Evaporate
by starfire57
Summary: This story is set in a supernatural setting, along with some fantasy, mystery, action, and romantic elements along the way. It stars Natsuki Kuga as a vampire and Shizuru Fujino as a human. I borrowed inspiration from shows like The Vampire Diaries and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: November**

Sighing, the girl with peculiar ruby eyes comes to terms with her past. Her parents were dead. They had been for the past two years, and, now, the time to go home had arrived.

"It's not going to suck that much, you know," the woman with dark brown hair says, resting a hand on top of the younger girl's hand.

"I don't want to be pitied."

"It's been two years, Shizuru."

"Two years of running away."

"Two years of traveling, learning, and growing," the older woman comforts, smiling through her green eyes. "It's been rough. I get that. And I know that I haven't been the best parent-"

"-It's not that, Midori," the tawny-haired girl reassures, turning away from the older woman. "I just don't want to go back to that place," she continues, looking out the plane's window. "Everything will resurface. I know it," she finishes, retracting her hand.

"Kid," the older woman begins, smiling. "There's bad memories sure, but there's also good ones! Fuka is where you were born out of love! You took your first baby steps there! You went to school there! Remember where your mom dropped you off that day to kindergarten, and you were and your dad were such crybabies?! You made your friends there too!" she continues, sensing a change in the teen girl. "You had your first crush there and your first date. Your first kiss. Fuka is a special place. It's your home, Shizuru. Cherish it."

"It's also where my parents died."

"I know. And I miss them. Every single day," the woman concedes, leaning back into her seat."Your father was my best friend ever since, we were kids. You know that. He was my person. And you, Shizuru, look so much like him. Those same peculiar ruby eyes," Midori says, green eyes meeting red ones. "But you have your mother's elegant and graceful beauty. She was like my older sister to me, and I loved them very much. They were the closest thing I had to family . . . and you," she says, caressing the younger girl's cheek. "You're very dear to me, Shizuru. I've always loved you. And when I found out your mother was pregnant, I was so happy that I had the chance to be an aunt and have the chance to look after a little tyke like you."

"I love you, too, Midori."

"I know, kiddo."

"Sorry for being—"

"-a teenager," Midori cuts in, smirking.

"Pretty much."

"And FYI, once we're home, missy, I'm gonna be a responsible guardian, which means no more of your-of your-"

"-My what?" Shizuru teases, smirking.

"Of _that_!" Midori exclaims, giving Shizuru a scolding look. "From now on, I am the adult. I WILL be the adult, ya hear?"

"Of course," Shizuru agrees, laughing lightly.

* * *

"Well?" Midori asks, getting out of the taxi.

Smiling softly at the older woman, Shizuru gets out of the vehicle, taking in the sight of her old estate. "Home," the teenage girl says, remembering how she used to wave to her father who had a habit of seeing her out the front door and into the family car—a black Rolls Royce—when Mr. Sake, their driver, would take her to school.

Taking small steps, Shizuru bends to pick up one of the last remaining cherry blossom flowers, grazing the floor.

It was autumn, her favorite time of the year. Autumn mornings were unforgettable to her, ever since she was child, for the teen girl fairly enjoyed the cool autumn breeze, the dimly lit autumn sun, the quiet, cold nights, the holidays, the smell of autumn rain and, most of all, the time she spent with her family—whether it was taking small trips, opening a new business and promoting it, shopping for the latest fashions with her mother, or dressing up her dad.

Inhaling its scent, Shizuru remembers how she used to wake up every November morning, greeting November's morning sun, followed by Miss Fumi setting down a breakfast tray on her bed, accompanied with a floral arrangement of freshly picked flowers on a vase.

"You're smiling," Midori notes, raising a brow at the younger girl.

Nestling the cherry blossom flower behind her ear, Shizuru turns back to look at the taxi. "Come Kiyo," she commands, smiling at the aging cocker spaniel, jumping out of the cab.

With Kiyo trailing behind, Shizuru stops cold at the front of her door.

"Shizuru?" Midori questions, looking at the still-teenager. "You ready, kid?"

"Sure?" Shizuru answers, feeling Kiyo lick her fingertips.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well, I should be, right?" Shizuru asks, frozen. "I mean," the younger girl starts, red eyes still glued to the front, wooden doors.

"We can stay somewhere else if you'd like."

"No," Shizuru says, looking at Kiyo's dark eyes for reassurance. "It's our home," she says, petting Kiyo's head. "But let's stay at the guesthouse."

"Sure thing, kid," Midori says, walking back to the taxi.

"Kiyo!" Shizuru calls out, following the older woman.

After paying the taxi cab driver and getting their belongings, Midori and Shizuru head to the guesthouse.

"Everything, okay?" Midori asks, turning to look at a slower-paced tawny-haired girl.

Picking up the pace, Shizuru catches up to Midori who takes out a set of keys from her purse. Unlocking the front door, both women enter the abandoned guesthouse. Smiling, Shizuru observes Kiyo sniffing every inch of the house. "She'll remember," Shizuru reasons, sitting on the edge of a love-seat, still watching Kiyohime. "It's home."

"It is," Midori inputs, smiling knowingly at Shizuru.

"Everything is the same," Shizuru notes, red eyes scoping the familiar living room surroundings.

"As you requested," the older woman states, stretching before laughing.

"What?" Shizuru asks, tawny brows furrowed at the gleeful, older woman.

"It's just . . . I just crashed here so many times. I'm remembering things, like how you rich folks always threw the greatest parties."

"Midori," the younger starts, a glint of mischief in her ruby eyes. "We both know the real reason you crashed here."

Blushing, the older woman bursts out laughing. "Well, what can I say?! Your family practically built this house for me. And I am grown-up. I'm entitled to fun . . . with other adults."

"WOW! No shame!" Shizuru remarks, going up the stairs with Kiyo tailing behind her. On the second floor, her mirth dissipates when she stumbles across an old, frustrating memory. Stopping at the hallway, Shizuru halts, recalling a summer when she was fifteen.

Her parents wanted to expand their estate and be more hospitable hosts, opting to construct a bigger guesthouse. Hence, construction at the Fujino estate commenced. The workers were dedicated to the project, busy trying to finish it on time And more than that, they wanted to make the Fujino clan proud and bring honor to their work and their family.

Meanwhile, a fifteen-year-old Shizuru, spent her summer flirting with the workers, testing their capabilities, as well as testing the limits of her charm, finding amusement when they would make a mistake or be so nervous that they couldn't concentrate in simple tasks, such as painting a wall. Then, one day, Shizuru found herself excruciatingly bored, so she sought entertainment at the renovation of their guesthouse. Entering the site, she came across a peculiar, dark-haired girl. She seemed older than Shizuru, and Shizuru had never seen her before at her house; she would have known. This girl was unforgettably beautiful.

Standing tall, body leaned to one side and dark brows furrowed in concentration, the dark-haired girl turned to meet bewildered ruby eyes. Furrowing her dark brows further before raising her left brow, the girl turned back to face the wall, ignoring the tawny-haired girl standing feet away from her.

_"Who are you?" Shizuru finds herself asking, heart rapidly beating._

_"Mmm?" the girl mutters, facing Shizuru again, indifferent to the ruby-eyed girl's blossoming beauty._

_"Your name," Shizuru asks, inching closer to the other girl. "What is it?"_

Hand pressed against the wall and feeling the cold radiating from it, Shizuru feels an incoming headache from concentrating too hard. Her memory failed her again; she could not remember, not anything, like the girl's name or anything other than dark, cobalt hair. It was one of those memories archived in the back of her mind because it still haunted her.

What she did remember, however, was that, shortly after, there was a horrible accident that took place during construction. She didn't know the details, but her parents forbade Shizuru from ever setting foot there again, at least until the renovation was complete. And she obeyed. Shizuru was not one to defy her parents when they were dead-serious about something. After all, they rarely bothered her. If anything, they were always there for her and always gave her everything she wanted. Never once did her parents force her into anything she didn't want to do. Her parents were loving, respectful, supportive, and, above everything, they valued her; Shizuru was their greatest treasure.

But that was not the last time she saw that mysterious girl. Like many other times, Shizuru found loopholes. Sure her parents forbade her from going to the guesthouse, but they never forbade her from hanging around it.

Purposely, she would strut around the working area in her tennis skirt and loosely buttoned polo. Other times, she would walk around in her bikini with some of her girlfriends. Other days, she would walk around with short shorts and tight tank top, masking her eyes with huge sunglasses, which were busy searching for the other girl.

Days passed. Days turned to weeks. And weeks turned to months. Summer was close to its end. And then, it was over. The renovations were complete, and Shizuru gave up hope that she would ever see the strange, beautiful girl again.

Then, one November morning, Shizuru stepped outside, wearing a red coat with trimmed with black fur hiding her school uniform. Hands in pockets, admiring the morning sun, Shizuru, in her designer, leather boots, smiled thinly at Mr. Sake, waiting for her, car door open. Her father, as usual, was leaning against the door frame, cup of coffee at hand, smiling and waving at Shizuru. Smiling back, Shizuru turns her back to her father, stopping when she heard Kiyo's barking. Turning back around, sandy brow raised, Shizuru sawthe tan fluff of fur running towards the backside of the house.

With her father shrugging and Mr. Sake standing still, holding the door open for her, Shizuru sprinted after the family dog. She stopped dead on her tracks when she saw the guesthouse's door open. Kiyo, wagging her tail, entered the house, oblivious to the possible danger. Running inside, Shisuru found nothing. Looking up the stairs and hearing Kiyo's whimpers, she hurried up.

Gasping, Shizuru's ruby eyes find then themselves staring at the silhouette of the strange girl from summer, bent down, petting Kiyo.

_"You," Shizuru starts, smiling and in awe. "You're back."_

_Standing up, the other mysterious girl keeps quiet, a ray of light striking her pale, milky skin. "Shizuru, correct?"_

_"Ara," Shizuru says, biting her lower lip, heart beating rapidly. "You know my name, but I don't know yours," she teases, pouting and playfully hiding her hands behind her back. "No fair."_

_Scoffing, the other dark-haired girl looks the other way, once more facing the wall._

_Rolling her eyes, Shizuru slowly treads closer to the other girl "Why are you here?" Shizuru probes, careful not to scare the girl away. "Have you been staying here?" she presses, eyeing Kiyo's visible affection towards the beautiful girl. "I can help you."_

_Receiving no response, Shizuru grunts lightly in frustration._

_"No," the solemn girl finally says, standing back up, arms crossed. "I don't need help."_

_"Then why are you here?" Shizuru interrogates, as quiet girl stares at the wall. Rolling her ruby eyes, Shizuru bites her lower lip. "Look, since you're not cooperating here, I'm forced to assume that you're playing hard to get," Shizuru flirts, smiling, cockily. And upon hearing the other girl scoff, Shizuru's smirk broadens as she inches closer to her, inhaling the girl's unique scent of spearmint and rain._

_"You know," the other raven-haired girl begins, turning to face Shizuru, making the tawny-haired girl gulp loudly at their close proximity. "You're going to be late."_

_"For what?" Shizuru asks, as her ruby eyes entice themselves in capturing a better image of the mysterious beauty in front of her._

_"Don't you go to school?" the girl asks, turning away to face the wall again, arms tightly crossed._

_"And don't you know you're trespassing?" Shizuru retorts, crossing her arms across her chest as well._

_"Is the princess going to rat me out?" the pale girl challenges, turning back to look at Shizuru, smirking._

_"Maybe. Maybe not."_

_Scoffing again, the other girl takes a step closer to Shizuru, making her blush. "Close your eyes for me."_

_"Wh—Why?"_

_"Just close them," the girl requests with her penetrating, emerald gaze._

_Blushing but obeying, Shizuru closes her eyes, only to wait for what seemed like eternity—lips untouched. Opening them, Shizuru finds Kiyo looking out the open window._

_Frantically searching for the other girl, Shizuru gives up when Mr. Sake comes to fetch her with Mr. Fujino by his side._

The rest of November, Shizuru returned to the guesthouse, sometimes spending the night there but gave up when she and her family took a trip to the states for the holidays. Later, during one of her parents' galas, Shizuru returned, finding herself in an almost exact situation.

Shizuru was annoyed by some of the other girls her age, so she went away to hide, only to find an older boy there. Like her, he was annoyed by most of the boys and girls. And after a few playful antics, Shizuru showed the boy around—stopping at the hall where she last saw the strange girl from a year ago, desperately trying to recall the details, only to fail. Memories of the girl were murky, and then, her thoughts were disturbed by the boy's warm hand, lightly caressing her cheek. Red eyes meeting blue eyes, Shizuru and the boy shared their first kiss.

Micchi and her dated for a year, and she did love him, but, after the accident, he went away to college, and they grew apart. Eventually, they broke up. It tore Micchi apart, but Shizuru moved on faster than anyone thought she would. Her reasoning was that falling in and out of love was natural: It happened all the time. So since a breakup was not abnormal, Shizuru decided not to waste her time pondering on something that was inevitable in life—heartbreak. Instead, she focused on her duties as the student counsel president and began dating again.

Sighing and retrieving her hand back from the cold wall, Shizuru enters one of the upstairs bedrooms—the one where she and Micchi slept in secrecy from her parents.

Smiling at her old, teenage-infused memories, Shizuru plops down on the bed.

"Everything good, kiddo?"

Startled, Shizuru looks towards the door to find Midori analyzing her. "Yea," she answers, sitting up. "Just trying to get readjusted."

"I was thinking," Midori starts, leaning against the door frame. "You don't have to go to school tomorrow, if you don't want to."

"Thanks, but I might as well get it over with."

"You sure?"

"Yes, auntie Midori."

Rolling her eyes, Midori exits the bedroom, closing the door behind her, shutting Shizuru with her thoughts.

* * *

The following morning, rising from bed, Shizuru groans at the sound of Kiyo snoring, sleeping soundly and taking up most of the bed. Burying her face in the pillows, Shizuru groans again as Kiyo's wagging tail strikes her. Giggling, she sits up to pet her loving companion. Dragging herself out of bed, Shizuru brushes her hair, stopping in front of the mirror.

"You can do this," Shizuru tells her reflection. "It's just school. You have friends. It's been two years. I'm sure a lot has happened."

Putting on her school uniform, a delicacy she did not miss, Shizuru goes downstairs, smelling syrup and butter along the way. As expected, Midori's famous pop-up waffle breakfast with orange juice awaited her.

"Well, don't you look dashing?" Midori teases, still in pajamas.

"And don't you look like you're going to be late for work," Shizuru says, taking a bite from one of the waffles before setting it back down.

Rolling her green eyes, Midori grabs the leftover waffle and inhales it. "How 'bout you worry 'bout you, and I worry 'bout me," she suggests, as pieces of waffle fly out of her mouth.

"Ara, is someone nervous?" Shizuru teases, sitting down, elbows pressed against the counter.

"What-whatever, kid," Midori yelps, drinking the orange juice from the carton.

"You're gonna be okay, Midori."

"I-I know that!"

"Besides, I'll be there if you need me," Shizuru chides, winking at her legal guardian. "For emotional support."

"Oh shut up!" Midori snaps, chowing down another waffle.

Laughing, Shizuru rises from her seat. "Seriously, don't worry, Midori. You're smart. And you're gonna be a great teacher," Shizuru comforts, grabbing her leather carrier bag. "And like I said, I'll be there if you need me. Like. Literally there. Watching you. Tormenting you. Teasing you behind your back when you teach," Shizuru muses, smirking, opening the front door. "Especially when you do that stuttering, baffling nonsense thing you do when you're really nervous."

"You spoiled brat!"

"Love you too!" Shizuru exclaims, closing the door behind her.

Sighing, smile disappearing from her face, Shizuru places earphones on her ears, listening to music as she makes her way to Fuka Academy. And while humming along to one of the songs, Shizuru hisses when something hits her.

"OH!" Shizuru hears a man exclaim. "My apologies," the boy says, as Shizuru dusts herself off.

"It's fine," Shizuru assures, looking up, breath caught in her throat at the sight of golden orbs, radiating off a handsome boy's face.

Silently watching each other, the young man looks down at the floor, breaking eye-contact. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine," Shizuru answers, furrowing her sandy brows when the other boy refuses to look up at her. "Really," she presses, getting the young man's attention back, gold meeting ruby. "I'm okay."

"Good."

"Ok."

"I'm Reito. Reito Kanzaki," the young man starts, bowing, making Shizuru uncomfortable.

"Pleasure," Shizuru parts, walking past the young man.

Shortly after, Shizuru arrives at school passing through the academy's front and gated doors. As expected, she feels eyes penetrating her and whispers muffling her thoughts.

"HEYYA!" Shizuru hears before being attacked from behind.

"Can't. Breathe," Shizuru whimpers, feeling slight pain from the arms enveloping her.

"SORRY!" the voice exclaims, deafening Shizuru's right ear.

Turning around, Shizuru's annoyance dissipates as soon as she sees familiar blue eyes. "MAI!" she exclaims, wide-eyed, and embracing the orange-haired girl.

"Now _I _can't breathe," the blue-eyed girl mutters before they both burst out laughing.

Unlike Shizuru's preconceived feeling of dread, that morning wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Most of her friends didn't treat her any differently and didn't ask too many questions.

"Europe, huh?" Haruka asks, looking up at the sky.

"I know," Mai adds, setting the tea down on the table. As usual, their group of friends ate outside at the patio tables. "Any cute guys?"

"Some," Shizuru answers, shrugging.

"So," Yukino begins, adjusting her frames. "Where'd you conduct your studies?"

"Hotels," Shizuru answers coyly, watching her friends redden. "Tutors, you guys," she explains, as everyone relaxes. "We traveled a lot, so I was basically home-schooled with tutors here and there."

"Private tutors, huh," Takeda asks, looking over at Tate. "Were any of them per say . . . females?"

"Most of them."

"And how hot were these female tutors?" Tate asks, wriggling his brows, only to be slapped at the back of his head by Mai.

"Ara," Shizuru begins, tilting her head sideways, looking up. "Well, I suppose they were pretty. Yes, pretty. But more like hot. And young. With thick glasses, you know. Like . . . kinda like hot librarians. And they had these really tight clothes. Like _really_ tight. It was almost see through. And gosh were they handsy and mean! No respect for other's intimate a—"

"-ENOUGH!" Haruka bursts out blushing as the other girls laugh and the boys remain frozen in their positions.

"That's Shizuru for you," Mai adds, giggling.

"Always a tease," Takeda inputs, shaking his head in a disapproving manner, slightly sweating.

"A relentless flirt," Mai corrects, shaking her head in a disapproving manner as well.

"Word," Tate agrees. "I mean: Who here, and be honest. Who here has ever been personally victimized by Ms. Shizruru's flirting," he says, raising his hand as everyone in their group and some students who happened to pass by do as well.

"Ara," Shizuru says, placing her hand above her heart. "It's so great being back. I feel the love."

"And here we go again," Tate says, smiling. "The melodramatic antics of an unfairly gifted girl with a knack of guilting others, tricking others, and teasing others out of their minds."

"Mhmm. Shizuru is as cruel as she is a flirt," Takeda adds, smiling and winking at the tawny-haired girl.

"Funny," Shizuru replies, pouting.

"Aww, you know we love you!" Tate says, beaming before frowning when the lunch bell rings.

"Ugh," Takeda says, getting up. "Well, I'm glad you're back, princess Shizuru," he says, lending a hand to Shizuru before hugging her tightly. "Missed you."

"Yea," Tate adds, hugging her. "Fuka isn't the same without its beloved Shizuru."

"Hmph. Boys, " Haruka says, before hugging Shizuru tightly. "Glad to have you back, bubuzuke," Haruka says, adding a wink. "YUKINO!"

"Welcome back, Shizuru," Yukino says, leaning in to kiss her cheek before leaving with Haruka. "I look forward to our student council meetings."

"Zuru," Mai begins, pulling the tawny-haired girl aside, "Now, that they're gone," Mai continues, looking around. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"Shizuru . . ."

"I'm fine."

Narrowing her gaze on her best friend, Mai analyzes the taller girl until Shizuru caves.

"Okay, Mai! I'm not great, okay," Shizuru admits, gathering her things. "But I'm fine. Just fine."

"If you say so," Mai responds, not buying it. "You can always talk to me, Zuru. You know that, right?"

"I know," Shizuru says, avoiding blue eyes and taking off to her next class.

Finally, when the last bell rings, Shizuru sighs in relief, glad to have made it through her first day back at school. Avoiding her friends for now, Shizuru decides to take the back road back to her house. Despite it being a good day, she wanted to be alone.

Stopping, her ruby eyes rest at the silhouette of the same boy from earlier as he stood still by a bridge overlooking a stream of water. Smirking, Shizuru stalks over to the young man who turns his head and smiles warmly at her.

Shifting his body to face the taller girl, the tall, obsidian-haired boy places his in his pocket.

"Hi," he says, avoiding ruby eyes until very slowly meeting them with glossy golden irises.

"Hi," Shizuru replies, biting her lower lip and then tugging a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"About earlier-"

"-It's okay," Shizuru cuts in, shortly followed by silence before clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry," the young man begins, avoiding red eyes again. "I'm a bit awkward."

"No, you're not," Shizuru lies, raising a brow when the young man smiles boyishly.

"-You're lying, and I'm making you uncomfortable," he admits, grinning. "It's okay. Don't let my dull presence keep you any longer."

"Ara, so you're boring?" Shizuru teases, smirking. "And here I thought you were tall, dark, and mysterious."

"Mysterious?"

"From my perspective, I see a boy in the middle of nowhere looking out at the water," Shizuru reasons in a playful tone. "Pondering, perhaps. Maybe, reflecting on life: What is life? What is the meaning of it? Why am I alive?" Shizuru mocks, as the young man chuckles. "It's a bit cliché don't you think?" she chides, sitting on one of the bridge's rails. "A cliche wrapped in a mystery. But a mystery, nonetheless."

"You're observant," Reito notes, leaning against the rail. "Cruel. Funny. Smart. And interesting."

Scoffing, Shizuru leans closer to the boy. "So what _were_ you doing?" she asks, red eyes penetrating golden discs. "Or was my teasing in fact . . . a fact?"

"Well, I wasn't trying to look cool or mysterious. I was hoping to find something."

"Like what?"

"Well, that I cannot say," the boy replies, smirking. "Now that I've processed it, I'm kinda liking the whole tall, dark, and mysterious bid you just talked about."

Popping her lips, Shizuru smirks at the boy. "I walked into that one, didn't I?"

"Well, you're exactly not subtle."

"Yeah. I can be bratty sometimes. Sorry."

"No. You're fine, really."

"What were you hoping to find?" Shizuru presses as the boy shrugs. "Not talking, huh? So goes the saying: Cruel things happen to cruel people. Maybe, I should be nicer."

"Maybe," the boy agrees, smirking.

"So I am cruel?" Shizuru teases as the boy chuckles. "Ara, you're not exactly subtle yourself."

"What can I say? You have me backed up against the wall with no way out."

"How so?"

"If I tell you, then where goes the mystery?" he answers, smirking. "Thanks to you, I have a newfound mysterious reputation to maintain."

"So tall, dark, and handsome, huh?" Shizuru contemplates, jumping off the rail as the boy steadies her fall. "Reputations are tricky," Shizuru discloses, as the boy takes his hands off her. "Think about that while you're brooding," she teases, as Reito narrows his gaze on her. "Goodbye, Reito. And by the way, I love the trench-coat. You can't ever go wrong with Burberry," Shizuru parts, grinning when the boy rolls his eyes.

"Hey wait!" Shizuru hears the boy exclaim but opts to ignore him, walking forward.

Reaching into her uniform pocket, Shizuru fetches her earphones and puts them on, as she makes her way back home to the guesthouse. Not surprisingly, Kiyo is waiting for her, eagerly craving attention from red-eyed beauty. "Hey, baby," she greets, bending down and petting her eight-year-old cocker spaniel. "How's my little Kiyohime?" she says, giggling at her dog's face and hanging tongue. "I bet you're hungry, huh girl?" she says, getting up and preparing a dog tray.

Setting the dog tray down, Shizuru watches Kiyo devour her food before deciding to go upstairs for a long bath. Once up the stairs, she notices that the window, at the end of the hall, is slightly opened. Shrugging it off, she closes the window shut.

Now comfortably laying in her tub, Shizuru closes her eyes, as more memories from her past come flooding back.

* * *

Silent and recalling the day's events, the tall, golden-eyed boy walks the streets of Fuka, stopping dead on his tracks at the sound of agony and pain.

Rushing to where the sounds originate from, Reito clenches his jaw when he comes across fresh corpses. Inhaling the strong stench of blood, Reito flares his nostrils. "Show yourself," he demands, clenching his fists. "_Now_."

"Or what?" a hollowed voice challenges.

Golden eyes widening, Reito internally falls apart, anger replaced with worry.

"I can't hear you, marshmallow," the voice taunts, emerging from the shadows. "You were saying, little brother?"

"_You_," Reito mutters, feeling a rush of emotions.

"Relax, pretty boy. I'm only passing by."

"You are?" Reito asks, feeling relief but not showing it to the green discs glowing in the moonlight.

"This is a shit town," the stranger says, running her thumb along her lower lip, wiping the blood off. "Do you really think I'll entertain myself here for long?" she continues, now placing her thumb inside her mouth. "Yum."

"You're just passing by?" Reito repeats, relaxing.

"I didn't come back because of you if that's what you're implying. You just happened to be here."

"I never implied anything."

"Careful now. I have temperament issues, remember? So don't mock me."

"How could I forget?" Reito says, clenching his fists. "You ruin everything."

"Because _you_ make me," the beautiful girl with sharp incisors says, cocking her head slightly to the right. "Or have you forgotten why I hate you?" the girl probes, glancing at her victims. "What's the matter, brother? Can't handle a little blood?"

Looking over the corpses, Reito recognizes one as the cashier at the local ice-cream shop in the downtown area. She was a nice girl and a student at the university. The other victim was, presumably, her boyfriend.

"What?" the girl taunts, smoldering her green irises. "Did you know the lovely couple?"

"Does it matter?" Reito snarls, through clenched teeth.

"No. Not really," the girl answers, shrugging. "Looks like I have to run off," the girl says, glancing at her phone. "So I guess I'll leave you to this mess then," she parts, disappearing into the shadows.

Alone and with a long night ahead of him, Reito laughs, knowing that his past will always come back to haunt him.

_Whenever you feel safe, when you think I'd forget, and you're happy, I will find you, and I will remind you. Always. That's my promise to you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Home**

Waking up to her alarm, Shizuru, slams her head against her pillow-dreading school. The past few weeks had gone by fast. She was already getting used to the idea of being home and to the idea of having friends again. For too long, her life consisted of Midori and Kiyohime. But now, it was time to move on. And for starters, it was the first party of the new semester. Chie and Aoi, of course, were planning it, and Shizuru had to attend. It was, after all, an official welcome back party for her.

Finally moving, Shizuru, sits up in bed, hair tousled, looking at her alarm clock.

"Awe, what's the matter?!" Midori taunts, startling Shizuru. "Is someone afraid of a little party?"

Scoffing, Shizuru rises out of bed, hands making a messy bun. "And just how do _you_ know about that?"

"I'm the cool teacher," Midori gloats, shrugging. "Duh."

"And by that you mean you eavesdropped on some students' conversation," Shizuru retorts, smirking.

"N-N-No! That's stupid!" Midori exclaims to the tall, red-eyed girl, smiling coyly at her. "I know things!"

"Because you're cool."

"I am!"

"Of course."

"Why you little brat!" Midori scolds, flustered, shaking her head. "You're lucky I love you enough to put up with your snobby attitude. JUST like your father. Always getting on my nerves," she mumbles, walking out and closing the door..

Smiling, Shizuru walks to her closet, pulling out her school uniform and a dark, navy blue coat. Fully dressed, she descends the stairs.

"Midori," Shizuru begins, smiling weakly. "I'm sorry for being, you know, _me."_

"A brat?"

"Yes, a 'brat'," Shizuru admits, rolling her eyes. "But you're right: I _am_ afraid of a little party."

"Ah yes," Midori begins, setting her bundle of waffles down, face softening. "Must be hard having friends who care enough to throw you a party-of-the-year. You poor, poor, girl."

"Oh shut up!"

"Whatever, you love me and I looooove you!" Midori proclaims, munching on a waffle. "I want to see you before you go, ok, kid? And to finally meet the boy you haven't grown tired of," Midori adds, winking.

"Yes, Midori," Shizuru concedes in a monotonic tone.

"Good, see ya!" Midori parts as Shizuru grabs her backpack, heading out.

* * *

"So," the tall boy begins grinning. "This party I hear of is being thrown in your honor, huh?" he asks, turning to face the tawny-haired beauty as he continues to walk backwards, stumbling a bit.

"Ara," Shizuru warns, watching his steps. "Careful," she adds, smirking. "Or you might trip and fall for being cocky."

"What?!" the boy exclaims, jumping backwards. "_Me_? _Cocky_?"

"I know. I'm as shocked as you are."

"Well, for one, you're cockier than me," he retorts, smiling. "So this is a pretty big deal . . . being recognized as cocky by the queen of cockiness!"

"I _am_ a cocky woman," Shizuru agrees, smiling, flirtatiously. "_The_ head cock," she adds before they both burst out laughing.

"Wow! How very primitive and graphic of you," the boy with golden eyes notes, stopping, halting the girl in front of him. "It's very intimidating."

"Good because this girl is a _huge_ cock."

"By far the cockiest woman I've ever met," he adds, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So there's been other cocks," Shizuru says in a hurt tone, pouting.

"But you're by far the biggest."

"The biggest cock you've ever seen?"

"The biggest cock I've ever seen," Reito repeats, rolling his eyes at the amused red-eyed beauty wrapped in his arms.

"I'm kinda obliged to say the same, you know," Shizuru says, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Despite carrying a red purse and a pink backpack, you're still a pretty cocky guy."

"But still no match for you, isn't that right, Shizuru?" he jokes, already knowing the cocky woman's answer.

"Of course not. Don't be silly, boy."

"So back to the party, are you sure you want to go?" the boy questions, playfulness aside, tugging a strand of sandy hair behind the tall girl's ear.

Smirking, Shizuru maneuvers her hand up to Reito's head and gently tugs the ends of obsidian dark hair. "Yup."

"I can be the jealous boyfriend, you know," Reito begins, blushing. "If you want me to."

"Boyfriend?"

"I mean-" Reito begins, stuttering. "I mean—like fake boyfriend. You know. To, um, pretend that I'm pissed about you going to a party. So that your friends leave you alone."

"Reito, it's okay," Shizuru eases, slightly rolling her eyes. "It's just a party. With friends."

"I don't mind."

"I appreciate it, but I'm a big girl. I just need to start acting like one."

"Shizuru, there's nothing childish about your situation."

"But as huge cock, I have to go," Shizuru jokes, as he loosens up. "I have a reputation to keep."

Chuckling, Reito pulls Shizuru closer to him. "You mature, little macho cock," he jokes, kissing the top of her head. "Just know it's okay to be vulnerable. You're too hard on yourself sometimes; you overthink everything. But you're not alone. You have Midori, your friends, and me. We're all rooting for you."

"Reito, it's just a party.'

"I'm _just_ saying that it's okay to lighten up and to take it easy. After all, that's why your friends are throwing you a party. And that's also why Midori wants you to go. So, for one night, Shizuru, let go. Have fun. _Forget_," he suggests, stopping, looking around. "I have to run some errands, but I'll wait for you after school and drive you to your party, okay?"

"Wait," Shizuru says, furrowing her brows. "You _are_ coming, right? Tonight?"

"No," Reito says, rubbing the back of his head. "I want you to have fun and having me there may interfere with your socializing."

"I think, the real reason is that you don't want to be my cockblock," Shizuru jokes, shaking her head.

"Nope," Reito says, smiling back. "I have dignity."

"Ara," Shizuru begins, eyeing her red purse and pink backpack. "What's this about dignity, Reito?" she asks, smirking as he rolls his eyes. "My things, please," she demands, extending out her hand. "It'll look prettier on this cock."

"Here," Reito says, handing them back. "And enough about cocks!"

"You're just mad because I'm prettier."

"This is true," Reito agrees, nodding his head. "But would it kill you to compliment me once in a while!? Like, for example, how this purple button-up brings out my eyes."

"Fine, you're pretty. And purple looks good on you but tone down the butch in the near future," she teases, untucking his shirt before kissing his cheek. "I'll text you."

Nodding, Reito, puts his hands in his pocket, watching Shizuru disappear from his view.

* * *

Sprinting through the woods, Reito stops to listen, taking off again, chasing the sounds echoing in the forest.

Halting, he sighs in frustration after coming across another small animal. Snarling, he looks at his watch before gasping.

Now pinned to the ground, head being shoved against dirt, Reito grunts, grinding his teeth.

"Wow! I actually think you're easier to hunt down than Bambi," the girl chides, releasing her grip from his skull.

Breathing again, Reito laughs.

"There, there big guy," the beautiful girl mocks, patting his back and climbing off him.

"I thought you said this was a shit town, Natsuki," the boy snaps, standing up, facing the girl with cobalt hair and emerald eyes.

"Oh, it is," the girl agrees, smoldering her green eyes.

"Then why haven't you left?"

"I'm looking for something."

"What?! What could it possibly be?!" the boy demands, breathing rapidly. "I don't want _you_ here!"

"Easy, marshmallow. You know better than to upset me," the shorter girl warns, circling him. "I'm stronger; I'm faster; and I'm smarter than you."

"Why are you here, Natsuki!?" Reito begins, body trembling. "_Really_."

"Like I said: I'm looking for something."

"What!?" he spits, voice cracking from anger.

"Oh sweet, sweet, Reito," the girl says, halting in front of him, inches away from him. "You're making me pity you. _Don't_ make me pity you," she warns, growling. "I just might go old-yeller on you to put you out of your misery."

"You're a monster, Natsuki," Reito states in a hollow tone as Natsuki smiles, amused. "Answer me. What _are_ you looking for?" Reito repeats, not breaking eye-contact with the glowing, emerald eyes in front of him. "Because whatever game it is you're playing, it's time for you to end it and leave."

"And why in-the-hell would I do that?"

"You're not the only with a temper," Reito warns in a firm voice. "So tell me: What are you looking for?"

"How about this, instead: Who's looking for _us_."

"Enough, Natsuki!" Reito exclaims, snarling. "The truth."

"We're being hunted, Thumper," the beautiful emerald-eyed girl answers, arms across her chest. "Obviously, you don't know this because you'd rather hang with Bambi and the rest of your woodland, critter friends."

"Hunted? Hunters?" Reito questions, dark brow raised. "Since when has that bothered you? If anything, you find sport in it."

"These aren't regular hunters, you moron," Natsuki answers, rolling her eyes.

"You don't mean-"

"-_The_ Hunters are back."

"But we killed them all," he utters, searching his sibling's face. "Didn't we?"

"We did," Natsuki confirms, shrugging. "Another generation must have been awakened," she continues, taking a step closer to him. "But whatever. I don't care how or why it happened. I'm just excited for this open season!"

"Is that why you're here? Because they're in Fuka?"

"Among other things, yes."

"What other things?"

"Just things."

"What, Natsuki!?" the boys demands, losing patience again. "What other things?"

"You'll find out in due time."

"And then what?"

"Well," the girl begins, striding in bigger steps, hands behind her back. "I don't quite know."

Fists balled, Reito clenches his jaw. "Find whatever it is you're looking for and leave."

"Wow, you must _really_ not want me here, huh, marshmallow?" Natsuki probes, head cocked to the side.

"Natsuki, _please. __Please_ leave."

"Begging?" the girl taunts, shaking her head. "Well, this is new. You've _really_ let yourself go, dear brother."

"Just leave, Natsuki. Find whatever it is you want and leave."

"Will you fight me off if I don't?"

"If comes down to it, yes."

"Good," the dark-haired beauty says, backing away from the boy. "I was starting to worry," she finishes, leaping off the ground and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

"Come in, good-looking," Shizuru says, inviting the obsidian-haired boy in.

"Wow. You look," Reito begins, ogling the beautiful, fair-skinned, tawny-haired, crimson-eyed girl. "Wow," he repeats, frozen in place, admiring the tall beauty in tight black denim jeans, black high-heeled booties, strapless cream-colored top, and messy but elegant tawny hair tied up in a bun. "_Amazing_."

"You player," Shizuru jokes, posing more seductively by the front door, causing the handsome boy to turn darker shades of red.

"So this is Reito, huh?" Midori cuts in, staring the nervous boy down. "Interesting."

"Ms. Sugiura," Reito begins, bowing. "I'm pleased to finally meet you," he says, standing up again and offering his hand.

"Well, come in, boy!" Midori says, taking his hand and pulling him inside the house, winking at Shizuru who rolls her eyes.

Smiling nervously, Reito turns to look at Shizuru who smiles at him, taking his breath away.

"Well," Midori begins, giving Reito a pat on his shoulder. "You make sure she gets home safe, mister. Or else you'll be answering to me, eh."

"Of course," Reito begins, extending his hand out again. "I'll drop her off, pick her up, and bring her home safely to you. I promise."

"Damn," Midori begins, narrowing her gaze on the tawny-haired girl and then at the love-stricken boy. "Shizuru really has done a number on you, kid," Midori comments, shaking his hand again. "Just remember that this night is all about fun for our Shizuru, k? Oh and call me if anything happens. Shizuru _will_ give you my number."

"Of course," the boy says, turning to look at the red-eyed girl. "Ready?"

"Yea."

"Have fun, lovebirds," Midori says, escorting them out before closing the door and winking at the tawny-haired girl.

"She's nice," Reito says, walking the tall crimson-eyed beauty to his black Range Rover.

"She is," Shizuru agrees, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Now, you _have_ to have fun," Reito warns, opening the passenger door for Shizuru. "I promised her you would."

Closing the front door, smiling, Reito stops, smile falling once he looks up at the moon. Sighing, he smiles before entering the car.

"So," Reito begins, igniting the engine. "Where is this party?"

"Chie's place," Shizuru answers, pulling out her cellphone. "It's in the northern outskirts of town. Bordering the woods."

"That's pretty far."

"Ara, what's this? Second thoughts perhaps?"

"Maybe," Reito replies, smirking. "My girl being so far away from me, surrounded by high school boys; it's agonizing."

"Yea," Shizuru agrees, smiling flirtatiously. "Really dumb of you. You _obviously_ didn't think this through."

"These good looks had to come with a price."

"The curse of being beautiful. "

"And with us being so pretty and so gullible. "

"It's easy to fall into a trap. Into temptation."

"What would the Lord, our savior, say?" Reito jokes, smiling boyishly.

Bursting out laughing, Shizuru smacks his shoulder. "You're such a dork!"

"Word."

Laughing and exchanging small talk to the drive to Chie's house, Reito slows down when they finally arrive. "So," he begins, pulling up at the full driveway. "We're here," he finishes, tapping the steering wheel with his fingers.

"You shouldn't worry," Shizuru comforts, eyeing the boy's nervous fidgeting. "I know we were messing around, but I really like you."

Smiling and reaching for her hand and gently kissing it, Reito exits his car. Fists clenched, as he walks to the passenger door, Reito scopes the darkened area. "Shizuru," he begins, helping her out the car door, "I really like you, too," he says before clearing his throat. "Like _like_ you," he clarifies, flustering as Shizuru raises a brow. "And wow that sounded dumb," he notes, when all he hears is the crickets chirping and music echoing from Chie's house.

"Reito," Shizuru begins, face soft. "We've already established you're dumb."

"Of course," Reito muses, grinning astonishingly. "That's my girl. Always finding some way to mock me."

"Pretty much," Shizuru agrees, cupping his face. "I _am_ your girl, you dumb, pretty boy."

"Just promise this dumb, pretty boy you'll have fun, okay?"

"I think _Midori_ is the one who did a number on _you."_

"Have fun, Shizuru," Reito repeats, smiling boyishly.

"So demanding," Shizuru scolds, lightly slapping his cheek. "Not really selling the boyfriend bid."

"Shizuru," Reito begins before clearing his throat. "I'm old-fashioned. Relationships aren't mindless get-togethers and hookups. I take them seriously. I'm taking you seriously. Just thought you should know."

"Oh my God, you're so weird," Shizuru notes, smiling warmly at the obsidian-haired boy. "I really like you, Reito. This isn't a fling to me, okay? We'll have our talk," she promises before parting, waving and taking her first towards her very own party.

* * *

"So when will we meet this Reito, dude?" Chie asks, leaning further into her seat. "And how's the lovemak-"

"Chie!" the auburn-haired girl interrupts, "Mind your business for once!"

"What?" the dark-haired with square glasses says before being pulled away by Aoi, who smiles nervously at everyone before leaving with the house's owner.

"Well, who didn't see _that_ coming?" Takeda interjects, suppressing laughter. "Chie has no filter!"

"Which is why we love her," Tate reasons, laughing.

"Our school's gossip queen," Mai adds, resting a hand on Shizuru's knee. "That's why her hair is so big: It's FULL of secrets!"

"Can't argue with that!" Haruka jokes, laughing. "She knows everything from everyone."

"But poor Aoi," Tate points out, shaking his head. "If she upsets Chie, or, god forbid, dump her. . . "

"That would be bad," Yukino says, eyes widening. "For everyone."

"Yea . . . " the groups says in unison.

"Well," Takeda says, rising from his seat. "I could use another drink. Anyone?"

"I'll go with you," Shizuru says, standing up as well. "I'd like to call, Reito."

"It's an honor, Fujino," Takeda jokes, offering his arm for Shizuru to take.

"Dork," Shizuru replies, taking his arm.

Takeda, as always, has been one of the few, like Mai, to really understand her. Underneath all that charming, nonchalant attitude, was a boy who masked his feelings well. Shizuru saw it when she first went to cheer for him at one of his Kendo tournaments. She recognized that look immediately, the look of concentration, the look of unresolved issues coming out in secrecy, appearing as sportsmanship. Everyone else in the crowd, including their friends, were oblivious to the boy's internal struggles, except for a certain tawny-haired girl.

Parting with Takeda, venturing further away from the party, Shizuru pulls out her cell-phone, only to have no signal. Phone high, Shizuru wonders around the area, until some shuffling startles her.

Who's there?" Shizuru asks, pressing her phone to her chest. Not hearing a reply, Shizuru slowly walks away, only to hear it again. Debating whether or not to look further into it, Shizuru's curiosity gets the better of her as she nears the darkened area.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," a voice warns, halting Shizuru. "It could be dangerous."

Scoffing, Shizuru turns to find the silhouette of a girl, hidden by the darkness of the night. "And how would _you_ know that?!"

"Because it's dark," the girl says, looming closer. "Duh."

"Says the creep who creeps on people."

"I'm a creep?" the girl repeats, moonlight striking dark, cobalt hair. "Well aren't _you_ the pretty, little, mean girl?!"

"Yes. So what do you want, creep?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing," the girl answers, stepping closer, pearly teeth glimmering. "Do as you please."

"I intend to."

"So go ahead, princess. Walk to your death. Venture deeper into the scary woods."

"Oh please! Don't tell me you believe that senseless, superstitious folklore?"

"Quite frankly, I do," the girl answers, stepping closer, revealing dazzling emerald eyes.

Brows furrowed, Shizuru recalls similar eyes from long ago.

"Not so tough now, huh, princess?" Natsuki taunts, smirking at the silent girl.

"Well, aren't _you_ charming!?" Shizuru retorts, smiling coldly. "A wannabee crashing _my_ party. It's time you leave."

"Or what, blondie?" the raven-haired girl challenges, head cocked.

"Or nothing," Shizuru starts, smirk playing on her lips. "Stay. Hang in the shadows. Creep people out. Consider it charity. _My_ gift to you_."_

Grinning, Natsuki clutches the other girl's hand, pulling her closer, bodies pressed against one another. "But now I feel like I owe you," she says to the frightened, taller girl. "How do we go about that?"

No longer in a teasing, mean girl mood, Shizuru recoils from the other girl who laughs.

"Stupid brat," the green-eyed girl mutters, flipping her hair.

Angry, Shizuru runs towards the girl, ramming her down to the ground and pinning her.

"Well, well, well," the strange girl begins, amused. "Get off me, little girl, or I'll hurt you."

Taken aback by her impulsive action, Shizuru unpins her.

Bringing herself up with palms pressed against ground, the raven-haired girl stares at Shizuru who is on her lap. Smirking, Natsuki reaches out to stroke tawny-hair, only to have the red-eyed girl avoid her touch. Scoffing, the emerald-eyed girl turns to look at the woods.

It is then, while watching cobalt blue hair glimmer in the moonlight, that Shizuru furrows her brows before gasping. "YOU!" she exclaims, recalling the girl from her memory.

Refusing to meet crimson eyes, the green-eyed girl grunts.

"I know you!" Shizuru presses, inching closer to the girl. "You were at my house, remember!?" she begins, heart beating fast. "A couple of years ago!" she blurts, anger completely gone. "I looked for you, but I never found you," she continues, stopping when her ruby eyes meet emerald eyes once more. "You kept looking away," she recalls, voice softer. "Ignoring me," she says, watching the girl who looks away again. "Why?"

"Look, barbie," the girl begins, glaring at the tawny-haired girl. "I think you have me confused for someone else. _We've_ never met."

"But I remember you."

"Well, that's because you're obviously crazy," Natsuki answers, grinning. "You did verbally and physically attack me. And now, you refuse to get off me. Two words, blondie: You're crazy."

"Oh shut up! I know it's you!" Shizuru argues, rolling her eyes. "I know it."

"There, there, crazy girl," Natsuki eases, amused. "Now, get off me, or I'll _make_ you."

"Doubt it!" Shizuru challenges, tackling the girl down again, pinning her. "I have the upper hand."

"I can break you, you little blonde twig," Natsuki threatens as Shizuru's smirk broadens. "So don't push me."

"Tell me who you are, and I'll let you go."

"You dumb, dumb girl," Natsuki says, shooting up, tawny-haired girl at arms. "You just had to go and upset me," she scolds, dropping Shizuru to the ground. "So, word of advice," she begins, squatting to meet ruby irises. "RUN!" she commands as Shizuru stands up, scared and sprinting off only to be slammed against the wall. Arms pressed up against the wall, Natsuki barricades the tawny-haired girl.

"W-who a-are y-you?"

"Well, I'm obviously someone who is crazier than you, so," the emerald-eyed girl begins, unpinning her. "Lets see: I _can_ force you to forget this little debacle, but where's the fun in that," she muses, pearly teeth, shimmering in the dark. "I _can _also kill you, but there's the whole bloody mess and having to clean it," she continues, clicking her tongue before smoldering her emerald irises. "_Or_ we can see how this plays out."

"K-kill me?"

"Odd choice of words," Natsuki notes, pinning the girl again, as she purposely slams her palms against the wall.

Cringing, Shizuru keeps her eyes shut.

"Relax, barbie. I'm just messing with you," Natsuki eases, as Shizuru meets her gaze again. "So what door will it be? One? Two? Or three?" Natsuki probes as Shizuru gulps loudly. Shrugging, Natsuki smiles evilly at the taller girl. "And here I thought you were a talker . . . Guess not. Oh well, I'll decide, and I feel like going with door number three!" she exclaims, unpinning Shizuru again. "I wanna see how this plays out," Natsuki flirts, stroking Shizuru's cheek as Shizuru recoils from her cold touch. "Seriously, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?"

"That's for me to know, and you not to know."

"If you walk away from this, I won't call the cops," Shizuru reasons, hoping to get out of this debacle alive.

"Call them," Natsuki encourages, amused. "See if I care."

"Don't think I won't because I will."

"I believe you," Natsuki says, stepping back, palms out in surrender. "Just as you should believe that I won't hurt you," Natsuki eases, now resting her hand against her chest. "Scout's honor," she chides, full of mirth again, scaring Shizuru once more. "I said, I won't hurt you. I _can't_ hurt you," Natsuki discloses, furrowing her brows. "Look, I need you to promise me one thing: Don't go into the woods. There are things out there that _will_ hurt you. And as for advice: You should stay away from me because, as you now know, I can get a little scary," she finishes, backing away until she disappears.

"SHIZURU!"

Startled, Shizuru stares at the area where she last saw the girl, scoping it before hearing her name again.

"SHIZURU!"

Sighing, she surveys the area once more, tempted to go into the darkened area but adhering to the girl's parting message.

"SHIZURU!"

Turning, she sees spiky-hair growing bigger and bigger.

"Shizuru!" Takeda says, bending to catch his breath. "I got worried," he explains, eyeing the tall girl and the phone clutched to her hand. "Oh good. You found it."

"Found what?"

"Your phone. "

"Right," she says, smiling reassuringly. "Shall we go back?"

Walking back to their friends, Shizuru remains silent, while Takeda doesn't press on Shizuru's sudden change of mood.

Joining their friends, Takeda and the tawny-haired girl sit back down, drinks at hand, listening and laughing as the night progresses.

Nearly spitting her drink, Shizuru scowls when her crimson eyes settle on emerald eyes watching her from afar. "I'll be back," Shizuru explains, not taking her eyes off the green-eyed girl.

"Restroom?" Mai asks, getting up as well. "I have to go too."

"I' promised to call, Reito," Shizuru lies, smiling apologetically at Mai.

Leaving her friends, Shizuru walks towards the the girl with arms crossed against her chest, leaning coolly against the wall.

Smiling coldly, Shizuru yanks one of the girl's arms, pulling her away and leading them into one of the empty bedrooms.

"_You!_" Shizuru says, letting go of the girl's arm and shutting the door. "_You_ have a lot to explain to me."

"Just because I said I wasn't going to hurt you, doesn't mean I wont change my mind."

"I can change my mind too, you know!" Shizuru challenges, face hard. "I'm sure the police won't take it lightly that you assaulted me _and_ threatened _my_ life."

"Well, go ahead."

"I _will_ do it!" Shizuru threatens, clutching her phone.

"I'm not stopping you. Do it."

"What is wrong with you!?" Shizuru demands, confused by other girl's nonchalant attitude.

"That's a very complex question," the girl answers, grinning. "And you're too blonde to understand its complex answer."

"WHO are you!?"

"Well that's odd," the girl answers, clicking her tongue. "Didn't you say you knew me?"

"Whatever. Fine. You win. I'm going to walk away," Shizuru says, looking hardly at the other girl. "And I don't want to see you anymore. So _leave_."

"Fine," the girl concedes, nearing Shizuru. "I'll stay away from this loud, annoying, drama-prone little rich kid party, if you stay away from the woods."

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND THE DAMN WOODS?!"

"Don't you read the papers?" the girl asks, head cocked to the side. "Or do you even know how to read?" she mocks, stepping closer. "If you did, you would know that there has been a lot of animal attacks lately. Mostly in the woods. Many have died."

"And why do you care if I get hurt or die!?"

"I don't, princess!" the girl chides, grinning. "Let's just say: I'm sort of leading an investigation in the woods. And keeping drunk, naive, stupid little rich girls like you away is part of the job _and _common sense. For you see, blondie: Not wanting to die is basic, human survival instinct."

"Is that it? Or is there something you want from me?"

"Need I remind you, princess, _you're_ the one who dragged me here, remember?"

"BECAUSE YOU WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME!"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE LOOKING AT ME!"

"I LOOK AT A LOT OF THINGS!" Natsuki exclaims, turning to look at the boudoir. "Just there, I'm looking at that stupid picture of that feminine-looking boy and his ginger girlfriend!"

"You know what: I don't care anymore," Shizuru sighs, shaking her head in frustration. "I just can't," Shizuru says, turning and reaching for the knob, turning it and opening it, only to have it slam shut. Scowling, she turns to find the navy-haired girl, inches from her. "Who _are_ you?"

"I'm your first kiss," the girl finally answers, smirking. "Which is why I'm a little upset that you don't remember me."

"_You_?"

"In the living flesh."

"I knew it! I remember you, but I don't remember you," Shizuru says, recalling her hazy memories, which she figured were an effect of the accident. "The kiss. Why did you kiss me? I remember you didn't seem to care too much about it."

"I was hiding. My angelic face has more than shallow value to it," Natsuki answers, inching the taller girl. "And you weren't _completely_ awful, so I kissed you to hide my face from someone."

"Yo used me?" Shizuru states, frowning. "How charming."

"Awe," Natsuki chides, raising Shizuru's chin up. "What's the matter, princess? Upset I didn't live up to your fairy-tale expectation of true love's first kiss?"

"Honestly, yes," Shizuru starts, recoiling from the girl's cold touch. "I can't believe I so much as wasted _a second_ trying to remember every detail about you."

"Sorry to disappoint," Natsuki replies through gritted teeth.

"Believe me, you're not as sorry as me," Shizuru replies, reaching for the knob again. "It's too bad, though," she continues, shrugging. "You're a beautiful girl, even more beautiful than I remember. Sucks that you're a bitch," she adds, smiling cruelly. "Oh. And would you kindly move out the way?" she mocks, glaring at the girl leaning on the door. "Thanks. I have to get back to _my_ party," she chides, as the raven-haired girl steps back. "Which you're _not_ invited to, so, once again, _leave_."

Getting back to her friends, Shizuru still in thought over her strange encounters with the strange emerald-eyed, cobalt-haired girl finally decides to leave, texting Reito to pick her up.

Waiting in the driveway for Reito, Shizuru drops her phone when it rings. About to pick it up, she freezes when another hand grabs it, fingers slightly touching. Scoffing, Shizuru recognizing the cool feel and the pale hand, stands back up, scowling at the midnight-colored haired girl, smoldering emerald orbs, and smirking her pink, taunting lips.

"You just _love_ stalking me, don't you?" Shizuru accuses, rolling her eyes and snatching her phone from the other girl, eyeing Reito's missed call notification.

"Aren't you gonna call your prince back?" Natsuki taunts, smiling charmingly. "And then ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after?"

"OH MY GOD!" Shizuru exclaims in disbelief. "FUCK OFF!"

"That's no fun," the shorter of the girls begins, head cocked. "But this is," she says in a low voice, reaching out and gently gripping the tawny-haired girl's chin.

Backing away, Shizuru glares at the smirking, emerald-eyed girl.

"You can't blame me. You're so beautiful," Natsuki confesses, grazing her hands down to Shizuru's waist.

Flustered, heart beating fast, Shizuru is lifted off the ground and set down on the hood of a car.

"Maybe, you're too pretty for your own good," Natsuki says, analyzing the other girl. "Such carefully, crafted beauty. It's like you were carved by angels," Natsuki continues as Shizuru raises a brow. "And those eyes! The fire in them! It's like my own personal hell, reflecting my beautiful face," she muses, as the other girl scoffs. "But by God you're a beautiful sight," Natsuki says, running her thumb along girl's bottom lip. "It's funny. I still remember how you taste," Natsuki says, leaning in as Shizuru blushes profusely at the peculiar, emerald-eyed girl. "And that you bite."

"W-what do you want?" Shizuru manages to ask, heart racing, as the raven-haired beauty lingers closely to her face.

"Once again, I'm not gonna hurt you," Natsuki eases, taking her hands off the tawny-haired girl. "You may not remember me, Shizuru, but I remember you," she continues, taking a step back. "It's not safe right now. I didn't want you to be alone. But I'll admit, I got a little distracted by your beauty."

"What's your name?" Shizuru asks, relaxing.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Shizuru answers, impulsively gripping the cobalt-haired girl by her jacket and pulling her closer.

Amused, Natsuki lets the taller girl pull her.

Gaze dropping from emerald orbs to pink lips, Shizuru, caught in the moment, crashes their lips together. To her surprise, the other girl doesn't kiss her back. Embarrassed, she leans back, leaving cold lips. "Sorry," she says, letting go of the girl's jacket.

"Your boyfriend is here," the emerald-eyed girl states, face stern.

"Reito?"

"He didn't see anything," Natsuki eases, grabbing a helmet from a nearby motorcycle.

Putting the helmet on, Natsuki watches Shizuru hesitate whether to answer the call or not.

Finally, after breathing in loudly, Shizuru answers Reito's call and sees the raven-haired girl speed off, leaving behind a confused, crimson-eyed girl behind.

* * *

"So how was it?" Reito asks, breaking the silence.

"Unexpected," Shizuru says, frowning, recalling the encounters she had with a peculiar, arrogant, frustrating yet interesting green-eyed girl.

"I'm sorry," Reito begins, reaching for her hand. "I thought it'd do you good."

"It wasn't _horrible_," Shizuru concedes, retreating her hand. "Just not the way I expected the night to be."

"But you had fun?"

"Yes, Reito," Shizuru teases, rolling her yes.

"Well, good," Reito says, grinning. "Score 1 for Reito in winning thy lady's hand!"

"You're so weird," Shizuru says, brow raised at the handsome boy who winks at her, reaching back for her hand.

Arriving at her estate, Shizuru smiles at Reito's silhouette as he walks over to the passenger door to open the car door for her.

Walking, hand-in-hand, Reito stops at the front of her door. "Goodnight, Shizuru," he says, leaning in to kiss her.

Dodging his lips, Shizuru is kissed, instead, on her cheek. "Goodnight," a guilty Shizuru says to the confused, obsidian-haired boy.

"Hey, make sure to lock your door," Reito inputs, putting his hands in his pockets. "There has been lot of reports lately. Animal attacks. Break-ins. I want my girl safe, okay?"

"Yes. Okay. I'll call you tomorrow?"

Nodding, Reito walks away, turning to look at the tawny-haired girl one last time before driving away.

* * *

Sighing, Shizuru walks inside the guest house, greeted by Kiyo and walks up the stairs. Too tired to bathe, Shizuru strips down to her undergarments, startled when she hears a bang coming from the hallway. Kiyo, unlike herself, wags her tail, instead of barking like she usually did at noises. Narrowing her gaze, Shizuru flinches when the door knob turns.

"Have fun, kiddo?" Midori asks, half-asleep, in between a yawn.

"Yea?" Shizuru replies, remembering the touch and feel of the unnamed girl's lips.

"K," Midori says, closing the door

Scoffing, knowing Midori would have no recollection of that exchange in the morning, Shizuru walks over to her lamp, turning it off.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Covering her face with her pillow, Shizuru scolds herself. Feeling a fluffy lump pouncing on her, Shizuru giggles, petting Kiyohime's head. Closing her crimson eyes, Shizuru's last thoughts before falling asleep were of a certain emerald-eyed girl with midnight tresses.

* * *

Turning to a dark, secluded path that led to one of the town's oldest estates, Natsuki stops at the driveway of an old, Victorian, two-story mansion.

Setting the helmet down on her Ducati's handles, the emerald-eyed girl walks to the front entrance. Unsurprisingly, the door is unlocked. Opening it, she enters, smiling at the sound of a young man's voice.

"Welcome home."

Ignoring the boy seated on the chair, swirling a glass of scotch in his hand, the girl stands near the fireplace, watching the brightly colored flames radiating heat towards her usually icy-cool body.

"Well this is a first," Reito starts before gulping down the glass of scotch. "You're usually quite chirpy, aren't you, Natsuki?"

"Long day," Natsuki replies, turning to smile innocently at the obsidian-haired boy.

"Long day?" Reito repeats before throwing his glass of scotch across the room.

"Yea," Natsuki agrees, admiring the shards of glass.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" Reito demands, breathing loudly.

"Nope," Natsuki answers, picking up and analyzing one of the fire-iron pokers from the fireplace. "But you know," she adds, pricking her finger on the fire-iron's tip. "I'm starting to like it here."

"I thought you said it was a shit town!"

"Oh, it is," Natsuki agrees, smirking as she turns to face him. "It always has been. But," she continues, now approaching him, fire-iron poker at hand. "It _is_ home."

"Which you've always hated!"

"So I changed my mind," Natsuki answers, shrugging. "People always change their minds."

"People, Natsuki. _People_," Reito snarls, rising from his seat. "Not you. You're a monster."

"Ouch," Natsuki replies in hurt, mockery. "That really hurts," she says, pressing the fire-iron to his heart.

"So what changed your mind!?" Reito snaps, shoving the fire-iron away.

"Don't play pretty and dumb with me, Reito," Natsuki warns, now pricking his forehead, watching a small spring of blood erupt and stream down his handsome face. "You know I'm smarter than you," she finishes, smirking and retreating the fire-iron back.

"She's mine, Natsuki," Reito warns, running his finger along his forehead. "Shizuru is mine."

"You poor, shrimp . . . I know you find this hard to believe, or even grasp," Natsuki begins, face hard. "But it's not always about _you_. I don't care about your little girlfriend. Or your little made-up life. Or this god-forsaken town! I'm only here to get what I want!"

"Then we have an understanding, Natsuki, because I'm dead-serious," Reito warns again, fangs baring. "Stay. Away. From her."

"Okay, _now_ you're just pushing it," Natsuki snarls, standing inches from Reito. "You of all people know better than to forbid me things. Or, even worst, tell me what to do."

"And you of all people know I keep my word."

"And your word is?"

Laughing, Reito steps closer to his sibling. "If you hurt her—"

"—I won't hurt her," Natsuki says, growling and pushing him out of the way, sending him ten feet from her and crashing into one of the bookcases as books fall on him. "See?" she chides, heading for the stairs. "I'm stronger. Night, dearest brother."

Climbing up the stairs, stopping at the foot of her bedroom door, Natsuki slowly turns the knob. Opening her bedroom door, she smiles at the sight of her old room. Eyeing the decor and smelling the familiar outdoorsy scent, Natsuki pulls down all the plastic sheets covering her luxurious, victorian-esque furniture.

Smiling, Natsuki runs her fingers along the silky fabric in her bed, enamored with the quality. Raising a dark brow, she heads to her boudoir, jiggling with the top-left drawer, until a little, black, leather booklet falls down. Grabbing it, Natsuki flips through its pages.

"I really do hate this town," she mutters, throwing the journal across the room. "And that stupid, little-engine-that-could of a brother will complicate things."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Human**

Punching a hole through the wall, neglected entrance to the room, the midnight haired girl slams her head against the cave's wall—letting her body slide against the dirt wall and allowing herself to slump down to the ground. "Stupid witches," she mutters, hugging her knees, body trembling from anger. Closing her eyes for several minutes, the dark-haired girl perks back up when she hears voices echoing in the forest. Quickly, she blazes past the cave's walls, finding a familiar opening hole and bolts out and into the open field. Dusting herself off, she hides behind a tree, listening closely to the voices in the air.

_Great. Another couple. _

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki climbs up a tree. Standing on the tree's branch, Natsuki smiles, emerald eyes targeting her prey. Licking her lips, she tears off a branch—throwing it like a spear, striking a tall, scrawny boy, tearing through his leather jacket, upper-back back, and heart. Satisfied, hearing a scream from the young girl, she lounges at the second victim—deafening her screams.

* * *

"Any special plans tonight, kiddo?" Midori asks, rubbing her eyes, yawing, and heading to the fridge.

"Nope," Shizuru answers before furrowing her brows. "At least, I don't think so."

"No Reito, huh?" the older woman presses, pulling out a carton of orange juice and drinking from it.

"I'll call him later," Shizuru begins, recalling her last conversation with the boy and then takes a sip of her tea. "You?"

"Grading, mostly," Midori says, shrugging and sitting down on the stool. "You should go out, though," the woman continues, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her robe. "It's Saturday."

"How cliche," Shizuru retorts before eyeing the stretching ball of golden fur. "Kiyo _could_ use a walk," she notes, eyeing the still-sleepy cocker spaniel.

"Yea, she has been letting herself go," Midori agrees, grabbing an apple from the counter and taking a big, loud bite.

Heading upstairs, Shizuru pulls out and puts on a pair of blue-jeans, a cream-colored sweater, a pair of tan, boots, a red trench-coat, and a same red-colored knitted hat. Whistling, Shizuru calls for Kiyohime and grabs the dog's violet leash and harness. "Kiyo!" she calls, going down the stairs.

Unsurprisingly, the tan fluff of ball, wagging its tail, awaits Shizuru, tongue out, breathing heavily.

Clipping the leash on to the harness, Shizuru and the cocker spaniel head out the door.

* * *

Stopping various times to let Kiyo mark her territory, Shizuru releases the dog when they stray further from her neighborhood and into a little pathway that led to the woods. Remembering the strange girl's warning, Shizuru rolls her eyes, before smiling at her furry family member chasing a butterfly.

Hearing shuffling, Shizuru, like Kiyo, freezes. Hearing her dog growl, Shizuru tenses, tugging Kiyo closer to her.

"Who's there!?" she calls out, slowly stepping back.

Getting no response, Shizuru pets a growling Kiyo, who guards her master, barking at incoming sounds.

"Shizuru?"

Flinching, the tawny-haired girl's heart races at the sound of her name.

"Sorry," the voice repeats, looming into view, revealing an obsidian-haired boy. "It's just me," Reito comforts as Shizuru smiles him.

"Oh. Hey, loser," she teases at the boy standing tall, hands in his pocket.

"Out for a walk?" he asks, approaching her but stopping when Kiyo barks at him.

"Kiyo!" Shizuru scolds, shaking her head at her family pet. "It's okay, girl," she eases, petting Kiyohime's head. Snarling, the dog backs away as Reito raises a dark brow.

"Still not used to me, huh?"

"She's territorial," Shizuru explains, tugging Kiyohime's leash, trying to calm the growling dog.

"It's okay," Reito answers, smiling at the dog. "She's just doing her job."

"She's too protective, though," Shizuru inputs, petting Kiyo's left ear as the dog stops it's growling and closes its eyes.

"You know: It's a lovely morning," Reito says, approaching Shizuru again but stopping when Kiyohime growls again.

"Sorry, she's a stubborn little thing."

"Sounds just like her master."

"Ara," Shizuru begins, smirking. "Did Reito-san just call Shizuru a dog?"

"You're impossible," he says, scratching the back of his head, grinning. "I wish I could wrap you in my arms, but," he stops, eyeing Kiyohime.

"She'd kick your ass," Shizuru, finishes. "It's a very cute trick."

"Cute indeed," Reito agrees, placing his hands inside his pocket again. "Look, I'll call you later, okay? I was just leaving."

"About that, I _was_ gonna call you," Shizuru comments, guilty for not calling him.

"_Sure_ you were," he chides, smiling. "But as usual, I'll miss you sooner than you'll miss me."

"Don't be a dork. I'll call you."

"That's my girl," Reito jokes, walking away as Kiyo barks at him again.

Rolling her eyes, Shizuru tugs Kiyo's leash, leading them back on track. And once the little dog stops pulling at her, wanting to go back and hunt down Reito, Shizuru lets go of her, letting her roam free again.

Thoughts drifting, Shizuru sighs in frustration, remembering the last night she saw her parents alive.

It was November. Her parents were opening a new art gallery, and she, as the beautiful heiress and inheritor-to-be, had to be present. The public loved little Shizuru—one of the wealthiest heiresses in Japan and one of the most beautiful as well.

_"Shizuru!" Mrs. Fujino called out to her._

_Wearing a black, strapless evening gown, Shizuru ignores her mother and carried on applying her makeup._

_"Shizuru! We're going to be late!" Mrs. Furjino scolds._

_Rolling her eyes, the fifteen, almost sixteen-year-old girl scoffs, admiring her features in the mirror before replying. "GOING!"_

_"Princess!" her dad called out. "PRINCESS!"_

_"I SAID I'M GOING!" Shizuru yells, stomping the ground._

_"Miss Shizuru?" the head maid asks, shyly._

_"Yes?" Shizuru replies, much too sweetly._

_"A gift from your father," the maid says, bowing down and presenting the beautiful heiress with a little black box._

_Snatching it, Shizuru opens it, gasping at the sight of a white-gold necklace with an amethyst stone._

_"Would you like me to put it on for you, miss?" the maid asks, hands behind her back, looking straight ahead—formal as usual._

_"Just help me into my dress, Fumi," Shizuru says, setting the box down on her bed._

_Hearing the zipper and feeling the tickle of the zipper going up, Shizuru pulls and tugs at her evening gown, adjusting it. "How do I look?" she asks, turning to look at Fumi._

_"Beautiful," Fumi replies, smiling. "Perfect as usual."_

_"Good," Shizuru says, smiling at the young woman. "That'll be all. Thank you, Fumi," she says, reaching for her necklace and watching the maid open her bedroom door from her mirror. "Fumi, please tell my inpatient parents that I'll be down shortly," she requests at a smirking maid who nods. Once the door closes, Shizuru, with box at hand, sits on her boudoir chair, looking at her reflection, startled when seeing a pair of glowing, green orbs by her window. Turning to face it, heart beating fast, Shizuru scolds herself when she sees nothing._

_Descending the staircase, purple amethyst hanging around her neck, the teenage old-girl smiles at the sound of gasps emerging from her mother, father, and Micchi._

_Arm awaiting the tawny-haired girl's touch, Micchi escorts Shizuru out to the black Mercedes G550 as the young couple playfully bump into each other, giggling, only to be hissed at by a glaring yet smiling Mrs. Fujino, while Mr. Fujino, as always, winked at his daughter, shushing and caressing the back of a beautiful, tawny-haired, fair-skinned, tall and graceful Mrs. Fujino._

* * *

"Hey, beautiful," the golden-eyed boy says to the phone's speaker.

_"How does an evening, and, possibly, night with a sexy woman sound to you?"_

"I'm listening."

"_Two words. Kill. Bill."_

"Ahh. A classic. Such a wonderful tale of love and revenge."

"_Mhmm. So never break the heart of a murderous bastard.'"_

"Is this you warning me?" Reito jokes, smiling at the receiver. "Of course, I'd be this dumb to let this get this far."

_"You're in way too deep to back down. pretty boy."_

"Very deep, indeed."

_"That's what she said."_

Laughing, Reito paces his room. "And where will this romantic date going to take place?"

_"Your house because you're cooking for me!"_

And just like that, the girl hangs up on him, leaving a smile hanging on his face, until he hears the other girl. Flinching, Reito crushes his phone before tossing it across the room.

"Always the drama-queen," the raven-haired girl notes, swinging her feet freely from her seat on top of the half-wall in the second floor, overlooking the living room.

"You can't be here, Natsuki."

"Why?"

"Just go away. You're never home anyway."

"But now, I want to stay. This, too, is my home, fruity-boy."

"Stay away, Natsuki," Reito warns, looking up at the girl, jaw clenched.

"Silly marshmallow, I'll do as I please," the raven-haired girl chides, jumping down and landing, gracefully, right in front of the taller boy. "Like I always do," she continues, bumping shoulders with him and heading for the liquor cabinet, grabbing a bottle of brandy. "You should eat properly before she gets here," she suggests, opening the bottle of liquor and pulling out a red-colored test tube.

"Don't—"

"—Don't what?" Natsuki interrupts, mixing the red liquid into her alcohol as Reito's eyes darken, turning around and clenching his teeth. "Oh darn! Does your little diet leave you hungry?" she mocks, taking a sip. "You could have some of mine," she taunts, swirling the glass in front of the other boy—amused when the boy growls. "I'll just leave this here," she says, setting the glass down. "Personally, I don't particularly like drinking on an _empty_ stomach."

Smiling, Natsuki walks out of the living room, heading for the basement, whistling. Stopping in front a of a rusty, metal door, Natsuki rummages through her pocket, pulling out a key. Inserting the key into the keyhole, hearing a click, Natsuki stops whistling and opens the door.

* * *

"Please," the girl begins, tears, blood, and sweat staining her face. "_Please_," she repeats, breaking into sobs again.

Narrowing her gaze, Natsuki stops when she's inches away from the girl, kneeling down and at eye-level with light brown eyes.

"It seems like I'll have to hurt you again," Natsuki says, hearing the girl whimper as tears flood out her brown eyes. "But," she continues, gripping the girl's chin. "You will not make a sound. Is that clear?" she commands, face hardening.

Nodding, the girl bites the inside of her mouth, hard, and blood spill out.

"You said you met that boy at a party, correct?" Natsuki asks, licking a trickle of blood off her thumb.

"Yes," the girl says in a hollow tone as more blood splurges out of her mouth.

"The one at Chie Harada's house?"

Nodding, the girl closes her eyes as more blood gorges out from her mouth.

"So your story hasn't changed," Natsuki begins, head cocked. "Congrats!"

"_Please_. Can-can I go?"

"Don't be stupid," Natsuki replies in deadpanned voice. "It'll only upset me more."

"I'm—I'm thelling da da truth," the girl says, as blood gushes down to the floor, forming a pool of red.

"I know," Natsuki says, eyes glowing and fangs flashing. "But it's useless unless—"

"—Unless I know something! But—"

"—You don't," Natsuki says, shaking her head, inhaling deeply, and taking the girl's silence as verification. "Your neck."

Obeying the girl leans her head to the side, showcasing her bare neck.

Gripping the girl by the shoulders, Natsuki mounts the girl, inhaling deeply before tearing through the girl's neck, feeding, sucking out blood as the girl's pulse begins to fade.

Dismounting the unconscious girl, Natsuki, after licking her blood-smeared lips, effortlessly picks the unconscious girl and sets her down on a cool, hard, metal table. Jumping on top of her again, Natsuki sucks more blood off the girl until the girl's already-weakening heartbeat fades even more, barely beating.

Now bringing her own wrist to her mouth, Natsuki bites it, releasing a stream of bright red blood and then forces her blood into the girl's mouth. Feeling the girl biting into her wrist and gripping her pale fingers tightly around her arm, thirsty and angsty for her vampire blood, Natsuki pulls her wrist away when she hears a fast, recovering heartbeat.

"The boy," Natsuki begins again, analyzing her already-healing wrist. "He was a vampire too, you know," she continues, dismounting the girl. "He was leading you through the woods to kill you. But," Natsuki adds, head cocked to the side, "I don't care for that. I care about the information your worthless, human brain may have about a certain cave."

"I—I don't know! We rarely talked!"

"Well, that doesn't help me _or you_," Natsuki says, smiling cruelly. "I've known for awhile now that it was just a coincidence that you two _happened_ to stroll by that cave, but I wanted to believe in you: That perhaps Kylie may know something. 'Don't kill her, Natsuki,' I told myself. Don't end her life so abruptly. Give her a chance."

"I'm sorry! But I don't know! But-can I-can I have some more?" she pleads, licking her lips, staring at Natsuki's wrist.

"Oh, Kylie," Natsuki starts, smiling at the girl experiencing the ecstasy from vampire blood. "You had your chance to prove me wrong. But you failed. Epically. And now, I'm going to kill you."

"I—I—I need time!"

"An hour? For old time's sake," Natsuki suggests, smiling dashingly at the girl. "Tell me something useful or you die."

Walking away, Natsuki shuts the door and locks it before smirking at the incoming, familiar footsteps. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your big date?"

"This is a small town, Natsuki," Reito begins, emerging from the shadows. "People talk."

"You mean, _you'll_ talk."

"Don't you think she has a family? Friends? People looking for her?"

"I'm sure she does," Natsuki agrees, shrugging. "A little hot thing like her is bound to be a popular, village whore. I'm sure she'll be immensely missed."

"There's nothing there, is there?" Reito says, face falling. "I've regained hope again and again, but it's futile. The Natsuki I knew is long dead, and all that's left is this demon in front of me."

"Don't be overly-dramatic, fruity-pebbles," Natsuki chides, rolling her eyes. "Oh! And I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Natsuki warns, walking away. "Trust me. There's all this blood. This dying girl; it's a huge, _huge_ mess."

Clenching his jaw, Reito watches the midnight-haired girl disappear from view.

* * *

"Meh lady," Reito says, greeting the red-eyed beauty.

"So you're rich," Shizuru concludes, walking past the taller, older boy and inside the Victorian mansion.

Chuckling, Reito closes the door. "My parents were rich. I'm poor," he jokes, wrapping his arm around the tawny-haired girl's waist who is busy surveying the elegantly, classic decorated living room with red-wallpaper and darkly colored, wooden furniture.

"Trust-fund baby?"

"Precisely."

"You haven't done much to place, since you inherited it, I mean. The furniture is a bit old-fashioned," Shizuru notes, smirking.

"My girl, cruel as ever," Reito says, leaning in for a peck.

Pulling away, Shizuru looks down at the floor. "About your parents-"

"-My mother died giving birth to my little sister, and my father died of . . . . heart problems," he answers, placing his hands inside his pockets.

"I'm sorry," Shizuru says, smiling awkwardly.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago."

"So," Shizuru begins, changing the topic and reaching into her bag, "Where do we set up?" she says, pulling out a blu-ray set of the _Kill Bill_ movies.

"Actually," Reito begins, scratching the back of his head. "Anywhere you'd like. I don't have a television."

"What!?"

"Well, I have one _now_," Reito explains, chuckling. "I just bought it."

"Wait! So you didn't have a tv?"

"Shizuru, I just moved back," Reito explains, smiling nervously. "I've been working on family affairs and business settlements. A shopping spree isn't necessarily at the top of my list."

"That's a pretty well, thought-out excuse."

"I _do_ have a laptop, okay, so I'm not a _total_ freak."

"Yea, you're just weird."

"Pretty much."

"How about over there?" she says, eyeing the space above the fireplace.

"Sure," Reito agrees, walking and standing beside her. "Iexcuse to take off that ridiculous, tacky painting."

"Yea, let's do that," Shizuru agrees, making a disdainful face at the painting.

"I'm gonna get TV," Reito says, leaving the girl in the living room and heading for the garage—freezing when he no longer hears the fading, human heartbeat that had been haunting him since that morning. Instead, he hears an already-rapid heartbeat beating faster and more profusely—growing stronger. Sighing, he grabs the television and brings it back to the living room.

"Reito, we have problem," Shizuru starts as Reito comes back, tv at hand. "You can't mount it without a mounting kit."

"Of course," Reito says, setting the tv down on the couch. "So what now?"

"First: Where is the outlet?"

"Uh," Reito begins looking around. "Don't know."

"What about an extension cord?" Shizuru asks, eyeing a far away outlet.

"Don't know."

Shaking her head, Shizuru bursts out laughing. "Please tell me you have food."

"Yes! I ordered quite a bit actually," Reito says, blushing lightly. "I had no idea what you'd like," he says, guiding her to the kitchen. "So I got a bit of everything," he says, displaying row of silver platter plates—each with a cloche, covering and keeping the contents under it warm.

"Wow," Shizuru says, admiring the neatly decorated, large dining room table—illuminated with an-old, yet exquisite chandelier and lit candlelights.

"We don't have to finish it," Reito adds, laughing nervously. "It's a lot."

"Reito," Shizuru begins, smiling at the sight of roses at the center of the table. "This is really sweet."

"Well, I like like you."

"Ara, and cabernet?" Shizuru asks, raising a brow at the expensive wine.

"Anything for meh Lady," Reito jokes, pulling a chair for Shizuru, seating the tawny-haired beauty before pouring her a glass of wine.

"You do know I'm underage, right?"

"You're rich, like me. We were introduced to alcohol sometime in our dark, bratty childhood."

"Touche."

Now, peeking through the entrees, Shizuru smiles warmly at the sight of the neatly adorned _French Crepe._

"I remembered how much you loved your time in France with Midori," Reito explains, setting the linen cloth on his lap.

Smiling, Shizuru takes a sip of the _Chateau Lafite._

"So," Reito begins, popping and stretching his hands. "Where to begin, darling?"

"Ara," Shizuru says, taking another sip and then setting the glass down, eyeing the row of food. "There's so much."

"Think we'll finish them?" Reito challenges, smirking.

"I have hope for us," Shizuru begins, smirking back. "But is it enough?"

"Challenge accepted," Reito begins, picking up a fork and picking a piece of crepe. "I don't mind getting fat for you."

"What a gentleman," Shizuru plays along, cutting and picking up a piece of the dessert. "This was really sweet, Reito," she says, playing seductively with a piece of crepe, hovering it near her mouth. "And I happen to have a sweet-tooth," she finishes, inserting the dessert into her mouth.

* * *

Waking up in an unfamiliar room, Shizuru sighs in relief finding herself clothed. Other than a slight headache, she felt okay, considering the vast amounts of wine she drank from the previous night.

"I heated this up from last night," Reito says, entering the room and smiling at the ruby-eyed girl.

Wearing a tight pair of grey briefs, the shirtless boys with a toned stomach sits next to the tawny-haired girl, spoon-feeding her a piece of the leftover Parmigiana."Shizuru, I'm sorry, but I have to run a quick errand," the boy explains, feeding her another bite. "I won't be long," he promises, setting the plate down on the end-table.

"Yea. No worries," Shizuru replies, smiling awkwardly at the half-naked boy.

"I slept in the sofa over there," Reito remarks, smiling as Shizuru turns her gaze back at the black loveseat and then to rest of his simplistic room: black furniture, black and white sheets, black dresser, black desk, black chair, black curtains, black shelves full of books, and a black full-body-sized mirror.

"Feel free to use the shower and make yourself at home," the boy encourages, walking towards a door, opening it and revealing a walk-in closet with a wide array of suits, button-up shirts, polos, slacks, ties, belts, and dress shoes. Picking a pastel-pink polo and grey slacks, tan belt, and tan loafers, Reito changes into his clothes—smiling at Shizuru before neatly combing his hair. "Sorry, I have to meet with some lawyers," he explains, putting on cologne. "Please don't hesitate to call me, if you need anything," he adds before leaving and closing the bedroom door.

Hearing him descend the stairs, Shizuru walks over to the window in her black-laced underwear and t-shirt and watches Reito pull out the driveway in his black Range Rover.

She is startled when she hears rummaging. Curious, Shizuru opens the door, peeking out the hallway. Seeing nothing, she steps out. Looking around, she walks along the long and narrow hallway—turning to another one, stopping when she hears humming. Following the humming, she stops in front of a door. Ear pressed against the door, hand in knob, she tries to listen for anything. Hearing nothing, she knocks, awaiting a response. Not getting one, she slowly turns the knob. Cautiously, she peeks in and sees nothing. Eyebrow raised, she opens the rest of the door. Walking inside, she looks around the neatly decorated room. It reminded her of the one she had in her house. This room, like hers, held an antique presence with slight modern touch of decor. Smiling, she walks over to the record player, analyzing the vinyls. It was all so elegant and organized and had shelves and shelves of books, much like her own room.

"What are you doing?" a voice says, startling the ruby-eyed girl.

Looking around the room, Shizuru gasps, deer-in-the-headlights look, as she stares at a certain emerald-eyed girl with cobalt tresses, lounging on the roof of her canopy bed.

"_YOU_?!"

Jumping down, landing gracefully on her wooden-paneled floor, Natsuki, wearing navy-blue lingerie, analyzes the taller girl. "And here you said_ I _stalked _you._"

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" Shizuru stammers, feeling ringing in her ears.

"I live here. Duh," Natsuki explains, raising a dark brow. "What are _you_ doing here, blondie?" she probes before smirking. "Were you, per say, reciting prayers from our Lord's good book and lost track of time? _Or_ were you being naughty girl. Ima go with naughty girl."

Fuming red, Shizuru tries to speak, only to fail.

"Not in a talking mood, huh," Natsuki remarks, cocking her head. "I suppose there wasn't much talking last night either."

"That's _NONE _of your business!"

"Sure it is," Natsuki retorts, amused. "This is _my_ home. I have a right to know who is under _my_ roof."

"This is Reito's house! You're probably being a creep and broke in or something."

"Tsk tsk," Natsuki chides, narrowing her gaze. "Guess the marshmallow hid the fact that he had a little sister living here too."

"Reito has a sister?"

"Yea the moron you slept with has me."

"We didn't hook up," Shizuru utters, blushing profusely.

"Whatever," Natsuki remarks, shrugging. "But still, that gives you _no_ right to barge into _my_ room. Look through _my_ things. And accuse _me_ of breaking into _my_ own house. So congratulations, barbie. You have now successfully ruined my morning."

"I knocked!"

"You barged in."

"I KNOCKED!"

"But you _STILL_ barged in!"

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING TO BE ALONE IN _MY_ ROOM! IN _MY_ HOUSE!"

"YOU SHOULD'VE SAID SOMETHING!'

"So that makes it _okay_ to snoop around someone's home? Barging in? Opening doors and closets and drawers and whatnot?" Natsuki challenges, smoldering her green irises. "_I_ think that's an invasion of privacy and a pretty desperate attempt to get to know someone," she finishes, glaring defiantly at the reddened half-naked girl.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE—YOU'RE-"

"-Hot. Beautiful. Charming. I know," the midnight-haired girl interjects, smoldering her green eyes before her expression turns hard. "But still…GET OUT, BARBIE!"

"FINE!" Shizuru says, arms tightly crossed, stomping out.

"Oh and STAY OUT!" the Natsuki adds, plopping down on her bed. "Even if you '_knock_'," she taunts, resting her head on top of her arm as she stares at the ceiling. "Stupid tramp."

Angered, Shizuru turns back around, pouncing on top of the other girl.

"Really, blondie?" Natsuki begins, laughing. "_Really?_"

"Just who the hell _are_ you!?" Shizuru beckons, pinning the girl's wrists harder against the bed as her tawny-hair falls on the milky skin, grazing the girl's face. "And _why_ won't you leave me alone?"

"Look, princess, I'm _not_ going to kiss you," the emerald-eyed girl answers, smirking. "So you can run along now."

"STOP IT! Just tell me the truth, for once."

"No."

"Why are you so difficult!? Why are you always on the fence?!"

"And why can't you shut your bratty mouth? You're about as nosy and annoying, like my fruity-pebble of a brother."

"Oh that's right," Shizuru says, calming down. "Reito is your brother."

"Step-brother."

"Is that why you two don't get along?"

"No, Oprah," Natsuki answers, rolling her eyes. "We're complicated."

"But-"

"-But nothing," Natsuki says, eyeing the girl's grip on her. "I talked. Now leave."

"But I have more questions."

"And I'm out of patience. So don't push it."

"You're not going to hurt me," Shizuru challenges, gripping Natsuki's wrists more tightly.

"And what makes you so sure that?" Natsuki asks, raising a dark brow, amused.

"I think you care about me," Shizuru answers, recalling the girl's obsession from keeping her away from the woods.

"_You_ kissed _me_, barbie."

"I was drunk and caught in the moment-"

"-and I don't care. Leave."

"Why can't you just talk to me?"

"Because I don't care!"

"FINE!" Shizuru exclaims, letting go of a surprised Natsuki who sits up.

"Why does it matter to you anyway!?" Natsuki asks, curious over the girl's outburst, green eyes drifting over to the girl sitting on her lap.

"YOU DON'T CARE, REMEMBER?"

"Yea. I really don't," Natsuki agrees, shrugging. "But you're still here," she finishes, gripping Shizuru's waist and pulling her and pressing the tawny-haired girl against her torso. Smoldering her eyes, Natsuki inches the other girl's face. Stopping, Natsuki effortlessly shoots out of bed, tawny-haired girl wrapped around her waist and drops the girl to the floor. "Whoops."

"YOU!"

"OUT, BARBIE!" Natsuki exclaims, pointing to the door.

"MAKE ME!" Shizuru challenges as Natsuki cocks her head to the side before smirking.

Within the fraction of a second, Natsuki slings the tawny-haired girl on her shoulder as the ruby-eyed girl punches, kicks, and screams.

"You stupid brat," Natsuki muses, walking towards her door. "You just had to push me," she continues, tossing Shizuru out her bedroom and slamming the door shut.

"YOU! YOU DISRESPECTFUL—"

"—OH _SHUT_ UP!" Natsuki says, ignoring the girl's futile beatings, leaning against her bedroom door. "Don't you _ever_ barge into my bedroom again! _Even_ if you knock! Got it, blondie!"

"YOU DISGUSTING PIG!" Shizuru yells as Natsuki's smile broadens.

"Yea, about that," Natsuki starts, turning to face the door, lips lightly touching the cool surface, "It runs in the family," she says, smiling when she hears the girl huffing through the other side of the door before pounding the door and then giving up and stomping her feet as she storms out.

* * *

"That BITCH!" Shizuru yells, storming into Reito's room. Finding a towel, Shizuru starts the bath water, finding relief.

Shaking her head, Shizuru shuts the water off, stepping out and putting on a black bath robe. Opening the door, she gasps at the sight of the emerald-eyed girl gazing out the window, now wearing a pair of black, skin-tight pants, white tank top with a tiger on it, and black, stylish biker boots.

"I figured you'd need clean clothes," Natsuki explains, still gazing out the window. "Everything should fit. Though by the look of things," she continues turning and checking out the taller girl, "The bra may be a bit snug," she finishes, walking past the blushing girl and exiting the room.

Spotting a red-bag, Shizuru takes out a set of white-laced, patterned bra and underwear with tags and a simple grey sweater with a wolf imprinted on it. Smiling, Shizuru walks back into the restroom and changes—putting on her new undergarments and placing her dirty clothes inside the red bag. Bag in hand, Shizuru walks down the stairs, finding the navy-haired girl lounging in the living room couch.

"Thank you," Shizuru says, walking towards the living room. "Mind if I join you?"

"You're kinda already here," Natsuki says, looking up at the taller girl. "And I know how you just _love_ stalking me."

"You know: You have a serious attitude problem," Shizuru says, shoving the girl's feet out of the couch, sitting down and smiling sweetly at the surprised, emerald-eyed girl.

"And you lack manners," the raven-haired girl notes, sitting upright.

"_I _lack manners?"

"Look, princess," Natsuki begins, putting her feet up on the coffee table. "I honestly don't care what you think of me."

"Then why do you throw tantrums, only to be nice to me afterwards?" Shizuru retorts as Natsuki scoffs, crossing her arms across her chest. "Well, nice in your own twisted way."

"I'm not nice. I just can't hold you fully accountable for the dumb, reckless choices your blonde hair makes you do. Plus, you amuse me."

"And we're back to bitch," Shizuru comments, turning away from the other girl.

"So you should stay from me, blondie," Natsuki reasons, stretching and yawning. "Wouldn't want a big bad wolf in your oh-so-perfect fairytale life."

"You know _nothing_ about my life or me!" Shizuru snaps, standing up.

"And I don't intend to find out," Natsuki snarls, standing up as well. "Have fun being my brother's shiny new toy," she finishes, walking away and picking up a bottle of bourbon.

"Is that what this is?" Shizuru probes, brow raised. "You're _jealous_!?"

Clicking her tongue, halting, Natsuki turns to glare at the tawny-haired girl. "You silly girl. You keep pushing it. And trust me, you don't want to know what I'm capable of."

"Is that a _threat_?" Shizuru challenges, then taking a step back after hearing the bottle of bourbon explode.

Silently, Natsuki clenches tightly to the broken bottle in her hand, shards piercing her skin.

Shizuru, upon seeing the raven-haired girls standing still over a river of her own blood, runs towards the bleeding girl as Natsuki steps back.

"Stay away," Natsuki warns, face menacing. "I'm very upset right now."

"But-but you're hurt!" Shizuru exclaims, wanting to run to the girl and help her but glued to the ground at the same time.

Face full of disdain, Natsuki, lets go of the remaining shards in her hand that fall onto her pool of blood. Looking at widened crimson orbs, Natsuki backs away, slowly, before disappearing.

* * *

Swinging her feet freely in the air, Natsuki, now wearing a black hoodie over her top, sits on the ledge of her roof, narrowing her gaze at the tawny-haired girl wondering around her driveway. Smiling, Natsuki watches the girl survey the front property and then stopping to feel the midnight-haired girl's motorcycle.

Jumping down, Natsuki stealthily approaches the tawny-haired girl, now trying on her motorcycle helmet. "What are you doing?" she asks, startling the other girl who nearly stumbles, until Natsuki steadies her, gripping her by her waist.

"You said I should stay away from you, so I will," Shizuru says, though a muffled voice behind the helmet.

"Is that so?" Natsuki challenges, undoing the helmet's strap as Shizuru reddens.

"You're _too_ intense," Shizuru remarks, trying to avoid piercing emerald eyes. "You're a one-woman circus. A psychopath. A sociopath. A_nd_ you're hateful, spiteful, callous, cruel, and cold."

"So you're finally seeing things my way," Natsuki muses, gripping and pulling the helmet out of Shizuru's head.

"Quite the opposite," Shizuru replies, pushing a strand of tawny hair behind her ear. "I _don't_ want to see things your way, so I'll forget about you, stay away from you, and ignore you."

"I'd believe you," Natsuki begins, smirking and stepping closer to the taller girl, "Except, you're in my driveway, looking for me, standing by my motorcycle, and you were wearing my helmet. Why?"

"I just happen to have an interest in motorcycles," Shizuru says, defiantly, ruby eyes slightly widening at her obvious lie and as Natsuki raises a brow.

"Hmm, well, what model is this?" Natsuki challenges, smiling and cocking her head to the side. "Since you have an interest in motorcycles and all."

"Du-Du," Shizuru stammers, darting her eyes to peek at the motorcycle as Natsuki's smile broadens. "Ha! Ducati!" she finishes, smiling triumphantly.

"That's the maker. Not the model, sweetheart."

"Oh shut up!" Shizuru snaps, rolling her eyes.

"Just admit you're stupid, and I'll go."

"OH MY GOD!" Shizuru whines, stomping her feet as Natsuki stares, smiling broadly. "You get off on this, don't you creep!?" Shizuru says in an accusatory tone as Natsuki beams.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. And you've said your fair share of stupid things, barbie."

"You're not here. She's not here," Shizuru starts, talking to herself and walking away. "Just walk away from the psychopath, Shizuru. Just walk away."

"Please and thank you! Oh! And stay away from me _and_ my things!"

"I will!" Shizuru answers, turning around to look at the smug silhouette of the raven-haired girl.

"Good," Natsuki replies, smiling icily. "So you're not a total lost cause; you've just said the smartest thing I've heard since we met."

Exhaling loudly, balled up fists, Shizuru starts stomping back to the amused raven-haired girl.

"You're unbelievably annoying and impossible, you know!" Shizuru says to the dark-haired girl who smolders her green orbs at her.

"Yet here you are, unbelievably and annoyingly, falling in love with me," Natsuki remarks as Shizuru rolls her eyes. "You should've just kept walking, princess."

"And here you are, as _charming_ as ever," Shizuru retorts, smiling coyly. "And I'm starting to realize that deep down, its your psychopathic, sociopathic, callous, self-centered, vain self, that's falling in love with _me_."

"Interesting theory," Natsuki replies, hands behind her back, circling the taller girl. "Completely wrong and ludicrous but interesting, nonetheless."

"You like me," Shizuru states, smirking. "It's obvious. And your little tantrums are nothing but mere sad, _jealous_ attempts of vying for my affection."

"Well, I _am_ a psychopath, "Natsuki agrees with a smug smile. "And a sociopath. And all those wonderful things you said about me, but I do not, and I repeat, I DO NOT vie for _anyone_ because, as you can see, I'm perfect."

"Oh please! You _like_ me!"

"You're _so_ modest."

"You're _so_ in denial."

"You shouldn't flatter yourself, barbie. You're just a silly, little, blonde toy to me."

"And you're just a silly, little, housebroken, temperamental puppy to me."

"So you agree: I'm cute."

"Shut up! You're horrible!"

"Yet your is racing heart; your cheeks are reddening; and your annoying clingy ways, which include kissing me, pinning me, and following me, say otherwise."

"I like Reito!"

"_Now_, who is in denial!?"

"YOU because YOU like _me_!"

"Just because you keep saying it, doesn't mean it'll come true, princess," Natsuki answers, smirking. "Besides, I'm in a committed, loving relationship already."

"You are?!"

"Yup. You're looking at her."

"And of course, you'd be that vain," Shizuru remarks, rolling her eyes.

"With these good looks, how can I not?" Natsuki chides before her ears perk up. "Loverboy is here."

"Loverboy?"

"Come on, barbie," Natsuki says, slinging the tawny-haired girl on her shoulder, meeting golden orbs behind a truck's glass. Smirking, Natsuki, as Shizuru screams and hits her, smiles at the obsidian-haired boy, who slams his car door shut.

"NATSUKI!"Reito yells, gritting his teeth.

"Take it; it's annoying me," Natsuki says, dropping Shizuru.

"YOU!" Shizruru begins before being embraced from behind by Reito.

"Don't provoke her," Reito warns to Shizuru whilst snuggling into Shizuru's neck but sneering at the raven-haired girl, jaw clenched.

"You morons really do make quite an awful couple," Natsuki comments, flashing pearly teeth. "But you _are_ right about one thing: _Don't_ provoke me," she finishes, mounting her bike, roaring the engine to life.

"NATSUKI!" Reito yells as Natsuki puts her helmet on, roaring the engine more loudly before speeding off.

* * *

Come Monday morning, upon waking up, Shizuru, for once, hums as she dresses for school, putting on her uniform, along with a cream-colored coat over it, brown leather combat boots, and a knit-brown hat. Shizuru, after spending a lovely Sunday with Reito is anxious to see the tall, golden-eyed boy.

Sunday afternoon, after shopping at the farmer's market, strolling the park, and having a picnic, the pair went shopping, where Shizuru picked out a more casual look for the young man. Now curious to see which of the outfits he had picked out, Shizuru descends her stairs and rushes to the front door.

"See you at school!" she calls out to Midori, who winks, chowing down a doughnut.

Opening the door, Shizuru finds a tall young man wearing a pair of fitted black, denim jeans, a loose red v-neck, which revealed his upper chest muscles, a navy-blue hoodie, and a pair of black-and white sneakers.

"Comfortable?" Shizuru remarks, smirking.

"It's-It's different," Reito says, scratching the back of his head.

"You're twenty-four, not thirty-four," Shizuru teases, accustomed to seeing the slack-wearing, button-up, loafer, dress shoes, and shirt-tucked-in Reito.

"Sorry for being such an old man."

"Well," Shizuru begins, circling him, stopping an inch in front of him, leaning in as to kiss him, only to pull the hoodie's strings. "You're forgiven."

Smiling, Reito reaches out for Shizuru's hand.

Walking in comfortable silence for most of the way, Shizuru and Reito kiss goodbye at the school parking lot, only to be pulled apart by a loud engine.

Turning to look at the source of the ruckus, Shizuru's face drops at the sight of navy-hair flowing in the wind. There, mounted on a black Ducati and wearing the school skirt and socks, the raven-haired girl shined brighter than the sun. "Fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: How Do You Feel Today?**

Finding amusement in the pair of eyes burning daggers in her back, Natsuki, as usual, diverts the attention towards her. She was, after all, beautiful, captivating everyone with her dazzling emerald eyes, cobalt tresses, pearly white teeth, and flawlessly sculpted physique.

Dismounting her bike as all bystanders dawdle peeking to look at the new girl, Natsuki flips her hair in her usual, cool manner, walking past her tall brother and his tall girlfriend and onto school grounds.

* * *

"The new girl is _sooo_ beautiful," Takeda whispers to Chie who nods, as Aoi elbows her and as Shizuru rolls her eyes.

"For some reason," Chie adds, browsing through her phone. "I can't get _anything_ on her!"

"That's a first," Tate meddles in as Mai shrugs, flipping through a cooking magazine.

"What about you, eh, Shizuru?" Chie asks, peering above her frames with Aoi looming behind her.

"What about me?"

"Any word on a _Natsuki Kuga_ from your circle of friends?" Chie asks as Takeda and Tate peer in and as Mai halts her magazine reading and peeks at Shizuru from the corner of her blue eyes.

"What? No! _You_ guys are my friends," Shizuru answers, rolling her eyes and leaning back into her chair.

_Natsuki Kuga._

"I _mean," _Chie begins, garnering Shizuru's attention again. "Friends as in those richie-rich people?" Chie presses, phone at hand, all eyes on the most popular and beautiful girl at school.

"No."

Just then, the door swings open and the silhouette of a beautiful, dark-haired girl with dazzling emerald eyes, enters the classroom wearing the school uniform: Dark grey, plaid skirt, white-button up, maroon tie, and knee-high black socks. Adding her own flair to the uniform, Natsuki wore a black leather jacket and black combat boots. Immediately, Natsuki steals everyone's attention, including the teacher tailing behind her.

"Miss Kuga, you're far too kind," the brittle, old teacher begins as Natsuki drops a heavy load of books on the teacher's desk before sitting in an empty seat next to an orange-haired girl. "So Ms. Kuga, since you're new, would you kindly start our class discussion?"

Shrugging, Natsuki leans back in her desk, arms crossed as the elderly woman, adjusts her glasses and pulls the cap from a marker.

"Let's start with the basics," she begins, writing 'Elements in Tragedies' on the board. "Do you happen to know the elements in a tragedy, Miss Kuga?"

"Diction, thought, spectacle, song, plot, and character. The latter being the most significant."

"G-good, Ms. Kuga!" the teacher continues, adjusting her glasses and writing those very elements on the board. "But why plot and character?"

"The plot is pivotal because it sets up the downfall of the 'tragic' hero which, eventually, leads to the hero's death."

"And character?"

"The character is the vehicle in the play. The driving force, steering the audience as well as the events that plague the story. Death is inevitable, and the obstacles a character faces and overcomes make the character more human. More real. And, thus, more relatable, all the while playing with the audience's emotions when the hero wins the battle but loses the war."

"And the war being?"

"Survival."

"Good Ms. Kuga. Very good. And do you know the famous philoso-"

"Aristotle."

"And the English playwri-"

"Shakespeare."

"Whose most tragical play is?"

"Up for debate."

"Well said!" the teacher says, smiling brightly at her new student. "Today," she continues, addressing the entire class. "We'll be discussing what you were _supposed_ to read this weekend," the teacher continues, shaking her head at confused, wide-eyed students. "My personal favorite: _Macbeth_," the teacher says, hugging her notebook before turning her gaze at the navy-haired girl. "Natsuki, I know you're new. But I'm _sure_ you'll do just fine," she finishes, winking at the indifferent raven-haired girl.

"What a nerd," Natsuki hears a sing-song voice says behind her as she gathers her belongings after class ends.

Smiling sweetly, Natsuki turns to face a crimson-eyed beauty. "Lemme guess: You're the popular, pretty, mean girl in campus, aren't you, barbie?"

"Correct. And you're the new girl, Na-tsu-ki," the taller girl begins in a cheery, sing-song voice that causes Natsuki to scrunch up her face. "I don't want to be rude," the taller girl continues, smiling cruelly. "But what _are_ you doing here?" she asks, all signs of playfulness gone, which is noted by her classmates as the beloved tawny-haired girl conversed with the new, beautiful, and intelligent student.

"Isn't it obvious, blondie?" Natsuki starts, amused. "I'm here to learn," she discloses, smiling dashingly. "Get an education. _That's_ what a school is for, sweetheart. Not for flaunting clothes."

Rolling her eyes, Shizuru walks away and goes to her second class. Whilst walking, she pulls out her cellphone and sees a bunch of worried text messages from Reito. Texting him back, Shizuru sighs in relief, spotting no sign of cobalt hair and sits down for her AP Calculus lecture. Hearing the bell ring, she eases into her seat as Mr. Lee commences class.

"Students, if there are no singularities in F, then U _must_ be continuous and differentiable, so," the teacher continues as Shizuru doodles in her notebook. "Order of differentiation does NOT matter, okay. As a res-"

"-result, F is conservative," a voice finishes, entering the classroom, emerald eyes looking straight ahead, ignoring the baffled yet enamored looks of her fellow classmates.

"Umm," Mr. Lee begins, squinting his famous nerdy twitch. "Thank you?"

With a blank expression, Natsuki drops a yellow slip on Mr. Lee's desk before taking a seat in the almost empty classroom, sitting, coincidentally, next to a certain crimson-eyed girl and her orange-haired friend.

Arms crossed across her chest, leaned into her seat, Natsuki, for the rest of the lecture, feels Shizuru's burning glare, sarcastic scoffs, and sighs of frustration. Finally, when the bell rings, Natsuki, rises out of her seat.

"Can I help you?" Natsuki chides, smiling charmingly at the pissed-off taller girl blocking her way and her orange-haired friend who smiles awkwardly at Natsuki before leaving them.

"I've been thinking," Shizuru begins, narrowing her gaze at Natsuki whose emerald eyes follow Mai out.

"Congrats! Thinking is good," Natsuki congratulates, lingering her gaze on the orange-haired girl.

"Listen, creep," Shizuru starts, smiling coyly. "You may have the upper hand _outside_ of school. But here," she continues, acknowledging the room. "This is _my_ kingdom where _I_ rule, and I will_ not_ let you ruin my senior year with your rudeness and/or your bitchiness. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Oh! And by the way: Your jacket is outdated," Shizuru mocks, smiling sweetly before raising a brow, amused at seeing a startled dark-haired girl. "Leather is tacky, inconsiderate to innocent animals, and, above all, a cliche."

"Of course, it is. And I'm guessing, you're a vegetarian. Or vegan. Or whatever the latest fad is."

"And of course, _you_ don't care about animals or the environment."

"Is that so?" Natsuki retorts, cocking her head to the side. "And what of Reito? Is he an animal lover? Is that what the marshmallow said?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing," Natsuki replies, hands now behind her back.

"What game are you playing at, weirdo?"

"Honestly, I don't know yet," Natsuki answers, smiling. "But I'm not one for planning. I'm the impulsive sibling."

" Just stay away from me, and I'll stay away from you," Shizuru states before walking away and towards her next class.

* * *

During lunch, Natsuki spots Fuka Academy's queen-bee, sitting outside on top of a patio table with her swarm of friends and admirers. Seeing the tawny-haired girl laugh, run a hand through her tawny hair, and lightly squeeze or rest her hand on an ogling fan, Natsuki rolls her eyes, nauseated by all the teen chatter, teen drama, and the teen obsession with little widgets.

Her friend though, the orange-haired girl, quietly flips through a book, sitting on the grass. Turning a page, she stops, looking up to meet Natsuki's lingering gaze. Smiling awkwardly at an indifferent raven-haired girl, the orange-haired girl goes back to reading from her book before a boy with bronze hair wraps an arm around her neck and hands her a soda.

Quickly narrowing her gaze on the teen couple, Natsuki then walks towards the back of the school, spotting a familiar, deserted greenhouse. Effortlessly, she climbs to its roof and sits on its ledge, overlooking the lake.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" an afro-haired man says as Natsuki looks down to meet the frame of a flabby man. "You shouldn't be out in the sun, kid," the man warns, causing Natsuki to flinch. "Sunblock," the man explains, applying the white cream on his hairy, sweaty body as Natsuki shudders, trying to ignore the round man as he whistles some funky tune, while tending to some plants.

Nearing the end of lunch, Natsuki jumps down, ignoring the baffled look of the plump man in ridiculously small circular sunglasses and miami vice clothing. "Feel free to come back anytime, kid. I could use the company," he says as Natsuki stretches."Ah to be young," the man says, ogling the athletically built girl in front of him. "Don't ever go into teaching, kid. You little demons suck the life out of a teach," he jokes as Natsuki cracks a smile. "See ya!" he calls out as Natsuki walks away.

* * *

"Natsuki Kuga?" a boy with spiky hair says as Natsuki shuts her locker. "Right, um," he continues, avoiding emerald discs. "W-would you be interes-interested in joining Kendo?"

Raising a brow, Natsuki walks away from the boy and to her next class, where she immediately feels the glare from a tawny-haired girl.

"YOU!" the voice of a stern woman calls out, halting Natsuki midway. "YOU'RE LATE-OH!" the teacher flusters, smiling. "Natsuki Kuga! Right! Of course! Welcome to Astrophysics! Please, take a seat!"

Spotting an empty seat towards the back of the classroom, Natsuki sits down. Not surprisingly, she knew all the answers to each of the questions, causing the young, stern-faced teacher to glance at her every so often.

"Miss Kuga?" the young teacher says, when the bell rings. "A word."

Approaching her teacher, who rudely, chews into an apple, rather loudly, analyzing her, Natsuki turns to glance at the clock towards the back of the class.

"You're too smart," the teacher finally says, spewing bits of apple onto her desk.

"Is that a problem?"

"Heavens no! I need a fresh pair of eyes," the teacher explains, pulling out a stack of papers from her drawer. "You knew the answers to questions that weren't related to the material. You're knowledgeable. _As I presumed_. And _this_," she explains, running her index finger along the papers. "This is my research from which I'm building a thesis."

"This is cult-studies," Natsuki says, analyzing the papers and recognizing the ancient texts and symbols. "What does occultism have to do with astrophysics?"

"It doesn't," the teacher says, scratching the back of her head. "Astrophysics pays the bills and the funding for this part-time occultist," the teacher jokes before slamming her fist on her desk, startling an amused Natsuki. "Look, Kuga," the teacher continues, rubbing her temples. "Some of the stuff in here is crazy. Straight-outta-this-world gibberish, okay?"

"But part of you believes it to be true," Natsuki interjects, intrigued and picking up the stack of papers.

"You've taken the old house out on Mystic Falls, haven't you?"

"It's my family home."

"Are you aware of its history? Of _your_ history?"

"Of course, we're a founding family."

"And the Council?"

"We helped create it."

"Why?"

"Ms. Sugiura, you're not the only occultist in this town."

"So you _do_ know your history!"

"I have primary sources: Documents, artifacts, photographs-"

"-YOU DO?!"

"I'll be happy to let you take a look."

"Natsuki Kuga, I have a feeling we'll solve the mystery behind the woods," the teacher says, patting her shoulder. "Together," she adds, grinning, while Natsuki stuffs her teacher's research inside her messenger bag. "Find me as soon as you discover something or piece something together."

Exiting the classroom, Natsuki is blockaded by a ruby-eyed girl. "I thought you were staying away from me."

"I don't want you near her."

"Now what?" Natsuki snaps, crossing her arms across her chest. "Are teachers your royal subjects, too, your highness?"

"Midori is my legal guardian so, again, stay away from her _and _me," she finishes, walking away.

Clicking her tongue, Natsuki contemplates going after the other girl. Making up her mind, she catches up to the other girl, grabbing her by the wrist.

"LET ME GO!" Shizuru whines before Natsuki twirls her to face her and looking hardly into crimson orbs.

"You're not going to scream. You're not going to fight me. You're going to follow me and be quiet," she commands, leading them out of school grounds and to an area where the trees grew larger; the flowers grew wildly; and the stream of water reflected the sun rays.

"Why'd you bring me here?" a newly freed Shizuru asks as Natsuki stands by the lake.

"I thought I told you to be quiet," Natsuki says picking up a pebble and throwing across the lake, skipping perfectly into the distance.

"Show off," Shizuru mutters, crossing her arms across her chest, watching the pebble disappear from view.

"I'm ready to talk."

"You are? You're not just fucking with me again?"

"No," Natsuki starts, smiling at the taller girl's cursing. "Shizuru, I met you years ago. I was looking for something. I still am."

"And that thing is in my house?"

"Yes and no; it's complicated."

"So tell me."

"I'm not saying it," Natsuki replies, smirking. "Yet."

"Wow. You're a real pain in the ass, you know."

"Well, you give me a pretty good idea of what a pain in the ass is: You don't shy away from hitting me, telling me off, and making that angry face at me. _But_ I also know you secretly like that I don't fall to your feet and shower you with compliments like the fruity-pebble of my brother."

"For your information, I happen to like Reito."

"That's just the blonde follicles in your head reaching your brain."

"You're just jealous, Natsuki."

"Of an impotent marshmallow? No," Natsuki replies, smoldering her emerald discs. "I'm prettier. Stronger. Smarter. Funnier. And certainly more charming. BUT he _is_ nice, which is everyone likes the little shrimp."

"He's also not a psychopath."

"Who!? Prince charming!?" Natsuki asks, brow raised in amusement. "I can't _wait_ for that fairytale to unravel!" .

"What are you talking about? And why does everything have to be a riddle with you!?"

"Everything's more fun that way," Natsuki answers, head cocked.

"_Right_,_ of course_," Shizuru agrees, rolling her eyes and gathering her things.

"We need to talk, Shizuru," Natsuki repeats, watching the taller girl pack up to leave.

"I'm done with you, Natsuki," Shizuru says, face serious, and backpack slung on her shoulder. "Please, just leave me alone."

"But I need your help."

"You're smart. I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Look, don't go," Natsuki says, halting the other girl. "I'm not-I'm not good with people, okay?"

"So talk to me. What is it? Why did you bring me here? And why do you need my help?"

"I'll tell you along the way."

* * *

"I know what you're thinking, princess," Natsuki says, looking straight ahead, tawny-haired girl beside her. "That I told you not to go to the woods, which I expect you to honor, with the exception of right now, of course."

"I seriously didn't take you for the superstitious type."

"There's nothing superstitious about death," Natsuki answers in a serious tone. "Stay close to me. There's vervain in your system."

"Vervain?" Shizuru repeats, stopping.

"It's an herb. Grown locally," Natsuki explains, brow raised. "Look, I didn't expect you to be a botanist or even occultist like your guardian, but surely you're aware that you've been ingesting vervain for a while now?" Natsuki instigates, hands behind her back. "It's quite the resourceful herb . . . Reito is quite fond of it," Natsuki finishes, venturing forward again.

"What? How do-how do you know?"

"The moron is my brother. "

"No, about what you said that _I've_ been taking it."

"I can smell it on you," Natsuki answers, stopping to survey the vegetated area.

"Smell?"

"Yea. You reek," Natsuki answers before picking up Shizuru, slinging her on her shoulder, and sprinting off.

"LET ME GO!" Shizuru whines when Natsuki stops.

Dropping the taller girl to the floor, Natsuki shrugs. "What? You told me to let you go."

"Cute," Shizuru spits out, standing up, feeling dizzy.

"Well come on," Natsuki says, gripping Shizuru's hand. "It's this way."

"LET ME GO, YOU PIG!" Shizuru exclaims, trying to break free from the stronger, dark-haired girl who leads them to a cave's entrance.

Rolling her eyes, ignoring the ramblings of a pissed-off tawny-haired girl, Natsuki drags the stubborn girl inside the cave.

Setting foot inside the darkened, humid cavern, Natsuki guides them past the cave's maze. Stopping at a familiar area, Natsuki steps forward, only to be repelled by an invisible barrier.

"What is that?" Shizuru asks, staring at a dimly lit area, encircled with lit torches, and a rusty, molded, and chipped pedestal rooted at its the center.

"So you _can_ see it," Natsuki comments, peeking from the corner of her eye at the taller girl.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Shizuru mocks, taking a step forward, only to be repelled. "What the-"

Brows furrowed, Natsuki envelops the taller girl from behind, intertwining their hands as the other girl tenses upon contact.

Feeling the tidal waves of an incoming blood rush as waves crash and swirlg inside her, Shizuru, breath in her throat, remains frozen as the other girl brings their adjoined hands higher.

Leaning closer to the taller girl, head hovering above the taller girl's shoulder, cheeks slightly touching, Natsuki gently extends the other girl's index finger, bringing it to her mouth, pricking it with her fangs, causing a small gush of blood to flow out.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Please stop talking," Natsuki says, holding the wriggling girl in place. "I need you to trust me."

Grabbing the girl's hand again, Natsuki raises the girl's bleeding finger to the barrier, creating a rippling effect upon contact.

"Oh my god," Shizruru whispers, watching the barrier radiate a rippling a kaleidoscope series of waves before vanishing. "What just happened?"

Holding Shizuru's hand, Natsuki steps forward again, successfully entering the dimly lit room. "I did it," Natsuki says, letting go of Shizuru's hand. "I DID IT!"

Confused, looking at the ecstatic raven-haired girl, Shizuru backs away before Natsuki appears in front of her.

"Natsuki? How did . . .W-what are you?" Shizuru asks, seeing the girl that was, no more than a second ago, ten feet away from her and is now inches from her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Natsuki eases, noting the girl's frightened look. "Look, feel free to text or call anyone if you want," she suggests, seeing Shizuru clutch her phone to her chest.

Not wasting another second, Shizuru goes through her phone before widening her eyes.

"Oh yea, there's no cell reception here. _My bad_," Natsuki chides, smirking at the pale-stricken girl. "Look, for the last frickin' time, I'm not gonna hurt you!" Natsuki repeats, rolling her eyes. Reaching out to touch the taller girl, Natsuki growls when Shizuru backs away. "Fine. Okay, Go, if that's what you want," Natsuki states, scowling. "Well go on," she presses, looking sternly at the other girl. "GO!"

"MAKE ME!" Shizuru challenges, picking up a big rock and holding it in a threatening manner.

"You're gonna hurt yourself," Natsuki says, cracking a smile. "Just put the big rock down."

"NO!"

"So stubborn," Natsuki comments, gripping the Shizuru's wrist. "Drop it," she commands, pulling Shizuru closer to her. "_Now_."

Dropping the stone, Shizuru tries to wriggle out of Natsuki's hold, only to have the stronger girl press their bodies closer.

_"Hey, stop it!" Natsuki warns, ignoring her instinct to feed on the bleeding, distraught girl. "I SAID: STOP IT!" Natsuki commands, snatching away a large shard of glass and looking intently into crimson orbs._

_"I-I. M-my mom and my d-dd-dad," the tawny-haired girl stammers before sobbing, hugging her bloodied body, rocking it. "They're dead."_

_Looking back at site of the crash, Natsuki, fully aware that there were only two survivors, clicks her tongue, observing the hyperventilating girl._

_"I want to die," the red-eyed girl mutters, tugging and yanking her blood-speckled tawny hair, only to break down and collapse on the ground in a fetal position._

_"Is that really what you want?" Natsuki asks, approaching the hysterical, tawny-haired girl who nods sporadically._

_Sighing, Natsuki lifts the girl off the ground. __Holding her limb, weakening, and almost-lifeless body, Natsuki clutches the girl tightly to her chest, remembering familiar crimson orbs. Setting the girl down on top of her motorcycle, Natsuki pushes back tawny, bloodied strands of hair from the distraught girl's face. Hearing groaning from the other survivor, Natsuki gently clutches the girl's face, staring disdainfully at her still-beautiful, fair-skinned face as it streamed down a mixture of blood and tears._

_"I'll kill you if that's what you want," Natsuki starts, halting the crying from the girl who looks up, pleadingly, into Natsuki's emerald eyes. "Is it what you want?" Natsuki repeats, as the girl nods her head. Clicking her tongue, Natsuki strokes the tawny-haired girl's lower lip. "I want you to tell me your biggest fear," Natsuki demands, staring into hollow, red eyes. "Because if you're gonna be a coward and kill yourself, at least do it facing your biggest fear."_

"You're terrified of heights," Natsuki states as Shizuru scrunches up her face.

"What? How did you-"

"-Know?" Natsuki interjects, releasing Shizuru. "Shizuru, the night your parents died," Natsuki starts, watching the other girl flinch. "I was with you. You were wearing a purple gown and you had this necklace. A purple amethyst."

"Wait. What? How? You? _You_ were there?" Shizuru asks, feeling nauseous.

"I was at the bridge when it happened," Natsuki confesses, face serious. "I heard the crash," Natsuki explains, watching the other girl tense and look away. "I saw you. In the driver's seat. Unconscious."

"I was the one driving. I was still just a kid. Not even sixteen, but my dad-"

"-It wasn't your fault."

"I know," Shizuru states, expressionless. "It was an accident. The other truck's brakes didn't work. The bridge was narrow. We collided. They died. And I lived."

"It's not that simple. There's more to that, and you know it," Natsuki starts, carefully approaching the taller girl. "Surely, you've wondered _why_ you remember things the way you do, right?" Natsuki asks as Shizuru looks cautiously at her. "You see, the thing is: You remember everything _exactly_ as I told you," Natsuki continues, as the other girl furrows her brows deeper, backing away. "You can remember the gist of things but not the details."

"What are you-what are you talking about?"

"Your parents' death. And your memories of me eat away at you because you know, deep down, that there's more to the story. That there's something left out."

"And what?" Shizuru challenges, scoffing. "_You _know_?_"

"I pulled you out of the car," Natsuki discloses, recalling the memory of the beautiful girl she watched from afar, bleeding profusely, tawny-hair coated red, and delicate features masked with a mixture of debris, blood, and glass. "I could barely hear your heart."

"And what? _You_ saved me?" Shizuru snaps, fully aware that the paramedics and days in the ICU saved her life, not the strange girl in front of her.

"I healed you, Shizuru, and I calmed you down. I was with you until the paramedics came for you and the other boy."

"Micchi," Shizuru remembers, making a sour face.

"Shizuru, I need you to understand something," Natsuki says, carefully. "Before the paramedics came, a lot happened."

"You're _lying_. I didn't wake up for days_ after_ the accident."

"Shizuru, you told me your greatest fear was heights when I threatened to kill you in the most inhumane way," Natsuki discloses, as Shizuru tears up. "I wanted to scare you from death. But it didn't work, and I couldn't do it. So I tampered with your memories and your actions. Shizuru, _I_ took away that cowardly incentive to commit suicide._ I_ took away all those nasty, spiteful feelings you had towards your boyfriend. _I_ took away any possible nightmares or trauma that could've haunted you in your sleep. And_ I_ took myself away from your memory because you were like a flicker of hope. Redemption. A _crutch _that _I_ didn't need because_ I_ couldn't waste _my_ time worrying about a girl when I had my own problems to worry about."

Feeling lightheaded, Shizuru's mouth quivers before speaking. "You're lying."

"I'm not," Natsuki counters, appearing in front of the tawny-haired girl, emerald-eyes glowing and fangs shimmering in the light. "And deep down you know I'm right," she continues, face menacing. "But you can trust me, Shizuru. You really can because _you_ owe _me_ your life and much, much more," Natsuki adds before running her tongue along one of her fangs. "And my dearest Shizuru, it's time for you to pay your debt."

* * *

"Did she bother you?" Reito asks, hands in pocket.

"Who?"

"Natsuki."

"Oh! No," Shizuru says, smiling reassuringly.

"Good," Reito answers, wrapping his arm around Shizuru's neck, gently pushing away her coat to analyze her.

"Reito?" Shizuru asks, brow raised as Reito sighs in relief.

"Sorry," Reito says, pulling Shizuru closer to him.

"Weirdo," Shizuru jokes, adjusting her coat to cover her neck. "Anyways, your sister is really smart."

"She is."

"Surprisingly, she just kept to herself."

"She doesn't like people. But if that changes, please let me know."

"Funny, I didn't take you for the meddlesome older brother."

"Natsuki is special."

"Ans now we've talked about her long enough," Shizuru starts, pulling a strand of tawny hair behind her ear. "How was your day?"

"Boring, really. Up until now, anyways," he answers, smiling boyishly.

"Good answer."

"Best boyfriend ever?"

"Ara," Shizuru says, hand over her heart. "I thought you wanted to take it slow."

"That's my girl," Reito says, cracking a smile and looking up at the sky. "As cruel as ever."

"And don't you forget it," she warns, playfully bumping shoulders with him.

"You're in a good mood," Reito notes, raising a brow.

"And you're being a paranoid-android."

"Sorry," Reito says, relaxing. "It's Natsuki."

"Why does she get under your skin so much?"

"Our family history is complicated."

"Maybe, it's time to make amends."

"With Natsuki," Reito says, sighing. "It's impossible."

"Then ignore her," Shizuru says, resting her head on his shoulder. "Maybe, that's all she wants. To get a rise out of you."

"Maybe."

* * *

"How was school?" Midori asks, unwrapping a plate of food and setting it on the counter table as the tall, fair-skinned girl, elbow against the counter-top, rests the side of her face on her palm.

"Let's just say I'm not as big a fan of Reito's little sister like you," she answers, indifferent to the food in front of her.

"Natsuki?"

"She enjoys making my life a living hell," Shizuru says, recalling the beautiful dark-haired girl who put a bounty on her guardian's life if she as so much spoke to anyone about the events that had transpired in the cave.

"She's beautiful and smart, like you," Midori reasons, picking strands of noodles and slurping them loudly. "I like her."

"And Reito?"

"I like him too?"

"You now what!?" Shizuru snaps, standing up. "I've had a long day. I'm gonna bathe and go to bed," she finishes,appalled that Midori preferred the psychopathic sibling over the good one.

Sighing, getting into the bathtub, feeling the warm water pleasurably stinging her skin, Shizuru can't help but recall the contrasting, cool touch of the cold-hearted, psychopathic girl with emerald eyes who happened to be a vampire, a flawlessly sculpted creature of the night who was as cold and cruel as she was beautiful; she was a selfish, impulsive, smart, strong girl who fed on human blood.

"Hey there, beautiful," the familiar voice of a certain ice-princess says, causing Shizuru to jolt up in the bathtub to cover herself.

"I did as _you_ said!" Shizuru hisses, scrutinizing the beautiful vampire leaning on the door's frame. "So go away."

"I'm here to apologize," Natsuki says, nearing the naked girl and sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Well isn't _that_ thoughtful!?" Shizuru spits out, glaring at the amused emerald-eyed girl.

"I know, I'm not making it easy, but you _can_ trust me."

"And by trust, you mean as long as _I _do as _you_ say."

"Yea," Natsuki answers, looking down at the floor. "Look, I really am sorry for that," Natsuki says, glancing at the girl's forearms, recalling how she bled the vervain out of Shizuru's body, so she could compel her to keep her mouth shut.

"No, you're not."

"I am."

"Then let me go."

"I can't do that," Natsuki says, getting up and disappearing, leaving a tawny-haired girl alone.

* * *

Home, Natsuki, fingers spread across the white ebony keys, tenses at incoming footsteps. A smile forming on her lips, she recognizes the footed patterns, heartbeat, and scent.

"No one plays the piano anymore, Kuga," the voice teases, getting closer. "It's all about the auto-tune, computer beats, and dejaying n'stuff."

"Duly noted," Natsuki says, standing up and meeting another pair of green eyes. "Took you long enough, by the way," Natsuki notes, hands behind her back. "I was beginning to worry."

Placing her hand on her chest, the other girl, with her other hand, in one rapid movement, throws a stake at the emerald-eyed girl, aiming for Natsuki's heart.

In one swoosh move, Natsuki, without hesitance, catches the stake in mid-air.

"Just checking," the red-haired girl explains before they both burst into laughter.

"You're just never gonna let go of the fact that I'm faster and stronger than you, huh, Nao?"

"Nope," the girl answers, examining her nails.

"Well, if you're here, it must mean you have it," Natsuki says, sitting on top of the piano. "Otherwise, it was stupid of you to come."

"Chillax, your highness," Nao says, rummaging through her pocket, pulling out a white stone and then tossing it to Natsuki who eagerly catches it.

"You," Natsuki says to the stone, analyzing it. "I really hate this stupid rock. I mean: So much trouble, secrecy, and witchy-witch shit to get it."

"Yea, because you're the onegot it," Nao remarks, rolling her eyes. "Which wasn't easy, ya know. I had to hunt witches and wolves. _Endangering_ my life to get that dumb rock for you."

"Well, if it soothes your hard work, I really wanted it," Natsuki says, tossing the stone up high and catching it.

"So why the ju-ju witchy stone?"

"This _moonstone_," Natsuki corrects, tightening her hold on it. "Was cursed with the blood of the original family."

"_Your_ family?"

"My family is complicated," Natsuki says, raising the stone up to the light. "True. _I am_ an original vampire, but by birth, I was meant to be a werewolf."

"Dude. Get out," Nao replies, gawking at her sire.

"I'm serious. I was born with the presumption that I would, someday, be a werewolf. And it's a fulfillment I intend to achieve."

"But how? How is that possible?!"

"One word: Hybrid."

"DUDE!? NO! I've NEVER heard of anyone being both at the same time?"

"That's because there's no such creature in existence."

"Until now, huh, Natz," Nao says, catching on.

"Did I ever tell you that my father was killed by Reito's father right in front of me. His last words to me where to trigger my werewolf gene and avenge his death."

"Which you never did; you never got the chance to trigger it."

"Nope. I was turned into a vampire by Reito's father to ensure I never could because my mother just had to fall in love with that monster and ruin everything."

"A monster who turned you, Reito, and Mikoto."

"Who is safe," Natsuki says, voice stern, recalling the face of Reito's younger sister, tucked away in their family crypt, sleeping.

"So back to the hybrid thinga-majigy? How exactly does it work?"

"As you now the wolf gene is triggered by extreme human emotion from a human heart driven to the point of killing."

"But technically, you're dead," Nao states, arching a brow. "Ergo, no human heart, which begs the question: How the _hell_ are you going to pull this off?"

"The answer to that conundrum is in our origin. Right back to the witches who created and cursed vampires and werewolves."

"Ugh. Magic," the red-head says, shivering. "I hate that stuff."

"We all do. But it all goes down to the basics: There's always a drawback when it comes to magic and that curse that those witches put on us, that required a whole lotta magic."

"And magic takes as much as it gives."

"Precisely!" Natsuki exclaims, jumping on top of the ebony piano. "The drawback of that curse," Natsuki continues, smirking. "Of the _original_ supernatural sin is _me_."

"_Of course,_" Nao remarks, smirking. "Please elaborate, your majesty."

"Well," Natsuki begins, exhaling. "The witches who cast that curse were aware of the consequences. For every supernatural birth, a counterpart was created to keep balance. And thus our story goes, werewolves come out at daylight, cursed by a full moon. vampires come out at night, cursed by the sun. And as much as I love my vampire race, the wolves are superior. They're older, dating back to the ice-age. So they're bloodline is stronger. It's too much power, which is why they're cursed to turn only on a full a moon basis. Whereas, we keep our power but with more restraints, like the sun, having to be invited in, the classic stake in the heart, and vervain. But we share a common enemy, our counterparts: The hunters. Yet that wasn't enough to exterminate us, so they cast another curse: Werewolves are magically and instinctively driven to hunt down vampires, and a werewolf's bite is lethal against a vampire. The more witches mess with magic and mess with the natural order of things, the more unstable Nature becomes. You see: The witches took from us, so, by law, there's a lot they've yet to give."

"You mean: Give to you."

"Yes!" Natsuki agrees, analyzing moonstone. "We have the signs. The hunters back. And they're growing in numbers, rapidly, because of this imbalance from where we keep winning, and they keep taking. Nature, right now, is very vulnerable. And I plan to take advantage of this vulnerability, which is why I researched our past. Traveled the world. Tortured humans and supernatural creatures alike. And found the answer to my complicated existence: The birth of a new original. A hybrid. A being with wolf-like and vampire-like abilities. The strongest, fastest, wisest, most intelligent and most prominent child of nature."

"But it can't be that easy. Can it?"

"It's not. Trust me. I have to deal with those goddamn witches!" Natsuki exclaims, as Nao scrunches up her face. "Those sly bitches know what I'm up to, and they have been making my life miserable for centuries because of it!"

"So what now? How do we get past them?"

"Well, for starters, I have the cauldron and the ingredients. I am an original vampire. I am also, in-consequently, an offspring of the original wolf-pack. I have a doppelganger, which will serve as my human vessel. I gained access to the ruins of the old wiccan temple, where the compass in the pedastal lies. I have the moonstone. So all I'm missing is one thing."

"What?"

"The chef and her recipe."

"Let me guess, a special witch."

"A remnant of the Tokiha clan, to be precise."

"And a spell."

"And a spell, but it also has to be cast as a choice."

"Well, good luck getting a witch to follow a vampire's orders."

"I don't need luck. And besides none of the Tokiha children practice magic."

"So how the hell does that help you? They're worthless without magic."

"Because it all comes down to a choice: The Tokiha kid has to denounce his or her humanity in exchange for embodying Nature and by becoming the vessel of all Tokiha magic. You see, just by accepting to be the one to carry on the Tokiha legacy and be an agent of magic in charge of justice and restoration, the Tokiha kid receives immense magical powers, surpassing the power of any old witch who has been practicing magic all her life!"

"Okay. But how do you plan to convince the kid sworn to protect and keep balance in nature to help _you _turn into the most powerful, frightening creature in the world?"

"I obviously have a plan," Natsuki says, smirk plastered back on her face. "There are two Tokihas in this town. A boy and a girl. The girl goes to my school; the younger one, the boy, has a heart problem, which I plan to take full advantage of to get his sister to do anything I say."

"What about the boy? Won't it be easier to convince him to choose to be an all-powerful wiccan? I mean: It's either that or death."

"The boy loves his sister. He would never denounce his humanity and shut his feelings for his sister off."

"But _she_ will?"

"She's a _maternal_ figure, Nao. The only thing she cares about is _protecting_ him and those she cares about. And when I push her, she will accept nature and her coven's power, and she will do as I say or I start killing her loved ones one by one, starting with her dearest brother."

"And what's gonna stop her from killing you?"

Bursting out laughing, Natsuki and Nao exchange knowing looks.

"Yea, yea yea. You can't be killed," Nao says, exhaling loudly and then smiling broadly at Natsuki. "So it's settled then, huh, Natz. You will officially become the first hybrid. Very exciting stuff."

"It'll take some time to let the pieces fall into place. But that's the advantage of being immortal."

"All the time in the world."

"Yes, but my doppelganger is a teenage girl. Which is _why_ she's precious cargo," Natsuki says, heartbeat slowing before running a hundred miles an hour, causing Nao to raise a brow. "You're gonna help me protect her. You're moving to Fuka, Nao. Pick a room. Enroll at school. Protect her. Observe the witch. And when I'm a hybrid, I'll give you as many puppies as you want."

"Because the big bad wolfies will listen to their new pack-leader!"

"Ex-act-ly. And I think it's time I take my rightful throne as queen."

"Darn it. Now, I want a puppy. A trusty, loyal companion. Maybe, it's time to be responsible. Grow up, you know."

"You could use the company."

"Yea and cats are bitches."

"Speaking of bitchy, little pussycats, Reito is home," Natsuki mutters, hearing the Range Rover. "Have fun!" Natsuki parts, heading to her room, fully aware of Reito's and Nao's hatred for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Keep on Walking**

The rest of the week was nothing short than feeling like a ticking bomb about to explode at any given the moment. The dark-haired girl kept mostly to herself at school. After school, Shizuru would worry that the girl would make one of her unannounced appearances, but, instead, she left her alone. Reito, too, was starting to get suspicious whenever she went into a stupor. Shizuru was obsessed, still trying to make sense and process the events that had transpired with the girl who had peculiar, glowing emerald eyes, who claimed to be a vampire.

"SHIZURU!"

Hearing Midori calling her, Shizuru rises out of bed, puts on her robe and descends the staircase, startled upon seeing an obsidian-haired boy sitting in the couch as a growling Kiyohime keeps him at bay.

"Reito?" she says, brow raised. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Reito answers, smiling nervously. "Surprise!"

"Why?" she asks, sitting on the arm of the sofa and petting Kiyohime.

"It's been weird," Reito frankly states,wanting to reach for Shizuru's hand but prevented so by Kiyohime's bark. "First, my sister moves back, without a warning, of course. Then she messes with me _and_ you. Next, she enrolls in _your_ school. And now her stupid _girlfriend_ just moved in. It's been exhausting, and it has taken a toll on us. So," he continues, getting up but then sitting back down because of Kiyohime's snarling. "So I figured we could spend the weekend together. Away," he suggests, scratching the back of his head, awaiting the response from the ruby-eyed girl who remains silent. "Shizuru?"

"Her _girlfriend_?" Shizuru repeats, brows furrowed. "Isn't that _premature_?" she remarks, shifting in her seat. "I mean: She's in high school! A little early to commit like that, don't you think?! And shouldn't _you_ say something? You're older! And since you're so against it, tell her! She is _your_ little sister!"

"Shizuru, you obviously don't know Natsuki," Reito answers, taken aback. "She does what she wants. Whenever I try to meddle, someone gets hurt," he finishes before swallowing loudly. "It's just who she is."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Shizuru smiles softly before standing back up.

_If Natsuki was a vampire, does this mean Reito is one, too? Did she want to know? Was she ready? If not, does he even know Natsuki is a vampire? Is he compelled into thinking he's related to Natsuki? But what if he was a vampire, shouldn't he just confront her? Be strong? Control his obviously demented, demonic sister? Let alone, do something as simple as kicking her girlfriend out._

Shizuru knew what she had to do; it was as clear as Reito's insecurity. She had to see Natsuki. She was ready to face the girl. She was ready to ask more questions and know more about the world she thought she knew. But first, she had to get away from an obsidian-haired boy.

* * *

"So you just stole these?" Nao asks, opening the cooler in the basement, revealing about a hundred blood-bags, neatly assorted by blood-type.

"In this hick of a town," Natsuki starts, grabbing an O-positive, "Breaking the law is easy. In fact," she continues, squeezing and squirting the contents of the blood-bag into her mouth, gulping loudly, mouth smeared with blood, "It's harder _not_ breaking the law."

"So it's the annoying 'everybody knows everybody' kinda town, ain't it?" Nao asks, grabbing an AB-negative from the cooler and then closing it. "Dude, close-knitted communities creep me out. Can't even rent porn, yet alone buy it without the whole blabbering behind your back over the little whore you are."

"Nao, don't rent porn," Natsuki says, face scrunched.

"Oh don't go and act all high and mighty, Natsuki," Nao retorts, smirking. "You're not the little virgin you're claiming to be."

"I never claimed such a thing, Nao," Natsuki replies, gulping more blood. "I just don't want your inconceivably, hell-bound, dirty, demon ways to garner attention," Natsuki continues, wiping blood off her mouth. "You need to keep a low profile. _Behave_."

"So no fun . . ."

"Do what you want, Nao. Just don't stir up _too_ much trouble. Besides no one rents porn anymore, you old hag; it's on the internet. For free."

"Now, who's the slut?!" Nao coutners, pricking the blood-bag with her nail, creating a small hole and then squirting it into her mouth.

"Oh shut up and go out and play," Natsuki suggests, leaning against the basement wall. "Get to know the town. Leave a _memorable_ impression."

"Oh_ I will_," Nao vies before chugging the rest of the blood and wiping her mouth. "And I'll still be a good, little girl."

"No slaughtering!"

"Got it!"

Tapping into her hearing, Natsuki stiffens before rushing up the basement stairs, finding a pounce-ready Nao, targeting a tawny-haired girl.

"Natsuki!?" Nao hisses, to Natsuki who has her palms-out to ease Nao. "What do you want to do with _her_? Shall we chase her around the mansion? Maybe with a_ chainsaw_!?"

"Please stop talking," Natsuki states, brows furrowed. "It's not what you think. You're not hurting her."

Scoffing, the red-haired girl waits for the other girl to crack a smile or snicker. "You're kidding. This is-"

"-_My _doppelganger," Natsuki interjects, smirking. "Her name is Shizuru Fujino. A human."

"Oh. A doppelganger . . . Well, I _clearly_ see it," Nao marvels, ogling the tall, slender, tawny-haired girl with dazzling ruby orbs. "Of course, nature would replicate _her."_

"It's time for you to go out and play, Nao," Natsuki says as Nao narrows her eyes before darting out, leaving the dark-haired girl and the tawny-haired girl alone.

Waltzing around the first floor, Shizuru enters a room towards the back where only a lone, black ebony piano stood. Intrigued, she approaches it, pulling back the cover. Running her finger along the cold keys, she stops when she feels someone watching her. Biting on her bottom lip, she closes the lid, gasping when maroon, combat boots come into view.

"Where's the marshmallow?" Natsuki asks, brow raised, arms crossed across her chest.

Analyzing the supernatural, shorter, dark-haired girl, wearing black leather pants, a cropped, black sweater over a white chiffon blouse, and a pair of maroon Doc Martins, Shizuru gulps as the other girl grins broadly.

"So you're by yourself," Natsuki notes, gazing at the tall, tawny-haired girl, wearing black leggings, black oxfords, a dark-forest green parka over a black blouse, and a dark grey beanie.

"Reito is buying ski-gear," Shizuru explains, pushing a strand of tawny-hair behind her ear. "He's supposed to text me when he's on his way to pick me up."

"So you what? You came for my permission?"

"I came for answers."

"To _what_, barbie?" Natsuki chides, now laying down on the piano, feet hanging freely, arm plopped below her head against the piano.

"Don't play stupid, Natsuki," Shizuru begins, looming over the lounging girl. "You know _damn_ well what I'm talking about."

"Yea . But here's the thing, blondie: _I _don't care."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Fine! But you _do_ seem to care if I like you!" Shizuru challenges as Natsuki repels herself off the piano and into the air. Landing on top of the piano, Natsuki towers over the tawny-haired girl. "I've accepted that you're never going to like me, Shizuru," Natsuki adds, jumping down, landing inches from the taller girl.

"I still want answers."

"No."

"Why are you such a bitch!?"

"Why are you such a brat!?"

"I'm not leaving until you talk!" Shizuru threatens as Natsuki cocks her head to the side.

"I can make you leave."

"And I'll just come back."

"And I'll just toss you out again."

"You've got to be FUCKING kidding me!" Shizuru exclaims, shaking her head. "You _stalk_ me. You _kidnap _me. You _drain_ me of my blood. You _mess_ with my memories. You _compel_ me. You _threaten_ to kill Midori. And you tell me you're a _vampire_. A VAMPIRE!"

"Go on."

"YOU IMPOSSIBLE MONSTER!" Shizuru screams, shoving an amused emerald-eyed girl. "ANSWERS! _NOW_!"

"Fine. A you wish, your highness, " Natsuki starts, dusting herself off. "On one condition."

"What?!" Shizuru spits out, arms crossed.

"Don't push me. I may not want to hurt you, but I will if you push me to it. Understand?"

"Why are you always on the fence?"

"Why are you always so meddlesome?"

"I'm trying here, Natsuki," Shizuru says, sighing. "For some reason that I can't explain, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt, but you keep shutting me out."

"Because I have to."

"Why?"

"Stop."

"Just talk to me."

"You're doing it again. You're pushing me."

"I just want answers."

"Then ask nicely."

"OH MY GOD!" Shizuru starts, fuming, fists balled. "You're _such_ a bitch!"

"I'm a _vampire_, Shizuru. What equates as a 'bitch_'_ to you is _normal_ for me and my kind."

"Then tell me about it. Talk to me. Tell me everything."

"Everything as in?"

"Everything."

"Yea, that's not gonna happen. You see: Not only is this _too_ complex for your pebble of a brain to understand," Natsuki begins, hands behind her back. "But it also involves _my_ life. Which I intend. To keep. Private."

"And what about _my_ life?!" Shizuru snaps, fists balled. "You've told me how you pretty much messed with my head with your mind tricks!"

"True," Natsuki answers, shrugging. "Plus, you did come all this way to see me, _and _you lied to brother dearest, which is a HUGE plus in my book," Natsuki says before smoldering her eyes."I'll talk, but if you start to annoy me, I'm kicking you out."

Rolling her eyes, Shizuru then nods her head for Natsuki to continue.

"Lets see. For starters, _my _history _is_ complicated and _private. _But we can begin when we met. Like I've told you, I was looking for something, and I was being hunted for that very reason. So I ran past the woods and to this huge mansion, the Fujino estate, and it is then that I saw a flaunting, teasing, tawny-haired girl with peculiar red eyes. Eyes I hadn't seen in a long time," Natsuki says before frowning. "I grew a liking to you. And I began to watch you from afar, until we officially met."

"Yeah, I remember. Well sort of."

"Well, the thing is: I was hungry," Natsuki starts again before clicking her tongue. "Starving, really. I had a bit of a falling out earlier, so I was weakened, tired, and in desperate need of blood. Your guest house was the perfect spot. A secluded place that was heavily guarded to keep others awa, and with construction workers out of town, easy food supply. Plus, it wouldn't have caused too much alarm with visitors disappearing, rather than locals. Seemed easy enough, but then you had to leave your everlasting impression on me," Natsuki recalls, rolling her eyes. "A curious, little, bratty princess about as vain and taunting as me, amusing me and humoring me," Natsuki says, scoffing and then smiling. "I stayed in town because of you. I even kissed you. But in my life, there's _never_ stability. So after the bridge debacle, I knew I had to leave. I also knew that I had to see you once last time, so I visited the hospital and watched you sleep. We spoke for a bit when you woke up, and then I fed you a little more of my blood to speed up the healing process and to ensure your safety. I left right after I heard your recovering heart, beating more loudly and more rapidly."

"Where did you go?"

"You know, for the longest time, I've been running away and trying to make sense of my existence," Natsuki answers, remembering her childhood, her father's death, her mother's compulsion to fall for the coldest, cruelest man in the land, and how said-demon turned her into a vampire against her will. "It's all I ever wanted to know. All I ever wanted to piece together."

"Your existence? How-how old are you?" Shizuru asks, realizing that the immortal being next to her may not be seventeen or eighteen, after all.

"I'm seventeen," Natsuki replies, brow raised. "Why?"

"You just made it sound like you were from a different century or something."

"Oh," Natsuki answers before scoffing. "I _am_ from a different century."

"You are?" Shizuru replies, biting her lower lip. "Like early 20th century?"

"More like late 14th century," Natsuki says as Shizuru goes into fits of coughing.

Red eyes widened at the beautiful, emerald-eyed girl with smooth, milky skin, perfectly proportioned pink lips, flawless, luscious dark-raven tresses, goddess-like physique, and fresh, minty, cool, and outdoorsy scent, Shizuru finally manages to speak. "But-but you're beautiful. And young. And perfect," she says as the other girl raises a dark brow.

"An angel. I know," Natsuki muses before smoldering her eyes as Shizuru rolls hers. "What? I _am _perfect," Natsuki chides, smiling dashingly. "If this is too much for your blonde brain, we could stop."

"Or perhaps your _old_ age is catching up with you, old lady," Shizuru snaps, smiling cruelly at the angelic, most beautiful demon she could ever imagine.

"That," Natsuki begins, left eye twitching, "Was cruel."

Snickering before bursting out laughing, Shizuru watches the usually collected girl turn shades of pink and red. "Oh my god! Are you really _that_ vain?!" she says in between laughs, full or mirth.

"Well hardy ha-ha-ha, you've had your fun. Now go before I kill you."

"Or maybe you'll just forget," Shizuru taunts, smirking. "Alzheimer's is a serious-"

Effortlessly picking the girl up and slinging her on her shoulder, shutting her up, Natsuki darts them to the roof, dropping the girl on the cold, grainy surface.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Shizuru yells, standing back up, scowling.

"No," Natsuki smugly answers, crossing her arms across her chest, head turned.

Smiling at the suddenly cute girl who is looking away like a child throwing a tantrum, Shizuru adjusts her beanie and the rest of her attire, feeling excitement rather than fear.

In comfortable silence, anger diminishing, Natsuki finally speaks. "The view relaxes me," Natsuki explains, looking over the woods, the cloudy-sky, and the little glimpses of buildings from town.

"It _is_ soothing," Shizuru agrees, standing beside the perfectly sculpted vampire. "And beautiful," she adds, ogling the other girl.

"I meant what I said. I like you. I always have," Natsuki confesses, looking straight ahead.

"Ara," Shizuru starts, smiling coyly at the other girl as she shifts in her stance. "Natsuki has the hots for me."

"Don't push it," Natsuki warns, narrowing her gaze on the innocently pouting, tawny-haired girl. "I mean it."

Shizuru, hands behind her back, sticks her bottom lip further, not breaking eye contact with the other girl who cracks a smile.

"Okay. Enough. Stop it," Natsuki warns again before clearing her throat. "Shizuru!" she scolds, fighting her widening smile at the sight of pouting girl. "STOP!"

"See?" Shizuru finally says, rolling her eyes. "It's not _that_ hard to express genuine emotion," she continues as the girl starts scowling again. "Smiling like that really suits you," she finishes as Natsuki narrows her gaze before smirking.

Opening her mouth, Natsuki tenses when the other girl's finger presses against her lips, silencing her.

"Don't you _dare_ start with your sarcasm," Shizuru scolds, as Natsuki makes a sour face. "I can already hear you: _Smiling is stupid and naive. The world isn't a fairytale, princess, blah blah blah."_

Pricking the girl's finger with her teeth, Natsuki smirks when the other scowls at her. "What? You started it," she says, as Shizuru smiles warmly at the immortal, angelic vampire who still acted like a child.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru starts, remembering the situation they were in. "How often-how often did you visit me?" Shizuru asks, feeling her heart ringing in her ears.

"What?"

"I want to know," Shizuru answers, avoiding eye-contact. "How often did you visit me?"

"Every day."

"Every day? You just watched me?"

"I didn't _just_ watch you, Shizuru," Natsuki explains, smile playing on her lips. "That's creepy. It was more of a protective thing than anything," she continues, easing. "Every morning, when you walked out your front door. When your father waved goodbye. When your driver opened the car door for you. And when you got in the car. I checked in to make sure you were well on your way to start the day. Every evening, when your driver pulled up, and opened the car door, I checked in to make sure you got out and entered your house. And every night, I looked to the second floor, far right corridor, and checked to see you turn your light off. Ending the day. Safe. And alive."

Words caught in her throat, swallowing loudly various times, Shizuru turns to look at a calm, nostalgic, dark-haired girl. "And when you get into people's heads, when you compel them, do they always do as you say? And their memories . . . do they ever come back? Or are they-"

"-They're not lost," Natsuki interrupts, facing the slightly taller girl with mesmerizing wine-colored eyes. "Your memories are still there. In little fragments. Scattered, which is why you remember bits and pieces of things. As for compulsion, it doesn't always work. Like if you ingest vervain, for example, or if its making contact with you, it stops a vampire from mind-controlling you."

"So Reito? He has been feeding me vervain?"

"It has a subtle taste. It can be cooked with anything. Or even served with tea."

"Natsuki, is Reito," Shizuru begins, furrowing her brows. "Is he-"

"-There is a girl in Tokyo named, Nina," Natsuki interjects, face stern. "She thinks I'm her cousin. Another girl, Alyssa, has no clue who I am. Shizuru, my family line is still in tact. I have relatives all over the world. Humans. Oblivious to me and what I am. And that's all I'm going to say about the subject," Natsuki finishes, looking hardly at the other girl. "Whatever questions you may have about Reito, you can ask the marshmallow yourself."

"Okay. Fine. But what about me?" Shizuru asks, searching unfazed green irises. "Why are you so interested in me?"

"That's another complicated question. And it comes with a complicated answer."

"And let me guess: You're not telling me."

"Correct."

"I'm _sure_ that's it," Shizuru mocks, smirk playing on her lips, "Blame _blondie's_ complicated question rather than your rotting, failing, alzheimery, dust-of-an-old brain," she finishes as Natsuki narrows her eyes on her.

"Stop it."

"Why? Is your battered and failing heart not taking it?"

"Funny."

"Don't be a sourpuss, grand-"

"-You just had to push it!" Natsuki starts looking hardly at the taller girl. "You dumb, _dumb_," Natsuki continues, sporadically shaking her head, "Bratty little girl," she scolds, carrying Shizuru, in a bridal way, and racing to the edge of the roof.

"Na-Na-Natsuki, DON'T!" Shizuru pleads, clutching Natsuki tightly, eyes closed and tucking her face in Natsuki's cool, porcelain neck.

Smirking, Natsuki jumps down, a little over thirty feet, landing softly on the ground as the tawny-haired girl clutches tightly to her. "And here I thought my brittle bones would give out, and you would fall to your death. _Bummer_."

Peeking, seeing a looming pine tree, Shizuru slowly starts to undig her fingernails out of Natsuki before yanking the raven-haired girl's long tresses and biting her lower chin.

"HEY!" Natsuki yelps, pulling in the opposite direction from the other girls's pull, trying to free her hair while flexing her jaw, still carrying the other girl. "_Shizuru_ . . ." she warns in a low voice. "STOP IT!"

"No."

"HEY!" Natsuki exclaims, feeling another, harder, longer bite on her lower chin.

Freezing, Shizuru feels her phone vibrating on her coat's pocket, but before she could pull it out, the other girl sprints off.

Holding tightly to the angelic girl, Shizuru witnesses the depth of the girl's supernatural abilities. For starters, the girl was _really_ fast. Everything looked like a blur. All she saw was the blue sky and blobs of green and brown. Second, the girl was _really_ strong, since she carried Shizuru with ease, jumping past things, and landing safely on the ground, not losing momentum or rhythm. Third, the girl knew the woods like the back of her hand, turning swiftly, never once hesitating where to go. Fourth, she was ever-so cold. Even after being pressed to her, clutching her tightly, and wearing a pretty thick jacket, Shizuru felt the girl's icy, cool touch. And last, the girl _still_ had a beating heart, contrasting old wive's tales. Natsuki's heart was very much alive, beating ridiculously fast and loud. Mesmerized, Shizuru didn't recognize her estate when Natsuki set her down on the ground.

Feeling lightheaded and nauseous, Shizuru brings her hand to her mouth, fighting the urge to vomit.

"The speed takes a while to get used to," Natsuki explains, stepping away from the pale-stricken girl as Shizuru starts coughing. "Yea, okay, blondie. I'm gonna go now," Natsuki finishes, scrunching up her face as the other girl gags.

"WAIT!" Shizuru exclaims, raising a finger before bending down, hands on knees. "What about your girlfriend?"

"My what-now?" Natsuki asks, head cocked.

"Reito said your girlfriend moved in."

"What!? Oh. Nao? Wait. _NAO_!?" Natsuki says before shuddering. "Shizuru, Nao is," Natsuki begins to explain before smirking and then smoldering her eyes. "That's _none_ of your business," she adds, hands behind her back, head cocked to the side, and amused smile on her lips.

"You're so full of shit," Shizuru chides, trying to compose herself and the bubble of nausea brewing in her throat.

"How so, barbie?"

"When you start acting like an _ass_, you're putting up a front."

"Whatever, blondie," Natsuki answers, shrugging. "Quasimodo is almost here. So just keep your pretty mouth shut la-di, la-di, la-dah. And no one gets hurt," she finishes, smiling dashingly before disappearing.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Reito asks, cold hand pressed against Shizuru's cheek.

"I felt lightheaded this morning but I thought-"

"-So this is why you didn't text me back and why you woke up late," Reito finishes before exhaling loudly.

"Are you mad?" Shizuru asks, cuddling the couch's cushion as Reito smiles warmly at her.

"Of course not," he says, stroking her face. "It just sucks being away from you this weekend."

"And even worse, I'm sick," Shizuru says, sniffling.

"Actually, the worse part is missing out on the skiing, the snowboarding, the hot cocoa, and the making out with me as we ride the cable car, overlooking the mountains," Reito teases, smiling boyishly. "I also wanted to show you off to those arrogant, greedy business partners, too."

"Sucks."

"I know. I was dying to see their faces when they saw you."

"Next time."

"Obviously," Reito assures, standing up. "I'll call when I land."

"Please," Shizuru requests, waving at him as he raises a brow.

"Just because you're sick, doesn't mean I don't get to kiss my girl goodbye," he says, leaning in and pecking her.

"Dork, you're gonna get sick!" Shizuru scolds, licking her lips as he pulls away.

"So maybe I get to come home sooner than later," he retorts, smirking. "Win win."

"Go before I change my mind and follow you," Shizuru says whilst smiling.

"You just _can't_ stay away from me," Reito teases, heading towards the front door. "Don't hesitate to call me, Shizuru," Reito adds, turning the knob. "I love you," he says, hovering by the door before walking out, leaving a wide-eyed Shizuru staring guiltily at the front door.

* * *

"I thought she'd taste sweeter," Natsuki says, wiping her mouth as Nao bursts out laughing. "Why _don't_ you taste sweeter?" Natsuki asks the frightened girl whose neck is bleeding profusely. "I mean: You work at a candy store!"

"But she _is_ skinny," Nao says, noting the girl's slim figure. "Betcha the girl is insecure. The fat fear."

"Ah yes," Natsuki says, mounting the gagged and tied-up girl on the chair. "Thousands of years of evolution, and, still, one's appearance is a prevailing factor in our lives when there are bigger problems out there. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

"Bigger problems, per-say, like us," Nao interjects, sympathizing.

"Precisely!" Natsuki exclaims, stroking the bleeding girl's cheek as her eyes glimmer, turning into lighter, glowing, radiant emerald eyes and as her fangs come out. Inhaling deeply, Natsuki dives and sinks her fangs onto the girl's neck, sucking and swallowing her blood, stopping abruptly.

"What?" Nao asks, brow raised. "Aren't we killing her?"

"No," Natsuki states, running her tongue along her fangs. "I think I wanna play with her. Give her some of your blood and compel her to come play with us every day for the rest of her life," she finishes, dismounting the girl.

"_That's_ fucked up," Nao comments, smirking at the raven-haired girl smeared with blood.

"Just do it," Natsuki commands, walking away and heading for the liquor cabinet.

"Yea, yea, yea," Nao says, biting into her wrist and forcibly feeding the unconscious girl her blood. "Dude!" she exclaims as the candy-store girl begins to bite into her wound, sucking her blood before Nao yanks her wrist back. "_You_!" she begins, burning her glare into the girl's lime-green eyes, "Forget this ever happened. You were bit by some kind of animal on your way home. I saved you. In return, you'll be coming here every evening to make it up to me," Nao finishes as the girl nods. "Hey, Natz!" Nao exclaims, as Natsuki chugs a long sip of bourbon. "I'm going out. Coming?"

"No," Natsuki says, plopping down on the sofa, bottle of bourbon at hand. "I have a lot of planning to do."

"Right," Nao agrees, arm wrapped around the indifferent blonde girl who worked at a candy store. "Because becoming the world's most powerful being must require a lot of planning and precautions."

"Exactly."

"So do you want to keep your new toy a while longer?" Nao says, shoving the girl forward.

"Yea. I could use a distraction."

"Cool. Cool. See ya!" Nao exclaims, disappearing.

"What's your name?" Natsuki asks, brow raised at the blonde girl standing still in the middle of the living room.

"Ir-Ir-Irina," the girl stammers, gulping.

"Weird. You don't look like an Irina," Natsuki comments, swinging the bottle of bourbon. "But whatever. I have a question for you," Natsuki says, sitting up. "What do you when you like someone you know you shouldn't?" Natsuki asks as the girl takes a step back. "Don't be stupid," Natsuki remarks, appearing an inch from the girl, looking into her eyes. "_Sit_."

Obeying, the girl walks over to the couch and sits as Natsuki paces the floor.

"Anyways, fun fact: This person I like also happens to be of value to me. But don't look at it in an emotionally or a disgustingly loving kinda way. _But, _rather_, _in a 'her-blood-and-possible-death-will-let-me-rule-the-world-and-slay-my-mortal-enemy kinda way'," Natsuki says, as the girl scoffs. "I know it's complicated, but I _really_ want to be the most powerful creature on Earth! And that smirking, teasing, bratty, snobby, beautifully annoying little know-it-all is making me have doubts. ME!" she exclaims, throwing the bottle of bourbon to the fireplace, causing a small explosion as the flames dance wildly. "I have searched for hundreds years just trying to piece it all together. Failing_ time _and_ time _again because witches, which in case you didn't know, sweet Irina, are double-crossing, sly little cunts that just _love_ making a fool of me! ME! AN ORIGINAL!" Natsuki rants, appearing before the blonde girl again. "So finally after all these centuries and after all these failures and dead ends, I have it all. AND THEN SHE HAPPENS!" she says, gripping the other girl's hands. "Oh Irina! Sweet, sweet, Irina. Your thoughts?"

"Well," the blonde girl begins, biting her lower lip, "Do you-" she says and then stops.

"-Don't make me kill you," Natsuki warns, letting go of Irina's hands.

"Do you love her?"

"Hmph," Natsuki begins, standing up. "Yes?" Natsuki says, brows furrowed. "I must. Otherwise, I wouldn't be having this dilemma."

"Good," the lime-eyed girl says, relaxing. "At least you're not in denial."

"Careful now. You don't want to push me," Natsuki warns, eyes narrowed at the young, blonde girl. "So what would you do? Hypothetically."

"First, I'd like to know if she _really_ is necessary to your plans?"

"Pivotal."

"So you can't carry your plans without her?"

"Yes and no," Natsuki answers, hands behind her back. "Doppelgangers _are_ rare but not limited in space and time."

"But I'm guessing, you don't want to wait, do you?"

"Of course not. But I also know that her life could be in danger."

"Are you willing to risk it?"

"See that's the thing," Natsuki says, now sitting on the ledge of the wooden shelf above the fireplace. "Before, I was fed wrong information and instructions. But now, I have everything I need to get it _right_."

"But it's still a risk."

"Yes."

"And when _did_ the last doppelganger die?"

"1903."

"And before that?"

"1816."

"So it's about a hundred years' wait," the girl says, smiling weakly. "That's kinda of a long time."

"And I'm _too_ selfish to wait another hundred years," Natsuki says as the girl nods.

"So you're going through with it," the girl states, analyzing the vampire.

"Yes."

"And if she dies?"

"She's not going to die."

"Are you sure of that?"

"I'm sure I'll find a way. I always do."

"But if she does?"

"She won't."

"If you say so," Irina says in a mockign tone.

"I warned you, Irina," Natsuki says, face hard. "I know who you _really_ are, so you should really choose your words more carefully because I will not hesitate to kill you," Natsuki threatens as the girl's eyes widen. "I _loathe _hunters."

"What-what do mean? What are you talking about."

"Why you, of course! You come from a long line of hunters, don't you little Erstin Ho?" Natsuki says, beaming, as the girl reaches behind her back before Natsuki appears in front of her, gripping the girl's right shoulder blade and crushing though it as blood splurges out. "Good thing you have Nao's blood to sustain this immense pain, huh?" Natsuki chides, tightening her grip on the girl's shoulder, crushing more bones.

Smirking, Natsuki reaches behind the Erstin's back and pulls out a stake. "Well, isn't this sacrilegious to a vampire?!" she remarks, letting go of Erstin to analyze the weapon as the lime-eyed girl falls to the ground, clutching her shoulder, bleeding profusely. "Oh don't be so melodramatic!" Natsuki mocks, tossing the wooden stake into the fire. "I _know_ you're wearing a protection ring that prevents you from dying at the hands of a supernatural being."

"Are you going to k-kill me?"

"Haven't decided," Natsuki answers, shrugging. "And kudos for masking that little charm on your wrist with gardenia and apple vinegar to prevent vampires from smelling the vervain."

"Well, thanks. But it didn't work."

"That's because _I'm_ different," Natsuki explains, grinning broadly. "True. Vampires have an extraordinary sense of smelling, but in case you haven't quite pieced it all together, Erstin Ho, I'm a mutt."

"The hybrid."

"Well, not yet," Natsuki says, sighing. "Remember that thing we talked about earlier? Our lovely chat?" Natsuki mocks, grinning as Erstin grits her teeth. "Yea, it's yet to be completed. But it _will_ get done," she continues hands behind her back. "And sweet Erstin . . . I'm willing to bargain with you, if you're interested."

"What could possibly want from me?" the girl says as the bleeding stops, wound beginning to heal.

"I'm like a human lie detector, Erstin Ho. I can tell when a human is lying, due to it's rapid pulse, trickle of sweat splurging out from its pores, the sound of friction from fidgeting fingers, the little tap on the floor with your feet where when a human is on the verge of being caught, the gulping, the grinding of teeth, and even the rapid blinking from twitches. I hear it, just as I hear excitement, fear, calmness, and nervousness," Natsuki continues as the other girl grinds her teeth and taps a foot against the carpet. "My point is: My devious plan to world domination excited you, little hunter," Natsuki taunts, grinning. "_Why_?"

"I want to be a vampire."

Whistling, Natsuki smiles broadly at the silent girl. "Well isn't _that_ a twist?!"

"I've been killing vampires, since I was twelve," the girl begins to explain. "I felt quite invincible, until it hit me: I'm not immortal," she continues, face serious. "So I continued hunting down vampires, testing them out because if I was going to turn, I didn't want my sire to be weak. I wanted my sire to be a strong vampire. One almost as strong as me, but, unfortunately, they were all too easy to kill. That is, until I met the dimwitted red-head who thought highly of herself for luring me out of a candy store," Erstin says, rolling her eyes. "I thought about killing the annoying, foul-mouthed little wench. Believe me, I was more than ready, but then she went on and on about taking me to meet her sire, so I tried my luck here," Erstin says, nonchalantly as Natsuki listens, intently. "And then I met you, and WOW," she says, giggling like a maniac. "You're one sadistic, cold-hearted, psychopathic vampire! And I couldn't help myself. I was intrigued. I _still_ debated whether or not to kill you. But then, you did the oddest thing," Erstin continues, licking her lips. "You spared me my life!" Erstin says, looking at the dark-haired vampire in awe. "Again, I could've killed you, but you-you-you amuse me! I wanted to take it as far as I could before I had to, you know, _kill_ you, so I played along. And imagine me, realizing I was face-to-face with an _original_?!" Erstin says, smiling broadly. "You're the one. The one I've been searching for. The one who'll _complete_ me."

"Interesting," Natsuki notes, running her tongue along her incisors. "Interesting. Interesting stuff. _But_," she continues, smiling evilly at the other girl, "Just how-oh-how were you planning to convince_ me_ to turn _you_?"

"By coming clean," Erstin says, shrugging. "Or seducing you."

"Well, you _are_ my type: A narcissistic psychopath," Natsuki says, flipping her hair. "But my heart belongs to someone else, so I would've just killed you."

"Then it's a good thing I came clean."

"You had no choice."

"Fine. I'll protect the broad," Erstin says, face stern, voice without emotion.

"That's what Nao is for."

"I'll give her my ring."

"Well, I could, you know, just take it from you," Natsuki retorts, smirking. "And then kill you."

"I'm a natural born killer. And not just _any_ killer. I'm a killer of the _supernatural_," Erstin says, as Natsuki raises a brow. "Imagine that _heightened_. What I could do. What I'd be capable of. Be my best. Reach my full potential . . . with your precious blood, of course."

"Of course," Natsuki agrees, grinning. "You make quite the compelling argument. Pretty smart for a blonde."

"I know," Erstin smugly says, chewing on her bottom lip. "So will you turn me, now?! I've been waiting a long time, and, frankly, I could use the extra healing abilities."

"Oh, Erstin Ho, you're making me blush," Natsuki chides, smiling dashingly. "I'll turn you. But first," Natsuki says, hands behind her back, "You have to pass my test."

"Which is?"

Smile broadening, Natsuki nears the other girl, helping her back up. "Sweet, sweet, Erstin Ho," she begins, pushing strands of hair out of the girl's face. "You must know that in order to complete transformation, you have to drink human blood," Natsuki continues, now stroking the blonde girl's face. "So you're going to go out. Right now. And bring me back a human," Natsuki says, smiling icily. "And kill it in front of me," Natsuki says, running her thumb along Erstin's lower lip. "I'd like to be sure I'm getting the killer you're promising me."

"Fine," Erstin says, rolling her eyes before curtsying with an evil smile. "I'm on it."

"Good girl," Natsuki says, narrowing her eyes at the retreating girl, emerald orbs following her to the front door. "Oh and tell the peeping-tom on my front porch to come in," she says as Erstin opens the front door.

"In pervert," Erstin says in an annoyed voice before shutting the door close.

"I figured you'd be halfway to Myoko by now," Natsuki says to the tawny-haired girl who lingers her stare at the front door.

"Was that Nao?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Shizuru, why are you here?" Natsuki questions as Shizuru gasps, taking a step back.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru begins, bringing her hand to her mouth. "You didn't . . ."

"Did what?" Natsuki asks, following the taller girl's gaze, landing on her bloodied sweater. "Oh!" Natsuki exclaims, rolling her eyes. "This was Erstin," she explains, gesturing to the door. "The blondie that just left. _Obviously_, she's very much alive."

"Natsuki," Shizuru repeats in a whisper, face falling.

"_Please_, spare me the lecture and pity."

Scoffing, hands in her pockets, Shizuru starts regretting her decision, thinking she should've just left with Reito.

Instead, she's at his house with his psychotic, vampire sister who also happens to be cooped up with her girlfriend and who happens to suck blood out of humans. Mentally face-palming herself, Shizuru starts turning towards the door, only to have the angelic, raven-haired girl with dazzling emerald eyes stand in her way.

"Don't go," Natsuki says, face and voice softer. "I'll go clean up," she adds, face hopeful.

Smiling, Shizuru nods at the beautiful, pale-skinned girl, ignoring the bloodied sweater and the stench of blood and alcohol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Alive**

Floor creaking, Shizuru wanders around the dark-haired girl's classic, elegant, birch, bedroom while the other girl bathes. All of Natsuki's furniture, despite being antique, was well-preserved. Even more-so, it had the raven-haired girl's scent. The view, too, was mesmerizing. Taking a seat on the cushioned window-seat, adjacent to the large, white-trimmed window, Shizuru gazes out to the open forest in awe of the vast vegetation blooming with life.

"I have a balcony," Natsuki starts, startling the other girl. "The view is better there."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Shizuru tries not to ogle the vampire in purple lingerie who is drying her dark hair with a towel before tossing it to the corner of the room.

"What?" Natsuki starts, head cocked to the side. "Are you checking me out?"

"Can you not be an asshole for one whole minute?"

"For one whole minute, sure."

"Don't be an ass."

"Don't be a brat."

"Shut it, Natsuki!"

"Or what?!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe I like you!"

"Wait. So you-you like _me_?"

"Believe me, I don't get it," Shizuru remarks, standing up, stepping closer to the half-naked girl who steps back. "Ara, do I frighten the big bad vampire?"

"You're kidding right?" Natsuki chides, carefully watching the taller girl. "Why would _I_ be scared of a rich, bratty, blonde, snobby, princess? I'm a _vampire._"

"A vampire who just so happens to like _this_ rich, bratty, blonde, snobby princess," Shizuru muses, smiling coyly. "Maybe," she continues, stepping closer to the girl who crosses her arms cross her chest, "You're scared because you don't want to disappoint me and disappointing people has pretty much been your thing."

"That's ludicrous. I'm not scared of you or your blonde brain."

"Ara, now who is in denial?"

"Denial of what, barbie?" Natsuki counters, stepping back. "The big bad cheerleader?!"

"Correction: Big bad, _hot_ cheerleader," Shizuru purrs, resting her hands on Natsuki's bare hips before the dark haired girl vanishes. "Seriously, Natsuki! I don't have cooties!" Shizuru exclaims, looking for the girl who is now on the roof of her canopy bed. "What are you doing!?" she asks, smiling curiously at the dumbfounded girl in ridiculously appealing lingerie.

"You're being weird," Natsuki says, face mirroring a confused child.

"Natsuki, you're the one being weird. Come down," Shizuru requests as Natsuki looks away. "You know: You have to face your fears," Shizuru chides, smirking. "Surely you've heard it. With you being hundreds of years old and all," she says, as the dark-haired girl appears in front of her.

Face stern, breathing loudly, Natsuki glares at the other girl. "Run."

"Natsuki?"

"RUN!" Natsuki repeats, face now menacing.

Still dumbfounded, Shizuru, takes a few steps back as the other girl bares her fangs and showcases her glowing, dazzling emerald irises. Wine eyes widened, Shizuru, instinctively sprints off before crashing onto something cold and stumbling back to the ground.

Smiling, Natsuki, face back to normal, offers her hand to help Shizuru up. "Now _who_ is scared of who?"

"YOU JERK!" Shizuru exclaims, ignoring Natsuki's hand, standing up and dusting herself off before cold hands rest on her waist, pulling her towards a cold body.

Silently analyzing the taller girl pressed up against her, Natsuki cocks her head to the side, narrowing her gaze on the blushing girl's ruby eyes. "It really bugs me that you're slightly taller than me. _I'm_ supposed to be the vampire," she utters as Shizuru snickers before laughing.

"Stop being cute," Shizuru scolds, trying to pull back from the girl's hold but is unsuccessful. "Stop!" she commands, trying to break free again. "I'm mad at you."

"Because of a silly prank, princess," Natsuki says, rolling her eyes. "Don't be such a girl."

"YOUR FACE!"

"OH PLEASE! My face is _just_ my face."

"Right before you _suck_ blood out of someone!"

"But did I?" Natsuki retorts, smirking. "You're perfectly fine. So tone done the drama."

"You're so unbelievably difficult."

"And you're so unbelievably annoying," Natsuki mutters, releasing the other girl who smirks.

Rolling her green eyes, hearing incoming steps, Natsuki flinches. Instinctively, she carries Shizuru and rushes them to the bathroom, setting the girl down. "Stay here," Natsuki commands, face hard. "I mean it, Shizuru," she warns before pecking Shizuru's cheek and grabbing a black hoodie hanging on her bathroom door.

Butterflies multiplying times a thousand, fluttering freely in her stomach, Shizuru, blushing at the feel of cool lips that had just grazed her cheek, ogles the raven-haired girl. "What's wrong?" Shizuru finally asks, feeling her heart in her throat at the sight of the girl who looked more appealing with a black hoodie and purple-laced underwear.

"Nothing if you stay here," Natsuki answers, face serious. "So please don't be a brat right now. Stay here until I get you."

"Is someone after you?" Shizuru asks, stepping forward, scowling.

"No," Natsuki answers, smiling at the seemingly protective girl. "It's just that some of my acquaintances are questionable."

"Nao."

"No," Natsuki says, amused at the obviously jealous and possessive girl. "Just stay here, Shizuru," Natsuki repeats before disappearing and shutting the bathroom door.

* * *

Quickly grabbing a pair of mustard-colored jeans and putting them on, Natsuki darts to the stairwell, jumping down and landing just as the front door swings opens. "So much for knocking," she comments as a brightly-colored blonde girl shoves a gagged man inside her house.

"Here," Erstin responds, rolling her eyes and showcasing a young man in his mid-thirties.

"Name?"

"Don't know," Erstin replies, smiling sweetly as Natsuki cocks her head to the side.

"Hmm," Natsuki comments, hands now behind her back.

Scoffing, Erstin grips the man again. "So where do I kill him? Here? Now?"

"Not here," Natsuki replies, narrowing her gaze. "You'll do it in my torture room, of course," Natsuki adds, gesturing Erstin forward.

Passing through the corridor, past the kitchen, Natsuki leads the bright-eyed, green-eyed girl and the gagged man to her basement. Shutting, the basement door, Natsuki hears the bathroom door in her bedroom open. Rolling her eyes, she locks herself, the blonde girl, and the gagged man in the basement.

"So," Natsuki begins, unlocking and opening the door to her caged prison, "Let me see you do your thing," she says to Erstin, whilst leaning against the door frame as Erstin shoves the man forward.

"So what now?" Erstin starts, face annoyed, "How do you want me to do it?"

"Let's crawl before we start a war," Natsuki interjects, amused. "Let's get to know him."

"So what? I ask him his name? Job? Kids? Basic information?"

"Take his wallet," Natsuki commands as Erstin shoves the man to the ground before reaching for his wallet.

"Jin Tenou," the blonde girl begins, analyzing his driver's license. "5'9. Donor. Thirty-four years old," she continues, tossing his license and pulling out money. "I'm guessing middle-class," she comments, discarding the money as well. "And," she continues, pulling out a picture, "He has a family. Plain wife. Two girls," she says, rumpling the pictures as the man wriggles on the floor. Annoyed, Erstin sets her foot on his back, pressing him down. "What now?" she asks, dropping the wallet, blonde brow arched.

"Kill him," Natsuki commands, realizing that Erstin Ho had no remorse whatsoever and was as inhumane as she.

Shrugging, Erstin bends down, gripping the man by his hair before very forcibly slamming his skull against the concrete, repeatedly, as speckles of blood hit her and as a pool of blood begins to form, leaving a salty, wet scent behind. "Done."

Quickly darting to a blonde-haired girl, Natsuki, grips Erstin from behind. Fangs out, Natsuki bites into her own wrist before surrendering her vampire blood to the blonde girl who wastes no time feeding on it. Retreating back her hand, Natsuki snaps the green-eyed girl's neck, dropping the limp body to the floor, next to the dead man and his pool of blood.

Walking out, Natsuki shuts the door, locking it and heads back upstairs.

Erstin Ho was most certainly a killer. Natsuki witnessed how the girl effortlessly murdered an innocent man without reluctance. There was no excitement, no hesitation, no fear, no doubt and, most certainly, no sympathy or empathy. The only time Erstin showed emotion was when she was feeding on her blood. Without a doubt, Natsuki sired a promising killer.

* * *

Shaking her thoughts away, Natsuki darts back to her bedroom, finding a tawny-haired girl sitting, legs crossed, on the edge of her bed. "I told you to stay put."

"Good thing I carry vervain with me," Shizuru comments, head high and turning away.

"Shizuru," Natsuki begins, now an inch away from the other girl, "I didn't try to compel you."

"Good," Shizuru states, head still turned away, causing Natsuki to smile warmly at the other girl. "What!?" Shizuru snaps, now looking at the silent raven-haired girl analyzing her.

Smirking, Natsuki pounces the tawny-haired girl, hovering over her before pressing her cool forehead against Shizuru's flustered and, very warm, forehead. "Next time," she warns in a low voice, "_Listen_ to me."

Finally cracking a smile, Shizuru narrows her gaze on the other girl. "Or what!?"

Grinning, Natsuki pulls away and lays down beside the tawny-haired girl. "You'd make one annoyingly cute vampire," Natsuki discloses, looking at the ceiling as the other girl snuggles closer to her, bodies touching.

"Lets not talk about that," Shizuru answers, tracing patterns on Natsuki's cool stomach.

"I was kidding," Natsuki states, shaking her head. "But there is _one_ thing I have to ask you," Natsuki begins, face-to-face with Shizuru. "It's important," Natsuki presses, face serious as Shizuru raises a brow. "_Please_ tell me you're not twihard for _Twilight_," she says, smirking, as Shizuru rolls her eyes. "It's complete fiction . . . I don't sparkle like a princess' tiara. It's all lies. And it'd be really, and I mean _really_ blonde of you if you believed it," Natsuki says as Shizuru reaches for a pillow to beat her with.

"You're _such_ a _jerk_!" Shizuru says, hitting Natsuki with a pillow. "_Of course_, you'd find a way to _ruin_ the mood!"

"_Mood_?!" Natsuki muses, bringing up her arm to cover her face from a pillow attack. "What _mood_!?"

"_This mood_," Shizuru retorts, dropping the pillow and rolling over to pin Natsuki.

"You're pretty aggressive," Natsuki comments, aroused. "But even though your dominance is attractive," Natsuki continues, emerald eyes reflecting mischief, "_I'm_ the vampire," she finishes, now pinning Shizuru. Tensing, Natsuki's ears perk up.

"What?" Shizuru asks, remembering the fact that Natsuki said an acquaintance had dropped by. "Who's here?"

"Nao," Natsuki answers, pinpointing the familiar steps, heartbeat, and scent. Leaving the tawny-haired girl in the bed, Natsuki darts to her balcony door, hand on the knob.

"_Of course_," Shizuru begins, sitting up, "You're going to go to _Nao_," she finishes, crossing her arms across her chest as well as her legs.

"Shizuru, we _do_ need to talk, but I need to see Nao right now," Natsuki says, fully aware that Nao had brought a victim with her. "_Stay here_," she commands, disappearing, leaving the balcony door swung open.

* * *

"Isn't his mustache weird?" Nao says, twirling the drunk boy's thick and curled mustache. "He's the lead singer in some weird, indie, folk band," Nao explains, removing the boy's thick-framed glasses. "He looks smart, but he's kinda dumb. He_ literally_ and _willingly_ went to the alley with me because I said I saw teens littering there."

"Ah yes," Natsuki begins, eyeing the boy's nave-blue and white polka-dot polo, maroon, skinny jeans, and white sneakers. "Hipsters."

"They have _so_ many feelings!" Nao says, making a disgruntled face. "And an opinion on everything!"

"Yes, but they're the best humanity has to offer. They're fragile like little newborn babies longing to change the world for the better," Natsuki says, knowing that the weird, emotional, naive hipsters, despite their gullible nature, were Earth's best hope for a better future.

"They're kinda like the pot-heads from the 1960's and 70s, but they actually know how to read," Nao remarks, removing the boy's watch. "And they dress better," she adds, fangs appearing, green eyes radiating a glowing, kaleidoscope of green and yellow. "So I'm guessing blondie is in your room," Nao continues before piercing her fangs on the limp boy.

"She is," Natsuki answers, leaning against the wall. "And I have a guest downstairs," Natsuki continues, face hard as Nao stops feeding and looks at her, lips smeared with blood, trickling down her chin and down to the floor. "A hunter."

"A HUNTER?" Nao repeats, letting go of the boy who falls to the floor.

"I sired her."

"WHAT?"

"Settle down, Pippi Longstocking. She _has_ to listen to me," Natsuki says, smirking as Nao rolls her eyes. "She's just . . . borderline psychotic-"

"-Natsuki, _you're_ way past borderline psychotic."

"Well, yea," Natsuki agrees, rolling her eyes, "But I have _some_ sanity, and this girl, Erstin, doesn't."

"So you're worried?"

"No," Natsuki answers, scoffing. "I can easily kill her or compel her to kill herself; you know that," Natsuki continues, face stern. "But from what I've gathered and witnessed throughout history, hunters-turned-vampires make an incredibly, dramatic, gory, massacre-of-a-mess."

"But you're not worried-"

"-I'm not," Natsuki answers, shrugging. "Everything is heightened when you're a vampire, so Erstin's genetically born angst and drive to kill vampires will be intensified greatly. Which means," Natsuki says, now pacing towards Nao, hands behind her back, "She will either be an extraordinary vampire hunter, or she'll have a meltdown and recklessly slaughter a couple of vampires before, ultimately and drunkenly, killing herself."

"And that helps us how?"

"I have a bunch of pissed off vampires, werewolves, and witches on my tail. It's tedious work, really. Killing them. I don't have time to deal with those losers, so I figure I'll force my newest sire, Erstin, to deal with them, while I deal with things here, until I really need her. I mean: I can't have that unstable psychopath anywhere near my precious plans. But I _do_ need a distraction. Ward off the attention from me and from Fuka. And what better way to distract vampires and supernatural beings alike than by releasing a newly effective supernatural killer onto the supernatural world?"

"Good. Good. But what if she tries to kill you?Or me? Or herself? Or raise havoc?"

"No one can kill me. But if she's a problem, I'll deal with it. I just hope she's promising."

"I guess," Nao comments, picking up the limp boy again. "How long till she wakes up?"

"A couple of hours," Natsuki answers as Nao's face contorts to vampire. "She is all set. There's a human in the cell with her. And Nao, I'd like for you to be there. Keep an eye on her. I have other matters to tend to."

"Right, _of course. _You have that tall, blonde beautiful doppelganger matters that call for your immediate attention."

"Have fun in my basement, Nao," Natsuki responds, then eyeing the blood on the floor. "And get us a maid to clean up after us," she parts, leaving a red-haired girl, who sighs, biting into her wrist to feed their new butler vampire blood to clean up after his pool of blood.

* * *

Back in her balcony, spotting a frustrated tawny-haired girl browsing her phone, Natsuki casually leans against the balcony door's frame. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you, so I could leave," Shizuru responds, smiling sweetly, standing up, arms crossed against her chest.

"You're mad."

"My friends are going to Takeda's cabin," Shizuru starts, gaze cold. "I'd rather be with them than with someone who abandons me every ten seconds."

"I'm not a lapdog, Shizuru," Natsuki replies, stern-faced. "I don't take orders. I don't care for threats. And I most certainly will not cater to your every whim. So if you want to leave, leave. I won't stop you," Natsuki continues, nearing the red-eyed girl. "This is who I am, and you can either accept it or not."

"You're making it really hard for me to like you, Natsuki."

"Good," Natsuki replies, cupping the other girl's face. "I wouldn't be so into you if I knew you only liked me for dashing good looks."

"You're an ass," Shizuru replies, nuzzling her cheek against Natsuki's cold hand.

"An ass you like," Natsuki begins before narrowing her gaze. "Or not? I don't know anymore."

"Shut up and take me out."

"So that's a yes," Natsuki remarks before tip-toeing and landing her cool lips on Shizuru's forehead.

"You're more old-fashioned than Reito," Shizuru comments, intrigued by Natsuki's polite and distant way of showing affection.

"The shrimp?" Natsuki says, face scrunched up. "Shizuru, you do realize I can break you. Like literally."

"And you're back to making childish threats," Shizuru remarks, rolling her eyes.

"No, you dumb, blonde. . . You're human, Shizuru. Fragile. I have to be careful"

"So what you're telling me," Shizuru starts, smirking, "Is that this is _exactly_ like _Twilight_."

"That's not funny," Natsuki states, face hard before smiling. "Oh my god! I knew you'd seen that stupid movie!"

"I had to; I'm popular."

"Oh I'm _sure_ that's the only reason."

"What about you miss I'm-so-cool? Why did _you_ see it?"

"Easy. I watch all vampire movies," Natsuki replies, flipping her hair. "No matter how ghastly and dreadful they may be."

"Wow. You're excuse is more lame than mine."

"Quit it, little girl," Natsuki says, quickly picking up Shizuru, cold hands on the red-eyed girl's thighs as the taller girl wraps her arms around Natsuki's waist and her arms around Natsuki's neck. "Don't make me hurt you."

"You have beautiful eyes," Shizuru notes, mesmerized by the raven-haired girl's dazzling, swirling pools of green.

"Thank you?"

"We need to talk," Shizuru begins, remembering the reason for her visit. "All I know about vampires are things I saw in movies or read about in literature."

"I know," Natsuki replies, leaping them off the balcony, landing in the soft grass.

"You HAVE to stop doing that!" Shizuru yelps, eyes shut, cringing and holding on to Natsuki, tightly.

"Yea, that's not gonna happen," Natsuki starts, setting the taller girl down and smiling. "I've done as I pleased for hundreds of years."

"I know, Natsuki, which is why everything about us is complicated," Shizuru starts again, mirth dissipating from Natsuki's face.

"Let's go for a ride," Natsuki suggests, walking towards her motorcycle. "We both could use the fresh air."

* * *

Stopping at the outskirts of town where the 'Leaving Fuka' sign stood, Natsuki turns to a dirtied path.

Dismounting her bike and helping Shizuru down, Natsuki leads them deeper into the vegetated area, recognizing the familiar forestry.

Silently following the shorter girl, Shizuru lost in her own thoughts, comes to a stop upon seeing old ruins.

"This used to be my home," Natsuki explains, overlooking the debris and the rotting stones covered with mold.

"This is really old, Natsuki," Shizuru comments as Natsuki jumps on top of a pillar.

"That over there," Natsuki says, pointing to a grass-less area with scattered gravel stones, "That's where I died."

"Oh-"

"-Well, where my human self died."

"And then you became a vampire, right?" Shizuru says, looking up at the expressionless green-eyed girl.

"We were a peaceful community," Natsuki starts, smiling softly, picturing her old home-life. "Not big in numbers but big in courage, in bravery, in unity, and in working hard."

"Sounds lovely."

"Back then, all eyes were on Europe," Natsuki continues, recalling her human days. "The Black Plague. The start of the Hundred Years' War. But little did the world know that the most significant, world-altering event was transpiring in a little community in Japan, which is now known as Fuka," Natsuki continues before sighing. "Life was so simple then. Agricultural and contributing. We all tended to our land and worked together to survive. And my mom, she was a blessing to us. She was so gifted and so wise. Our little community worshiped her, but she was ever-so modest. She fell in love with my father, who was the best hunter and warrior amongst us. He taught me to fight and accepted the fact that his little girl posed the greatest threat to his hero-status. He loved me more for it; he was so proud. I was happy; we were happy. And then it all went away," Natsuki says, face hardening. "A foreign man and his children came to our community. His little girl was sick, and he sought my mother's help. She fell in love with him, and that was her downfall. It's because of him that I became this. And it's because of him that my father died. He killed him right in front of me."

"Natsuki, I'm sorry. I-"

"-That was a long time ago," Natsuki interjects, jumping back down."You wanted to know more about me, so in order to become a vampire you need three things. First, you need a sufficient amount of vampire blood in your system. Second, you need to die as a human, so you could awaken as a vampire. And last, once you awaken, you decide whether or not you want to remain a vampire. The choice is made by feeding on human blood to complete the transition."

Smiling awkwardly at the indifferent shorter girl, Shizuru gestures the girl to continue, ignoring the urge to comfort the girl who underwent a series of traumatic life experiences.

"There are pros and cons of course," Natsuki continues, hands behind her back. "For starters, everything in a vampire is heightened. So all your senses are magnified. You're a lot faster; your strength is remarkable; you have full access to your brain. And as you get older, the stronger your vampire self is. Kinda like a balance in our world. Also, even though a vampire must feed on human blood, it doesn't ward off human food. We can eat it too; it's more like dessert, while human blood is essential, like oxygen to us. Think of it like this: Vampires can only exist through the borrowed time taken from humans and their blood."

"So you have to k-kill people? To exist?"

"We don't have to," Natsuki answers, shrugging. "We don't need a whole lot of blood. Draining and killing a human for blood is either a binging ecstasy or pure entertainment," Natsuki continues as Shizuru tenses. "It's exhilarating to us, killing, because, despite our superior engineering, we're frozen in a primitive-mental state. Survival of the fittest."

"Natsuki, have you-have you killed people?"

"Many," Natsuki answers before clicking her tongue. "Vampires have restraints, too. We cannot enter someone's home without being invited in. And if we to try to defy this law, our body hyperventilates, resulting in a seizure in which we die. As you know, we also cannot compel a human who has ingested or is in contact with vervain. Unlike folklore, we have a reflection in a mirror, and we do cast a shadow. Our heart is also very much active. Not necessarily alive and healthy but active, nonetheless. We sleep in normal beds. Not coffins. We aren't magically beautiful either. Our basic structures and features from our human selves carry on to our vampire selves. But due to our demon status, we inadvertently carry an angelic essence that lures people in. Holy water can be hazardous if the priest that blessed it isn't corrupt. The old stake in the heart is true, though. Since vampires aren't born but, rather, made, we're un-natural, so something as simple as wood is a weapon used against us to remind us what a natural is and means. And exposure to the sun is a no-brainer; we burst into flames."

"What?" Shizuru starts, clearing seeing the sun out. "But you're-"

"-I have this," Natsuki says, flashing a small, silver ring on her ring finger with a small bluish, greenish gemstone. "It protects me from the sun. Magic."

"Magic?" Shizuru repeats, feeling a head rush.

"Yes, magic. How else do you think I was made?"

"R-r-right."

"Shizuru, before you were born," Natsuki continues, sitting on a log, gesturing Shizuru to sit with her, "A long, long time ago, I met one of your relatives. A Fujino. She was extraordinarily interesting in every way," Natsuki recalls, smiling. "She was so stubborn and bossy. Not to mention, incredibly smart. Together, we established the founder's counsel in an attempt to save the town from vampires. I also lied to her," Natsuki reveals, making a disgruntled face. "Any way, a couple of years ago, when I came back to town, out of curiosity, I went to her house. That's when I saw you for the first time. Your father invited me in. He thought I was a worker's daughter. He was nice but a bit too cheery and optimistic."

"He was," Shizuru agrees, remembering her father's smile, laugh, grin, and wink.

"Shizuru, I'm not gonna sit here and pretend to be something I'm not. I'm a _vampire_. I'm selfish. I'm impulsive. I'm reckless. I've killed and probably will continue to kill for the rest of my life. It's who I am."

* * *

Smiling softly at the raven-haired girl who nods before speeding away, Shizuru tucks a strand of tawny hair behind her ear.

"Am I missing something?" a voice asks, startling the tall girl.

"Mai," Shizuru starts, turning and smiling at her orange-haired friend, "Natsuki is the new student at our school."

"I know," Mai remarks, stepping forward with a worried look on her face. "I didn't know you two hit it off."

"Well, she's Reito's little sister."

"I see . . . Well, we've all been waiting for you!"

"Cool! But I hope _you_ did the cooking this time, Mai," Shizuru hisses, clutching and clinging to Mai's arm. "No one else can cook."

"Shizuru," Mai begins in a serious tone halting them. "I don't trust her. You should stay away from her."

"Who?"

"The new girl."

"Why?"

"It's just that something about her gets to me."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. It's in the pit of my stomach. I can't really explain it to you."

"Mai, she's not _that_ bad," Shizuru says as Mai narrows her blue gaze on her as Shizuru gulps loudly.

"Sorry. I'm being weird, aren't I?" Mai says before scoffing, leading them to the cabin's door.

Smiling nervously, Shizuru and Mai join their friends at Takeda's cabin.

* * *

Outside, roasting marshmallows and roasting smores under the night sky after succumbing to a food comma from Mai's incredible cooking, Shizuru and her friends take turns playing truth or dare.

"So," Tate begins, unwrapping his arm from Mai's neck and gazing hardly into his girlfriend's dark, blue eyes, "Once and for all, I'd like to know if you did this to my hair on purpose."

"I did," Mai answers before pecking the blushing boy as Chie snaps a picture, flash blinding half the group.

"So who goes after Yugioh?" Chie starts smirking at Tate and as everyone snickers and Aoi elbows her. "Or boy band boy or whatever."

"I think it's you, Cowboy Bebop," Tate retorts as Aoi giggles.

"So Chie, what's it gonna be?" Haruka asks, smiling coyly. "Truth or dare?"

"Because _I'm_ an open book, unlike you insecure little flowers," Chie replies, smirking. "DARE!"

"Fine. Then I _triple-dog_ dare you to hand your phone over to me for the rest of the night!"

"Dun-dun-da-DUMmmmmm!" Tate chides as Chie's face falls.

"O. M. G.," Mai remarks, looking at the wide-eyed and the pale-stricken, dark-haired girl with black frames.

"Bro," Takeda starts, raising his fist to Haruka, "THAT IS RICH!" he finishes, fist-bumping the blonde with bangs.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK TREACHERY IS THIS?!" Chie finally exclaims, shooting up and stumbling a bit before Aoi stands up to steady her.

"Haruka," Shizuru begins, snickering as Yukino, too, joins in the mirth, "You brave, _brave_ soul. Chie will _destroy_ you."

"Social suicide," Mai agrees, nodding.

"MHMM!" Chie adds, body slightly trembling.

"Ima tweet this," Tate starts, fingers hitting his phone's screen, "#TurntUp #TruthorDare #ThrowbackSat #R.I.P Haruka Suzishiro."

"He doesn't know the proper #TBT hashtag, Aoi!" Chie whines as everyone but Tate laughs. "_He_ shouldn't keep his phone!"

"There, there, love, you can borrow my phone," Aoi comforts before Haruka jolts up.

"NUH-UH! That's cheating!" Haruka exclaims, crossing her arms across her chest, head high.

"Haruka are you sure you want to push it?" Takeda interjects, as everyone nods.

"Rules _ARE_ rules!" Haruka presses as Yukino cringes.

"Haruka, maybe, you should-" Yuknio starts before Haruka glares at her.

"-NO!" Haruka exclaims as an unblinking Chie hands over her phone and storms into the cabin with Aoi trailing behind her.

"Drama, am I right, people?" Tate jokes as Mai scowls at him before bursting out laughing.

"Shit got real," Takeda comments as Shizuru and Mai exchange childish looks, giggling.

"Well, Neptune is supposed to be visible tonight," Haruka begins, slightly blushing. "Set that telescope thing up, so we could see it," she says, looking at Yukino who nods.

"Right. Yes, Haruka," Yukino answers, getting up and leaving the bonfire with the taller blonde.

"And then there were four," Takeda comments, scooting closer to Shizuru.

"Im gonna miss this," Mai comments, resting her head on Tate.

"We're gonna graduate soon," Takeda adds, as Shizuru snuggles closer to him.

"Yet not one of us is what they call an 'adult'," Tate says as Shizuru and Mai roll their eyes.

"We're still going to keep in touch," Shizuru says, looking between her friends.

"Yea," Tate says before kissing Mai's forehead. "We all know too much about each other."

"Yea. Especially us," Mai says, looking at Shizuru who gulps, wide-eyed.

"Girls and their secrets," Takeda comments, playfully bumping shoulders with Shizuru.

"Sisters before misters," Tate jokes as Mai scoffs.

"Guys, like we can't _ever_ betray one another. We could socially destroy each other," Takeda discloses, smiling nervously.

"And _that _my friends is the true meaning of friendship," Tate interjects before smiling boyishly. "And not the countless, hallmark-like memories we've had together, since pre-school. It's all about blackmail people. Blackmail."

"Preschool?. Gosh, we've been through a lot," Mai agrees, smiling. "Oh my god! Remember when we met Shizuru?" she says, looking at Takeda who snickers.

"Damn girl!" Takeda begins as Shizuru leaves the comfort of his shoulder. "I thought she was kidding! Like the whole day! Saying things like: 'Why do I have ask to use the facilities? It's a private matter. Why is that woman yelling at us? We're paying her. Why does that kid not understand this? I learned that when I was three. Why are they calling this food? This is what food eats. Why do we have to wear the same outfit every day for the rest of the school year? Picking out clothes is a simple creative choice and basic human right. Why are the paper towels so rough? It's inhumane; we're not animals.'"

"She really was a Japan's little treasure," Mai comments as Shizuru rolls her eyes. "Oh come on Zuru, you used to be _so _bratty."

"Until she met us," Tate interjects, pouting. "We poor."

"Dude please!" Takeda objects, brows furrowed. "Your family owns almost every ship in the harbor!"

"And your mom is a crazy, successful lawyer!"

"We're all well-off, okay!" Mai exclaims, glaring at the boys.

"Commands the daughter of the country's general," Tate utters, turning Mai's glare deadly.

"We should go inside!" Takeda inputs, smiling nervously. "And binge watch campy, horror movies."

Standing up, Mai and Tate, individually, head back to the cabin, while Takeda and Shizuru linger outside.

"I give it two minutes," Shizuru jokes as Takeda puts out the fire.

"With those two?" he replies, smiling boyishly. "Tate will be on his knees within a minute, and Mai will dangle him like a spider does to its prey until she _wants_ to forgive him."

"And then they'll kiss and make up and be gross."

"Fo sho."

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Shizuru says, sitting back down.

"Yea," Takeda responds, joining her. "What's up?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Shizuru asks as Takeda reddens and coughs. "You never have."

"I-I-I don't know!" he stammers as he rubs the side of his neck." Maybe, I just haven't met the right girl."

"But still," Shizuru presses, face stern. "It doesn't have to mean a whole lot. I mean: What's wrong with liking someone and getting to know them? Even if you know it's not gonna work out in the long run."

"I can't think like that," Takeda admits, smiling shyly. "I don't know. It's the way I'm built, I guess."

Hearing a scream, startling them, both teens shoot up, Takeda positioning himself protectively in front of Shizuru.

"Haruka-"

"-And Yukino," Takeda interjects before hearing another scream.

Nodding and gripping Shizuru's hand, the boy wearing a black sweater under a dark, navy-blue faux leather jacket, khaki cargo pants, and brown hiking boots, leads them towards a darkened area.

Carefully, the duo steps onto moistened grass and scattered leaves. After zig-zagging through the woods, Takeda and Shizuru halt when they hear giggling. Striding forward, passing some shrubs, two girls come to view: A tall, blonde girl with bangs and an oversized, grey-knit sweater, black tights, and black boots, giggling as the short, pixie-cut girl in a buttoned faux denim jacket, black jeans, and tan hiking boots adjusts the telescope, only to sigh.

"I don't get it," Yukino utters, pushing back her black frames. "We should be able to see Neptune."

"So does this mean we have to venture deeper into the woods?" Haruka asks, brow raised.

"N-n-no," Yukino says in a defeated tone. "We're far enough," she says, looking up at the twinkly sky. "Maybe, we should head back."

"The Yukino _I_ know never gives up!" Haruka scolds as Yukino blushes. "Just show me the star you bought for me again," Haruka suggests, arms crossed against her chest, looking away and reddening as Yukino turns beet red.

Gasping, feeling Takeda's hand on her shoulder, Shizuru turns to look at the spiky-haired boy, smiling shyly at her and motioning them to leave. Nodding, Shizuru takes his hand as they walk back in comfortable silence before hearing another scream coming from the opposite direction from where Yukino and Haruka were. With puzzled looks, both teenagers look at each other before sprinting off to where the scream originated.

Stopping, Takeda stands in front of Shizuru, fist balled as they come across a clearing. Treading carefully, both teens halt when they hear shuffling near them.

"What are you doing?" a voice in the shadows asks as Shizuru's heart travels up to her throat, butterflies fluttering freely in her stomach.

"Takeda, it's okay," Shizuru explains, letting go of his hand and stepping past him, searching for an emerald-eyed girl.

"Shizuru?" Takeda starts, gripping her hand again. "What-what is going on?"

"It's-it's just another friend I invited," Shizuru lies as Takeda raises a brow. "I didn't think she'd come, but-"

"-Shizuru," the voice says, emerging from the shadows, revealing a beautiful cobalt-haired girl, glowing under the moonlit sky, wearing high-waisted black shorts, an off-white blouse with a black bow-tie under an over-sized black coat, and black ankle boots.

"You're-you're," Takeda begins, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, drool forming on the corner of his lips. "Kuga."

"Yea. Okay. Whatever," Natsuki says, setting her dazzling emerald orbs on the tall tawny-haired girl, ignoring the love-stricken boy ogling her. "Shizuru," she repeats, motioning the taller girl forward.

Brow raised at her usually reserved friend, Shizuru, heart pulsating rapidly, approaches the beautiful, angelic vampire.

"There are about six vampires in a two mile radius," Natsuki whispers, face stern.

Eyes widening, Shizuru grips the helm of Natsuki's coat, pulling the vampire closer. "Natsuki, my friends!"

"I'm taking care of it," Natsuki reassures, calmly. "But about what you said earlier," Natsuki probes, as Shizuru raises a brow. "About being with someone even though you know it's not gonna work out in the long run. Did you mean me?"

"Natsuki, my friends are in danger! _Do_ something!"

"I'm taking care of it," Natsuki repeats, face turning menacing. "But did you? Did you mean me?"

Kissing the other girl quickly, Shizuru gives Natsuki a knowing look as the vampire smirks before vanishing.

Hearing a gasp, Shizuru turns to check on Takeda, who takes steps back as a bleeding girl stands a foot away from him. The girl's heart is clutched out, facing Takeda, clasped by a hand belonging to a dark-haired girl.

Retreating her hand back, heart still in her grasp, Natsuki with glowing eyes and shimmering fangs, smiles smugly at the spiky-haired boy as the heartless girl falls to the ground.

Dropping the heart which rolls around the ground, Natsuki crushes it and stalks toward the pale-stricken boy before muttering something to him.

Heart beating more slowly than ever, Shizuru, feeling lightheaded, attempts to approach them, only to faint.

* * *

Grunting, Shizuru wakes up, startled at seeing a rising sun.

"You're up," a familiar voice says as Shizuru sits up, squinting and yawning.

Recalling the events from the previous night, Shizuru jolts awake, eyes widened.

"Relax, princess," Natsuki eases, raising an amused brow. "Your friends are safe. The vampires have been taken care of. Your friends think you went to another party with me. And I compelled your other _boy-toy_ to forget about what happened."

"Ara," Shizuru begins, smiling coyly and relaxing, "Sounds like you're jealous," she chides before scrunching up her face. "Wait. Natsuki, where are we and why are we on a roof?"

"We're at your friend's cabin," Natsuki begins to explain, looking at the orange and pink-hued sky. "You wouldn't wake up, and I didn't want to leave you at your friend's door unconscious, especially with vampires roaming around."

"Ara, sounds like you were worried," Shizuru teases, heartbeat accelerating. "Cute."

"Your friends are incredibly entertaining, ya know," Natsuki remarks, turning and smoldering her green irises at Shizuru who rolls her eyes. "This Chie, in particular, is a fascinating human; she and her girlfriend are hilarious. The Haruka girl is rather loud, unlike her mousy, timid girlfriend. As for Tate and the Takeda guy, they're immature doofuses but amusing, nonetheless. But this Mai girl is interesting. She is rather the scolding, nagging, and mature type, right?"

"She is," Shizuru agrees, raising a brow, remembering Natsuki's lingering looks towards her orange-haired friend at school.

"And are things with her and this Tate guy serious?"

"Yes."

"How serious are we talking about?"

"Since childhood."

"Interesting."

"What?! Do you like her or what!?" Shizuru snaps, face hard, red eyes glaring coldly at amused emerald orbs.

"Maybe," Natsuki teases, smiling dashingly as Shizuru holds her breath, silently fuming.

"Take me down. _Now_," Shizuru commands, head high and turned from away from the raven-haired girl. "I want to be with my friends."

"What about me?"

"You can go away."

Standing up, Natsuki walks over to the stubborn, bratty, tawny-haired girl and sits down behind her, enveloping her from behind and resting her chin on the tawny-haired girl's shoulder. "I'm not going away," Natsuki states, kissing Shizuru's neck. "But you need to talk to the marshmallow when he gets back."

"I don't want to think about that," Shizuru says, leaning back into the other girl, embracing her cool touch.

"Well, if you don't care, I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"Truthfully, there are many things I need to do and deal with right now. And you're an unbelievably, annoying, little, blonde distraction."

"Natsuki," Shizuru starts, leaning forward and away from the other girl, "What _are_ you up to? What _are_ you looking for?"

Gasping, Shizuru, now lifted off the ground and into Natsuki's arms, closes her eyes, clinging tightly to the vampire girl who has a habit of jumping down from high altitudes.

Landing softly on the ground, Natsuki sets the taller girl down. "I'll see you around, Shizuru," Natsuki parts before disappearing.

Sighing, the girl with tawny hair lingers her gaze to where the beautiful vampire just stood.

Meanwhile, out meditating at the brisk of dawn, a wide-eyed, open-mouthed, orange-haired girl stares dumbfoundedly at her tawny-haired friend, breath caught in her throat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Take Me Away**

"We got 'em, Kuga!" Midori exclaims patting the dark-haired girl's shoulder.

"So they're real . . . There _are_ vampires in this town. Here. In Fuka."

"And we took care of 'em! All four!" Midori praises, squeezing Natsuki's shoulder. "Nice to have you on the team, kid!" Midori continues, as the plump man with an afro steps forward.

"Remarkable find, Sugiura," Sakomizu muses, crossbow at hand. "It's nice to have a strong, young one on our side!" he chides, bursting out laughing when Midori scowls at him.

"I suppose you're right," Midori manages to say through gritted teeth. "The council members will be pleased that there is at least _one_ capable youth willing to carry and uphold the town's traditions."

"So does this mean I'm in the city council?" the raven-haired girl coolly asks the elders.

"You betcha, kid!" Midori exclaims, beaming. "You just passed the initiation test!"

"So when can I meet them? The council."

"Ah, anxious are we?!" the plump man with small, circular frames interrogates, setting the crossbow down on a wooden table. "Tell me Kuga, have you ever seen this?" he asks, walking towards another table, pointing to a parchment behind the glass.

"The council's charter?" Natsuki asks, noticing that the town hall hadn't changed. It was as preserved as her estate. The room still smelled of tea, wood, wine, and smoke.

"Here," the man continues, grasping the young girl's attention once more. "It reads: Natsuki Kuga," the afro-haired man finishes, hovering his finger above Natsuki's signature.

"The first Natsuki Kuga," Natsuki muses, smiling, fondly, at the old parchment.

"And Reito is your brother, isn't he?" Midori questions, now huddling the glass table, too.

"Step-brother," Natsuki corrects, emerald eyes still analyzing the document, stopping at a familiar name. "The Kanzakis are also a founding family, but I'm guessing you already knew that."

"Just as I know that the Kanzakis tried to overrule many of our decrees."

"So you're worried that his position and power in the town's business affairs will affect your cause."

"What'd I tell ya," Midori muses, smirking at the plump man. "Smart kid."

"I, too, have my fair share of real estate and business in this town," Natsuki discloses, eyes still lingering at the signatures. "Maybe, it's time I overlook my family's business affairs, too."

"Kuga, you're smart," Midori starts, smiling encouragingly. "But my Shizuru is smart too. You're both too young to deal with that boring, adult stuff that even_ I_ don't like to deal with."

"Viola Fujino," Natsuki reads aloud, finally saying the name she had been staring at. "My family told me that Viola founded the council with the first Natsuki Kuga," Natsuki comments before exhaling loudly. "Maybe, it's fate. Or maybe, it's a supernatural force acting upon us. Or maybe, it's just destiny calling a Fujino and a Kuga together to bring this town back in order. Don't ya think?"

"Kuga, my Shizuru doesn't know anything," Midori says, face hard. "Her father and I kept our work to ourselves. Not even her mother knew."

"Well, maybe, it's time for Shizuru to fulfill the role she was meant to play in this town purge."

"_I_ decide what's best for her."

"Of course," Natsuki agrees, smiling charmingly. "I was just stating my opinion on the matter."

"And does this opinion have anything to do with the fact that you've been giving her a hard time at school?" Midori asks, brows furrowed, recalling Shizuru's spiteful attitude towards the dark-haired girl.

"No," Sakomizu interjects, taking off his lenses. "I think Natsuki likes Shizuru, don't you, Kuga?"

Smirking at the plump man, Natsuki clicks her tongue. "Shizuru _is_ special."

"She is," he agrees, as Midori raises a brow. "Top of her class. Popular. Beautiful. And bears a household name."

"I don't care for any of those things. She's just different. And special. That's all."

"I'm sure there's more to your story," Sakomizu presses, stern-faced. "But that's a private and personal matter. Strictly between you, Shizuru, and Midori, of course," he finishes as Midori's eyes widen and a light pink hue colors her cheeks.

"My Zuru _is_ too beautiful," Midori remarks, slumping. "And this parenting stuff is _not_ easy."

"So I've heard," Sakomizu states before stretching and yawning. "I'm calling it a night. Goodnight you two. Stay safe."

"Wait!" Midori exclaims, halting the plump man. "I need wine. Please tell me you could go for some drinks tonight."

"If you insist," Sakomizu muses as Midori walks past him. "I'll meet you outside. I'm calling Zuru," she parts, leaving the plump man and the seemingly, teenage girl behind.

"What?" Natsuki asks, shrugging at the plump man.

"Shizuru."

"What about her?"

"Perhaps, you should stay away from her."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna do that."

"If you want her safe-"

"-I'll keep her safe."

"Midori-"

"-Midori will appreciate it if I keep an eye on her beloved Shizuru."

"Then this is not fate, destiny, or a supernatural force as you called it earlier. It's you being selfish, and you know it. Surely, you know the danger you're exposing her to."

"True. I can be a little dexterous to get what I want, but the question is: Why do you care so much, old man?"

"I care about the well-being of humans."

"So do I," Natsuki says, raising a brow.

"Look Natsuki, do you want to keep her safe?"

"Yes."

"Then let her be."

"No."

"Natsuki-"

"No."

"Stay a-

"-I know you're right, Sakomizu. I can see that she would be safest _away_ from me. I mean: My life _is_ in danger. I will have vampires on my trail and anything and anyone close to me or dear to me is, too, in danger. _But_. In my heart, I've convinced myself that there is no safer place for her than being next to me. Even if I neglect my desires, she could _still_ lure vampires; she could still be involved in another car accident; she could still catch an illness; she could still be on a plane crash for all I know. And _still_, there is no safer place than my side because _I_ know that _you_ know what I am."

"Yes, I know you're a vampire, Natsuki, but that doesn't mean I know what you're up to," the man answers, as Natsuki's eyes lighten, glowing radiantly. "But I also know you care about her and that it torments you."

"Torments me?"

"You're not massacring like I was led to believe. Something is going."

"Hmm, well, you're more observant than I've given you credit for."

"I've watched, read, and I've witnessed forbidden love affairs amongst vampires, demons, and humans for a long time. It never works out."

"I know that."

"So let her be."

"I can't."

"You're a _vampire_!"

"And you're a hunter! So why haven't you unmasked me!? Called me out?! _Killed_ me?!"

"I have my reasons," Sakomizu answers, as Midori honks her car horn. "One being Midori and Shizuru. I know now you mean them no harm, but you're up to something."

"I am," Natsuki starts, prowling closer. "So take comfort in that I actually like hunting and killing other vampires. Take comfort in that I'm letting you live. And take comfort in knowing how obsessive vampires can be in that Shizuru will not be harmed as long as I'm alive and am protecting her."

"Natsuki, you _are_ dexterous. But using Shizuru as a bargaining chip is a little low."

"She's _not_ a bargaining chip," Natsuki snaps, face menacing. "And you best watch that filthy, little mouth of yours, Sakomizu, because, according to the town's charter, I'm pretty old. Ergo, pretty strong. So don't upset me."

"That's the thing: _Why_ are you sparing me?"

"Simple: If I kill you, that's gonna raise questions, especially from the council. It'd be a huge mess. And frankly, I don't feel like cleaning it up."

"And just how do you propose we carry on, now that everything is out in the open amongst us?"

"Believe it or not, we're on the same team, Sakomizu. No need to be nasty towards each other," Natsuki says, face contorting back into a beautiful, teenage girl. "Fact of the matter is: I need brain power. Yours and Midori's and whatever information the council may have."

"For?"

"Oh this will be music to your distrusting ears, hunter man," Natsuki muses as Sakomizu furrows his brows. "I don't want to be a vampire anymore."

* * *

Blowing a tawny strand of hair from her face, Shizuru watches an unusually clumsy Mai fumbling around the kitchen making breakfast. Now blowing on her hot tea, Shizuru takes a small sip just as Takeda and Tate fall to the ground, wrestling.

"Boys are stupid," Haruka comments, watching Takeda twist Tate's arms.

"SAY IT!" Takeda demands as Tate whimpers.

"N-N-NEVER!" Tate responds, maneuvering out of Takeda's grasp.

"Twenty bucks says Tate cries," Chie remarks, yawning and stretching as Aoi looms behind her.

"YOU'RE ON!" Haruka exclaims, smirking as Yukino furrows her brows.

"But you just said-" Yukino starts before Haruka glares at her.

"You two are so cute," Shizuru comments, standing up, leaving behind a flustered Haruka and Yukino.

Joining Mai, tea cup at hand, Shizuru sits down on one of the counter stools.

Glancing quickly at Shizuru, Mai clumsily continues cooking breakfast.

"Mai," Shizuru starts, startling the usually calm and poised, orange-haired girl who spills milk all over the counter.

Rushing to her orange-haired friend's side, Shizuru grabs some towels to help her clean up.

"Sorry," Mai mumbles, avoiding eye-contact.

"Mai, is everything okay?"

"The eggs! The eggs are going to burn!" Mai blurts, rushing to the stove.

"Mai?"

Expressionless, Mai goes back to cooking, leaving a dumbfounded Shizuru behind.

"Mai?" Shizuru starts again, picking up a bowl and mixer, beating the waffle mix. "Mai, I know something is bothering you."

"I'm fine, Zuru."

"No, you're not. I'm your best friend. I know you."

"As I know you. So I know when to let you be."

"True, but you're the complete opposite of me," Shizuru counters, setting bowl down on the counter. "When you want to be left alone is when you need someone the most."

"Shizuru," Mai begins, face hard, finally meeting ruby eyes. "Even best friends keep secrets from each other."

"I know but-"

"-But nothing. If you're going to help me cook, cook. If not, I'll call you when the food is ready."

"Mai?" Shizuru mutters, searching hard, blue eyes.

"If you're not gonna help, hand me the mix."

Resuming her task of beating the eggs, Shizuru glances every so often at Mai who, after serving the eggs onto a large bowl, now grills strips of bacon. Leaving the mix as smooth as can be, Shizuru sets the plate down as Mai, without looking at her, takes it and pours it onto another skillet before flipping over the bacon strips.

Shizuru, still silent, then starts setting the table up as Mai, with furrowed brows, silently continues cooking. Shizuru's thoughts are shaken away when her phone rings and Chie holds it up to her.

"REITO!" Chie calls out to the tawny-haired girl.

Rushing over to Chie, grabbing her phone, Shizuru opens the front door, stepping outside, hesitating before answering.

_"Shizuru?"_

"Yes, Reito?"

_"Good. You're feeling better."_

"I'm actually at a friend's cabin. A little north from town," Shizuru admits, cringing.

_"Oh."_

"Yea. I think I just had food poisoning or something."

_"Right."_

"So how's your trip so far?"

_"Boring, really."_

"Ara," Shizuru begins smiling softly. "So now you know firsthand that everything is boring without me."

_"Pretty much."_

"So when are you coming home?"

_"I'm actually home right now," _Reito answers as Shizuru's eyes widen._ "I just landed about half an hour ago."_

"That's, um, great."

_"Yea."_

"Reito, you can-you can catch up with us if you want," Shizuru says, biting her lower lip.

_"You wouldn't mind?"_

"No. Of course not."

_"Well, I need to tend other matters first. I'll text you."_

"Okay," Shizuru says before hanging up.

"Well, _that_ sounded awful," a familiar voice says, as Shizuru rolls her eyes before cracking a smile.

"What are you doing here, Natsuki?" Shizuru hisses, surveying the area in search of a certain dark-haired girl.

"I'm with Midori, actually," Natsuki answers, appearing into view. "We're supposed to find some remnants about some sacrifice that happened several decades ago in this very mountain."

"Lovely," Shizuru comments, making a disgruntled face.

"It never happened," Natsuki comforts, smiling at the taller girl.

"Pardon?"

"The sacrifice. It never happened," Natsuki explains, hands behind her back. "It was a ruse used to lure the policemen and protectors out of town before slaughtering civilians in town," Natsuki continues as Shizuru's face sours again. "The Fire of 1894. The history books fail to explain that the actual cause of death for the 68 townspeople attending the mayor's son's wedding in the town church was actually a carefully thought-out ploy carried out by two vengeful vampires. They set the church on fire afterwards."

"And you? Were you-"

"-In 1894, I lived in Australia."

"Australia?"

"It's awfully hot. But my lover at the time loved it."

"Lover?"

"She's not in my life anymore. Or alive for that matter."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't. She was a ripper," Natsuki continues, remembering the psychopathic, vampire girl who ripped her victims apart, leaving disembodied body parts scattered all around the scene.

"Ripper?"

"Doesn't matter. So Reito gets back today?"

"Natsuki, I'm going to break things off with him."

"You are?" Natsuki asks, raising a brow.

"I can't be with him feeling what I feel for you."

"But you don't want to be with me either," Natsuki states, face falling before turning into a scowl. "Do you?"

"You're so cute," Shizuru teases before clutching the other girl's face and kissing her as her heart catches in her throat. Feeling it pulsate whilst releasing swarms of butterflies in her stomach, Shizuru slowly parts the other girl's lips with her own before releasing the cooler of the lips.

Natsuki, however, feeling a burning ache in her throat and hollowness in the pit her stomach, aroused by other girl, lingers her gaze on the other girl's lips, head cocked to the side. Furrowing her brows, she, in her stupor, quickly licks her lips before leaning in to kiss the other girl, feeling warmth and specks of shivers coursing through her body. Gently and tenderly, she kisses the taller girl as the taller girl kissed her, basking in the strange comfort and rush that the ruby-eyed girl's close proximity gave her.

"Natsuki," Shizuru mutters after parting. "I'm not _that_ fragile."

"You just had to push it," Natsuki states, gloweing eyes targeting the tawny-haired girl's lips and then gazing lower and lower.

Flustered and speechless, Shizuru cringes as Natsuki crushes their lips together, whilst effortlessly lifting a tawny-haired girl off the ground.

Unlike their previous kiss, this one is more passionate and exhilarating as Shizuru wraps her legs around Natsuki's waist and clutches tightly to the raven-haired girl's icy-cool face.

Pulling away, Natsuki is pulled back into kissing as Shizuru tugs her hair and crushes their lips.

"Shizu-AH" Natsuki yelps, now feeling the other girl now nibbling her neck. "Shizuru."

"Mmm," Shizuru answers, continuing to kiss and nibble the raven-haired girl's cool neck.

"Shizuru," Natsuki starts again, repressing the pleasure the other girl is giving her. "Shizuru."

"What!?" Shizuru snaps, annoyed, and looking into emerald eyes.

"Reito is here."

Eyes widened, Shizuru turns her head to look back to the cabin before hearing Natsuki snicker. "YOU PIG!"

Crushing their lips together again, Natsuki smiles as the stubborn, tawny-haired girl eventually gives in to the kiss.

Leaning against the tree, slumping down, tawny-haired girl at hand, Natsuki runs her hand through tawny-hair before the tawny-haired girl snuggles into her chest, nuzzling her head below Natsuki's chin. "Midori is probably wondering where I went."

"Natsuki, you really have this incredible talent of ruining the mood," Shizuru scolds, nuzzling her cheek against Natsuki's cool skin and then tracing patterns on Natsuki's cool upper torso.

"What are you doing?" Natsuki asks when she feels the other's fingers wandering lower.

"Ara," Shizuru starts, smirking leaving the comfort of the other girl's body, meeting green irises, "Is Shizuru making Natsuki nervous?"

"Quit it."

"Or what?"

"Or," Natsuki starts, fighting back a smile until she surrenders and smiles. "I thought good girls kept their hands to themselves."

"Ara, but I'm a bad girl."

"No. You're not, barbie," Natsuki teases, smirking. "You're blonde. Fluffy. Pretty. And you just scream, bratty princess."

"And you're mean. Beautiful. Vain. Shallow. And you just scream, brooding narcissist."

"Is that so?" Natsuki questions, nuzzling their foreheads together.

"I want to be with you," Shizuru bursts out, looking endearingly into emerald orbs.

Smirking, Natsuki, in one swoosh maneuver, pins Shizuru to the ground. "Shizuru, we're gonna fight a lot. I will piss you off. You will piss me off. You will hate me. And I'll hate you. Sure you want that, blondie?"

"Natsuki," Shizuru starts, in a low voice blowing a stray strand of hair from her face. "If you don't release me this _very_ second! From laying in this _filthy_ ground! I will-"

Narrowing her gaze, scowling, Natsuki snarls, vanquishing the playful mood and bantering amongst the two girls.

Shizuru, pinned to the ground, reaches out to touch Natsuki's cheek as the other girl smiles but turns away, snarling again.

Following Natsuki's gaze, Shizuru reddens upon seeing orange-hair, crystal blue eyes, and slightly parted lips emerging from her best friend.

"Shizuru?" Mai starts as blue eyes stare at the raven-haired girl hovering above her friend. "Shizuru, Reito is asking for you."

"Reito?" Shizuru starts before glaring at the expressionless emerald-eyed girl.

"I told you he was here," Natsuki murmurs, unpinning the other girl and then helping Shizuru up.

Straightening her attire, Shizuru glares at the raven-haired girl. "We _will _talk about this, Natsuki," Shizuru promises, walking towards her orange-haired friend.

Scowling at the blue-eyed girl, Natsuki narrows her gaze at Mai when the blue-eyed girl gestures Shizuru forward as Mai takes her first steps towards Natsuki. Now raising a brow, Natsuki watches the orange-haired girl approach her, stopping a foot away.

"Stay away from Shizuru," the girl in a navy-blue parka warns.

"I'm starting to think you don't like me," Natsuki chides, smoldering her eyes.

"I know what you are," the girl with orange hair says, scowling.

"Does _everybody_ know!?" Natsuki exclaims, growling.

Falling to the ground, feeling her skull slowly crack and her ears ringing loudly, Natsuki finally manages to look up at the blue-eyed girl who has both palms out, chanting in Latin. Then, it all stops, and Natsuki feels a tidal wave of relief.

"I was wrong. I was positive that you didn't practice magic," Natsuki starts, dusting herself off. "But, of course, witches _always_ find a way to outsmart everyone."

Rammed to the floor, Natsuki grunts as an obsidian haired boy hovers above her, pinning her as his golden eyes radiate a kaleidoscope of yellow and golden hues. Snarling, the obsidian-haired boy bares his fangs at the dark-haired girl.

Looking hardly at the pissed-off boy, Natsuki eyes her pinned wrists, which are pressed hardly against the ground. Grunting, Natsuki pulls from his grip and pushes the boy from her, sending him several feet in the air before she rams him against the tree and thrusts her hand into his chest, past his skin, past his muscles, and onto his heart.

Wide-eyed, Reito looks into the menacing emerald eyes of his angelic step-sister as she tightens her grip on his cracking heart.

"NATSUKI!" Shizuru yells, horror-stricken. "NATSUKI!"

Snarling, not breaking eye-contact, Natsuki lets go of Reito's heart, retreating her hand before snapping his neck and disappearing, leaving a motionless obsidian-haired boy on the ground.

Running to the boy's side, Shizuru lifts his limp head up, checking for a pulse. "Oh my god . . . "

"He's okay, Shizuru," Mai states, approaching them before kneeling down beside them.

"Mai, he has _no_ pulse!"

"He's okay," Mai repeats, resting her hands on his torso and chanting.

Grunting, the dark-haired boy opens his eyes before shooting up, fists clenched.

"Where is she!?" he demands through gritted teeth.

"Reito?" Shizuru starts but then flusters when the boy scowls at her.

"Find Natsuki and then stay away from us," Mai demands, gripping Shizuru's hand, standing protectively in front of her. "If I ever see you or your sister again-"

"-You'll what?" the boy spits out before falling to the ground, clutching his head.

Wriggling in the ground, Reito whimpers in pain.

"Mai, stop!" Shizuru exclaims, as Mai furrows her brows, concentrating deeper. "STOP!"

Bringing her hands down, relaxing, Mai once again stands, protectively, in front of Shizuru as Reito stands up again.

"Witch," he spits under his breath before gazing at the tawny-haired girl looking worriedly at him. Glaring at her until she looks away, Reito disappears before she could look at him again, or, even yet, speak to him.

"Shizuru," Mai starts, sighing. "What kind of twisted shit have you gotten yourself into?"

"MAI! SHIZURU! MAI!" the girls hear Tate yell from the cabin's front door.

Looking at each other before hearing the bronze-haired boy again, Mai finally breaks the silence. "I'm not gonna drop this, Shizuru."

Silently watching her orange-haired friend leave, Shizuru looks back to the tree where she and Natsuki were.

* * *

"NATSUKI!" Reito yells, fists clenched as he scopes the area.

Hearing shuffling, Reito rushes to the area from where it came. "NATSUKI!"

"What!?" Natsuki snaps, appearing in front of him.

Eyes changing color, baring fangs, Reito snarls before lunging at the raven-haired girl.

Striking the boy to the ground as soon as he lunges at her, Natsuki smirks at the boy who shoots up. Immediately, her eyes change into a greener, brighter hue. Looking up, Natsuki jumps and lands on top of a tree's branch. Having the high view, she surveys the area. Jumping to another tree, Natsuki looks down to see Reito following her from tree to tree. Stopping, she tears a branch from a tree, snapping it in half with her knee. Fully concentrated, Natsuki throws the branch to another distant tree and smiles when Reito follows it. Shooting off the tree, Natsuki lands, softly, behind the boy pricking a smaller branch against his neck.

"Hey, marshmallow," she taunts, as Reito groans.

Slamming his head back, Reito smashes Natsuki's face as the sharp branch barely grazes his skin.

Now elbowing Natsuki's ribs, Reito turns around, punching Natsuk's face as bright blood gushes out of her nostrils and mouth. Punching her with all his might, Reito smirks when Natsuki falls to the ground before he mounts her and continues to punch her repeatedly. Stopping he picks up the branch from earlier and hovers it above Natsuki's chest.

"Well?" Natsuki chides, smiling through a bleeding and swollen mouth. "Do you have the balls?"

Golden eyes staring hardly into emerald eyes, Reito applies more pressure, stabbing past Natsuki's skin as blood gurgles out of her chest.

"We both know that's not gonna kill me," Natsuki taunts, licking blood off her lips. "So don't be afraid to ram it into my heart."

"I'm not afraid," Reito states, piercing it more deeply. "Although it won't kill you, it'll put you to sleep for a day or two and keep you _away_ from Shizuru."

Snarling, Natsuki grips Reito hand, crushing it as bones begin to break and as as blood gushes out of his hand. Pulling the branch out of her chest, Natsuki drives through Reito's heart, watching his once pale-colored skin morph into a rotten shade of blue as dark-blue veins sprout all over his body.

Pushing the stiff, motionless boy away, Natsuki runs her hand through her nose an lips. Standing up, Natsuki rushes to the lake to wash her face. Staring at her reflection in the lake's water, Natsuki scowls as ripples dis-morph her face.

"Well, was pretty entertaining," a voice muses, startling Natsuki. "8 out of 10."

"Take him to his room," Natsuki demands, still glancing at the lake.

"I'm not a lackey," the voice snaps as Natsuki rolls her eyes and appears in front of a blonde-haired girl with gleaming green eyes.

"_Take him to his room_," Natsuki commands as Erstin bitterly nods. "And then wait for me like a good, little girl."

Watching the blonde girl sling Reito onto her shoulder, Natsuki sighs. Pulling out her cell-phone, Natsuki texts Midori, explaining that a vampire made an unexpected appearance but that she dealt with him. Putting her phone away, Natsuki turns back to the cabin. Nearing it, she hears teen chattering, noting that not a single voice belonged to a certain ruby-eyed girl.

Peeking inside, Natsuki sees the teens lounging in the living room area, feasting and watching an American Reality show. The orange-haired girl, unlike her friends, sits quietly. Searching, Natsuki doesn't spot a tawny-head.

Stepping back, Natsuki spots an open window. Climbing the wall, Natsuki peers inside, since without an official invite, she was prevented from entering. Opting to wait, Natsuki sits outside on the window sill, listening closely to teen chatter. Frowning, she somersaults to the roof. Landing quietly, she sits on the edge, overlooking the cabin until she hears a scream. Heart stopping, recognizing the voice, Natsuki rushes over to where she hears a racing heart.

Arriving, she meets a giggling tawny-haired girl, playing tug of war with a little pup as the little runt pulls on her scarf. Smiling, she watches the little pup bark and whimper as Shizuru pushes it gently, making him tumble to the ground. Standing up, the little, grey pup whimpers as it prepares to pounce Shizuru, looking mischievously at her before she kneels down again, and he runs away from her, only to come back and pose in a pouncing manner again. Attempting to touch him, Shizuru laughs as the little, grey pup barks at her before running in a circle and then tumbles down. Reaching out and petting his pot-belly, Shizuru smiles warmly at the pup as his tongue hangs loosely from his mouth, as he tries to grip her wrist with his little, furry paws.

Stealthily stalking them, Natsuki is surprised to see the little pup shoot back up and growl towards the area where she stood.

Smirking, Shizuru pushes the distracted pup down, giggling when he falls. Catching him off-guard, she scoops him up and cradles him in her arm, whilst using her free hands to play with him.

"By god that is the most adorable thing I've seen in all my time roaming the Earth," Natsuki remarks, startling the tawny-haired girl and the pup.

Ears perked up, the little runt barks as Shizuru cradles him.

"He's just like any other human, huh? He pretends not to like you, when he secretly likes you," Natsuki comments, nearing closer, as the pup growls at her. "Shizuru, you do know he is a wolf, right?"

Doing a double-take, Shizuru looks down at the small, no more than 10 pounds, pup in her arms, smiling at the grey, baby wolf.

"About earlier," Natsuki starts, appearing in front of her as the pup barks once more. Rolling her eyes, Natsuki shuts his little snout shut as he whimpers.

"You're hurting him!" Shizuru exclaims, backing away from Natsuki.

"Shizuru," Natsuki starts again, appearing in front of the taller girl. "About earlier-"

"-Mai knows."

"I know," Natsuki replies, playfully shutting the pup's mouth before releasing it, only to do it again.

"I don't know what to do," Shizuru says, watching Natsuki play with the pup.

"If it weren't for you," Natsuki starts, smiling as the pup tries to clasp her fingers with his paws, "There would never have been an empty space or the need to fill it."

Recognizing the phrase, Shizuru scoffs; it was a famous line _The History of Love_ by Nicole Krauss. "You really are a nerd, Natsuki,"

"I meant what I said: You can trust me. I won't let _anything_ happen to you. I promise."

"Why are you being weird?" Shizuru probes, looking curiously at the raven-haired girl.

"I lost my temper."

"You always lose your temper," Shizuru counters, smirking.

Gritting her teeth, Natsuki analyzes the taller girl who raises a brow. Obviously, the high-schooler had no idea what she was in for.

"And so I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be," Shizuru recites from Charles Dickens' _Great Expectations._ "I choose you, Natsuki," Shizuru comforts, softening. "So quit moping. You're the one I want to be with. The one I long for. The one I constantly think about."

"You still want me?" Natsuki asks, looking lovingly at the taller girl who nods her head whilst smiling.

"Yes, even if I know you'll be the end of me," Shizuru jokes as Natsuki gulps.

Frozen, Natsuki loses herself to her thoughts. As of late, there were many things she couldn't shake off.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru starts, searching Natsuki's distant expression. "Natsuki?"

Shaking her thoughts away, Natsuki looks over to the little pup."So what should we name this little guy?"

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"How about Duran?" Natsuki suggests, ruffling the pup's head. "He looks like a Duran. What do you think?"

"I think you're avoiding something."

"I am," Natsuki admits, smiling charmingly. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me," Natsuki repeats, smiling lovingly at the taller girl.

"Now?"

"Now."

"I have to go back to my friends, Natsuki."

"Then let me walk you."

"Are you sure?" Shizuru asks, raising a brow and setting the pup down.

With the small, little pup trailing behind, the two girls walk back towards Takeda's cabin.

Hands in her coat, Shizuru glances every so often at the raven-haired girl who looks ahead of them, lost in her thoughts. Upon arriving at the cabin, Shizuru spots Takeda and Tate fetching lumber outside.

"SHIZURU!" Tate calls out as Takeda sets his stack of lumber down, staring at the emerald eyed girl. "SHIZURU!"

Waving, Shizuru gestures a hesitant Natsuki forward. Meeting the two boys, Shizuru tucks a tawny strand of hair behind her ear. "This is Natsuki Kuga," Shizuru says, motioning to the stern-faced, emerald-eyed beauty. "The new girl at our school."

"Yea! The one whose party you went to last night, right?" Tate says, smiling broadly at the disinterested dark-haired girl.

"I would've invited you guys," Natsuki starts, hands behind her back. "But I supposed I wanted Shizuru all to myself."

"Oh. I see," Takeda says, looking down. "Well," he starts again, meeting emerald irises, "Since you're kinda here, would you like to stay and hang with us?"

"Are you inviting me in?" Natsuki probes, penetrating his willful eyes with her piercing gaze.

"Of course!" Tate answers, beaming. "Come on, Tate! Pick back up the lumber! We don't want to keep the girls cold any longer!"

"Right," Takeda says, picking the lumber back up again. "Make yourself at home," he parts, smiling at Duran before walking away.

"The witch is here," Natsuki states, narrowing her gaze on the cabin.

"Which means you'll have to work super hard to win me," Shizuru teases, smiling cockily and strutting away to the cabin.

"She's such a brat, isn't she?" Natsuki comments to Duran who barks. "Well, come on, boy," Natsuki encourages, heading to the cabin.

* * *

"Natsuki Kuga," Chie starts, analyzing the raven-haired girl, phone at hand before snapping a picture.

"CHIE!" Aoi scolds, smiling apologetically at Natsuki.

"So what's your deal?" Haruka asks, staring coldly at the raven-haired girl sitting next to Shizuru.

"I don't really _have_ a deal," Natsuki replies, cooly. "Labels aren't really my thing," she states, rolling her eyes as Shizuru looks disapprovingly at her. "I mean: I mostly keep to myself."

"You're really smart," Yukino chimes in, smiling softly. "I've noticed you like to read."

Shrugging, Natsuki turns to look at Shizuru who picks Duran up and sets him on her lap.

"So that's it? You just read?" Chie asks, looking less enthusiastic about having the new girl in her company.

"She's pretty good with her bike," Takeda interjects. "I've seen you start it and take it from zero to a hundred within seconds! It's quite impressive!"

"Not to mention your mansion looks pretty party-friendly, too," Tate adds, winking. "You know. If you're up for it, you could give Chie some party-bashing competition!"

"She doesn't strike me as the partying type," Mai remarks, emerging from the kitchen, tray of brownies at hand.

"I'm not," Natsuki admits, keeping eye-contact with Mai. "But there is one game I find entertaining: Waterfalls."

"Are you insinuating getting us drunk?" Tate asks, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"I'm in insinuating it's a fun game," Natsuki replies, smirking. "You get to know your peers better. Bonding."

"I like her, Shizuru," Tate starts, standing up. "Bro, we're gonna need a lot of alcohol," he says to Takeda who nods back.

"Alas a quest!" Takeda jokes, reaching for his keys and wallet.

"Hey, we wanna come too!" Aoi starts, getting up, pulling Chie with her. "If I'm gonna be forced to drink, I at least wanna get drunk on something I like."

"Haruka?" Yukino starts, smiling shyly. "Wanna go?"

"Do you?"

"Aoi makes a good point," Yukino admits, blushing lightly.

"And then there were three," Natsuki muses, smiling at the orange-haired girl who glares coldly at her.

Hearing Tate's SUV ignite before driving off, Natsuki clicks her tongue. "I hope you won't do what witchy-witch thing on me again, Mai. It wasn't a nice thing to do."

"I won't if don't give me reason to."

"Same. If pushed to it, I do have a knack for bloodbaths," Natsuki warns, flipping her hair. "But I hate messes. Don't you?" Natsuki probes, eyes illuminating brightly. "But I guess that's what a fire is for. I could just set the cabin on fire. And voila! Problem fixed! Unless, you know, there is the possibility that the fire could spread and cause a forest fire and that's not exactly easy to hide from civilization. So I am in quite the predicament."

"Natsuki, that's enough," Shizuru scolds, looking between Mai and Natsuki who glare disdainfully at each other.

"_It's_ not gonna listen to you, Zuru," Mai states, not breaking contact with the vampire. "This _thing_ will never be nothing more than a rabid, soul-less, predatory, monster."

"Think what you want, witch," Natsuki chides, smiling charmingly. "Because do you actually think that I, a vampire, actually cares about what a silly, pampered, hormonal, insecure, teenage witch thinks of me? Because I don't. But I do care about Shizuru, which is why you, your little boyfriend, and everyone here is still breathing."

"Funny. Because the only reason _you're_ still breathing is because _I_ care for Zuru."

"Are you implying that I don't?" Natsuki muses, head cocked to the side before snarling.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Shizuru exclaims, setting Duran down. "Mai, I like Natsuki, and Natsuki, Mai is my best friend. Natsuki is a vampire. And Mai, apparently, you're a witch," Shizuru says, raising a brow as Mai quickly looks away. "Which begs the question: Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend."

"Zuru, practicing magic isn't necessarily a thing you wanna broadcast to the world."

"Just as being a vampire," Natsuki agrees as Mai scoffs. "But being a vampire is cool. Witches are bitches, or so goes the saying."

"How could you possibly like that!?" Mai fumes, rising from her seat, glaring at Natsuki who stands up, too.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru exclaims, staring hardly at the angelic vampire. "You're being an asshole."

"Good! So you're not completely blind to the monster you're bedding," Mai remarks as Shizuru scowls at the orange-haired girl.

"Bedding?" Shizuru repeats as Mai hardens her scowl. "Natsuki, please take me home."

"She's a murderous bitch, Zuru!"

"You have it wrong, sweetheart. Vampires kill to survive."

"You don't have to kill," Mai argues, gritting her teeth. "But you do because you're _monsters_!"

"Because _your_ kind turned me into this."

"Shizuru, she's a _demon_!"

"I prefer fallen angel."

"Listen to it! It's psychotic!"

"I call it charisma."

Fists clenched, Mai begins chanting, closing her eyes. Extending out her fist at first, Mai opens it as Natsuki groans, falling to the ground.

"Mai!" Shizuru starts as Natsuki crawls, only to fall again and as Duran barks hysterically.

"It's for your own good," Mai says, through gritted teeth, brows furrowed in deep concentration as her hands trembles.

"I beg to differ," Natsuki muses, appearing in front of Mai. Growling lowly, Natsuki grips Mai by the neck and lifts her off the ground as the blue-eyed girl wriggles, kicking the air.

"NATSUKI!" Shizuru exclaims, running over to the dark-haired girl who is indifferent to Shizuru's punching and Duran's barking.

Glaring at the blue-eyed girl losing consciousness, Natsuki tightens her grip, watching a pale, blue color tint the once fair-skinned girl. Flinching for a split second, she drops Mai to the floor as the orange-haired girl gasps for air. Analyzing her hands, Natsuki watches Shizuru patting and massaging Mai, comforting her. Grinning, Natsuki steps forward.

"Easy now, witch," Natsuki starts, reaching out and grabbing Mai, pulling her up. "You're friend was right: I am smart, so I had a feeling you were going to do that," she discloses, pressing the orange-haired girl against her body.

"Let. Me. Go."

"Or what?" Natsuki challenges before smoldering her eyes. "If I do, you'll do that witch thing again and we reenact this whole thing once more," Natsuki states, taking in the other girl's silence as verification.

"NATSUKI!" Shizuru scolds, looking between the ranve-haired girl and the orange-haired girl. "LET HER GO!"

"No," Natsuki answers, looking into blue eyes, tightening her grip on the young witch. "I need her. She has to trust me."

"I would _never_ trust you," Mai spits out, scowling, trying to break free again.

"Then I'll have to earn your trust," Natsuki replies, letting the orange-haired girl go. "But keep in my mind that I could've killed you, but I didn't."

"Because of Shizuru! Not because of the kindness in your absent heart."

"I have a heart."

"It's no longer human."

"A heart is still a heart. Mine beats and falls in love like yours," Natsuki rebuts, turning to look at the tawny-haired girl.

"Stop pretending. You don't love her."

"This isn't about her," Natsuki counters, as Mai furrows her brows. "Yes, I may love her. But this about you and me and what we can accomplish together."

"I won't do _anything_ with you."

"That's too bad becasue I need help with a spell."

"I'm not going to help you."

"You're not the only witch in the world."

"Then go find another one to help you fulfill whatever demonic thing you have planned."

"You're testing my patience, Mai," Natsuki snaps, tensing. "There are thousands of other witches in the world, but we both know that you come from a very strong, special, and powerful coven."

"Then you know that I'd rather die than betray my family and my family's honor."

"Honor is a fickle thing," Natsuki remarks, cocking her head to the side. "Especially with humans."

"I already gave you my answer."

"And you've heard what I ask of you. But now, you'll hear what you can expect from me."

"I don't want your money or your vampirism or whatever it is you have to offer."

"I'm offering you redemption."

"Redemption? You're kidding," Mai answers, scoffing. "Why would _I_ need redemption?"

"No. Not you," Natsuki starts, hands behind her back. "Your family."

"My family?"

"I'm talking about the first supernatural sin. How do you feel about the chance to undo one of the greatest, most significant creations of all time?" Natsuki probes, narrowing her gaze on the blue-eyed girl. "In other words, _me_."

"What are you talking about?"

"A spell to take vampirism from me."

"You want to be human?" Mai asks, bewildered.

"Let's walk before we run. I have _almost_ everything you'll need, Mai. But I need you. You could be a legend. A hero. The witch who single-handedly cured vampirism and redeemed a sin, a crime against nature."

"Natsuki, you want to be human?" Shizuru asks, brows furrowed at the emerald-eyed girl.

"What I want is Mai," Natsuki answers, smiling warmly for the first time at the startled, orange-haired girl. "I apologize for my behavior. I love your friend, Mai. I really do, and Reito does too. And I know that this is a complicated situation, so I understand if you need time to think it over. Time, which I'll use to earn your trust. I was once human, you know. Don't forget that. And don't forget that if I lose my temper, it's the demon in me, not the human in me."

"I think we're done here," Mai states, walking away to the up the stairs.

"Natsuki," Shizuru starts, looking at the girl who lingers her gaze on Mai's departing figure. "I didn't know you wanted to be human."

"Let's not talk about that right now," Natsuki says, lightly shaking her head. "I want to talk about the part you'll play."

* * *

Sitting at the edge of the roof with the dark-haired girl, Shizuru replays everything Natsuki had just told her. According to the beautiful vampire, her blood was essential, which is why her blood broke the barrier in the cave. She was a doppelganger, a "child of nature with a fated purpose." Doppelgangers, as defined in mythology, are humans born and reborn, recycled throughout history, in order to fulfill their given purpose.

The dexterity of space and time is a complicated matter. Doppelganger are fate's children, the constants in history, meant to mend and un-mend destiny. Shizuru's purpose was to act as Natsuki's human vessel, linking Shizuru's magical properties to Natsuki with a spell that would temporarily adjoin souls. It is then that Shizuru's soul would enchant Natsuki's soul with the doppelganger effect: Born again to the same body. In the end, after the spell is complete, Shizuru's soul would return to her body, and Natsuki's newly born soul, with human properties, would return to her body.

Hugging her knees, Shizuru peeks at the dark-haired girl swinging her feet freely at the edge of the roof.

"It's complicated. I know," Natsuki admits, looking straight ahead.

"You're such a mystery," Shizuru says, ogling the beautiful vampire. "Every time I see you, I unravel something new, only to verify that I haven't quite figured you out."

Smirking and looking at the tawny-haired girl, Natsuki scoffs. "I have to pace myself with you."

"Natsuki is being a doppelganger the reason you like me?" Shizuru asks, avoiding emerald orbs.

"No."

"It's just. I feel that you _had_ to get to know me, which meant playing nice in your twisted way, rather than act like a dick like you do with everyone else."

"So now I'm a dick," Natsuki muses, raising a dark brow. "Am I a big one?"

"You like me," Shizuru states, smirking.

"You seem confidant in that," Natsuki notes, scoffing.

"I'm a girl, Natsuki. I _know_ when someone likes me."

"I don't want to feed your ego, but you're right. I like you," Natsuki admits, leaning in to kiss the other girl who closes her eyes. Smiling, Natsuki leans back as Shizuru opens her eyes, confused. "Your friends are back, which means I have to pretend to be a high school teen."

* * *

After being the last one standing in a circle of drunk teenagers, Natsuki tucks a drunk Shizuru in bed before leaving, kissing the tawny-haired girl's forehead. Picking up Duran, she races back home where the pup wanders around the house.

Opening the dark-haired boy's bedroom, Natsuki finds a lounging blonde sitting on one of Reito's armchairs, slurping a blood-bag whilst flipping through a fashion magazine. "You're back," Erstin says, annoyed. "It's been dreadfully boring to be honest. I want to hunt."

"Good to hear," Natsuki starts, leaning on the door frame, "I have a long list of enemies I want you to kill."

"And after that?"

"You can do as you want."

"You won't sire me to do your bidding?"

"Nope."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care," Natsuki answers, shrugging.

"Whatever," Erstin says, standing up before Natsuki grips her by her shoulders.

"Kill every last one of the enemies listed in my journals. Go."

After the blonde leaves, Natsuki walks towards the rotting, deteriorating boy. Sitting on his bedside, she grips the stake, still piercing his heart, freezing when she hears incoming, familiar footsteps.

"So much for winning the witch over," Nao says, entering Reito's bedroom.

"Change of plans," Natsuki says, letting go of the stake. "I had to improvise a lot today."

"I know; I heard."

"Nao, you start school on Monday, right?"

"Yes," Nao answers, searching emerald orbs.

"Don't give me that look," Natsuki remarks, rolling her eyes.

"So you lied to the pretty doppelganger. It's not the worst thing you've done."

"I know that," Natsuki answers, tensing and furrowing her brows. "I do," she repeats as Nao furrows her brows.

"So you feel pretty shitty," Nao continues, smirking. "Must suck to be you," she parts, leaving Natsuki alone with her brother.

Looking back at Reito, Natsuki pulls out the stake as he gasps for air, color returning to the once-decaying, rotting, blueish and greyish skin of the obsidian-haired boy. Clutching his chest, breathing loudly, he glares at Natsuki as she rises from his bed.

"There's plenty of blood bags in the basement," Natsuki states, as he growls. "You don't have to hurt anyone," Natsuki adds, disappearing.

Back in her room, Natsuki lays in bed with Duran, who rests his head on her stomach. Ruffling his head, she sighs, recognizing Reito's movements. "I'm not in the mood, Reito," she says as he appears at her door step.

"You couldn't just let me be happy, could you Natsuki?"

"Once again, marshmallow, it isn't always about you."

"I love her."

"You barely know her!" Natsuki snaps, sitting up.

"So do you!"

"This won't be like last time."

"Because Shizuru will be with who she wants to be. Agreed?"

"Fine by me."

"You knew, didn't you?" Reito accuses, scoffing. "You didn't just meet her."

_"What happened?" a young man with a stubble asks as Natsuki hands over a bloodied, unconscious girl._

_"I pulled her out," Natsuki explains, looking at flipped and smoking vehicle. "The others are dead."_

_"A boy survived."_

_"I know," Natsuki says, cringing when Shizuru grunts in pain. "Careful," she adds as the young man steadies his hold on the girl._

_"The police will want to speak with you," he says, gesturing to the flashing blue and red lights. _

_"No they won't," Natsuki says, looking deeply into dark, brown eyes. "You found a survivor on the side of the road. She was alone."_

_After the boys nods, Natsuki runs through the forest, remembering ruby orbs, glimmering in the wreck's fire. _

_Worried, she goes to the hospital. Waiting for one of the night nurses to finish up her routine in Shizuru's room, Natsuki sneaks in and watches the tawny-haired girl toss and turn in her sleep. Falling asleep watching her, Natsuki wakes to a gasp. _

_Horror-stricken, the wine-eyed girl clutches the hospital blanket, staring at a beautiful emerald-eyed girl. "Wh-who are you?"_

_"Sshh," Natsuki says, hovering her index finger above her lips, leaning closer to the frightened girl._

_As the ruby-eyed girl watches her every move, Natsuki sits beside her, pushing back strands of tawny-hair behind the girl's ear. "Fujino, Shizuru," Natsuki reads off a blood bag hanging beside the bed. "Do you remember me, Shizuru?"_

_"You-you were there," Shizuru recalls, furrowing her brows. "You-you," she stutters, backing away._

_"Hey," Natsuki starts, looking softly into crimson eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_Narrowing her gaze on emerald orbs, the bruised yet still beautiful, fair-skinned girl finally relaxes as the seemingly harmless raven-haired girl smiles warmly at her._

_"You're not going to remember me. You don't know who I am. You were in a car accident. It wasn't your fault, so you're not going to feel guilty. Your parents died. The paramedics came just in time to save you and the boy. It was not his fault, as much as it wasn't yours. When you sleep, soundly, today, you will wake up with no recollection of this encounter. You will not let this tragedy burden and govern the rest of your life. You will move on. You will date. Fall in love. And forget about me. Forget about this night."_

_Jumping out the hospital window, Natsuki sighs, leaving behind the doppelganger of Viola Fujino. She could not harm the girl without her past haunting her; she had to find another vessel. _

"I know I said that I'd make I'd always be there to take away your happiness," Natsuki says, staring hardly into golden irises. "But just remember you took mine first."

"That was a long time ago," Reito says, calming down, face falling. "I'm sorry. Countless times, I've apologized."

"I will never, fully forgive you."

Taking a step closer to his sister, Reito stops when a grey pup growls at him.

"Good boy," Natsuki praises to the happy pup. Giving in to her current emotions, tinged with her past, Nastuki snaps Reito's neck. Looking at her fallen brother, Natsuki walks past him and out her bedroom door. "Come boy, we have to go away for a while," Natsuki states, shaking her head, grunting.

* * *

Stopping to see the Fujino estate before leaving, Natsuki ruffles the little pup's head before driving off in her steel-colored, Porsche Macan Turbo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Coming Home**

"So I am_ not_ getting a free stuffed dog?" Natsuki comments, arms crossed.

"Um. No?" the shy girl behind the counter answers, smiling nervously.

"But I just _saw_ you give one to the girl before me."

"Store policy—"

"—Store policy my ass!" Natsuki exclaims as the sale's girl steps back. "Whatever. Just add the cost to my transaction."

"They're, um, not for sale," the girl answers, cringing.

"_Seriously_?!" Natsuki snarls at the frightened girl, glaring. "Not '_for sale_?' _Here_ in a store. Where its intent purpose is that of selling things. Selling things to customers. Customers like me."

"Again, store poli—"

"—Stop," Natsuki commands, raising a hand and inhaling deeply.

"I'm sor-"

"—No," Natsuki interjects, smiling creepily. "I should apologize," Natsuki continues before shrugging. "Just ring me up before I get more upset."

"S-s-sure," the girl says, scanning in Natsuki's bras and panties.

"By the way," Natsuki starts, looking intently into the girl's blue eyes, "Store policy now says that you're going to give me the platinum, limited edition dog over there, k?" Natsuki finishes, winking and smiling sweetly.

Nodding, the girl hands Natsuki her purchases in the signature Victoria's Secret bag, along with the platinum dog.

Dodging the flock of shoppers in the shop district, Natsuki boards the underground metro, jumping on its roof and lies down on its cool surface, bags at hand. Closing her eyes, she gives in to wind's caress beneath the city that never sleeps.

Admiring the artwork on the subway's ceiling, Natsuki smirks when she hears a thud land behind her. Somersaulting, Natsuki lands gracefully on the metro's metal surface.

"Hmm," she remarks, shrugging. "Doesn't take much for me to scare off a big, bad vampire?" she mocks, scanning the area before smiling thinly at a looming figure.

"Natsuki Kruger," the man in the trench-coat says in an English accent before running a hand through his neatly parted hair.

"Kruger?" Natsuki repeats before smirking. "Either we met in the 1700s or you have a personal vendetta against me because of what I did in the 1700s."

"You massacred my family."

"Families are overrated."

"My betrothed. You took her from me."

"There's plenty of fish in the sea."

"My inheritance. Gone. You took the life that I was supposed to have."

"Nothing is set in stone."

"I am no one now."

"That's a shame. You had over a century to rebuild your life."

"I'll begin after I kill you. _After_ I avenge them."

"There's no need for that," Natsuki answers, as the angry vampire grits his teeth. "You do realize I granted you immortality."

"You left me for dead."

"But did you die?!" Natsuki taunts, as the vampire clenches his jaw and fists. "You're immortal now, laddie. Your senses are heightened. You're immune to sickness. You're more alive now than ever."

"You killed my family," he repeats through gritted teeth.

"Well, maybe, it's time you move on," Natsuki snarls, furrowing her brows. "You can't change the past."

"I'll move on," the man starts, stalking Natsuki. "After I kill you."

"And we're back to this again," Natsuki states, sighing. "I've got at least 300 years on you, mate," Natsuki warns as subway's lights flicker on and off.

"_Invisique phasmatos radium calaraa. Invisique phasmatos radium calaraa. __Invisique phasmatos radium calaraa," _the vampire chants as Natsuki's cool façade falls.

"Great," Natsuki remarks, clenching her fists, recognizing the Latin incantation. "A witch."

As it turned out, the vampire/wiccan cast a spell that made him invisible.

"Look—!" Natsuki starts before falling to the ground, clasping the sides of her head and then is kicked off the metro.

"Son of a—AHH!" Natsuki grunts once more as she is dragged by her hair and tossed to the metro's tracks. Screaming in agonizing pain as the invisible vampire snaps her left leg, Natsuki, painfully, stands back up, limping.

"_Tempust est die," _the voice says before staking Natsuki's heart.

Cringing in pain and feeling her body go numb, desecrating, Natsuki looks up to meet the dark black pools of the once-again visible vampire.

"I want my face to be the last thing you see before your descent back to hell."

"My dear boy," Natsuki starts, gripping the hand that was staking her. Crushing it, she pulls the stake out of her heart. "Your family couldn't stop me. Your town couldn't stop me. Your kings and queens couldn't stop me. Not even your God. So what makes _you_ special?" she mocks, now pricking the stake into his chest. "Look at me," Natsuki commands, gripping the boy's jaw with her free hand and forcing him to meet her emerald irises. "Take a look at perfection in all its glory. Be grateful that this is the last thing you're gonna remember before _your_ descent to _my hell_," Natsuki adds, smiling cruelly. "In honor of my reign and superiority, you shall not drink or feed blood ever again. You will not harm a single soul. You accept that you will die a slow and painful death as your body slowly starts to rot and to disintegrate as you live the rest of your days in this tunnel. You are nothing. And I am _everything_."

Pulling the stake back out and shoving the seemingly lifeless boy off her, Natsuki grips her injured leg and aligns her bones back in place. Standing up and limping, Natsuki clicks her tongue, seeing darkness from both ends of the tunnel.

"Of course," she murmurs before continuing north, following the screechy sound of a subway bus, indicating a nearby stop. "At least I'll arrive to an open buffet," she reasons before wincing from the pain of her leg. "GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT!" she exclaims before painfully darting back to the lucid vampire and ripping his head off and splattering it along the tunnel's wall. "Much better," she breathes out, smiling at the headless English corpse.

* * *

Turning off _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, Shizuru sighs, realizing that another month had passed since her very own vampire disappeared. Like Buffy and Angel's relationship, Shizuru realized that her relationship with Natsuki was destined for failure.

"Why did I let it get that far?" Shizuru asks Kiyohime who perks up her ears. "I know it's stupid and crazy, but I've never stopped thinking about her. When I first saw her, I knew she was part of my destiny," she admits to a disinterested Kiyo who chews on her toy. "Worst of all, I'm pretty sure I've loved her all of these years. Ever since that night . . . when I was just a girl. I fell in love with the strange, older girl who stared at the wall. And I feel that everything that happened since that night has been a confirmation of what I've suspected all this time," she continues, feeling the weight of her heart pulling her down. "What do you think, Kiyo?"

Halting her chew-toy chewing for a split second, Kiyohime looks up at her master before wagging her tail and continuing to chew on her toy.

Scoffing, Shizuru rolls over on her bed and stares up at her ceiling. Life hasn't been all that great. She hadn't heard from Natsuki in months. Many times, she wanted to ask Reito about Natsuki's whereabouts, but she always wound up deciding against it, even if she occasionally ran into him. If anything, their encounters could at best be summed up as awkward.

In school, however, the red-haired girl, who claimed not to be Natsuki's lover, would sit idly by, silently observing the popular and now-quiet Shizuru. Persistently, Nao refused to answer any of Shizuru's questions, until the taller girl grew weary and opted to ignore Nao, despite Nao's consistent stalking.

Mai, on the other hand, got along with Nao; they had their very own, sadistic and masochistic way of bonding, for both the busty, orange-haired girl and the green-eyed girl often argued and fought using their supernatural talents, only to wind up snickering and in awe of the other's strength and cleverness. Shizuru found it amusing and would, behind Nao's back, tease Mai about her newfound friendship.

The truth is: Nao challenged Mai, and Mai challenged Nao. They were good friends, despite their supposed animosity. Oftentimes, Shizuru wondered if Natsuki would still be in Fuka had they chosen the path of friendship like Mai and Nao.

Dwelling on her thoughts, Shizuru, after hearing her phone vibrate, feels her heartbeat accelerate, only to slow down. It couldn't be Natsuki. Sighing, Shizuru's intuition was right: It wasn't Natsuki. It was, instead, Chie sending their group-chat plans for the upcoming, seniors-only university trip to Garderobe.

Time had gone by fast. The new semester was close to ending; high-school was close to ending. Shizuru would soon turn 18 and, and the unbearable pressure as to what the future held for the Fujino empire was tormenting her and haunting her sleep. Yet the most agonizing and torturous of all thoughts were the ones that always drifted back to the pale-skinned, dark-haired girl with eyes that glowed brighter than moon.

"Natsuki," Shizuru whispers before shaking her head.

Shizuru knew she had to overcome this heartache. It had been a little over six months, after all.

* * *

Breathing in the rainy, forestry, and familiar minty smell of Fuka, the raven-haired girl's heartbeat races faster the closer she got to the tawny-haired girl's house. Yes, she did disappear without giving much of an explanation to the other girl, but Natsuki had her reasons. Her temper wasn't always controllable. She was passionate, selfish, reckless, and her impulsive nature often led to tragedies each and every time the demon inside of her came out with no consideration for anyone's life but hers.

The situation that occurred a little over six months ago was too delicate. Natsuki was so close, so close to turning her dream into a reality. She couldn't mess it up, not now and especially after everything she had to do to get there. Not to mention, her relationship with Shizuru was fragile to begin with.

The truth of the matter was: Shizuru thought she knew Natsuki's worst when, in reality, the tawny-haired girl knew Natsuki's best. This revelation was bothering Natsuki too much, and Natsuki didn't like to be bothered.

Still, the ruby-eyed girl still had no idea how cold, how cruel, how callous, how malicious, and how manipulative Natsuki could be to get her way. Worst of all, Natsuki's past was made up of her ill-tempered nature, and how she sought and stirred up tragedies for entertainment or to pass the time because, being centuries old, life was sometimes too boring for the beautiful vampire.

Natsuki had, for as long as she could remember, been fond of torture and of massacres simply because she enjoyed it. Shizuru didn't know this; the thought never crossed the innocent, tawny-haired girl's mind. Sure, Shizuru somewhat knew of Natsuki's killing sprees, but Natsuki knew that Shizuru's reasoning was founded in pity for her.

Shizuru pitied her, and Natsuki hated it.

Now, six months later, Natsuki is back and is about to come face-to-face with the beautiful, mesmerizing red-eyed girl that she abandoned and still loved.

Arriving at the Fujino estate, Natsuki parks outside the tawny-haired girl's gate. Taking a deep breath, Natsuki steps out of her vehicle as a fluff of dark-grey fur jumps out of the car.

"Hey!" Natsuki playfully scolds, as the wolf's ears perk up. "Come on boy," she commands, closing the car and advancing towards the gate, pup trailing behind her.

Easily jumping over the gated-fence, Natsuki smiles as Duran begins sniffing and digging up a hole to meet up with his master on the other side of the fence.

Dashing over to the familiar guesthouse, Natsuki frowns when she doesn't hear anything or anyone. Jumping to the tawny-haired girl's window, Natsuki peeks inside, finding an empty room.

Jumping back down, she glances over to the mansion, honing in to her supernatural, exceptional hearing.

_Footsteps. Cooking. Television. Music._

Now a foot from the mansion, Natsuki sets her gaze on the balcony from where she used to spy on a younger, brattier, teenage Shizuru. Effortlessly, she jumps, landing gracefully on the tawny-haired girl's balcony. Treading carefully, she stops inches from the glass door. Quietly, emerald eyes gaze softly at the figure lying on the bed. Heartbeat pulsating loudly and profoundly, Natsuki silently watches the most beautiful girl she had ever seen stare up at her ceiling, listening to a string-quartet version of _Pachelbel Cannon_.

Yearning the taller girl, Natsuki hovers her fingers on the glass door's handle, smiling when it slides it open. Leaning against the door frame, Natsuki clears her throat as a startled Shizuru pauses her music.

"What are you doing?" Natsuki teases as a familiar, dazzling smile plays on her lips.

Jolting from bed, Shizuru glances at her balcony door. Breath caught in her throat, Shizuru presses her hand lightly above her heart, as her ruby eyes land on the silhouette of an emerald-eyed beauty, leaning coolly against the door-frame.

At first, the expression on the tall beauty is of shock, but, then, it morphs into a glare; until, finally, it turns into a cold look of disinterest.

"You're back," Shizuru states, staring blankly at the vampire.

"You're mad," Natsuku observes as Shizuru continues to remain quiet. "_Pachelbel Canon_ was popular piece for balls in 18th century Europe. Never was dancing more beautiful as it was then. It was both amorous and eloquent. You would've liked it."

Scoffing, Shizuru glances at the clock. "It's late."

Stepping forward, Natsuki is pushed back by an invisible barrier that prevented her from entering the tawny-haired girl's bedroom.

Shizuru, staring at Natsuki's feet, smiles cruelly, realizing that Natsuki could not enter her bedroom because she had not been invited in.

"Hey," Natsuki starts, analyzing the barrier. "You have to—"

"—I'm not inviting you in," Shizuru interjects as Natsuki's face falls.

"What?" Natsuki remarks in disbelief, searching crimson orbs. "Shizuru, let me in."

"No."

"Shizuru."

"NO!"

"SHIZU—"

"—_YOU _BROKE_ MY _HEART! Remember?" Shizuru exclaims, voice finally showing emotion. "You didn't even say goodbye," the ruby-eyed girl spits out as Natsuki internally winces.

"Shi-"

"-Just leave me alone."

"No," Natsuki challenges, face stern.

"I'll hate you more for it."

"Too bad because I'm not moving."

"What, Natsuki!? What more could you possibly want?!"

"I want you to let me in."

"That's not going to happen. Not again. I learn from my mistakes."

"Well, it doesn't seem like it because you're making one right now," Natsuki counters, face stern.

"I'm _undoing_ one right now," Shizuru corrects, looking and sounding colder than ever, causing Natsuki to flinch.

"Shizuru, I want to talk," Natsuki persists, shifting uncomfortably.

"Whatever it is you want to say, leave it on my voicemail. I'll get to it eventually."

"Shizuru . . . "

"What!?" Shizuru snaps, shaking her head. "I don't owe you anything."

"I just want you to talk me."

Looking away, Shizuru breathes loudly.

"I'll leave after we talk. I promise," Natsuki bargains, furrowing her brows.

"I don't believe you," Shizuru replies, raising a brow at the raven-haired girl.

"Please, just talk to me," Natsuki pleads, as her brows furrow deeper.

"And you'll leave after?"

"Yes."

"I can do that," Shizuru concedes, smiling hauntingly at the vampire who shifts in her stance. "I'll start," she begins as Natsuki nods. "For starters, I'm relieved you're okay," Shizuru discloses, shrugging her shoulders and as Natsuki's face begins to brighten. "Actually, I'm happy you're okay," Shizuru corrects herself, as Natsuki's heart races once more. "So thank you for letting me know that you've been alive and well this entire time. Sucks that you didn't call me, that you ignored me, and that I actually thought something bad had happened to you. But thank you for clearing that up and for understanding that I don't want _anything_ to do with you anymore. So you can go away now," Shizuru finishes, smiling coldly at a frozen Natsuki. "There's your 'talk.' Now go," Shizuru chides, flicking the raven-haired girl away.

Fists clenched and trembling from anger, Natsuki remains rooted to the ground. Her temper was rising. Huffing, Natsuki replays the scene that had just transpired and that had caused her more pain than she ever thought imaginable. Running her tongue through her fangs, Natsuki tries once more to walk past the barrier, only to fail.

"What part of 'go away' don't you understand?" Shizuru mocks, rolling her eyes.

"You're pushing it," Natsuki warns through gritted teeth.

"I guess I should add _liar_ to the list of things I find repulsive of you."

"You know what, Shizuru!? Consider yourself lucky that this barrier is protecting you," Natsuki threatens, face menacing, fangs peering out, and emerald orbs glowing brightly.

"Why? Would you kill me?" Shizuru challenges, matching Natsuki's glare.

"You wouldn't be breathing," Natsuki discloses, furrowing her brows, stepping back.

"Then come in."

"What?"

"Come in," Shizuru repeats, not surprised to find the raven-haired girl at the foot of her bed.

"You were saying?" Shizuru chides, smirking. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill me."

"Don't test me, Shizuru," Natsuki warns, calming herself down, feeling the air lighten.

"I'll do as I please."

"Don't," Natsuki starts, stepping closer to Shizuru. "Don't give me that childish, bratty attitude, or I _will_ have to kill you," Natsuki threatens, pouncing and hovering above the tawny-haired girl. Face-to-face, Natsuki cracks a smile.

"Cute," Shizuru remarks, rolling her eyes, and pushing Natsuki off her.

"Had you been another girl," Natsuki begins, smiling dashingly, "I would've have tortured you and killed you," Natsuki comments, now walking over to one of Shizuru's bookcases.

"Still charming, I see," Shizuru remarks, raising a brow at the vampire who had a habit of making herself at home.

"Aren't I?" Natsuki agrees, holding up a copy of_ The Picture of Dorian Grey_. "In some ways, I'm your very own Dorian Grey. Wouldn't you agree?" Natsuki asks skimming the book. "I'm charming. Beautiful. Young. Rich. Immortal. Completely mental. And a sadistic jerk when it comes to the girl I love."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Natsuki asks, head cocked to the side before grinning.

"Pretend like nothing's wrong," Shizuru says as Natsuki sighs and puts the book back in its place.

"Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you. Tell me what to do, and I'll do it," Natsuki says, sitting beside the tawny-haired girl. "I'll fix this. I'm going to fix this," she finishes, reaching out to grab the red-eyed girl's hands. Gulping, Natsuki feels the girl's pulse, beating as she held her hands.

"I don't want to 'fix this,'" Shizuru replies, retracting back her hands. As Shizuru had come to terms with: Their love was a lost-cause, so there was no need in prolonging it. She, especially, did not need to expose herself to hurt again. "You said you'd give me anything, and I want space. Give me space."

"No. Not right now," Natsuki answers, fully aware of the toll space could have on their relationship.

"And there you go lying again."

"Giving you space is admitting defeat. I'm not giving up. I will not lose you, Shizuru."

"You already have," Shizuru discloses as Natsuki's face falls.

Snarling, Natsuki hardens her expression once more. "No."

"No?" Shizuru repeats before laughing. "Is that really all you can say to me?"

"No," Natsuki answers, grinning and awaiting a smile from the tawny-haired girl.

"I really don't get it," Shizuru admits, searching playful emerald orbs that harden under crimson observation. "It's not like we had a great love affair," Shizuru continues before laughing again. "I don't know why you have this effect on me or how your presence, your smell, your touch, your taste, or even your dorky grin and callous, sadistic ways do to me what they do, but I can't do this anymore, Natsuki. Do you understand? I can't do this anymore. So whatever this is, it's over."

"No," Natsuki responds, huffing and gritting her teeth before closing her eyes and shuddering.

Raising a brow, Shizuru observes the vampire waging an internal battle inside. A little frightened, Shizuru backs away.

Opening her eyes again, Natsuki reaches for Shizuru's hands. "I don't think you understand how complicated-"

"—I don't care!" Shizuru exclaims, retracting back her hand again. "I'm tired! I'm done! I missed you _so much_ it felt like a death-sentence, as I awaited news for my life's end. And I _hate_ you for putting me through that! I hate you for not telling me whether you were okay or not! _I hate you!"_

"I'm sorry," Natsuki confesses, voice and face soft.

"Just go," Shizuru pleads, ignoring the softened and hurt vampire. "And leave me alone," she finishes, turning her music back on and lying back down on bed, avoiding emerald orbs.

Gritting her teeth, Natsuki stands. Breathing loudly, she paces the room, every so often glaring at the silhouette of the tawny-haired girl. Trembling, she finally gives up and leaves, slamming the balcony door shut, shattering it, before disappearing.

Shizuru, cringing at the shattering sound that resulted from Natsuki's anger, wipes away a stray tear as more tears stream down her face.

Midori, rushing to Shizuru's room, slams open the door, first scared and then saddened to see her usually-calm, tawny-haired Shizuru crying softly and tugging onto the bed sheets. "We'll get that fixed tomorrow, sweetheart," Midori says, sitting beside Shizuru and running her fingers through tawny hair. "It's gonna be okay, kiddo," Midori continues, kissing the top of Shizuru's head. "Look, Zuru, I'm not good at this parenting thing. I'm a historian. I seek answers to riddles and endings to stories. But I can tell you that your story hasn't ended. There's so much more in store for you. So much greatness. So much love. So much happiness," the guardian comforts as she caresses the tawny-haired girl's shoulder and back. "One day, you're gonna look back on this and do that annoyed Shizuru face and roll your eyes and say, '_that was sooo high school," _Midori finishes, as Shizuru lets out a light, melodic giggle.

"You're so weird," Shizuru manages to say between sniffles, snuggling into her guardian's lap.

"Cruel, cruel, Shizuru," Midori teases, bending down and kissing Shizuru's right temple. "I'm just glad I'm not that door," she jokes, smiling at the sound of Shizuru's laugh. "Remind me to never to upset you," Midori adds, reaching out to grab Shizuru's hand. "Come on, kid, it's late. You can sleep in another bedroom or with me if you want."

"You snore."

"I know."

Grabbing her phone and headphones, Shizuru walks out of her bedroom, turning to look once more to her balcony before turning the lights off and closing the door.

* * *

Licking the tip of her fangs, Natsuki flexes her jaw before taking a deep breath and ripping into the boy's neck, tossing him aside when her appetite is satisfied. Amused, she rolls the boy over to face to her. Not surprisingly, the boy's eyes are shot wide open, unmoved.

"I tried to do the right thing," Natsuki starts, squatting down to talk directly to the corpse. "But she wouldn't let me fix it. Of course, _this_ is what happens," she murmurs, clicking her tongue, spotting and picking up a small branch. "It's kinda ironic, huh?" she continues, hardening her gaze and gripping on the branch. "But whatever. I always get what I want so—"

"—So you're going to put yourself first, as usual," a stern voice says, as Natsuki smirks, standing back up, twirling the branch in her hand.

"Well, I _am_ the selfish one, brother."

"She was worried about you, Natsuki," Reito says in a calm demeanor. "I was too."

"Please spare me the lecture," Natsuki states, revealing a disheveled face. "I'm not in the mood."

Brows furrowed, Reito analyzes the raven-haired girl.

"What?!"

"You know," Reito starts, placing his hands in his pocket. "You recognize you were an asshole."

"Interesting. If I recall correctly, _marshmallow_, " Natsuki begins, stalking Reito. "I staked you right before leaving town. And the only reason you're not rotting away is because I ordered it. So I'd be careful it if I were you."

"If you were me, you would've never blown it with Shizuru because, unlike you, I would have never left her side. I would have never hurt her."

"Well, that's because you're stupid and weak."

"Nothing is stupider than walking out on the one thing you love."

"But I love _many_ things," Natsuki starts, smirking. "Power. Immortality. Superiority. Killing. My reflection."

"In other words, you haven't changed," Reito states, face fallen. "Just when I thought you had a chance. I really believed that for once you were putting someone before you," he continues, as Natsuki rolls her eyes. "Do you know how hard it is to shut my feelings for Shizuru off? To step aside? To ignore her even after you abandoned her?" he presses as Natsuki shifts in her stance. "It's been tormenting. But all I could think of was you. And how I want you to have a chance at actual happiness. Only now, I see that it was a waste."

"Reito, I'm gonna tell you this once, and I will never again repeat it, "Natsuki starts, face serious. "Have you ever asked yourself if I have ever felt disappointed in myself because I haven't. You have always governed your life to others' expectations of you. That's not me. I am happy in my own way. So I don't care if my version of happiness takes on a different meaning from others because, at the end of the day, it's _my_ happiness, and that's all that matters. The saddening part in all this is that I know happiness, but you don't. So_ I_ feel sorry _you_. You're always so calm and reserved because you've been instilled these fears that control you. So Reito, I have never needed nor will I ever need your pity. It's time you quit worrying about me and let me be," Natsuki says, walking past her brother and reaching into her pocket.

"I can't," Reito admits, turning to observe his sister. "And it doesn't help that I never know your true intentions," Reito continues, flinching when Natsuki sets the corpse on fire."But whatever they are, keep in mind that your actions affect Shizuru."

"No they don't," Natsuki discloses, standing up and facing Reito. "She dumped me," Natsuki states, shrugging. "Whatever. Her loss."

"I get it now," Reito starts, flexing his jaw. "Shizuru left you and now, so _naturally_, you don't care anymore."

"It's not that I don't care, fruit-boy. Darwin, I believe, said it best: Survival of the fittest," Natsuki states, flipping her hair. "That boy over there," Natsuki continues, pointing at the burning corpse. "Well, that burnt blood-bag told me his name, his mother's name, his little sister's name, and his girlfriend's name before I killed him. He was hoping I'd feel bad and let him go, but, of course, I did no such thing. The other day though, I let a girl go because her puppy was her phone's background. So you see: Our instinct to survive is embedded into our DNA, as well as our instinct to prey. I chose to kill the guy with the family, but I let the girl with the puppy live. Even now, as I look back, I would make the same choice. I'm built this way, Reito, so relax. I'm not gonna kill Shizuru, even if she did dump me; I have long made this decision, and I don't go back on my choices. Ever. It's all part of my alluring charm."

"Right. But as smart as you are and as strong and independent as you think you are, _no one _wants to be alone," Reito adds, sighing, hands still in his pocket. "That too is embedded in our DNA."

"People evolve."

"So you're what? An exception?"

"I'm a God," Natsuki chides, emerald eyes glimmering under the starlit sky. "Look at me. _Bow_ down to me."

Scoffing, Reito exhales loudly, not breaking eye-contact with Natsuki. "I'll see you back home," Reito parts, shaking his head at his obviously hurting sister.

"Nighty-night," Natsuki parts, rolling her eyes at Reito's retreating figure. Reaching into her pocket, Natsuki checks her phone.

"Oh and Natsuki," Reito yells from across the field. "I almost forgot."

Snarling, Natsuki looks away from her phone and just like that, within the fraction of a second, a slight stinging sensation burns at her chest, followed by another stinging on her left shoulder blade.

"Natsuki, I'll explain," Natsuki hears Reito say before his voice begins to fade away.

Feeling drowsy, Natsuki clenches her body, exhaling loudly before lunging at Reito, gripping him by the throat. Feeling pulsations and uncontrollable jerks throughout her body, she crushes Reito's neck as blood gurgles out of his mouth and starts streaming out of his bloodshot eyes. She continues choking her step-brother until a dart lands in her hand and then another lands in her neck, followed by a swarm of them. And then it all turned black.

* * *

Following her reunion with Natsuki, Shizuru, now regretting her actions and words, decides to take Kiyo out for a walk to clear her mind. Calling the golden fluff of hair over, Shizuru puts on her khaki trench-coat and heads out the door.

It was getting darker. The moon was shining brightly, and Shizuru, realizing that her short-walk had turned into something much longer, pauses when Kiyo growls towards a darkened area near the woods.

"What is it girl?" Shizuru asks the fluffy cocker spaniel, ruffling its head.

Growl growing more ferocious, Kiyohime stalks ahead of her master ready to lunge at a shadowed, dark-grey figure that looms out of the darkness, racing across the open field and into the woods.

Tugging Kiyohime's collar, Shizuru protectively stands in front of her beloved pet, releasing her hold on Kiyo upon recognizing the dark-grey, bulkier, and bigger figure.

"Duran?" Shizuru whispers, red eyes narrowed at the wolf who became one with the darkness.

Wine eyes widening, Shizuru quickly tugs Kiyohime's collar before sprinting off after Duran.

Heart pulsating and running as fast as she could muster, Shizuru, along with Kiyohime, halts when the tawny-haired girl could make out the silhouette of Natsuki's and Reito's estate. Venturing closer, she stops when she sees Reito's Range Rover pull up on the driveway.

Slamming his door shut, the golden-eyed boy walks over to the trunk of his vehicle and unlatches the hatch. Slinging the corpse of the raven-haired girl into his shoulder, Reito slams the hatch shut before stiffening. Calmly turning to face the paved driveway, Reito places one hand inside his pocket as he awaits an incoming vehicle.

Shizuru, however, at a loss for words, feeling her body go numb and feeling a sensation of icy, cool air rising to her brain, nearly faints—that is until she hears the bickering amongst two girls encircling her. Now feeling lightheaded, Shizuru loses her balance before being steadied from behind.

"It's gonna be okay, Zuru," the familiar voice says, letting go of Shizuru.

"It better be, witch," another voice says before wincing. "Ow. Ow! OW!"

"Then shut up!" Mai scolds, as Shizuru recognizes the scolding tone of her best friend.

"_…bitch,"_ the unfamiliar voice murmurs, wincing.

"Zuru," Mai continues, now facing the tawny-haired girl, "Natsuki is okay."

"Nat-" Shizuru starts, feeling her heartbeat echoing loudly in her ears. "She's okay?"

"Look, I don't know if it's because you're blonde or just plain dumb, but your Twilight lover can't die, remember?" Nao answers, joining Mai and examining her cuticles. "_Trust me_. She's like impossible to kill."

"Mai?" Shizuru begins, searching the deep, blue-colored irises of her friend. "She's okay?"

"Look blondie," Nao interjects again, rolling her eyes, "All you need to know is that your lover is fine so be a good girl and _stay_ here, while we make sure your headache-of-a-vampire-girlfriend is safe, k?"

"NAO!" Mai scolds, disappointingly shaking her head as Nao shrugs. "What Nao means is that it's best if you stay here, okay? Natsuki would want you safe._ I_ want you safe."

"Natsuki," Shizuru repeats, feeling the tugging of her heartstrings and a stinging sensation building in her eyes.

"Mai, she's gonna cry!" Nao whines, stomping her feet. "Can we go now!? This is making me uncomfortable," Nao states, looking disdainfully at the tall beauty. "_Please_, Mai. It's sickening."

"Geez, I don't think I've ever heard you say 'please'," Mai teases, smiling at the red-haired girl.

"MAI!"

"Okay, okay drama-queen," Mai eases, smiling shyly at her best friend. "I'll bring Natsuki back to you. Just stay here, okay?"

"Wait!" Shizuru interjects, grabbing on to Mai's hands. "Can you at least tell me what's going on?"

"MAI!" Nao whines once more, throwing her hands up in the air. "LET'S GO!"

Mirth gone, Mai turns back to look at Shizuru. "The council happened."

"The council?"

"OH MY GOD!" Nao exclaims, rubbing her temples. "That's it. I'm going with or without you, witch," Nao warns before falling to the ground, victim of Mai's power.

"Our town is special, Zuru. Its council," Mai begins, smiling mockingly at the frantic, annoyed green-eyed vampire, "Consists of vampire hunters. Well, more like hunters of the supernatural—"

"—And Reito? What does he have to do with it?" Shizuru interrupts with a look of disdain. As Shizuru recalled, the tall, obsidian-haired boy was carrying Natsuki's corpse.

"Pretty boy is on our side," Nao corrects, rolling her eyes. "The council—" Nao pauses before quickly shaking her head. "Wait. This is boring. Mai, quickly explain to her highness what the hell is going on as I keep track of the exact amount of time we've wasted."

"Shizuru," Mai begins, exhaling loudly. "The thing is: Someone tipped the council off about Natsuki."

"Reito."

"Reito did everything in his power to _protect_ Natsuki!" Nao interjects, face stern. "But because our little Natsuki left without leaving us some way of contacting her, the council assumed a vampire turned her and that she left town because she knew what would happen to her if she stayed in Fuka."

"So Reito had to go along with it," Mai explains, shrugging. "There was suspicion involving him, too. So instead, he played the part of the broken, dutiful brother and pleaded the council to let him handle Natsuki. But the council wouldn't have it. They knew he wouldn't kill his own sister, so he struck a deal with them: As long as Natsuki didn't come back to Fuka, they wouldn't hunt her. But if she ever set so much as a foot in town territory, they wouldn't hesitate to put a kill order on her head. On top of that, Reito had to give 20% of his company's assets to the council."

"But you said—you said Natsuki couldn't die. So why would Rei—" Shizuru starts, not being able to shake the image of the deceased-looking raven-haired beauty.

"Say what you want about Reito, but fruity-boy is smart: As long as the council _thinks_ Natsuki is 'killable,' they will not look too much into Natsuki's past or Reito's."

"To the council: A simple stake in a vampire's heart equals death and the solution to a problem," Mai explains, glancing at her watch. "We should go," Mai says to the red-head who nods.

"Then if Natsuki isn't dead, why are you in a rush?" Shizuru asks, noticing panic and hesitance in the red-haired vampire.

"The council is going to examine Natsuki's body to confirm her death," Mai explains, turning away to look at Nao who shrugs.

"So what is it? I know there's something you're not telling me.'

"Look blondie," Nao answers, looking uncomfortable. "I had hunch as to who tipped the council off. And there's only one being that has been obsessing and chasing after Natsuki for centuries. Only one sadistic bitch that finds this amusing."

"Who?" Shizuru beckons, looking between the two girls.

"I didn't want to be right," Nao answers, scrunching up her face. "But there's only one person capable of orchestrating this puppet show for her amusement."

"Who?" Shizuru repeats, furrowing her brows. "Tell me!"

"The other you," Nao finally answers, shuddering.

"What? Other _me_?"

"Oh princess, it's time you meet your lover's dreaded ex and, coincidentally, your relative," Nao muses before shuddering once more. "Her name is _Vi-o-la, _and she's a _huge_ bitch. No! I stand corrected: Huge _cunt_."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Droplets**

"WHAT?!" Shizuru exclaims, glancing to look at the unconscious raven-haired girl lying on the love seat. Relieved, Shizuru relaxes, seeing that Natsuki was slowly regaining color and inhaling in more stable breaths. Currently, nothing was making sense. Apparently, Shizuru had an evil twin named Viola.

"_Not again_!" Nao whines, face-palming herself. "Someone break it down for blondie."

"Reito?" Mai suggests as the obsidian-haired boy flinches. "Explain."

"What more can I say?" Reito begins, shrugging, "Viola is a psychopathic, vindictive, sadistic, selfish bitch with an insatiable appetite for destruction," Reito states as everyone in the room gasps at his choice of words. "She toys with anything and anyone. Always dangling lives like threads ready to be cut when she sees fit."

"Yup. That's Viola," Nao agrees, shivering slightly. "She's just awful. Just awful."

"And cunning," Reito adds, jaw clenched.

"Yup. And we just passed her first of many tests, which means, the cunt is happy that things are going according to her messed up plan," Nao states, examining her nails. "Right up until her big finale."

"Finale?" Mai asks as Shizuru and her exchange looks.

"She has a thing for dramatics," Nao answers, shivering again in disdain. "In short: She _can't_ be trusted," Nao says, plopping down on an armchair. "Which is _why_ we have to figure out this parent-trap situation," she says to Reito who narrows his gaze on the tawny-haired girl.

"She can't look _just_ like me," Shizuru emphasizes, shaking her head. "Impossible."

"Don't flatter yourself, cheerleader," Nao chides, rolling her eyes. "It _is_ possible. It's called a doppelganger."

"Doppel-what?" Mai repeats, looking at Reito who shrugs.

"Doppelganger: A look-alike or double of a living person, sometimes portrayed as a paranormal phenomenon," Nao recites in a dull tone. "An evil twin, per-say, in this given situation."

"I know. Natsuki sort of exlplained . . . But does this _Viola_ really look _exactly_ like me?" Shizuru beckons, still in disbelief. It was one thing to be doppelganger, but to actually come across your doppelganger was another thing.

"Zuru, if I wasn't so sure she was a vampire, I would've sworn it was you," Mai discloses, fidgeting her hands.

"_Liar_," Nao mutters as Mai turns to glare at the green-eyed vampire. "Sabrina the teenage witch actually thought your beloved turned you into a vampire when she saw Viola," Nao clarifies as Reito walks out of the living room. "It was sore sight. Full of unpleasantries."

"Zuru, she looked just like you," Mai explains, flustered. "But she couldn't be you. There was no way. But still . . . "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. _That's_ Viola," Nao begins, making a disgruntled face. "She often has that effect on people."

"Wait a minute, Mai!" Shizuru scolds, glaring at her best friend. "You thought she was me!?" Shizuru ask of her best friend, appalled. "So much for years of friendship," Shizuru remarks to which Nao, surprisingly, laughs and Mai reddens even more.

"And as much as I enjoy the sight of a tamed witch," Nao starts again before stretching and yawning. "We have a problem to solve. Viola has the council eating out of the palm of her hands. So no one is safe, _especially_ your loved ones."

"Midori!" Shizuru exclaims, as Kiyohime, emerging from the shadows, runs idly by, wagging her tail.

"About that," Nao says as she nudges Kiyo's head. "You should also know that the loud lady you live with was under her compulsion."

"Hey, it's okay!" Mai interjects, smiling reassuringly at a frightened Shizuru. "Reito and I undid the compulsion, and I performed a protection spell on your home. No vampire can enter without an invitation. Clean slate."

"But Mai, if Viola looks so much like me as _everyone_ claims, she can trick Midori. She can—"

"—Midori was given a protection ring that will spare her from a supernatural-related death. I also charmed it with vervain, so she won't fall victim to compulsion. She has also been ordered never, under any circumstance, to take it off," Mai answers as Reito walks back in to the room, hands behind his back.

"I compelled her to obey before I gave it to her," Reito discloses as Shizuru searches his golden irises. "And I told her you'd be living here."

"Live here? Why would you do that?" Shizuru asks, raising a brow, thinking that living with her ex wasn't the best of ideas.

"Shizuru, I think it's for the best if you reside here, given the circumstances of our situation," Reito begins to explain, and then revealing the contents behind his back. "This here is the deed to this property," he says, spreading the ancient-looking parchment on the coffee table. "I want to bestow it to you . . . You're safer here. And Midori is safer away from you. And giving you this estate is the only way to ensure that no uninvited vampires trespass into this home, where you'll be under protection at all times," Reito finishes, pulling out a pen.

"What about. What about Mai's spell? Reito, you don't have to give me your property. She could do it again. Right, Mai?"

"Yes. Of course, but," Mai starts before Reito raises his hand to stop her.

"—Technically, I'm declared dead, as is Natsuki. Although the paperwork says otherwise, this property has no 'real' owner. Anyone can enter. Mai _can_ use the protection spell, but knowing Viola, she'd find a loophole and use it against us."

"It'd be simple and genius at the same time: Viola would buy the house under our noses and surprise massacre us," Nao agrees, nodding her head. "Besides, princess, it's like free! Or what!? Is this castle not big enough for her highness?"

"Shizuru, please sign it," Reito presses, as Shizuru remains unmoved. "Sign it and invite us in," Reito pleads, laying the pen on top of the deed.

"Reito—"

"—Trust me," Reito assures, smiling warmly at the tawny-haired girl for the first time in months. "Nao," he says, walking over to Natsuki and slinging her on his shoulder. "Time to await an invitation."

Following Reito out, Nao leaves Mai, Kiyohime, and Shizuru alone.

"Mai?" Shizuru starts, searching her friend's blue pools. "I don't know what to do."

"Wait," Mai starts, clasping Shizuru's head and chanting.

_Shizuru. If you hear me, nod your head._

Brows furrowed, hearing Mai's voice inside her head, Shizuru nods at her friend who looks determinedly at her.

_Didn't want to risk it. They can hear us._

Again, Shizuru nods.

_We have to trust them. For now. Think of it like poker. We have a shit hand, but we're gonna bluff our way to victory. For now, it's best if we do what they want. Having allies in this moment isn't a bad idea. We'll do what we can. Remain low-key. And just gather intel. In time, we'll play our hand. And I'll keep you safe, Shizuru. I'll keep all of us safe._

Nodding, Shizuru turns to look at the document Reito had left for her. "And Midori? How can I just abandon her? And how the hell do I go about moving out and seeing her at school?"

"She understands," Mai answers, looking at the door. "I was there with Reito. Before compulsion, he told her that you were in danger. That having you live in his house was your best choice of survival and safety. And that if she loved you, she'd let you go."

"And she just let me go?"

"Of course not," Mai answers, smiling at the taller girl. "But before she could ask any questions, Reito compelled her. She's brainwashed now."

"Sign it. It's okay," Mai encourages, nodding.

Without another thought, Shizuru signs the deed. Sighing, she and Mai walk to the front door. Opening it, she finds the vampire residents awaiting her invitation. "Reito, Nao, and Natsuki," she says, eyeing the unconscious vampire, "Please come in," she finishes as Reito slowly takes a step forward, relieved when he and Natsuki pass through the barrier.

Following suit, Nao steps in, rolling her eyes. "It's been a long day. First of many . . . Ima get my beauty sleep," Nao parts, disappearing.

"It _is_ late," Reito agrees, looking down at the floor. "Pick any room you want. Goodnight, Shizuru," he says, vanishing with Natsuki.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" Mai asks, grabbing Shizuru's hand.

"No," Shizuru answers, smiling at her best friend. "You're going to stay up all night worrying and checking up on me," she teases as Mai rolls her eyes. "I'll call you."

"Please do. Night, Zuru," Mai parts as Shizuru walks her to the door.

_Please call me if you need anything. Or if anything changes. Or if you need a friend._

Nodding, Shizuru parts with Mai. Ascending the stairs, Shizuru debates whether to go to Natsuki's bedroom.

Hesitating to turn the knob, Shizuru slowly opens the door. Eyeing the sleeping beauty, Shizuru closes the door and sits beside the raven-haired beauty.

"Fate keeps putting us together," she comments, stroking raven strands. "Fate is _such_ a bitch," she confesses, lying beside the unconscious raven-haired girl.

* * *

Yawning and stretching, Shizuru opens her eyes, jolting out of bed, almost falling.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again," a disinterested voice states as Shizuru searches for the voice's owner.

Sitting on the windowsill, Natsuki raises a brow at the taller girl. "Cat got your tongue?" Natsuki observes, analyzing the flustered, wine-eyed girl. "Well, this is a first," she continues, cocking her head to the side. "You're usually quite the rowdy, little loud-mouthed brat."

"I am NOT rowdy! Nor loud-mouthed!" Shizuru exclaims angrily crossing her arms across her chest.

"Clearly," Natsuki coolly agrees, flipping her hair.

Scoffing, Shizuru shakes her head before pointing at Natsuki. "_That_ right there is the thing about you! You think you're real charming, but really you're just annoying!"

"Interesting," Natsuki remarks, smirking. "But if I'm so annoying, why are you here?"

"Obviously, I fell asleep."

"But why-oh-why, princess?" Natsuki probes, disappearing and appearing on the roof of her canopy bed, feet dangling in the air. "Perhaps, you don't hate me as much as you claim you do."

"Quit being an ass, Natsuki."

"You shouldn't be here," Natsuki states, face hard.

"But I am," Shizuru counters, narrowing her gaze. "So get over it."

"You are so fickle," Natsuki states, scoffing. "You tell me to leave you alone, yet here you are. In my home. In my bedroom. Sharing _my bed_."

"Natsuki, how long have you been awake?" Shizuru asks, remembering why she slept in Natsuki's room in the first place.

"That's none of your business."

"Have you talked to anyone?"

"Again. None of your business."

"_Natsuki_ . . ."

"_Shizuru_ . . . " Natsuki mimics, smoldering her green irises. "Maybe, _you_ should mind your own business."

"YOU are my business!" Shizuru snaps as Natsuki cocks her head to the side. "Natsuki, don't you know?" Shizuru says, searching emerald orbs.

"Know what?"

"You don't know?"

"What don't I know?"

"So you really don't know."

"You're starting to annoy me."

"It's Viola," Shizuru, answers as a strange, unfamiliar worried look paints the vampire's face. "She's here. And for some reason, she's got everyone all paranoid and worried," Shizuru continues, startled when Natsuki jumps down, landing inches from her.

"She's _here_," Natsuki asks, face hard. "Viola? She's here?"

"Yes—" Shizuru starts before Natsuki slings her on her shoulder and travels much too fast for Shizuru to keep focus.

"VIOLA'S HERE!?" Natsuki exclaims, dropping Shizuru on a black leather armchair.

Recognizing the floor pattern and furniture, Shizuru places her hand over her mouth.

"Calm down, Natsuki," the controlled, familiar voice of a young man answers.

"_Explain_," Natsuki demands through gritted teeth.

"While you were gone, Viola prepared arrangements. A welcoming party for you," Reito begins, face stern. "She tipped the council off about your vampirism. Natsuki, you had a target on your back—"

"—So?" Natsuki interrupts, fists and muscles tensed.

"Do I really need to remind you how you get whenever you sense a threat?" Reito asks, face hard. "You take care of it. You _always_ take care of it. You kill it. And you don't care who dies or suffers because of it. But this time, it's townspeople. _Important_ leaders in our community. Their deaths would've raised suspicion and made life more dangerous for you."

"I would've managed."

"I know y_ou_ would've managed, but what about her?" Reito continues, motioning over to a distraught red-eyed girl. "Remember when we couldn't get hunters off our backs? How we ran from town to town? Always on the brink of death?"

"I remember _I_ took care of it."

"Yes, but now they're back. Actions come with consequences, Natsuki. You know that. And we don't know what secret weapon these hunters now have against us. All I know is that they want our heads on a pike. Our death means genocide for our line. As soon as either of us dies, so does the lifeline of vampires who carry our sired blood."

"Now isn't the time to lecture me, Reito," Natsuki warns in a low voice. "I'm not in the mood."

"Well, are you in the mood for Viola?" Reito challenges, looking hardly at the raven-haired girl. "She's here. And you know she's going to be a _huge_ problem."

"I'll handle Viola," Natsuki replies through clenched teeth.

"No. You won't," Reito challenges, hands in his pocket. "We both know Viola better than anyone. You know that as long as we're playing her game, she's entertained and, thereby, more contained. We need to strategize. Figure out how to defuse the bomb without setting off the timer."

"And just how do you know it's her? Have you seen her?"

"Of course, I have," Reito answers, scoffing. "She's as lovely as ever."

"She won't stop until I play along," Natsuki admits in a low voice.

"I know."

"She's smart. And she knows me too well. I don't think I can rid of her that easily. Not this time."

"That's why I've taken precautions," Reito starts, motioning over to Shizuru. "Meet the sole inheritor of our estate."

Green orbs staring distantly past the tawny-haired girl, Natsuki shakes her thoughts. "Viola won't like that," Natsuki states, clicking her tongue. "Or Shizuru."

"Again, I've taken precautions."

"So she's going to be living here, isn't she?" Natsuki states, tone bitter. "Great. One of my exes is hunting me down for sport, and my other my ex will live with me after she dumped me no less than 24 hours ago."

"She's staying here," Reito presses, stance tensing.

"Relax, marshmallow," Natsuki agrees, smoldering her eyes and quickly picking up a pen on Reito's nightstand. "Now tell me about the incident in the woods."

"The ambush at the woods was a ploy I conjured with the council. I had to. They wanted to make sure you died. And I needed to make sure that the council bought it. And it's not like you would've gone along with it."

Head cocked to the side and hands behind her back, Natsuki exhales loudly before lunging the pen with perfect aim at Reito's throat. Smiling thinly, Natsuki observes her brother as he gurgles out dark blood. Shrugging, Natsuki walks over to Reito and pulls the pen from Reito's throat as more blood gushes out and lightly sprinkles her face and clothes. Green orbs glued on her bleeding brother, Natsuki grips and crushes Reito's bleeding neck and lifts him off the ground. "You know I don't let things go."

Watching his gaze fade, Natsuki drops Reito who stumbles to maintain his balance, falling on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Consider us _almost_ even," she warns before vanishing.

"Reito!" Shizuru exclaims, rushing to his aid, still dizzy from Natsuki's vampire travels.

"Stay back," the obsidian-haired boy manages to say, waving Shizuru away with a scarlet hand. "I'm okay."

"Natsuki—"

"—Natsuki reacted better than I anticipated," Reito jokes, trying to smile reassuringly at the tawny-haired girl. "Trust me, she went easy on me, especially after all I said to her."

"So you're not mad?" Shizuru asks the bleeding and recuperating vampire, who sits on his bed, breathing hollowly.

"More like worried," he answers, pressing two fingers against puncture in his neck. "Viola is a delicate matter to Natsuki."

"Natsuki loved her."

"You have nothing to worry about," Reito comforts, smiling at the embarrassed tawny-haired girl.

"Honestly, I am not so sure anymore," Shizuru confesses, tugging a strand of tawny hair behind her ear.

"Shizuru, Viola is in our past, as she should be," Reito answers, relaxing. "We've long moved on . . . Besides, I'm one of the few who knows Natsuki well. And I can assure you that she cares for you."

"That's the problem," Shizuru discloses, sighing. "She likes me, but I love her."

"She loves you."

"And how can you possibly know that?"

"Murderers have a thing for relics," Reito starts, running a hand through his obsidian hair.

"Reito," Shizuru starts, raising a brow. "What—"

"—I have a point," the boy says, smiling charmingly. "Viola was once the love of our lives," Reito continues, avoiding eye-contact. "In a game of cat and mouse, neither party is fully at blame. It is the cat's nature to want the mouse, and it is the mouse's nature to outwit the cat," Reito continues, laying and pressing his hands on his knees. "For the longest time, Natsuki and I preyed on our precious little mouse, our prized possession, but, in the end, it was the mouse that outwit us," Reito reveals, smiling at the ruby-eyed girl. "Natsuki hates losing. Viola may be alive, but there's no need to worry: Natsuki loathes her. We both do. We loved Viola, but to her, we were nothing but playthings. And killing her is admitting that we lost, if that makes sense."

"Not really," Shizuru admits as Reito raises a dark brow, and then it hits her. "You're each other's relic."

"In our love triangle, the game can never end."

"So Viola just toys with you guys for fun?"

"She's a twisted, sadistic bitch, Shizuru."

"But why do you play along?" Shizuru asks, still confused.

"If we don't cater to her psychotic desires, there's no telling what she'll do," Reito answers, face stern. "She's unstable. And her unpredictability is our personal hell. Like I said: You have nothing to worry about with Viola. And Natsuki's reaction to you living here is a confirmation of her love for you."

"But she didn't say much."

"Actions speak louder than words," Reito reasons, smiling. "But that's not the case with Viola. She's just a temporary, parasitic demon set on making our lives miserable . . . till she's bored and gives up. Then she'll skip town. And pay us a visit in another hundred years or so. "

"But Natsuki said," Shizuru starts, recalling the Viola from Natsuki's stories. "Natsuki depicted her . . . differently."

"Natsuki humanizes Viola more than she deserves," Reito replies, sighing. "We met her during a time when Natsuki and I were close. We were tired of running from father, so we decided to come home. The town welcomed us. We were the town's jewels: A pair of wealthy, young siblings with a notable name. Suspicion of our murders never warded our way because we were the ideal bachelor and bachelorette in town. Every household's patron sought our hand in marriage for their children or grandchildren. Then, one day, news of Viola came. Days before the town fair, there was talk about the Fujino girl returning to Fuka after spending some time abroad in Europe. Both Natsuki and I had heard of her alluring beauty and wit from the townspeople, so we were curious to meet her. And when we did, she was, indeed, the most beautiful girl we had ever seen. Immediately, we were enamored with her, but it was her wild-like nature that drove us over the edge. For you see, Viola was unlike any woman we'd met before. Charming. Beautiful. Clever. Witty. Intelligent. Adventurous. Rebellious. Wild. Unpredictable. Free. But that's the thing about wild things: They can't ever be tamed or fully understood. Not if their desire is to be free. And that's exactly what Viola was and is. She has no boundaries. No limits. Everything is fair game. Havoc enthralls her. Heartbreak contents her. And death captivates her," Reito continues, releases his hold on his healed neck. "Viola turned because of me. I loved her, and she used me. She used us. But Natsuki refuses to admit it, which is why she depicts her as a gullible, fragile, mentally-ill, naive mortal girl she once loved. "

"I see. But why did you turn her?"

"She tricked me, of course," Reito answers before pausing. "You see: There was a fire," Reito starts again before pausing once more. "My journals. It's in one of my journals," he continues, standing up and walking towards his armoire. Opening it, beneath the hung shirts, lay the stacks of journals. Sorting through them, he stops, pulling one out and skimming it. Walking back towards Shizuru, he hands her the journal. "It's all in here," he says, as Shizuru takes it. "Everything from the time we met her to the events that led to her transition into a vampire."

"Reito, I have to ask," Shizuru starts, as the obsidian-haired boy places his hands in his pocket. "When you met me, you didn't seem surprised at all. And if I look exactly like her, then you—"

"—I should've reacted differently," Reito interjects before clearing his throat. "Truth is: I saw you once before. And trust me, I did react the way you'd expect someone to react when coming face-to-face with a ghost of your past," Reito continues, smiling warmly. "It was at the airport," Reito confesses, as Shizuru furrows her brows. "Baggage claim. You were laughing at Midori who was struggling to carry her luggage, denying the help of anyone who offered. Yet despite her pleas, you kissed her cheek and took one of the bags away from her as she scolded you, claiming she could have handled it," the golden-eyed boy continues, as he and Shizuru chuckle lightly. "You have a thing for twirling, Shizuru. You occasionally do it when you walk. And I. Well, I watched you twirl like an angel, laughing melodically. And your eyes, your mesmerizing, radiant red eyes pulled at me and everyone within your range. And after that, I never let you out of my sight," Reito finishes before walking away.

Moved and confused by Reito's confession, Shizuru walks out of the boy's bedroom, dropping the journal as soon as an emerald-eyed girl appears in front of her.

"Natsuki," Shizuru starts, as the vampire reaches for the journal.

"We need to talk," Natsuki states, handing the journal back.

"Yes, we _do_," Shizuru agrees, looking intently into green orbs. "Under one condition," Shizuru demands, hugging the journal closer to her chest.

"Condition?" Natsuki repeats, scoffing. "I wonder what it could _possibly_ be."

"You know what, Natsuki?" Shizuru starts, rolling her yes. "I really hate your temper and how you go from zero to one-hundred in the fraction of a second."

"I see. So we're listing annoying things from the other party," Natsuki starts, smoldering her emerald pools. "Where should I begin?"

"You can begin by telling me why you left me," Shizuru demands, Natsuki's cool façade cracks.

"It's complicated."

"Everything is always complicated with you!" Shizuru exclaims in a bitter, annoyed tone. "If you just gave me a chance to understand—" Shizuru starts but pausing after seeing Natsuki shake her head. "Can't you give me _some_ credit?" Shizuru asks, as Natsuki shrugs. "Tell me the truth, Natsuki, or you lose me forever."

"If that's what you want," Natsuki says, face cold. "I'm not gonna stop you."

"It's not," Shizuru confesses, eyes stinging. "I want you."

"You say that now, but you're going to change your mind," Natsuki discloses, jaw clenched.

"Because _you_ make me change my mind."

"So it's always my fault."

"And my fault, too! For believing in you time and time again!"

"I never asked you to, Shizuru," Natsuki states, crossing her across her chest. "And I warned you it wasn't going to be easy. Remember, princess?"

"Yes, and I remember _choosing_ you," Shizuru answers, glowering at the vampire. "After everything. The secrets. The lies. I still chose you. Hell, I'm standing here, choosing you again, but I am starting to see that you will _never_ choose me."

"Give me your hand," Natsuki requests, extending out her hand.

Looking curiously at the vampire girl, Shizuru reaches out to touch the cold, smooth hand of the emerald-eyed vampire.

"You're right," Natsuki remarks, intertwining their hands and bringing Shizuru's hand up to her lips, kissing it. "Shizuru, I don't think I _can_ choose you. It's not in my nature. Sorry to disappoint."

"Then don't disappoint me!"

"Last time I left, I didn't say goodbye, but I will this time," Natsuki promises, releasing the other girl's hand.

"Goodbye? What are you talking about?" Shizuru says, feeling the impact of her heart shattering on the ground.

"When this is over, I'm going to go away."

"No. You're not."

"But I am."

"And just where will you go?"

"I don't know," Natsuki admits, shrugging. "I always move around," she continues, smoldering her emerald irises. "I tend to bore easily. Which makes staying in one place or with one person unbearable."

"You don't mean that," Shizuru says, seeing a change in attitude in the other girl.

"But I do," Natsuki replies, furrowing her brows. "Imprisonment doesn't suit me. I'm not good. And I refuse to be tamed and turned into a docile pet like my brother," Natsuki states, looking hardly into crimson pools. "I'm gonna disappoint you, and you're going to disappoint me. We both know it. So it might as well end on a bittersweet note."

"Bittersweet? Please, tell me what the _sweetness_ is in all of this."

"I love you, Shizuru," Natsuki confesses as the taller girl's eyes broaden. "Please remember that," Natsuki states, brows furrowed.

"Really!?" Shizuru spits out, voice laced with venom. "You think I'll remember the girl who broke my heart _twice_ fondly?"

Scoffing, Natsuki smiles in an astonishing way at the ill-tempered girl. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"And you're a jerk."

"Yea, I know. You keep reminding me of it," Natsuki says, remembering Shizuru's constant name-calling.

"Why do you like hurting me?"

"Why does a masochist like pain?"

"Don't start with your riddles."

"It's not a riddle."

"Fine. Whatever, Natsuki. I'll forget about us," Shizuru parts, walking away.

"A masochist likes pain because it's in his nature," Natsuki says, halting Shizuru. "In this moment, I'm going to choose you, Shizuru," Natsuki continues, appearing in front of the ruby-eyed girl. "I owe it to you. So here it goes," Natsuki begins, pushing a strand of hair out of Shizuru's face. "I remember the first time I killed," Natsuki says, furrowing her brows. "It's a memory that plays out perfectly in my head. I'm seventeen, and I see myself trembling. I feel this burning sensation in my throat. I drink, but it doesn't go away. And there's this itch, radiating across my entire body. I bang my head against a wall, but their voices get louder. I call out to my mother, but she just stands in front of me, looking proudly at me. I panic and run. Within seconds, I realize that I'm about a mile from home. I walk back and find Reito and his sister kneeling beside one of the village's girls. There's blood everywhere, and then I see myself lunging at the girl, and I begin to feed. I don't stop. I keep thinking that no one could survive this much blood loss, but, at the same time, I don't care. I hear her heart stop, but I keep feeding, wanting more," Natsuki reveals, gulping. "Everything that has happened since then is a variation of that night. I choose myself over and over again. It was also the last time I seemed to care about a human heart. That is, until I met Viola. Her heart meant the world to me, but, per usual, I chose myself. And you, Shizuru, are an incredible exception, for I had no idea why I've been so drawn to you from the moment I first laid eyes on you," Natsuki continues, analyzing the taller girl. "But I can see it now," she finishes, smiling fondly at the tawny-haired girl.

"See what?"

"What I could never see in anyone," Natsuki answers, face softening. "My very own heart. That is why by choosing myself, I choose you. I choose your happiness. Your safety. And your future . . . without me."

"Oh shut up, Natsuki!" Shizuru snaps, rolling her eyes. "I really have to give you credit for turning and twisting the knife in my heart so easily and effortlessly. Bravo. Now, drop the melodramatic performance and just go on with your life because I've had it with you and your games!"

"I'm planning on it," Natsuki promises, stepping back, glaring at the taller whose expression cracks.

"So what now? Is this really it? You're leaving me? For good?"

"See, that's another thing I just figured out," Natsuki admits, stretching her neck and stepping back. "If you think about it, I have always left you," Natsuki continues, now looking curiously at the tawny-haired girl. "Remember when we first met? At your guesthouse? I left you. In the bridge. After the crash? I left you. When I visited you. At the hospital? I left you. Chie's party? I left you. Six months ago? I left you. Shizuru, I leave you time and time again because, like I said, you're my heart. So of course, I want you safe! And I bring nothing but destruction. I mean, look at me! Tell me the situation you're in right now isn't because of me!"

"Natsuki—"

"—Face it! You're in danger because of me!" Natsuki continues, taking another step back. "Shizuru, you wanted the truth, and now you have it. Do with it as you please. I, for one, have other matters to tend to. But just know that when I'm done, I'll be out of your life," Natsuki promises before vanishing.

* * *

Sitting underneath the shade of a sleeping sakura tree, Shizuru watches Kiyo run across the Kanzaki-Kuga's vast backyard.

"We have a Koi pond," a young man says, as Shizuru laughs. "Cliché, I know, but I figured why not? Reality housewives have one, so why not me?" the golden-eyed boy continues, sitting beside the tawny-haired girl. "I heard everything."

"Of course, you did," Shizuru snaps before looking apologetically at the obsidian-haired boy, who smiles warmly at her. "So I'm guessing everyone knows."

"Well, privacy is overrated," Reito jokes, causing the crimson-eyed beauty to smile yet again. "The more you try to understand Natsuki, the harder she'll make it for you."

"I just wish—"

"—I know," Reito interjects, sighing. "When I first came to her village with my father and sister, I heard talk about the Kuga girl. She was the youth to beat. I remember observing her. Studying her. She didn't talk much, but she was dedicated, determined, and devoted to her father. So one day, I challenged her. I thought I could beat her. I thought I knew enough to outsmart her. But of course, I lost. It was humiliating. I didn't stand a chance. But the worst part was her face after she beat me. There I lay on the ground, her sword lightly pricking my neck. Then when she offered a hand to help me up. It is then that I saw the glimpse of a face that I am all too familiar with. Natsuki knew that I had been observing her all that time."

"She set you up."

"She did," Reito agrees, scoffing. "Call it tough love, but Natsuki's love is as loyal as it can get," Reito remarks as Shizuru narrows her gaze on him. "I have done my fair share of horrendous things to Natsuki in my past. And she has had countless opportunities to kill me, but she hasn't. Look at Viola. Even after everything, Natsuki can't bring herself to kill her. And Nao is probably the best guarded and most loved friend in the history of the world. Natsuki would stop at nothing for that annoying, deviant red-head. And now you, our newest addition. You're in our ranks. You're always going to be protected and loved by her, Shizuru, even if it's not the type of love you want."

"You mean: The type of love that hurts," Shizuru comments, voice soft.

"Shizuru," Reito starts again, pausing and taking a deep breath. "I told Natsuki that I'd back off and that I wouldn't chase after you, but that doesn't mean I'm opposed to you chasing after me. I still want you, and I love you in the way you want to be loved. In the way you _deserve_ to be loved," Reito confesses, standing up. "And I know you have feelings for me. And I also know that you love Natsuki more, but I am also patient. I can wait for you. And keep in mind that my love isn't the type that hurts," he finishes, disappearing and leaving a speechless tawny-haired girl behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Begin Again**

Sitting at the edge of the roof, Natsuki watches her brother proclaim his love to the girl she, too, loves. Briefly meeting golden irises from the distance, Natsuki keeps her post, watching her brother's retreating figure. Emerald eyes landing back on the tawny-haired girl, Natsuki watches the girl sulk in silence and solitude.

Finally, Shizuru, after an hour or so, stands back up. Calling out to Kiyohime, Shizuru heads back inside.

Hearing the front door close, Natsuki jumps down. Opting to get away, she takes off to the forest. Deep in the forest, Natsuki throws stones, wandering around nature. Halting her stone tossing, Natsuki perks up at hearing nearby campers.

Recognizing their scent, Natsuki's premonitions are confirmed as she spots Shizuru's friends roaming the campsite: There was the spikey-haired boy who had a habit of staring at her, the boy-band boy who was dating Mai, the loudmouthed, dark-haired girl with glasses, the temperamental blonde with bangs, the timid girl with glasses, and the abusive loudmouthed girl's girlfriend.

" . . . right?" the timid girl asks, roasting a marshmallow.

"Yea, Mai's been weird," the boy-band boy says, furrowing his brows. "Apparently, she's going through some family stuff."

"But is she okay?" the timid girl presses.

"Yea," boy-band boy replies. "Shizuru said she'd come to me, eventually. To give her space for now."

"That sounds . . . torturous," the loudmouthed girl with glasses comments as her abusive girlfriend smacks her.

"Chie has a point," the temperamental girl with bangs agrees, as her timid girlfriend nods in agreement. "If it was me, I wouldn't let her go through that alone. I'd make sure to tell her that I'd be there for her. And if she wanted space, I'd let her have it. And if not, I'd be ready to tackle whatever it is for her."

"AWE!" the abusive girlfriend squeals before smacking her girlfriend. "Why can't you be romantic?!"

"Mai's problems have nothing to with romance," a familiar, haunting voice inputs, sending shivers down Natsuki's spine.

Emerging from the tent, a tawny-haired girl with brilliant red eyes sits down with the group of friends.

Clenching her fists, Natsuki watches Viola impersonate a certain tawny-haired girl.

"I just texted Mai," Viola says, sighing. "She doesn't want anyone to know, okay guys?" she continues, resting a hand on boy-band boy's knee. "We have to respect her decision. And when she does tell us, we can all pitch in and help her get through this."

"Shizuru is right," the timid girl agrees.

"And knowing Mai, she'd hate for us to carry this burden," her boyfriend replies, smiling at the fake Shizuru. "Let's just try to have fun today and harass Mai into confiding with us tomorrow . . . when we have better reception."

"Not all of us can afford whatever personal satellite or cell tower our Shizuru has," the spiky-haired boy jokes.

Picking up a stone, Natsuki tosses it across the forest as Viola, as anticipated, perks up, looking in the direction of where the stone was tossed.

"I'm going to try to call Natsuki again," the fake Shizuru states, walking away from the group who smile awkwardly at her.

Humming along the way, Viola smirks upon seeing the raven-haired girl. "Finally!" she exclaims, looking the emerald-eyed girl up and down. "I was starting to get bored."

"Viola," Natsuki states with disdain.

"Try to contain your enthusiasm," the red-eyed bombshell chides before giggling. "My Na-tsu-ki . . . It feels like a lifetime ago, doesn't it?" she remarks, biting her lower lip and then lunging at Natsuki, wrapping her legs on the raven-haired girl's waist.

"Get off me."

"But I'm bored," Viola purrs, massaging Natsuki's torso. "And I've missed you."

"Viola, as always, you disgust me," Natsuki says in a monotonic tone. "Off. _Now_."

"Don't be so melodramatic, love. It doesn't suit you," Viola scolds, clasping Natsuki's head, pressing their foreheads together. "We both know how this ends."

"It ends with you disappearing out of my life for good."

"That's not happening."

"Well, whatever sick game you've planned, it's not happening either."

"Oh but honey, it already _is_ happening," Viola chides, sneaking her hands under Natsuki's shirt.

"Viola! I'm not sleeping with you!" Natsuki snaps, grabbing and pulling Viola's hands away.

"Psh. Yea. Okay," Viola mocks, full of disbelief before running her finger along Natsuki's lower lip. "I know what you like. I know how much you love it when I bite your lower lip," she comments, inching closer to Natsuki's face. "But before that you like a little tease. Like when I lightly trace your lips with my tongue," she continues, licking Natsuki's lower lip before biting it. "And when we make we love, you like it rough," she purrs, biting Natsuki's lip harder, bruising it. "You can't seriously tell me you're not turned on?" she muses, smirking and looking hungrily at the emerald-eyed vampire. "Natsuki, you know no one will ever touch you or make love to you like me," she muses, gently kissing Natsuki's lips.

Not sensing an objection, Viola leans in again, crushing their lips together, smirking when Natsuki plays along. Sneaking her hands back under Natsuki shirt, Viola massages the green-eyed vampire's breasts as Natsuki begins to kiss her more passionately. Breathing loudly, Viola strips Natsuki's jacket off. Pulling Natsuki's shirt, Viola kisses and nibbles on Natuski's bare torso, yelping when a stake runs through her chest, barely missing her heart.

"When are you going to understand," Natsuki starts, tossing Viola to the floor, "I don't want you anymore. You're repulsing. I _loathe_ you."

Pulling the stake from her chest, the pissed-off vampire runs her hand through her hair. "You can't kiss someone like _that_ and loathe them!"

"I can," Natsuki challenges, shrugging. "Or have you forgotten the little games we used to play? You know. The ones where I enamored some poor girl, only to break her heart for your pleasure. Remember how you used to call them pathetic?"

"I am _not_ the pathetic one here, Natsuki," Viola snaps before smiling calmly. "You want to see pathetic?" Viola warns as Natsuki grits her teeth. "How about I kill those stupid, annoying insects!? Better yet, I'll get that shy little virgin to kill them for me?" Viola threatens, laughing. "I'm thinking an _American Psycho_ reenactment. Wouldn't that be fun?!" she muses as Natsuki flinches, which goes noted by the crimson-eyed vampire. "I will do it. You know I will."

"This isn't about them," Natsuki starts before being cut off by Viola's laughter.

"WOW!" Viola muses as Natsuki clenches her jaw. "So sad. So tragic . . . Ironic how you turned out as pathetic as those stupid little tarts you preyed on."

"Touche," Natsuki says, both palms out in surrender. "You win."

"Good," Viola agrees, smiling evilly again. "So now comes the part where I get to claim my prize," she gloats, looking hungrily at the raven–haired girl.

Awaiting the lust-filled vampire, Natsuki watches said-vampire strut over to her.

"You don't hate me, Natsuki," Viola comments, nearing the shorter vampire. "You keep saying it, but we both know it's not true," Viola states, caressing Natsuki's face. "You love me. You always will," she continues, stroking Natsuki's body as Natsuki sighs, turning away. "What?" Viola snaps, scowling as Natsuki does nothing but look away. "Are you really gonna play the rape card?".

"You're seriously stupid if you think you can actually rape me. I'm stronger."

"I know," Viola chimes, smirking. "Just needed to see if _my_ Natsuki is still in there."

"I'm _not_ yours."

"Well, we're not_ exclusive," _Viola agrees, smirking.

"And I don't want to be. Because I'd actually have to like you to commit. Which I don't."

"Here we go again," Viola drags, rolling her eyes. "You're _such_ a buzzkill," Viola discloses in an annoyed tone. "Just hurry up and take your clothes off. We haven't had sex in like a hundred years, and I'm growing impatient."

"Are you—are you even listening to me?!"

"Oh my God! There you go, babbling and babbling. Blah blah blah," Viola chides, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. "Can't you at least appreciate the effort I put into keeping things interesting? I mean: Babe, am I really the only one looking forward to mind-blowing sex!?"

"VIOLA!" Natsuki exclaims, losing patience. "I ONLY SLEEP WITH YOU TO GET YOU OFF MY BACK!"

"Don't you mean _on_ my back?!" Viola counters, licking her lips. "Oh come on, Natsuki! I'm kidding! No need to get all sensitive!"

"I'm NOT sensitive."

"Good. Now take off your clothes."

"No!"

"So what is it? Are we in rut? Miscommunication? What is it?" Viola asks in an annoyed tone. "Well, whatever it is, sex will fix it. I mean: All couples have their problems."

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!"

"Shh. Shh. No no need to use your squeaky voice, darling," Viola teases as, Natsuki scoffs. "The woods is scary enough."

Digging into her jeans' back-pocket, Natsuki clasps the charm she had wrapped around a handkerchief. "Funny."

"Yet you're not smiling," Viola notes, narrowing her gaze on Natsuki. "Come on, Natsuki. Give me a smile. Come on."

"I'm not a child."

"Pickle-weasel."

Fighting back a snicker and growing smile, Natsuki tries to look away.

Appearing in front of the dark-haired girl, Viola, smiling coyly leans closer to the emerald-eyed girl, inches from her face. "Bbbb-uuuuu-bbbbbb-llly," she says, tries to blow bubbles while pronouncing it.

Snickering, Natsuki rolls her eyes, falling for Viola's trick.

"See? It's nothing I can't fix," Viola comforts, leaning in to peck Natsuki's lips. Retreating, red eyes targeting pink lips, Viola leans in again and kisses Natsuki more gently, slowly growing more and more passionate.

Kissing Viola back, Natsuki feels the other girl gripping and pulling on her raven strands, completely lost to passion.

Reaching for her back-pocket, Natsuki unwraps the charm, gripping it tightly, feeling her body burn. Still, she presses it against Viola's porcelain skin. Viola, as a result, recoils from her, appearing twenty feet away from the other girl, brows furrows at the emerald-eyed girl who is dangling an enchanted charm.

"Neat little trinket isn't it?" Natsuki taunts, smirking.

"Why are you doing this?" Viola demands, fangs shimmering under her radiant, glowing crimson orbs.

"I'd rather burn than feel your touch," Natsuki states, remembering how Viola broke her heart.

"That's _not_ part of the rules."

"Well, I decided to change the game up a bit."

"Hmph. This isn't about the game; it's about _her_, isn't it?" Viola says in an accusatory, bitter tone, stalking Natsuki. "As soon as I saw the little whore, I knew you'd fall for that impostor."

"Viola, _you're_ the impostor here!"

"Let me guess: Reito fell for the harlot, too," Viola spits out, smirking at Natsuki's silence. "Let him keep her. It's me you want. You love _me_."

"Viola, I haven't loved you for a long, long time," Natsuki says in wearisome tone. "Why can't you understand that?"

"You're the one who doesn't understand!"

"Viola . . . move on."

"Shut up! You stupid, _bitch_!".

"Vio—" Natsuki starts, before cringing from pain.

Grunting, Natsuki grips the branch that Viola lunged at her, pulling it from her stomach.

"I want what I want, Natsuki," Viola warns, taking the charm from Natsuki's hand and shoving it inside the raven-haired girl's open wound. "And I don't care what I have to do to get it."

Graoning, Natsuki pulls the charm out, dropping it, while never once breaking eye-contact with the tall, celestial vampire. "After all these centuries, you're still the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch I hate."

"Hate is a bold word."

"Well, I _boldly_ hate you."

Scoffing, Viola runs a hand through her hair. "So you hate me, huh," Viola muses, smiling coldly. "That sounds like the beginning of a love story, Natsuki. Not the end of one," she parts, picking up the same branch, ramming it through one of Natsuki's lungs before disappearing.

* * *

"Mai, you have to do something!" Shizuru urges after hearing about Natsuki's encounter with Viola and her friends.

"Trust me. I'm on it," Mai promises, walking out of the room with Shizuru trailing behind her.

"Natsuki, are you okay?" Reito asks his younger sister who rolls her eyes. "So another game, huh?" he continues as Natsuki scoffs and walks away. "Natsuki , did you two—"

"—No," Natsuki answers, halting. "But if I did, it's no one's business."

"Of course," he agrees, as Natsuki walks out, leaving him with a certain red-head who sticks her tongue out at him before walking out too.

* * *

"Well, you're in deep shit, Natz," Nao says, looking disdainfully at her sire and flipping through her comic-book. "The whole Viola parent-trap thing would have been interesting had I not gone through this with you many times before," Nao continues, rolling her eyes. "When _is_ this crazy bitch gonna realize that you don't want her? Even if you're forced to have hot, hate sex with her throughout time."

"I didn't have sex with her."

"Really? Well, that's new," Nao remarks before shrugging. "How did psychopants take it?"

"She's pissed off."

"Obviously," Nao agrees, flipping to another page. "She thinks she owns you."

"She's pushing it," Natsuki states, jaw clenched.

"Well, she's used to having her way," Nao explains, eyeing a distant raven-haired girl. "You mentioned she said that you changed the rules. Does this mean she'll change them, too?"

"I don't know," Natsuki replies, sighing. "Normally, Viola lets me know who the players are in her new game. As of now, all of Shizuru's friends and Midori are game pieces."

"But if she's playing by the same rules, it's too early for her to start killing people, right?"

"Right. She's going to toy with them and drag their deaths," Natsuki reasons before frowning. "I don't think she'll kill anyone, soon. Not today."

"That is, if she's still playing by the same rules."

"Yea," Natsuki agrees, pressing her hand against the wounds that Viola had inflicted on her.

"I know you love her," Nao states, raising a brow at her silent, motionless best friend.

"I don't!" Natsuki whines, shaking her head. "I hate—"

"—I meant Shizuru," Nao answers, smirking. "Not psychobitch."

"Look, Nao, everything is falling apart," Natsuki admits, leaning against the wall. "And Viola's arrival isn't helping," she continues, slumping down, sitting on the floor.

"Yea. Cray bitch's timing couldn't be worse."

"I just want to finish what I started and leave this fucking town forever," Natsuki complains, scowling. "It's already getting under my skin and fucking with my head."

"Wow. This is rich," Nao comments, smiling deviously. "You always told me never to bring my personal problems back home and now look at you."

"Cute, Nao. Very cute."

"Always."

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki sighs. "Well, I have to deal with Viola first," Natsuki reasons, bumping her head against the wall.

"Yea, that's top priority shit right there," Nao agrees, licking the tip of her fingers before flipping to another page.

"I can't kill her."

"I know."

"But Shizuru . . . Nao, I need you to take care of her," Natsuki starts as Nao halts her skimming and meets worried emerald orbs. "And Midori and her friends. _Please_."

"Woah," Nao remarks, brow raised. "It looks like Natsuki. It sounds like Natsuki. But it can't be Natsuki because Natsuki would never say 'please'."

"_Please_," Natsuki repeats, standing up. "I've never brought this up because I never needed to. But remember: I saved your life once," Natsuki says, looking into green, luminous orbs that soften. "Keep them safe. Keep Shizuru safe."

Nodding, Nao closes her comic-book and glances at the open window from where her sire just escaped.

"_Watch it, peasant!" a lady in a flamboyant, royal purple gown says as her servant shoves the red-headed girl out of their way. _

_Clenching her teeth, the young girl picks up the basket of bread and continues back home, stopping when she sees horses bearing the royal coat-of-arms outside her home. Hearing a scream emerging from her family home, she hurries to peek through the window. Spotting her drunken father passed out on the table, she turns her gaze towards her mother, kneeling, sword pointed at her throat._

"_Your husband has failed to pay his debts," the knight warns, pricking the older, red-headed woman's throat. "In honor of my duty and my lord, the Emperor, I come for payment."_

"_I-I," the older woman starts, turning to look at her crying babe. _

"_Bastard?" the knight asks, using the blunt of the sword to analyze the older woman's face. _

_Shaking her head, the woman cringes, feeling the sting of the blade. "No," she mutters as blood emerges out of her cheek. _

"_I wouldn't blame you," the knight comments, eyeing the drunken husband and drawing back his sword, placing it back on its sheath and unfastening his trousers. "You will pay. One way or the other," he continues, caressing the older woman's tear-stricken face before gripping her hair and pulling her face toward his manhood. _

_Sickened, Nao falls back to the dirty floor. Hearing her baby brother's crying and knowing what her mother was being forced to do time and time again because of her father's reckless gambling and drinking, Nao runs back to the royal horses, knowing that knights sometimes hide short knifes in their steeds' saddles. Spotting the weapon, she pulls it out and stealthily walks to the back entrance of the house. Quietly slipping in, she stalks the knight and places the short blade along his throat. _

_Shoving Nao's mom to the floor and raising his hands up in surrender, the knight slowly starts to bring his hands down as Nao presses the knife closer to his throat. _

"_I'm just going to fasten my trousers," he says, pulling his pants up. _

_In a split second, the knight also draws his sword and slashes her mother's throat, blood sprinkling out of the person Nao loved most in the world. _

_Quivering, losing consciousness, Nao drops the knife as the knight kicks it away from the trembling girl. _

_Growling, the knight uses the swords handle to beat it against her skull. _

_Falling, Nao sees the blurred face of the man as he mounts her. "I don't rape children," he confesses, sighing. "Believe it or not, I don't take pleasure in this. It's business. It is the patriarch's job to pay debts. If not, the women are forced to pay," he continues, admiring an unmoving green-eyed, teenage girl. "It's just the way of life is," he states dismounting her and then helping Nao up. "If we go easy on people, there'd be chaos. People need fear for order. Men like me have a duty to enforce the law for the better good because the moment we lose order is the moment we forsake our beautiful country," he says, pulling a handkerchief and wiping it along the bleeding girl's wound. "I'll be back by the end of the month to collect," he states, gripping Nao chin and smiling. "I'm sorry about your mother," he parts, leaving a shock-stricken girl behind. _

_Curling up next to her mother's corpse, Nao begins to feel the numbness radiating from her skull grow. Her body was turning numb. So when she heard a scream emerging from outside her home, she snuggles closer to her mom. But then, the door swings open and an odd-shaped object rolls over to her. It was the knight's head. Gasping and coming back to life, Nao trembles as a figure appears at the foot of her door. It was a girl about her age, maybe a little older. She bore long raven tresses, gleaming emerald orbs, and wore an ensemble that resembled noblemen fashion._

"_Can I come in?" the beautiful girl asks as Nao nods her head in astonishment and awe._

"_Yes."_

"_I'm Natsuki," the raven-haired girl says, lending a hand to the red-haired girl. _

"_Nao," the green-eyed girl says, standing up, inches from the taller girl who smiles dashingly at her._

* * *

Bolting in and not finding the raven-haired vampire, Shizuru paces Natsuki's bedroom floor.

"What are you doing?" the familiar voice of a certain vampire asks as Shizuru freezes, looking up at the figure emerging from the roof of the canopy bed.

"I need to talk to you," Shizuru says, feeling herself growing more and more enraged.

"We just spoke," Natsuki states, looking curiously at the fumed, taller girl. "Too many times today if I recall."

"_You_ just spoke!" Shizuru rebuts, crossing her arms across her chest. "It has been nothing but you all day!"

"Fine," Natsuki concedes, shrugging. "So what is so important that you had to barge into my room and act all crazy for?"

"Why can't you just kill her?" Shizuru demands, nostrils flared.

"You mean Viola," Natsuki answers, sighing.

"No. I mean the Easter bunny," Shizuru spits out, rolling her eyes. "Of course, I mean, Viola."

"I have my reasons."

"I have my reasons, too!" Shizuru exclaims, glaring at the calm and collected vampire. "She has threatened _my_ friends! She has had contact with _Midori_! She makes your life miserable! Why not just end it!?"

"Are you seriously asking me to kill her?"

"What? No," Shizuru replies, realizing that she wanted Viola dead, but, at the same, she did not want to order Natsuki to kill her either. "I'm just saying . . .I mean . . ."

"I have no intention of killing her, Shizuru," Natsuki says, watching Shizuru's demeanor tense. "Now is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about? Or was that it?"

"One more thing," Shizuru starts, staring hardly into green pools.

"Goody" Natsuki states in a disinterested tone.

"I refuse to let you leave me," Shizuru states, garnering Natsuki's attention. "I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do and how to live _my_ life," Shizuru continues, pacing, as Natsuki's eyes follow her. "First, there's my Fujino name and empire. When I was younger, they told me I had no business interfering with business affairs, and now, they want me to run it. Then, there's Midori who never wants to talk about my father's work with her, and now, I can't help but wonder if it's connected to this supernatural stuff, but she refuses to talk about it. Reito, too, never took the time to ask me how I really felt about everything you put me through. But I'm sure he also thought he was doing me a favor by staying away. And now he's being weird!" Shizuru says, pausing, recalling her last conversation with the obsidian haired boy. "And Mai. My best friend. First, she didn't tell me she was a witch. Then, she spends all her time talking up guys in school and trying to set me up with someone else when she knew that all I wanted was you. And don't get me started on your little girlfriend, Nao, who was nothing short of a pain in my ass. And you. _You_. The one who caused me so much pain and the one I can't help but love. _You_. After everything you did to me over the years. All the sick, twisted things I went through because of you. _You_ actually have the nerve to tell me what's best for me? You have no right! I _love_ you! I want to be with you! And I know you love me, Natsuki! I am almost eighteen, which means I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. And I choose you. Even after everything. I am still choosing you. And I refuse to accept your breakup on the grounds that it was an incredibly stupid reason. How can you live without a heart? And if I am your heart, how can you live without me?" Shizuru finishes before taking a deep breath.

"Done?" Natsuki asks, eyebrow raised.

"Done," Shizuru replies, flustered.

"Well, I have to say that was quite a speech," Natsuki starts, jumping down, landing gracefully and with a charming smile. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that for that long."

"Trust me, you know nothing about long speeches," Shizuru retorts, reaching for the other girl's hands. "You're the one that drags conversations."

"So you're saying I talk too much?" Natsuki asks, feeling little bolts of electricity shock her body as the taller girl grips their hands tighter. "Shizuru," Natsuki starts, eyeing their hands.

"Don't pull a Natsuki and ruin it," Shizuru warns, inching closer to the other girl.

"What's there to ruin?" Natsuki asks, retracting back her hands and taking a step back.

"Why do you keep fighting it?" Shizuru asks, taking a step forward as Natsuki takes a step back. "Our pull. You can't ignore it."

"It's not a pull. It's you being here all the time," Natsuki states, crossing her arms across her chest. "Don't get it twisted."

"We're magnetic, Natsuki," Shizuru continues, as Natsuki turns away. "Our pull. Our attraction. It keeps putting us together. You can't deny that," the ruby-eyed girl states as Natsuki continues looking away. "Maybe, we're fate's victims. Maybe, it's coincidence. Or maybe, we're just slaves to our feelings. But I love you, and you love me. It's that simple."

"It's not," Natsuki counters, closing her eyes and grunting.

"So it's complicated," Shizuru agrees, as Natsuki meets her gaze once more. "Everyone knows that an electron is attracted to a proton. But no one knows why. Yes, there's an electromagnetic force acting upon them. But if it is based upon charges, and opposite charges attract, why they do not collide? Why are they separate yet inseparable at the same time? It's like us. We're pulled to one another, yet you're trying to pull away. You foresee collision, but it's just not going to happen. You have to believe that."

"You wanna know what I believe," Natsuki starts, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I believe that you're using physics to seduce me."

"Well, you _are_ a nerd," Shizuru mocks, smirking. "And I _am_ pretty impressive for a blonde."

"For a blonde," Natsuki agrees, grinning. "But I don't break my promises," Natsuki warns, face falling again, furrowing her brows.

"Not even for me?" Shizuru asks, recalling the raven-haired girl's promise to disappear out of her life.

"_Especially_ for you."

"You came home for me. What changed since this morning?"

"Oddly," Natsuki begins to explains, sitting at the edge of the window sill, "It took seeing how much I hurt you for me to realize how much I hurt you."

"I only hurt because you left. Now, you're back."

"But I will leave again," Natsuki says in a wearisome tone. "Let's face it: I'm immortal. You're not."

"I don't care," Shizuru counters, nearing the girl who looks away. "And you don't care either."

"But I do," Natsuki presses, looking hardly into ruby eyes. "And besides, I don't want you anymore," she states, looking out the window.

"You're lying," Shizuru says, smiling at the girl whose voice grew soft and who refused to look at her. "When it comes to your feelings for me, I know when you lie."

"Great. So pick a career in law enforcement. I'm sure they'd appreciate detective barbie and her lie-detecting powers."

"Maybe, I will," Shizuru plays along, smirking. "The outfits are rather sexy. And the handcuffs . . . Ooof," Shizuru muses as Natsuki flinches, still looking away. Taking a step forward, Shizuru sighs in relief when Natsuki remains unmoved on the window-sill.

"What do you want?" Natsuki finally says, still looking out of the window, tensing when the other girl sits on her lap.

Tilting the raven-haired girl's face, Shizuru leans in, planting butterfly kisses on Natsuki's neck, then up her jawline, and, then, finally, on her cold lips.

Seemingly unfazed, Natsuki gently pushes Shizuru away. "Stop it."

Ignoring the dark-haired girl's plea, Shizuru leans in again, only to have Natsuki lean back. "No."

"Yes," Shizuru whispers crushing her lips on the reluctant vampire.

At first, it's only Shizuru doing the kissing. Then, no longer being able to fight it, Natsuki reciprocates and begins kissing the other girl. Without thinking, she strips off Shizuru's shirt, running her hands all over the tawny-haired girl's torso. Passion increasing, Natsuki effortlessly carries Shizuru over to her bed, mounting the shallow-breathing red-eyed girl. Taking off her shirt, Natsuki grips Shizuru's legs and pulls the girl's lower body closer against hers as the blonder of the girls wraps her legs around her waist.

Gripping Natsuki's dark, raven locks, Shizuru pulls the girl's face down to her, meeting the vampire's cool lips with her own. Unfastening Natsuki's pants, Shizuru keeps kissing every inch of the other girl's body as the other girl does the same. Reaching for the emerald-eyed girl's bra, Shizuru finds herself gripping air. Confused and breathing profusely, she looks up to see Natsuki standing by the bedroom door.

"What?" Shizuru says, catching her breath. "What's wrong?"

"I can't," Natsuki explains as Shizuru furrows her brows.

"Natsuki, I understand playing hard to get, but you're taking this to a whole other level," Shizuru complains, still breathing shallowly.

"I'm not playing hard to get," Natsuki explains, brows furrowed.

"Then what is it?" Shizuru presses, sitting up. "Is it me?"

"What? No!" Natsuki replies, shaking her head. "It's Viola," Natsuki discloses through gritted teeth.

"_Viola_? Natsuki, did something happen?!" Shizuru asks in an accusatory tone.

"NO!" Natsuki exclaims, tensing. "Can't say she didn't try. But no. We didn't-."

"-Good," Shizuru remarks, calming down as Natsuki's smile broadens. "What?!"

"It's nothing," Natsuki explains, cocking her head to her side. "I just like you jealous."

"Ara," Shizuru begins, smirking as well. "Is it hot enough to get you back in bed with me?"

"I wish," Natsuki replies, no longer looking at ruby orbs but, rather, penetrating Shizuru's shirtless torso. "Props to Viola. She is quite the boner-shrinker," Natsuki comments, frowning.

"That's what guys say as an excuse to cover up for an ill-attraction," Shizuru retorts, getting up from bed. "Luckily, we don't have that problem. Do we?" she taunts, nearing the raven-haired girl.

"You're really good at seduction, you know," Natsuki remarks, allowing the taller girl to kiss her shoulder-blade and neck.

"I wouldn't know," Shizuru says, pausing her kissing and looking into emerald orbs. "I've never had to work this hard," she confesses, biting her lower lip before meeting the vampire's cold lips.

Gripping the girl's thighs, Natsuki lifts Shizuru who wraps her legs around the vampire's waist. Carrying the girl to her bed, Natsuki lays the girl down, and they pick up from where they left off.

* * *

"For a human," Nao starts as Reito continues sitting in silence, observing the fireplace's flames. "She has quite the stamina."

Tensing, the obsidian-haired boy stirs his glass of scotch before taking a sip.

Hearing the annoying, bratty girl scream and giggle upstairs, Nao snickers as Reito's feet begin twitching.

"What round are they on again?" Nao pobes as Reito exhales loudly. "You look tense," she notes as the boy narrows his gaze on the flames. "Why don't you go for a walk? Get some air?" she suggests as Reito clears his throat. "Oh, that's right," Nao continues in fake awe, "You can't leave because the girl you love is in danger."

Stirring his drink again, Reito gulps the entire glass down.

"Maybe you should reconsider," Nao begins again, smirking. "She's safe right now. Natsuki's not letting her off her sight. Nothing but hot, heavy lovin' right now," Nao chides, breaking down into laughter.

Standing up, Reito appears at the bar, taking a bottle of scotch before disappearing again.

"But I was having so much fun . . . " Nao complains, twinkling her nose. "I was getting lonely," she comments as steps near her.

"I don't have exceptional hearing," the young witch starts, sitting where Reito once sat, "But they're loud."

"Wanna fight outside?" Nao suggests as Mai smiles at her rival.

"I'm loving that you're eager to get your ass whipped!"

"As if, witch!" Nao counters, rolling her eyes.

Opening the door for them, Nao notes a serious, thoughtful look planted on the blue-eyed girl's face. "Is everything okay with your friends?" Nao asks as they walk outside.

"Why do you care?"

"Natsuki told me to keep them safe," Nao answers, matching the witch's serious expression.

"Why would she do that?" Mai asks, turning away, brows furrowed.

"I think the whole town just heard why," Nao jokes as Mai breaks into fits of laughter.

"I gave them all early graduation gifts," Mai begins as a dark-grey pup meets up with them.

"Duran!" Nao exclaims, bending down to pet the fluffy wolf who licks her face and who Nao kisses back. "What? I have a heart."

Narrowing her gaze, Mai bends down to pet the young wolf, too. "I gave them jewelry with charms masked with vervain as well as other enchantments."

"Other enchantments?"

"A good magician never reveals his tricks," Mai replies in a serious tone, avoiding green irises.

"Good to know," Nao says, face stern, "I'll keep that in mind if I'm ever fortunate to meet one of these 'good' magicians," she finishes as the other girl smacks her shoulder. "But I get it," Nao says, standing up. "You don't trust us. You don't trust me."

"This whole ordeal is—"

"—It's okay," Nao interjects, examining her nails. "I'm on your side, Mai, but that doesn't mean that it's not subject to change."

"Exactly."

"Then we have an understanding," Nao starts before baring her fangs and lunging at the witch who extends both her palms out, creating a barrier that inflicts the vampire.

Repelled, Nao stands back up, smirking before disappearing.

Smiling, Mai closes her eyes, honing in her senses with nature, letting the elements guide her. "Gotcha," she murmurs, taking off to the other side of the house.

* * *

"So much for being low-key," Natsuki comments, looking outside the window as her best friend and Mai torch and destroy her backyard.

"Seems everyone is blowing off steam," Shizuru remarks, joining Natsuki and embracing her behind, resting her chin on the vampire's cool and bare shoulder.

"Call it biased. Or health-conscious, but I prefer our method," Natsuki says, turning her head to kiss Shizuru's forehead. "I'm good if you are," Natsuki purrs as Shizuru giggles and nibbles her shoulder, taking the cold vampire's hand and dragging her back to bed.

* * *

The following day, Shizuru, eyes still closed, searches for the cool body she grew addicted to, only to find nothing. Grunting, she opens her eyes and finds the emerald-eyed girl sitting on the window-sill.

"I was getting worried," Natsuki begins, smiling at the still-sleepy blonde who yawns and runs a hand through knotted, tousled hair. "It's almost four."

"WHAT?!" Shizuru exclaims, searching for her phone.

"Here," the beautiful vampire says, appearing in front of the tawny-haired girl, handing Shizuru her phone.

"It _is_ four," Shizuru confirms, also noting the dying battery on her cell, along with many texts from Mai.

"Anything new?" Natsuki asks, leaning in to kiss Shizuru's neck.

"Um," Shizuru starts before moaning and clasping Natsuki's head and tugging her closer to her. "No."

Pulling away, Natsuki chuckles when Shizuru grunts. "I've been thinking."

"That's not good," Shizuru jokes, sighing and falling back in bed. "Why can't you just be pretty and not think?"

"One of us has to think. And you're blonde, so that leaves thinking to me," Natsuki counters, lying next to the other girl. "But seriously," she continues, placing one hand under her pillow. "Shizuru, I need to tell you that I haven't necessarily been completely honest with you," she says, turning her face over to glimpse at the other girl.

"About what?" Shizuru asks, panic visible in her expression, pulling the sheets to cover her body.

"Relax, princess," Natsuki comforts, smiling dashingly. "I'm completely and irrevocably in love with you. I just don't want to fight anymore."

"Oh. Well, we have been fighting a lot, lately," Shizuru comments, relaxing.

"Yet you've never given up on me," Natsuki utters as Shizuru smiles warmly at her lover. "Even when I deserved it, you stuck by me. And by now, you know I have trouble opening up to people. And that it's hard for me to trust others. But somehow you trust me. "

"Because I believe in you. You can trust that. Just as you can trust me."

"I know, which is why I don't want lie to you anymore."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: She's Not There**

Biting on the pen-top, the blue-eyed girl jolts up when she sees the doctor heading her way.

Smiling awkwardly, the doctor turns to another hallway, clip at hand.

Sighing, the orange-haired girl sits back in her seat. Blue eyes skimming over the magazines she could care less about, the girl eyes and grabs a crossword puzzle from the stack.

"Yo," a girl says, looming over her, casting a shadow and scaring the blue-eyed girl to death.

"Geez, Nao!' Mai snaps, heart beating fast. "Haven't you heard of something called personal space?"

Rolling her eyes, Nao plops down beside the girl, stealing the crossword from her. Smirking, she reaches out and takes the pen from the young witch. Scribbling down ferociously on the puzzle, Nao analyzes it briefly before handing it back. "Here," she says, cockily, pleased with her work.

Eyes narrowed on the nonchalant vampire, Mai snatches back the puzzle. Looking at it, she bursts out laughing. Opting for an artistic interpretation of the crossword, Nao had drawn a big penis.

And while Mai found Nao's work funny, the other recipients in the waiting room, mainly older women, did not. Snickering, Mai nudges Nao as she tries to fight back laughter.

"You're so stupid!" she hisses, still snickering.

"It's called art, witch. And I can't help it if I was inspired by the hospital and the human anatomy and whatnot."

"You're a perv," Mai scolds, still smiling. "And stupid."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Nao says, leaning back in her seat, hands behind her head. "What's the deal anyway? Any news on the little wiccan?"

"No," Mai says, sighing. "The doctor hasn't told me anything."

"So?"

"So," Mai starts, face rigid, "There's nothing we can do but wait. Hence the waiting room, genius."

"Hence, it's just a _room," _Nao explains, surveying the area. "Think abstract: One of many rooms in a building. We can leave whenever we want. Explore."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Mai exclaims, as Nao scoffs. "And quit acting like a child! Either sit back and be quiet or go play with those legos to keep yourself entertained."

"Ugh, you humans are so gullible," Nao complains, standing up and grabbing one of Mai's hands. Determined, Nao leads them to the front desk. "If you want something, you have to make it happen. Sitting and waiting is for the impotent."

Halting her typing, the older woman looks up from the monitor.

"Excuse me," Nao starts, meeting aged and tired brown eyes.

"Yes, dear? Can I help you?" the woman asks in a tired voice.

"Tokia. Takumi," Nao states, leaning closer to intimidate the woman. "We'd like an update."

"Look, miss, I already told your friend-" the woman starts, pausing and raising a brow when Nao's gaze pierces her.

"Look lady," Nao begins, staring down brown pools. "You're going to tell me where Tokiha, Takumi is right now. Understood?"

Mouth slightly open, the woman looks away from the teenage girls and begins typing. "Room 107," she says as Nao nods. "To the left. Down the hall. Second room to your right. "

Stopping at room 107, Nao reaches out and grabs the clipboard labeled_ Tokiha, Takumi._ Skimming through the first page, Nao's face hardens. "Hmm," she hums as Mai turns away from looking at her brother to the vampire analyzing his chart.

"So?" Mai asks, turning back to see her sleeping, younger brother whose face was half-hidden by a breathing mask.

"Hmm."

"Geez, Nao! Do you even know how to read that thing?!" Mai asks, growing frustrated at her situation.

"What's your brother's condition again?" the green-eyed vampire asks, flipping over to the next page.

"Doesn't it tell you?" Mai retorts, reaching for the clipboard just as Nao moves it out of her reach. "Atrial fibrillation."

"And high blood pressure," Nao adds, looking into sapphire orbs.

"Not necessarily," Mai answers, stepping into her brother's room. "It's a risk, but he has been taking his medication."

"So he's never had high blood pressure before?"

"It's been under control. Check the chart. I'm sure his medication is listed there."

"It is," Nao says, putting the chart back in its place and following the girl in.

"Then why did you ask?" Mai asks the vampire who is looking curiously at her brother.

"There was something weird about the medication," Nao says, meeting sky eyes.

"Who cares? The doctors know best," Mai says, reaching out and grabbing her brother's cold hands. "Besides, what worries me is his heart."

"Mai, what I find odd is that he went from _Telmisartan_ to _Hydrochlorothiazide."_

"Nao!" Mai starts, shaking her head from frustration. "I don't care! I just want Takumin to be alright."

Inhaling deeply, Nao tries to reason with the witch once more. "His chart lists the prior medication, but when they treated him, they prescribed something else on the spot."

_"_So?" Mai remarks, not understanding Nao's persistent behavior. "Maybe the new one is stronger. I mean: He had an attack after all."

"It _is_ stronger," Nao confirms, garnering Mai's attention. "This new medication prevents future strokes."

"Strokes?"

"I think the doctors fear that Takumi had a stroke," Nao finally says, as Mai's expression and demeanor falls. "That is why they haven't updated you. They are probably still analyzing his MRIs and catscans before telling you or your father anything."

"Was it in his chart? The MRIs and catscans? They ordered them?"

"Yes, and I'm sure you know that's standard stroke procedure."

"What do you think?" Mai asks, slumping down to the floor on her knees. "Nao, what do you think?"

"I think it' serious. This wing is the ICU section."

Grinding her teeth, Mai watches Takumi's bed rise, little by little, above the floor.

Rushing quickly to shut the door, Nao turns to see the witch levitating her brother's hospital bed as the lights flicker on and off.

Recognizing the face of Mai when magic completely famishes her, Nao rushes to the hospital bed, catching it as Mai's powers give out. Carefully setting the bed down, Nao turns to meet scared sapphire eyes. Then, in the flash of a second, the young witch disappears.

* * *

Twirling the umbrella on her daiquiri, the tawny-haired girl laughs as the newly-head-over-heels boy plays pool in her honor against his equally enamored friend. Giggling, Viola pulls on the winning boy's collar and drags him to the darkened area in the bar. Crushing their lips together, Viola moans as the boy's hands roam her body. Licking his chin, Viola leans in again, pricking the boy's lips.

"Hey!" the boy exclaims, running his hand though his lips and seeing smeared blood.

"Oops," Viola starts, biting her lower lip. "Didn't I tell you I bite?" she teases before licking the boy's bloodied lips.

"You're so hot," the boy answers mutters, kissing her more passionately as Viola grips his hair. Heavily making out with him, Viola drags him closer and closer to the darkness.

"Shh," she says under shimmering red eyes looking deeply into dark brown eyes. "_No talking_."

Smiling boyishly, the boy leans in again as Viola inhales deeply before biting into his neck, feeding.

At first, the boy tenses, wincing, wanting to pull away, until growing weaker. Finished, Viola shoves the boy's body over to a booth before walking back to the other boy.

"And Naoki?" the other boy asks, taking a sip from his beer.

"He sorta fell," Viola answers, scrunching up her face. "Seems like your boy can't handle his alcohol about as much as he can't handle me," she teases, grabbing one of pool sticks and stroking it in a suggestive manner. "But it looks like you can."

Biting his lower lip, the boy runs a hand through his long black hair.

"Teach me how to play?" Viola purrs, strutting over to the tall dark-haired boy.

Smiling, the boy encircles Viola, standing closely behind her. "First," he begins, gripping Viola's waist and pressing up against her body, "You want to get that perfect angle," he whispers into her ear before kissing her neck.

Giggling, Viola grips his jaw, preparing to kiss him but stops at seeing an obsidian-haired boy enter the bar. "I just remembered: I don't fuck losers," she says, shoving the boy's face away.

Strutting over to her next victim, Viola stops a foot behind the tall, honey-eyed boy sitting alone at the bar. Biting her lip, Viola covers his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?"

Scoffing, Reito ignores the girl and gulps his drink down.

"It's no fun if you don't play," Viola whispers into his ear.

"Let's see," Reito begins, tapping his index finger along the counter. "Could it be Satan's mistress?"

Giggling, Viola uncovers the boys eyes and leans on the bar's counter. "I've always liked you when you're drunk."

"And I've always liked you when you leave," Reito counters, smiling coldly at the girl with dazzling, cardinal eyes.

"So the infamous siblings still hold a grudge against little, old me," Viola states, pouting.

"What do you want, Viola?" Reito asks, annoyed, face rigid. "Is hell no longer taking applications? Or did Satan himself banish you from it?"

Running her tongue along her teeth, Viola narrows her gaze on the obsidian-haired boy.

"Go away," Reito says to a reluctant blonde.

"I have a proposal," Viola counters, smirking.

"Not interested."

"Oh, but I think you will be, sweetheart."

"Were dropped on your head as a child or something?" Reito snaps, scowling. "Go away, Viola. Leave me alone."

"Not before telling you what I propose."

"So what is it?" Reito finally asks, infuriated. "What do you want?"

"What I want," Viola begins signaling the bartender for two more drinks, "Is for us to work together."

Scoffing, Reito stirs his empty drink. "You're fucking kidding me, right? I _hate_ you. You know that."

"Seems like _hate_ is a popular word lately."

"Only when the topic is you."

"So you talk about me?" Viola muses, smirking.

"Quite a bit. We all have our dream method of killing you," Reito replies, smiling broadly. "Personally, I like mine best."

"So lets hear it," Viola encourages, smiling sweetly, contrasting her glare. "I'm _dying_ to know."

"I'd tie you up," Reito begins, smiling thinly. "Strap you to a bed-"

"-I like where this is going," Viola interjects, licking her lips.

"Strap you to a _hospital_ bed. You know, like those in asylums. And then I'd bathe you in holy water. Watch you squirm. Then I'd get a fire-torch and start burning holes into your ungodly body, working my way to that face you adore. And when you're screaming in pain, I'd nail stakes in your knees and elbows. Then I'd inject you with werewolf venom so you could die slowly. And as your dying, I'd remove your daylight ring and open the curtains. And voila! No more Viola."

"You've given this some thought," Viola remarks, accepting the drinks from the bartender. "It's good to know I'm still making rounds in that pretty little head of yours."

"Enough, Viola!" Reito snaps, sighing. "Like I told you last week, there's _nothing_ waiting for you here."

"I beg to differ," Viola replies, sliding Reito an old-fashioned. "I don't give up. I see what I want; I _get_ what I want. It's just the way life works around. Me always getting what I want," Viola muses, wafting the aroma of her drink. "Word of advice, love," she continues, analyzing the drunken boy at eleven in the morning, "There's nothing more boring than a sense of morality. And honey, your moral compass is your own worst enemy. It draws the line between right and wrong. But darling, right and wrong don't matter. It's what's between the lines that matters. Always get what you want. Never lose sight of it," Viola finishes, stirring her drink with a straw.

"That sounds like crazy-talk from a crazy person."

"Oh, Reito," Viola chides, smirking. "You're a smart boy. Think about it like this: Product over process. What do you consider more valuable: The final product or the hard work you put into creating the final product?" Viola reasons as Reito's expression flickers with understanding.

"As always, you have a way with words, Viola," Reito agrees, bringing the drink to his lips, taking a sip. "But I don't fall for your tricks anymore."

"It's not a trick. If you love the little harlot, don't give up simply because she loves _my_ Natsuki. Go for it. Who cares about right and wrong? And besides, what is right without wrong? Nothing. So don't let your goody-goody morals draw the lines. Instead, draw up a plan with me, and we both get what we want," Viola finishes, toasting her drink before gulping it down.

"Oh Viola," Reito starts, smiling thinly "You're the same manipulative bitch as always. Only now, you're desperate."

"Don't fuck with me, Reito."

"Not planning to," Reito counters, smirking. "But why don't _you_ go fuck yourself? Seeing as to how self-absorbed you are."

"I am exquisite. Stunning. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Angelic. _Perfect," _Viola muses, glaring at the obsidian-haired boy. "But I am also manipulative, as you said. So think about it. And as you know, my offers come with a deadline."

"I'll save you the anticipation," Reito states, meeting luminous cardinal eyes. "No."

"You sure about that? You _know_ I don't offer second chances."

"Viola, I don't answer to the devil."

"Again with an insult," Viola muses, smirking. "I must really get under your skin, or maybe, this is all a reverse-psychological ploy to get me _under_ you."

"Think what you want but just know that you do _nothing_ to me anymore," Reito discloses, as he and Viola eye his manhood. "Nothing."

"Because you hate me?" Viola starts, giggling. "Oh sweety, all this talk of hating me is blinding passion," she muses, resting her hands on his thighs, slowly running them up. "Don't you miss the fireworks? The spaceships? How I make you feel?" she whispers, leaning in and smiling when Reito closes his eyes. Pulling away, Viola waits for the boy to open his eyes. "Nothing?" she mocks, smirking at his erection.

"I'm drunk."

"Which is why I'm overturning your answer. Think about it. That's all I ask."

"There's nothing to think about!"

"There is, and we both know it. Remember: I know you better than you know yourself."

"Know me? Is that so?" Reito challenges, narrowing his gaze on the cocky-faced blonde. "Humor me. Enlighten me with your bullshit."

"Okay," Viola concedes, reaching out for a bottle and handing it to Reito. "You're like one of those orphans I used to read to when I was in France," Viola starts, leaning her arm against the counter, resting her cheek on her hand. "Unloved. Brooding. Ashamed. Insecure. And in denial," she continues, recalling her human days as Reito stiffens. "You loathe yourself. So you put on an act. But when that act falls apart, you snap. And then you try to right your wrongs, making a bigger mess of things . . . but the biggest mess you _always_ make is ignoring an important part of you," Viola discloses before licking her lips. "Hmph. Those poor orphans," Viola continues, smiling coldy. "They're kinda like stray dogs out in the rain and cold. You feel bad for them but not bad enough to do something about it," Viola states, expression getting darker and crueler. "And look at us now. This may not be France, but I have _you_ here. My little orphan. My little stray dog. Whining and moping for scraps of affection. But don't worry, boy. I actually feel bad enough to lend a hand."

Snarling, Reito slams the bottle against the counter, shattering it. "I don't want _anything_ from you!"

"Silly boy, we share a common goal," Viola taunts, ruffling Reito's hair like a dog.

"We could share life-support, for all I care," Reito says, pulling away from her. "It doesn't mean I won't pull the plug on both of us just to have the satisfaction of killing you."

"Then why don't you?" Viola challenges, smirking. "You're my sire."

Chuckling, Reito reaches inside his blazer's pocket and pulls out his wallet. "Good question," he answers, leaving a couple of hundreds on the counter. Adjusting his dark, tailored suit, Reito walks away.

"Reito!" Viola exclaims, gripping him by his hand.

Crushing it, Reito turns to face a trembling but silent tawny-haired girl. Scoffing, he lets go of her crushed hand. "Next time, I'll kill you," he warns, face menacing, golden eyes glimmering brightly.

"It seems I've forgotten that I'm dealing with the overly-sensitive, drama-queen of the siblings," Viola notes, flexing her hand. Smiling through the pain, she stalks closer to him, adjusting his shirt.

"I'm serious, Viola," Reito warns, as Viola fixes the collar of his scarlet button-up. "You're not as safe as you think," he continues, shoving her hands away and placing his hands in his pockets. "Natsuki has finally moved on. And for once, I actually believe her when she says she hates you and that she doesn't love you."

"She's confused," Viola states, stepping away and admiring Reito's outfit.

"The only one confused here is you, Viola. You should go before Natsuki makes good on her threats to kill you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Viola discloses, running a hand through her hair. "At least not without Natsuki."

Scoffing, Reito smiles. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he parts, walking out of the bar.

Rolling her eyes, Viola follows the obsidian-haired boy outside to the busy streets in downtown Fuka.

"Keep following me," Reito starts, hailing a black Mercedes. "And you'll regret it."

Putting the hazard lights on, the young driver steps out of the vehicle, encircling the car to open the door for Reito. "Mr. Kanzaki," the young man says, bowing as Reito undoes his blazer's two buttons. "The lady?" the driver asks, smiling sheepishly at the gorgeous, tall, modelesque blonde.

"The_ lady_ will not join us," Reito states, stepping into the car as his driver closes his door.

Smiling apologetically at the angelic beauty, the driver enters the car and drives off.

Jaw clenched, Viola watches the obsidian-haired boy's car take off. Hailing herself a cab, Viola orders the cab-driver to follow the black Mercedes.

About four blocks in, the black vehicle stops in front of a shady-looking establishment. There was no sign, just a brick building with chipped walls and black front doors.

Stepping out of the vehicle, Reito looks at his phone before dismissing his driver. Putting his phone away, he looks around the area before opening the doors and stepping inside.

Paying the cab, Viola waits a couple of minutes before following the young man in. Entering, she finds a two men guarding the door. Smiling at them, the men move out of her way, opening the door for the gorgeous blonde. Surprised, Viola is greeted by working girls in one of Fuka's hidden brothels. Pleased, she picks a girl with dark, midnight hair, pulling her to her side and teasing her neck before spotting Reito slumped on a sofa watching girls dance erotically on stage.

Leaving the girl behind, Viola jumps over the sofa, landing next to Reito. "I've always admired your taste," she says, as Reito ignores her. Rolling her eyes, Viola glares at a bored Reito; his face is expressionless; his posture fallen and motionless; his head is laid back, pressed against the sofa; and his legs are open but bearing no tent nor hint of stimulation.

"Mr. Kanzaki," a beautiful young waiter says, smiling handsomely at Reito who takes the cold bottle of champagne without making eye-contact.

"Thanks," Reito states, waving the crestfallen, beautiful boy away.

"_Blanc de Blanc!?_" Viola notes, snagging the bottle from Reito. "I'm surprised this kind of place has this!"

"Give it back, Viola," Reito demands in a disinterested tone, staring past the dancing girls.

Feeling the boy's phone vibrate, Viola raises a brow as the boy ignores his phone.

"If you're not gonna take that call, I'll make use of those vibrations," Viola teases as Reito continues staring at the girls on stage. "Wow. You really _are_ drunk," Viola continues, popping the bottle open and taking a sip of it. Wiping her mouth, she hands the bottle back to Reito who takes a big gulp.

"I'd be more hurt that you love that tart more than me but-"

"-You love Natsuki," Reito interjects before burping.

Giggling, Viola takes the bottle away and gulps another bit. "I'm just saying," Viola begins, signaling the waitress for another bottle. "Once I get Natsuki back, Shizuru will be all alone. Heartbroken. You can be her knight in shining armor. Swoop in and save the damsel in distress."

"Not gonna happen," Reito states, taking the bottle from Viola and drinking the remainder of it. "You're the devil."

"You can think what you want about me, Reito, but we're the same," Viola says as the waitress looms over, bearing another bottle. Accepting the bottle and handing it to the boy, Viola halts the red-haired girl, grabbing her hand and pulling her to sit on her lap. "We're portrayed as villains because we stand in the way of 'true love'. But what is true love anyway but overcoming every obstacle to be together," Viola continues, running her hands along the girl's long legs. "And my dear Reito," she continues, as the girl begins kissing her face and neck, "Our obstacles are Shizuru and Natsuki. They don't belong together. And it is up to us to prove that _we_ are the true loves of our prospective partners."

Brows furrowed, Reito stares into Viola's blood-lusted eyes.

Purposely moaning, Viola kisses the waitress ferociously, roaming her hands all over the girl's slim body. Signaling the girl to stand up, Viola stands up too. "Come," she says, grabbing the red-haired the girl by the waist. "Darling," she whispers into the girl's ear, "Get one of your friends to help my friend," she finishes as the girl signals another worker. "Preferably a blonde," Viola adds, not impressed by the brunette that was coming over.

Spotting a sexy blonde girl in leather lingerie, Viola signals her to take Reito into one of the rooms. Grabbing Reito's hands and placing them on her breasts, the hot blonde struts away, obsidian boy following suit. Satisfied, Viola takes the red-haired girl clinging on to her and the first girl she spotted, the dark-haired girl, into another room.

* * *

Waking up, the boy with dark brown hair searches the room.

"Wh-who are you?" he asks, weakly, trying to keep his eyes from closing on the reddish blob. Feeling a cold hand on his forehead, the boy closes his eyes, falling unconscious as the machines start beeping and nurses come swarming in.

"You're gonna have to go!" one of the nurses exclaims, looking at Nao quickly before checking Takumi's vitals as another nurse skims over his chart.

"Get Dr. Yang. Now!" the other nurse says to a resident.

"Miss!" the same nurse from earlier exclaims to Nao. "Go!"

Hesitating, Nao steps out of the hospital room, leaning against the wall. Pulling out her phone, she checks to see if Mai called or texted, scoffing when she discovers the opposite. Dialing the witch's number, Nao breathes profusely when it goes straight to voicemail.

Sitting back in the waiting room, she perks up when one of the nurses that was in the room earlier, steps out, heading towards her. "How is he?" Nao asks as the nurse who smiles. Relieved, Nao's heartbeat slows down to its normal beat.

"He's going to be okay," the nurse assures. "He's heavily sedated, so you won't be able to talk to him anytime soon."

"Can I wait in his room?"

"I'm sorry," the nurse starts, smile turning awkward. "It's best if he's alone right now."

"You sure about that?" Nao probes, looking into honey irises. "I think it's best if I remain by his side, don't you?"

"I think it's best if you remain by his side."

"Good."

Leading Nao back to Takumi's room, the nurse leaves the red-haired vampire alone with the sickly boy.

Walking over to him, she bites into her wrist, blood splurging out. Pressing her bleeding wrist on his mouth, Nao watches the heart monitor steady his heartbeat.

Falling victim to a vampire's blood, the boy, inadvertently, begins feeding into her wrist, biting it.

Pulling away, Nao disappears before the boy could open his eyes.

Exiting the hospital, Nao sprints over to Mai's house. Ringing, the doorbell Nao is greeted by the Tokiha clan's head caregiver.

"Miss Nao," the elderly lady begins, smiling weakly. "Miss Mai is not home," she answers before sighing. "Mr. Takumi-"

"-I know," Nao answers, stepping back. "Can you let her know I came?"

"Of course," the maid says, a hesitating look on her face before opening the door wider. "You're welcome to wait for her if you'd like."

"No thanks."

"Miss Mai could use her friend," the elderly lady presses.

Smiling, Nao looks softly into the woman's blue eyes. "A good friend would wait for her in her room, but a better friend goes out and finds her."

"You've been a good influence on her," the elderly woman states, smiling warmly. "Even if you bicker every now and then, you're good for her," she jokes, winking before closing the door.

Far enough to avoid being seen, Nao sprints off in search of the witch. Stopping mid-way to school, Nao mentally face-palms herself and takes off to the secret cavern by the beach, the place where Mai practiced magic and where she would read her comics, poking fun at Mai whenever she failed.

Sighing in relief, Nao enters the lit cave, immediately spotting the silhouette of a girl.

Hugging her knees, Mai, covered in dirt and blood, looks up to meet green eyes. "How is he?" she asks in a soft tone, watching the flames from the fire she had going.

"He's going to be okay," Nao says, sitting across the girl. "I fed him my blood."

Scowling, Mai looks hardly into green pools.

"I tried calling," Nao explains, face hard. "And he had another attack, so I had to step in," she finishes as Mai stares bewilderingly at her before breaking into fits of sobs.

"I don't know what's happening to me," the blue-eyed girl explains, lips quivering.

"People tend to fear what they can't understand," Nao starts, face stern. "They run away in attempts to ignore it. But they don't get their answers. They remain ignorant."

"Now's not the time to scold me," Mai answers, furious at her friend's words.

"It is," Nao challenges, angered, remembering the fact that she, too, had a younger brother in her human days. "You're brother is going to wake up alone. Scared. And your dad's is supposed to come tomorrow. You're all he has right now."

"I don't know how to be around him anymore. Or if I can."

"It's your magic, isn't it?" Nao asks, sighing. "You can't control it anymore."

Nodding her head, Mai hugs her knees more tightly, rocking her body.

"What happened?" Nao starts, looking worriedly at the distraught girl. "At the hospital. You disappeared."

"I woke up about a mile from here," Mai answers, looking distantly into the flames.

"Why?"

"When I was ten, my family and I went to the beach," Mai begins to explain in a solemn voice. "Takumi was eight. He was a timid boy. I was his only friend," Mi recalls, remembering her brother only ever playing with her. "But on that day, I was paying more attention to my friend. She was like me: Adventurous, outspoken, and curious. We wanted to catch better waves with our boogie-boards, so we ventured deeper into the ocean. Takumi wanted to join us, but my mom wouldn't let him because of his condition," Mai says before sighing. "So when my friend and I came back to shore, Takumi told me to ask my mom to let him come with us. I asked her, but she said no. So I told Takimi to ignore mother and just come with us. He did. Then this tide came, I caught it. I was so focused in riding it, and my friend was busy cheering me on that neither of us knew that Takumi was trying to be like me. Copying me. Trying to catch a wave. But my mother, of course, noticed. Both my parents swam to him. It was then that I realized Takumi was missing. I looked and looked, but I couldn't find him. My dad was diving and swimming, panicking. My mom, however, was determined. She found him. She handed him back to my father who took him to shore. On our way back to them, another tide came. My friend and I were fine, but my mom was nowhere to be found . . . When she was swept away, her head collided with a stray log. She fell unconscious. She drowned."

"You can't blame yourself," Nao tries to comfort, knowing it would be a lost-cause.

"In a lot of murder cases, the guilty tend to return to the scene of the crime," Mai states in a haunting tone.

"Well, personally speaking as a notorious murderer throughout centuries, _I_ have never returned to scene of the crime," Nao jokes, sighing at seeing the unfazed witch.

"That's where I woke up today," the blue-eyed girl says, chin resting between her knees. "On the very spot my mother's body washed ashore. Seven years later, and my conscience found its way back."

"You're not the murderer here. I am."

"Not yet, maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can't control my magic."

"Yes, you can," Nao reaffirms, growing tired of the girl's self-pity. "You just have to focus and try . . . Running away from the world isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I know that."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because!" Mai starts before pausing.

"Because what?!"

"Because Takumi wasn't always sick!" Mai exclaims, voice cracking. "One day, he fainted. We took him to the doctor, but he assured us Takumi was fine. Then flash-forward to another week, and Takumi faints again! Call it coincidence or not, but Takumi happened to faint on the very day I yelled at him for always bugging me! For only ever playing with me! For always following me and then getting me in trouble! I snapped, Nao! He cried! You should've seen his face! And then he fainted! So when we took him to the hospital with the _same_ doctor, that's when something showed up in his scans! . . . And I think it was me. My magic . . . it took a long time for me to learn to control it."

"It is not your fault. You were just a kid. Besides, casting something like that is incredibly difficult, even for an experienced witch."

"Then why can't they fix him, huh? Why does he keep getting worse? He has treatments. He has medications. He has best doctors. Nothing works because the cause is not natural! It's _me_! My magic. I know it."

"Mai," Nao begins, careful with her words. "Have you ever tried curing him?"

Gulping, Mai lowers her gaze.

"So you think you've made him worse," Nao states, putting the pieces together. "Trust me, Mai: There's no way you did this. Strong magic like that doesn't come by easily, especially to a scared, little girl. But, Mai, what if I told you that you _can_ cure him. That's what I've been meaning to talk to you about today."

"Nao," Mai begins, sapphire eyes gleaming. "Don't fuck with me," Mai warns, feeling her heartbeat pulsate louder and quicker.

"I'm not. It's just-" Nao pauses, slumping.

"-Just what?!"

"Magic always comes with a price."

"I don't care. Now, out with it."

"Your coven is special. The Tokiha's bond with nature is unparalleled. Your father may have denounced his identity, but it runs strongly in you . . . Mai, it's not that you can't control your magic; it's that your magic can't control _you_," Nao says as Mai lifts her head up, brows furrowed at her friend. "There's so much power flowing inside you. And there's more to come. You just have to embrace your duty and pay the price."

"Nao, what are you talking about?" Mai questions, confused at the vampire's ambiguity.

"Families such as yours have long served the balance of life. The war between good and evil; and the fight between the living and the dead. That is why, if you accept to serve nature and carry your duty, you can host your all your clan's powers. Living or dead . . . thereby making you the strongest witch in existence."

"Strongest?"

"You'd be able to cure Takumi with the snap of a finger."

"What's the price?" Mai asks, standing up, face serious.

"You. Your body and soul," Nao answers, standing up too. "You will denounce your humanity, Mai. You will be both living and dead. And every choice you make, every spell you cast, you will literally pay for it with intensive pain, for as much as nature gives, nature takes."

"How do I do it?" Mai asks, fists clenched.

"Mai," Nao begins, sighing. "Mai, are you sure?"

"How do I do it?" Mai repeats, scowling.

"We have to wait for a full moon," Nao answers, as Mai's demeanor falls. "Don't worry. I'll keep feeding Takumi my blood until then," Nao says turning to leave.

"Nao!" Mai calls out as Nao turns back to meet blue eyes. "Thank you."

Nodding her head, Nao walks out of the cavern before sprinting off.

Stopping at a gas station, she pulls out her cell and dials Natsuki. Not surprisingly, her call goes straight to voicemail. Rolling her eyes, she waits for the 'beep' to record her message. "You have your witch," Nao says before ending the call.

Kicking the ground, she walks back home, thinking about both her friends: The sire that needed Mai to become a hybrid, and the witch willing to sacrifice herself for her brother.

* * *

"Mmm," Viola moans as one of her lover's, mounted on her her, massages her torso, while the other girl kisses her legs, working her way up. "I have to go," she whispers, gripping dark-haired strands, pulling them down and kissing her favorite of the girls.

"What about me?" the red-haired girl says, pouting before joining the gorgeous strange, rich tawny-haired girl and her dark-haired co-worker.

Kissing them one last time, Viola sits up, running a hand through her hair. "Clothes," she states, extending out a hand. "Well?" she presses, looking annoyingly at the girls who scurry to pick up her belongings.

Handing them to the beautiful, angelic beauty, the girls exchange looks before looking back at the bombshell.

"If anything, _you_ should be paying _me_," Viola states, clasping her bra and then slipping in her laced panties. "Purse," she demands, as the red-haired girl hands Viola her Fendi purse. "But I am feeling charitable, and you have your _blonde_ friend to thank," she says, writing a check for $10,000 and handing it to the dark-haired girl who nearly faints from seeing the amount. Fastening her leather pants, Viola grabs her red blazer and wears it over her black-laced bra.

"When can I see you again?" the dark-haired girl asks, blushing immediately.

"Oh honey," Viola starts, caressing the girl's flustered cheek. "You're not that special," she finishes, walking out of the room and towards the room where Reito was.

Opening the door, Viola smiles at seeing blood-stained walls. The hardwood floor most definitely looked as if it had seen better days. Like the wall, it was stained with blood, made worse by someone's attempt to clean it and wipe it off with the curtains. Humming, Viola walks over to the loveseat, spotting the naked corpse of the blonde girl from earlier. Petting her head, Viola does not flinch when the head rolls off, falling and making a splat noise on the floor. "Welcome back, ripper!" Viola muses before laughing. Everything had gone according to plan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Wake Up with Me**

Waking up in one of the guest bedrooms, Shizuru gets out of bed and showers. Stepping out of the bathroom, she walks over to the boudoir to brush her hair and to rummage through the bag that Mai had brought over from her house. Pulling out a simple white t-shirt, short denim shorts, and a yellow bra and underwear set, she changes.

Hungry, she goes downstairs to the kitchen and prepares a light breakfast: Tea with biscuits. Finishing, she wanders around the hallway, spotting a closed room. Entering it, the ruby-eyed girl finds a lone piano in a well-preserved, antique-styled room. Intrigued, Shizuru walks over to the piano and sits on its bench, fingers grazing the cool ebony keys.

"I was wondering where you were," Natsuki says, startling the crimson-eyed girl.

Scoffing, Shizuru turns to meet Natsuki's emerald irises. "Don't lie. I know you can hear me."

"Well, we didn't finish talking," Natsuki says, fully aware that they had fallen victim to the same fight they keep having over and over again.

Quickly following their night together, Natsuki wanted to come clean, but when the tawny-haired girl asked for an explanation, Natsuki was at a loss for words. Yes, the vampire wanted to tell the red-eyed girl the truth, but, at the same, Natsuki was unsure how the girl would handle it. And after realizing how much the tawny-haired girl meant to her, Natsuki was not about to give her up, not if she could prevent it. She chose to prolong the truth; however, given Nao's recent revelation regarding the Tokiha witch, Natsuki's window to confess everything to the taller girl had grown shorter.

Shizuru, on the other hand, was mad and exhausted, tired of Natsuki's cryptic ways. Storming off, she shut herself out in one of the guest bedrooms.

"Natsuki, I love you," Shizuru states, furrowing her brows. "But I don't know how much longer I can put up with you," she confesses, pressing one of the piano's keys. "You tell me you don't want to fight anymore. You tell me you don't want to lie to me. But then, you do a 180, and you shut me out."

"I'm sorry," Natsuki finds herself saying yet again. "It's complicated . . . I need time."

"_Time_ ," Shizuru repeats, shaking her head and slamming several keys with her hand. "_Time_ is valuable to some of us, you know. _I'm_ not immortal. So either you're in this or not."

"Believe me, the last thing I want is to lose you," Natsuki starts before clicking her tongue.

"Then don't," Shizuru says in a pleading voice.

"How about this: Lets try handling this one step at a time. Ask me a question, and I'll try to answer it. If not, move on to another question. And who knows, maybe, you'll figure out if I'm worth your time."

"Fine."

"Ready when you are."

"First question: Do you love me?"

"Infinitely."

Rolling her eyes but managing to smile, Shizuru shifts in her seat to face the beautiful, emerald-eyed girl. "Then why did you leave me? Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"I didn't want to scare you away," Natsuki begins, face distant before shaking her thoughts away. "And despite his fruity nature, Reito is right: I _am_ a monster. On that night, I held back so much. I felt like I was gonna explode. So I left and dealt with my anger and frustrations away from you, the one thing I couldn't bear losing."

"You hurt me."

"I know."

"And you couldn't even call?"

"If I called you, you would've asked me why I left. And if I told you, I would've probably scared you away. And if I circled around the subject, I'd push you away. Much like I did last night. So you see, it was a no-win situation for me. So I figured I'd win back your forgiveness when I came back to town, and we'd never look back," Natsuki finishes, turning away, avoiding ruby irises.

"You're not telling me something," Shizuru notes, narrowing her gaze at the vampire who flinches.

"Wow. So you really know when I lie."

"_Natsuki!_" Shizuru snaps, knowing Natsuki was circling around the subject.

"I know."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Eventually," Natsuki answers, scrunching up her face.

"Why not now?"

"Next question."

"No!" Shizuru exclaims, as Natsuki tenses. "What are you keeping from me!?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell me."

"It involves a lot of secrets," Natsuki discloses, chewing inside her cheeks.

"Which you _will_ tell me, right?'"

"No. Well, not all of them. Maybe. I don't know," Natsuki hesitantly answers, massaging the sides of her head.

"_Natsuki_ . . . " Shizuru scolds, raising a brow at the distracted girl. "_Natsuki_."

"Next question."

Scoffing, Shizuru meets vulnerable green eyes. "Fine. A compromise. Tell me one of those of secrets. At least one."

Debating whether to speak or not, Natsuki caves as soon as she sees angered girl, hurting again. "Okay. I lied to you a couple of months ago," Natsuki starts, as Shizuru tenses. "I told you that you being a doppelganger wasn't the only reason I got close to you . . . but the truth is it was."

"Oh."

"Shizuru, I didn't want to like you. In fact, I wanted nothing to do with you because you were a constant reminder of Viola. But you were the doppelganger, so I _forced_ myself to interact with you. I was mean to you. I was cruel to you. I was cold to you. I tried anything to stop me from falling in love with you. But it obviously didn't work. I love you . . . I've loved you, since I first laid eyes on your bratty, teenage self years ago at your guesthouse."

"The guesthouse," Shizuru repeats, remembering the kiss. "The kiss. Was that true?"

"Yes."

"And you were running from someone, right?"

"Not someone. Someones . . . hunters."

"And you were looking for something, weren't you?"

"I was looking for a relic."

"Relic?"

"Next question."

Narrowing her gaze, Shizuru sighs before continuing. "What about when you said that you saved my life? Was that true too?"

"All of it was true. The crash. The hospital. And the compulsion."

"Why did you make me forget?"

"I told you: You were broken, and I wanted to help, I guess."

"But then you left."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"_You_," Natsuki answers as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. "I couldn't bear being near you. I—I don't know if you've noticed, but I avoid feelings, and you spring very strong feelings in me."

"But then you returned," Shizuru recalls, remembering the girl at her party "Why?"

"That's a complex question with a complicated answer."

"Then it's a good thing I'm smart, and that I'm willing to hear you out."

"Fine. I came for Mai," Natsuki answers as Shizuru's face falls. "She comes from a long line of powerful witches; their magic is like none other. And you _were_ the doppelganger, but I was hoping Mai would help me find another one, so I wouldn't need you."

"So this was all for Mai," Shizuru says with a tinge of jealousy.

"Shizuru, thanks to _her_, I came back, and found you, and fell in love with you."

"What about my part?" Shizuru starts again, interrogating the vampire. "A while back you explained my role in all of this. Did you lie or did you tell me the truth?"

"Yes and no. You will be a temporary vessel, but there's more to the story."

"As in?"

"Next question."

"No!" Shizuru exclaims, voice slightly cracking. "This involves _me_!"

"Next question," Natsuki repeats as Shizuru scoffs.

"Really Natsuki?" Shizuru starts, shaking her head. "What's so bad about wanting to be human that you can't tell me?" Shizuru asks, frowning as Natsuki flinches. "Is there a sacrifice involved or what?"

"The thing is," Natsuki beings to explain, looking intently into red pools, "I _don't_ want to be human," Natsuki confesses, feeling a huge weight off her shoulders.

"You don't?" Shizuru whispers, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Wait. _No_. Are you lying? Is it because you don't want to set my hopes up if Mai's spell doesn't work?" Shizuru asks in a hopeful tone. "Because it's okay to be worried."

"No," Natsuki admits, stepping closer to Shizuru, kneeling in front of the girl and reaching for the girl's hands. "I don't want to be human, Shizuru. I'd rather _die_ than be mortal again."

"You're so selfish," Shizuru finds herself uttering, retracting back her hands.

"Shizuru, don't do that," Natsuki starts, sitting beside the human girl. "In spite of what I say, I'm not strong as strong as I claim to be," Natsuki confesses, furrowing her brows. "The truth is, I could never adapt to being a human again. Not after having so much power for over a thousand of years. Not after doing what I want when I please. Not after never worrying about death. Not after never worrying about anything, really. And especially not after all I've done . . . Imagine Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde," Natsuki continues, referring to the 1886 classic. "Dr. Jekyll is my humanity, and Mr. Hyde is my vampirism. They are two completely different beings sharing one body, like me. And I need them both to function. More than anything, I _need_ Mr. Hyde in me. Because if all I have is Dr. Jekyll, I will have to face my past with a human heart, a human sense of morality, and a human fragility. Shizuru, I will either go mad or kill myself if I'm human again."

Following her confession, Natsuki analyzes her hands, opening them and closing them.

"Okay. I get it," Shizuru starts, garnering Natsuki's attention. "But still, that doesn't explain _why_ you lied," Shizuru presses, understanding the vampire's reasoning for not wanting to be human, despite her own desires, but, at the same, trying to make sense of things. "Why human?"

"It seemed easier to explain."

"Why? Because you think I want you to be human?"

"Yes, I do. I see the glimmer of hope you have for me. You're expecting this change. For me to turn into this perfect _thing _you've envisioned, but that's not gonna happen. I'm not good; I love you. Those are two _completely_ different things. Shizuru . . . if I had the choice whether to save a bus full of children or you, I'd save you. If I have to slaughter a family or, hell, an entire town for you, I would. I wouldn't bat an eye. I wouldn't even have to think about it. I-"

"-You can stop," Shizuru says, avoiding emerald orbs. "I get your point."

"Do you? Because I want to be sure that you understand who I am, and that you're willing to accept me."

"Of course, I do," Shizuru says meeting green discs again. "I _am_ hoping you'll change, but I am not expecting a miracle."

"Good. Because I don't want to be human nor do I ever plan on it."

"Natsuki, you've made your point. I under—"

"—I don't need you to understand! I need you to accept it."

Frozen, Shizuru lingers her stare on her fidgeting fingers. "Is it possible though? To be human?" she asks, regretting it almost immediately.

Shizuru loved Natsuki. And she wanted a future with the emerald-eyed beauty. They could easily share five to seven years of bliss. Graduation was nearing. And soon she'd be going to college and work part-time in her company. Following a business degree, Shizuru planned on taking over her company and expanding. The best part was that Natsuki could follow her; the emerald-eyed beauty liked moving around, so that wouldn't be a problem. They could even get a penthouse or a nice loft, while Shizuru went to school and worked. And maybe, Natsuki might choose to go to college too. That plan bought them years to be together, to be two girls in love, minus the pressure of adulthood, which is when life gets complicated.

Following college and entering adulthood, Shizuru would be nearing her thirties. She'd want more things and want to start a new plan. Aside from running her company, she'd want to get married; she'd want to form a family; she'd want to grow old with the love her life. And most of all, she wanted it to be Natsuki.

And right up until a couple of minutes ago, that dream was still capable of turning into a reality. But after what Natsuki just said, it wasn't going to happen. Natsuki wanted to remain immortal. So where did that leave her? She'd be a successful business woman in her thirties, coming home to a beautiful seventeen-year-old that she fell in love with during her high school years. Eventually, as years passed, Natsuki would have to pretend to be her niece, so people wouldn't suspect anything suspicious about their relationship. And if the vampire still remained faithfully by her side, Shizuru's dream of growing old with Natsuki was semi-possible. She would retire and live the rest of her days in private with her former lover, standing beside her and caring for her, much like the angel she resembled. And when she'd in her deathbed, the ageless beauty would sit by her side, holding her cold and wrinkled hands, comforting her.

All of these thoughts fluttered in Shizuru's head.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asks, cupping her face. "Are you alright? It seems like I lost you," she says, stroking her thumbs along Shizuru's lips. Leaning in, Natsuki is met with Shizuru's finger's stopping her from kissing the object of her affection. Sighing, Natsuki retracts her hands and leans back in her seat, hands behind her head.

Meanwhile, Shizuru's thoughts get the worst of her. She thinks about life without Natsuki and how much more simpler it would be. She could get married, have kids, throw birthday parties, take family vacations, attend PTA meetings, celebrate anniversaries, take her kids' prom pictures, visit college campuses with her children, attend her children's' marriages, and see the births of her grandchildren. But would she be happy? Or would she spend the rest of her days brooding over her long, lost love?

"Shizuru?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Natsuki presses, adjusting her posture.

"I'm fine."

"You can tell me, you know," Natsuki says, reaching for Shizuru's hand.

"Just like you tell me everything? Really, Natsuki!?" Shizuru snaps, pulling her hand away.

"You're mad."

"I don't understand why you had to lie to me about wanting to be human!"

"Because I'm a liar and a skilled manipulator," Natsuki admits, looking hardly into Shizuru's red pools. "Is that what you wanted to hear? Because it's true."

"Don't turn this around."

"Fine. I'll break it down for that blonde head of yours," Natsuki starts, smoldering her eyes on the scowling girl. "Think about it, princess: A vampire wanting to be human, seeking salvation and redemption. How much more _noble_ can that get?"

"So you tricked me. This entire time. To play with my emotions."

"That's why I didn't want to tell you," Natsuki begins, sighing. "You're getting it confused. I _love_ you, Shizuru," Natsuki swears, reaching for Shizuru's hands, despite the girl's feeble attempts to decline. Smirking, Natsuki pins the girl, sitting on the tawny-haired girl's lap, gripping and pressing Shizuru's wrists against the piano. "I _swear_ I didn't trick you into falling in love with me. And I am most certainly not tricking you by _pretending_ to love you," Natsuki continues, leaning down and kissing Shizuru's reluctant lips. "I love you wholeheartedly and infinitely," Natsuki whispers, leaning in again and pecking the tawny-haired girl, letting go of her wrists but remaining on her lap.

"Then _why_ did you lie to me? _Why_ do you keep lying to me?"

"I don't know if it helps, but I lie more for Mai's sake than for you," Natsuki answers, stroking Shizuru's cheek. "I may not want to be human, but I do need Mai's magic. And that lie about wanting to be human was my best bet at winning her over, and if it didn't work, it was also my best bet at having you convince her to do it," Natsuki discloses, running her thumb along Shizuru's lower lip. "It's killing me, you know," Natsuki adds, gripping and stroking Shizuru's chin, "Keeping these secrets from you. But I'm trying. I really am. And I meant what I said: I don't want to lie to you anymore . . . I just need time," she repeats, looking softly into red irises. "And I think you need time, too . . . because Shizuru you're not exactly taking it well, so, perhaps, we should stop."

"Natsuki," Shizuru begins, looking away. "It's a lot to take in. And there's more to come, but you're right: I am _not_ taking this well."

"Do you want space?" Natsuki asks, dismounting the girl.

"No," Shizuru answers, smirking and reaching for the vampire who pulls her up and presses her body against her cold one. "I can't let you go," Shizuru confesses, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's neck. "I love you too much to do it," she says more to herself than to the other girl. "But you have to promise me that you'll tell me everything. At least the secrets that involve me. Can you promise me that?" Shizuru asks as Natsuki nods her head. "Then we're okay."

Grinning broadly, Natsuki lifts Shizuru, carrying and twirling her.

Giggling, Shizuru leans in to kiss the raven-haired girl.

"Well, isn't this gross," a snarky voice says, interrupting the two girls' movie-stealing scene.

"Nao," Natsuki states, rolling eyes. "What is it?"

"Can you-can you not look like that?" Nao remarks with a sour look at seeing a happy Natsuki. "It's creepy to see you smile."

"Out with it, weirdo."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, " Nao starts, scrunching up her face as Shizuru kisses and nibbles on Natsuki's jaw.

"Nao!"

"Oh. Yea. Um. Do you remember our friend?" Nao starts again, giving Natsuki a knowing look to which Natsuki frowns. "Our _special_ friend?"

"Dude," Natsuki says, shrugging.

"The blonde bitch. Green eyes. Carrie-looking one. Real creepy. I guess you could say she was troubled, you know, straight-up cray. And enjoyed _hunting_."

"Ho. Erstin Ho?"

"Yes! _That_ hoe," Nao agrees, nodding her head. "Well, one of my sources told me that she left Europe two months ago."

"So?"

"Don't you want to know where she went?"

"Uhh, no. I don't care."

"She's in South America, Natz," Nao says as Natsuki flinches. "Bordering Bolivia and _Peru_."

"Shizuru," Natsuki starts, setting the girl down. "Can you leave us?" Natsuki requests as the tawny-haired girl scoffs, glaring at her.

Holding her ground, Shizuru remains unmoved, scowling at the raven-haired vampire.

"Well, this is awkward," Nao notes, examining her nails.

"Yes. It is," Shizuru agrees, not taking her eyes off of Natsuki.

"Fine," Natsuki concedes, moving her gaze back to the red-haired vampire. "Nao, dig up more information and keep me posted."

"Sure. Whatever you say, your highness," Nao says in a mocking tone before disappearing.

"About a century before I met Viola, Reito and I stood up to his father, my step-father," Natsuki begins to explain, crossing her arms across her chest. "It took six powerful witches. Twelve vampires, not including Reito and me. A lot of werewolf venom. And three-hundred-twenty thousand dollars, which was a fortune back then, to knock him out," Natsuki says, scowling. "_Knock_. As in, he's not dead. He's desecrating from lack of feeding, but he's alive, nonetheless. He's just asleep. Locked up. Chained up. And sealed in an enchanted cave in Peru," Natsuki reveals, nearing the other girl. "It's not that I didn't want to tell you; it's that I wanted to tell you _without_ Nao here. I just wanted to be alone with you before opening up about my greatest enemy who also happens to want me dead. And I mean, dead-dead. He has weapons that could kill me."

"Natsuki, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Natsuki comforts, aware she's done way worse to Shizuru. "Hey, it's still early. Anything you want to do?" Natsuki asks, leading them out of the piano room.

"Anything _you_ want to do?"

"You, of course," Natsuki answers, smiling charmingly at the tawny-haired girl. "Right here. Right now," Natsuki purrs before pressing Shizuru against the wall and crushing their lips together.

"Easy tiger," Shizuru scolds, gently pushing Natsuki away. "How about," Shizuru starts, mischievous look in her face. "How about brunch?"

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

* * *

Following a quick outdoor brunch at a café that Shizuru loved, Shizuru convinces Natsuki to continue their day adventure by taking Kiyohime out to the park. Succumbing to the girl's pleas and Kiyohime's natural adorableness, Natsuki concedes. It seemed to her that the tawny-haired was going to get her way, especially given all that Natsuki put her through and will continue putting her through.

Paying the tab and avoiding eye-contact with the waitress who lingers her stare at the mysterious dark-haired girl with dark sunglasses, Natsuki stretches and zips up her leather jacket, placing her hands in her pocket, while Shizuru clings to her, wrapping her arm around hers. Chuckling, Natsuki adjusts her black beanie with her free hand to remain low-key since she was, after all, declared dead by the council.

"You look like a robber," Shizuru comments as they cross the street to walk over to the park at the center of downtown. "Or a hipster," Shizuru teases as Natsuki grunts. Giggling, the tawny-haired girl kisses the side of Natsuki's head.

Enjoying a nice walk, Natsuki, all of a sudden, halts, tensing.

In the distance, by the park's gazebo, stood an angelic, light-colored, tawny-haired girl in a white summer dress, red ankle-booties, and huge designer sunglasses. Standing directly under the sunlight, the tall beauty glowed, radiating mystery, adding to her already-glowing aura as passerby's gawked at her, mesmerized by her perfection.

Peering from her sunglasses, the angel's starlit eyes meet cold forest eyes. Smiling with scarlet lips, the angelic girl walks towards them as Natsuki stands protectively in front of the tawny-haired girl.

Peeking, Shizuru gasps when she comes face-to-face with her lover's ex.

"We haven't officially met," the gorgeous, flawless, angelic ruby-eyed beauty says in a melodic tone. "I'm Viola," the picturesque girl adds, running a hand through her perfectly, cascading, luscious light tawny hair.

"Shizuru, leave us," Natsuki commands as Shizuru lingers her stare at her double.

Viola was perfect. Sure Shizuru saw the resemblance, but, if anything, it was like comparing store-bought wine to imported, fine-aged wine; they look the same in a glass, but the quality is completely different. In this case, Shizuru felt like the poorer selection.

Viola, as Shizuru continues to note, one-ups her in everything. She has fairer, lighter skin; she has a better toned body; she has a lighter, more melodic voice; she has a better accent, a peculiar mix of Tohoku and Eastern-European; she has longer, lighter tawny-strands that cascaded perfectly around her angelic face; she has better defined, slightly more plump lips; and she has an aura about her that sucked you in.

"_Shizuru,_" Natsuki repeats, not taking her eyes off Viola. "_Go_."

"Don't be rude,_ Na-tsu-k_i," the angelic girl says in a melodic tone. "Let the girl talk," she suggests full of mirth, hiding her hands behind her back, tip-toeing to get a better glimpse of Natsuki's newest lover.

"_Go_," Natsuki presses, as Viola giggles.

Mouth slightly open in awe, Shizuru blushes profusely at the hauntingly beautiful sound resonating in the park, for even in giggling, Viola beat her.

"GO!" Natsuki presses as Viola quits her giggling and rolls her eyes.

Pulling Kiyohime's leash, Shizuru walks away from the two vampires.

"Ugh. Finally," Viola muses, looking Natsuki up and down. "So my darling, it's lovely afternoon, isn't it?" Viola starts, tilting her head to the side, smiling widely. "Just _perfect_ for a stroll in the park."

"I told you to leave."

"And I chose not to listen," Viola nonchalantly says, removing her sunglasses, revealing captivating jeweled eyes. "Awe," Viola teases, biting the sunglasses' tip. "Did I upset Na-tsu-ki?"

"Look demon. Do yourself a favor and search for that remaining shred of dignity and _leave_."

"No thanks," Viola answers, shrugging and tossing her sunglasses away. "I'd rather play," she finishes, turning and suggestively walking away, heading towards the gazebo.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki follows suit.

"What are you doing?" Natsuki asks, head cocked to the side as Viola twirls on one of the gazebo's poles.

Giggling melodically, Viola grasps Natsuki's hand and drags the other vampire to the center of the gazebo. "Close your eyes," Viola says to Natsuki who raises a brow. "Trust me."

"Impossible," Natsuki snaps, pulling away from the taller girl's grasp.

"Do you remember when we met?" Viola starts as Natsuki's expression hardens. "At the carnival," Viola continues, grabbing Natsuki's hand again. "You called me a snobby, uptight, frigid princess," Viola recalls, walking and leading them to a darkened area hidden amongst the trees. "You grabbed my hand, and you led me away from the crowd. You took me to the woods and asked me to dance. And you spun me around and around until we both burst out laughing."

"I recall no such thing," Natsuki remarks, turning away, arms crossed across her chest.

"I fell in love with you right away, you know," Viola says, now tilting Natsuki's face, leaning in to kiss the other girl who places her hand on Viola's mouth.

"I may have believed you then, you evil succubus, but I don't now," Natsuki states, as Viola nibbles on her hand. Pulling her hand away and wiping it on her jeans, Natsuki narrows her gaze on the giddy vampire. "What?"

"You're so stubborn and grumpy. It's one of the many things I love about you," Viola teases, caressing Natsuki's face.

"You know what I love?" Natsuki starts, smirking. "Not feeling the cold, clammy hands of death on my face," Natsuki continues, shoving Viola's hands away.

"You're such a tease," Viola complains, pouting. "Always playing hard to get."

"Take a hint, crazy: I'm not playing. I legitimately hate you, and I want you to die away from me."

"No you don't. You love me. Just like I love you. And when you love someone, you don't give up."

"You're impossible," Natsuki starts, rolling her eyes. "So maybe you do love me. But what about Reito? Or have you forgotten that you told both of us you loved us."

"So I loved him, too," Viola agrees, growing annoyed. "But I love you more. I always have."

"Oh goody, I'm your favorite!"

"I was human, Natsuki," Viola explains in a low tone. "Can you really blame for falling in love with two incredible beings who opened my eyes to a different world? Who did nothing but love me and cater to my desires?"

"You tore us apart, Viola. You drove me away from him. My _only_ friend. My _only_ family. And to top it off, you ran away together. _You_ took the two things I loved most in the world when you left me for my brother."

"I left him, eventually."

"HE WAS MY BROTHER!"

"So now you're the victim?" Viola starts, scoffing. "You know, Natsuki, this victimizing yourself doesn't suit you," Viola continues with an annoyed look in her face. "As I recall, I left because _you_ drove me away. And Reito was there. He was _always_ there. Like a stray puppy begging for my affection. And you weren't. You were always off on your secret missions. So I guess I'm 'sorry'," Viola continues, air-quoting her apology, "For falling in love with the boy who comforted me every time _you_ broke my heart."

"We both know that's not what happened," Natsuki says, glowering at the taller girl. "You played both of us."

"So?" Viola counters, smiling cruelly. "What's wrong with a girl getting what she wants? I wanted you forever. But _you _didn't want to turn me into a vampire. So I took matters into my own hands. I decided to reciprocate Reito's feelings and just so happened to fall in love with him in the process. And that hurt you. But you overlooked my affair because you loved me beyond reason. And when he turned me, you snapped. You turned into this judgmental, self-righteous, hypocritical, jealous girlfriend. And still, I remained by your side. But you grew colder, and distant and cruel, so I ran away with Reito. And when I grew bored of him, I realized it wasn't him; it was me. I still loved you. I missed you. And don't you dare blame me for your broken heart! That was all you. Your making. Which is exactly why you can't kill me. Because I am not to blame. _You_ are. I am just a product of your sadistic, masochistic, twisted and addictive love."

Breathing in loudly, Natsuki grits her teeth.

"What's the matter, my darling?" Viola starts again, smirking and caressing raven strands. "Does crazy, pyscho Viola actually speak the truth?" she taunts, as Natsuki growls. "Careful love, you wouldn't want my doppelganger to wind up like me."

"Don't," Natsuki warns in a low voice, "Compare yourself to her."

"We're one of the same, my princess," Viola rebuts, licking her lips. "Tell me, Natsuki. Have the fights begun? Has she started questioning you? Interrogating you? Is she leaning on Reito? Has she vowed her undying love for you?" Viola beckons as Natsuki clenches her jaw, breathing slowly. "Because that is _exactly_ how _our_ story began."

Appearing in front of the red-eyed girl, Natsuki grips her throat and presses the angelic beauty against a tree.

Laughing, Viola does not fight the raven-haired girl off.

Sighing, Natsuki drops the girl who coughs, catching her breath.

"She's different," Natsuki starts as Viola rolls her eyes. "I'm different," Natsuki confesses, analyzing her hand.

"Then why are you saying it out loud? And to me?" Viola asks, standing up and running a hand through her hair. "I may be a bitch, Natsuki. But I don't lie. And you know that. So having you say that to me makes it sound like you're seeking confirmation on an unsure thing. Because, my love," Viola continues, wrapping her hands around Natsuki's neck. "You've already thought of this. Haven't you?"

Smirking at a silent, raven-haired girl, Viola leans in to kiss Natsuki's lips, pecking them lightly before pulling away. "You like being in control, Natsuki. And you could never control me. That's why you didn't want me to turn into a vampire. Because you knew the second I did, that I'd need you less and less. That I'd no longer find you as fascinating. And that I'd stop living in your world and create my own."

"And I was right."

"Actually, we were both wrong," Viola states, sighing. "You're more fascinating to me than ever. I _need_ you. My world is _nothing_ without you."

"Too bad I don't care."

"Yea, you do."

"No. I don't."

"Funny. I used to say the same about your little rendezvous with your whores because I knew you'd grow bored. But this time, it's different. _You _are different. You're actually starting to fall for someone who isn't me."

"I already fell; I love her," Natsuki replies, as Viola flinches.

"So maybe you do," Viola states, stroking raven strands. "But you're going to grow out of it."

"Goddammit, Viola!" Natsuki starts, untangling Viola's arms from her. "You're never going to change! You're the same psychotic, vindictive bitch playing mind tricks on me!"

"They're not mind tricks, Natsuki, and you know it," Viola replies, smiling cockily. "Like your sad, pathetic brother, I know you better than you know yourself. And for future reference darling,_ I_ decide when I'm done playing . . . In due time, you'll come to your senses."

"Your imagination is astoundingly delirious."

"The only delirious thing here is your feeble brain, my love," Viola states in a cold tone. "Think about this for a moment: Viola and Natsuki hold hands. Viola and Natsuki go to the movies. Viola and Natsuki make reservations. Viola and Natsuki take a trip. Viola and Natsuki have _brunch_. Viola and Natsuki _stroll _the park," Viola continues full of disdain. "That's not us. That will never be us. We're special."

"We're not right for each other."

"Exactly! Who wants right?! Who wants safe and boring?!" Viola exclaims, pressing Natsuki against a tree. "We're a great love. Challenging. Passionate. Exciting. Spontaneous. Vindictive. _Dark_," the ruby-eyed vampire muses, resting her hands on Natsuki's hips. "The darkness will always put us together. Two lone stars, shining brightly in the sky, looking down on everyone. It's just you and me. It'll always be you and me because I understand you, Natsuki. Who else can say that? Your beloved Shizuru? Can she stand behind your dark thoughts, your dark deeds, and your dark past? I don't think so. And I have a feeling, you've thought of this already."

"The only thing I'm sure about is that I want nothing to do with you," Natsuki states, shoving Viola away.

"See this is why I don't explain things to you! You're too stubborn!" Viola exclaims, red pools glimmering. "You wanna know why I play these games, Natsuki? Why I disappear and reappear in your life? That's me _caring_. It's different from your typical love story, but we're anything but typical. We both have a temper. We're both manipulative and scheming. We're both ambitious. We know want what we want, and we stop at nothing to get it. Secrets keep us together; they don't keep us apart. I do my thing, and you do yours . . . That's the point of forever! We have all the time in the world. And these games I play, me toying with you, is just who I am; it's who you fell in love with."

"Obviously, that was a different time, and I was stupid enough to fall for you."

"Love makes us do crazy things."

"Oh shut up, Viola."

"Kiss me. That'll shut me up," Viola teases, biting her lower lip.

"That's stupid," Natsuki counters, rolling her eyes. "And frankly, I'm getting bored," Natsuki states, looking up at the sky, thoughts drifting back to the tawny-haired girl waiting for her. "Ironic, huh. You said Shizuru would be the one to bore me, yet here I am with you, bored."

"There's no way I'm more boring than that preppy vanilla virgin clinging to your arm."

"Virgin? Knowing me, do you really think Shizuru is _still_ a virgin?"

"So the whore opened her legs. Shocker."

"On second thought. Maybe, it's not too late for us to hook-up," Natsuki starts, smoldering her eyes. "That is, if you don't mind me calling you Shizuru."

"Don't get cocky, love. Remember that whores come with a price. And we both know that's a price you won't pay, even if the harlot looks like me."

"What are you rambling about now?"

"Your neuter status, lover," Viola says, smirking. "Here you are, acting so gallantly, defending your maiden. But that sharp little tongue of yours always gets the best of you. And I don't think your beloved princess wants a rugged, temperamental, unbroken pet. She wants a neutered lap-dog to take to brunch and stroll the park with."

"Stop it."

"Why am I getting under your skin?" Viola taunts, inching Natsuki. "You know, as much as I like being under you, I like being over you. And you like it too," Viola purrs, smirking. "You belong to me, Natsuki. And you can't blame me for protecting what is rightfully mine. And right now, you're confused," Viola warns, expression darkening. "A right love affair doesn't begin to compare to a great love affair. You're chasing off this _silly_ fairy-tale, when you could create your very own with me. Because with me, you don't have to worry about the clock striking twelve. You don't have to tip-toe. You don't have to lie. You don't have to worry about waking up and losing it all. I'm _not_ your beloved Shizuru who will turn from you when she realizes that you're not a princess but an evil queen. And unlike her, when I see you, _I see you_. I see my dark princess. Just as you see your dark angel when you look at me. It's us. It'll always be us. Forever."

Brows furrowed, Natsuki processes what Viola just told her. She was right; Shizuru was human. She was good. She was caring. She was loving. She was everything Natsuki wasn't. And deep down, Natsuki shared the same views that Viola mentioned. Shizuru _was_ a fairy-tale. And Natsuki was fooling herself into thinking she would get a fairy-tale ending or, even worse, give Shizuru the fairy-tale ending she deserved.

"Be extraordinary with me," Viola suggests, looking lovingly at the dark-haired vampire.

"No! I don't want _anything_ to do with you," Natsuki says, shoving away Viola away. "Shizuru may grow to hate me, but, at least, she'd have earned her right for it, unlike you."

"I'm warning you, Natsuki," Viola threatens, face cold and menacing. "Don't walk away from me or-"

"-or what? You'll kill her? Because if you so much as touch her, I will not hesitate to kill you," Natsuki warns, eyes glowing radiantly.

"If that's how you wanna play it, fine," Viola snaps, smiling cruelly. "We'll see. Go ahead, Natsuki. Chase your stupid fairy-tale because I, for one, cannot _wait_ for its ending," the pissed-off vampire finishes before vanishing.

* * *

"Viola?" the sweat-bound, shirtless boy says in a groggy voice.

"Darling," Viola starts, bending down to lift the face of the boy drenched in sweat and blood. "Are you still punishing yourself?" she asks, spotting a flask of holy water and wooden stake resting by his side. "Turn it off," she suggests, leaving the obsidian-haired boy and pouring herself a glass of wine.

"It'll get worse if I do," Reito answers, wincing as he gets up, fully aware that turning off his humanity was not the answer.

"You're wrong," Viola answers, taking a sip. "How can it get worse if you can't feel _anything_."

Narrowing his gaze, Reito scoffs. "I don't even know why I let you talk me into staying here."

"Because I'm the only one who won't judge you and can keep you in check," Viola answers, sitting on the bar counter. "Drink?"

"I should go," Reito starts, furrowing his brows. "Natsuki is probably-"

"-living happily ever after with Shizuru," Viola interjects as Reito flinches. "My offer still stands."

"My answer still stands."

"Drink?" Viola repeats as Reito nods, walking over to her. Pouring the boy a glass, Viola hands it over to him, hands slightly touching.

Tensing, Reito takes the drink and gulps it down.

"Easy, boy," Viola muses, smirking. "Remember what happened last time?" she teases, as Reito shatters the glass, recalling his recent slip-up that resulted in murdering and disassembling a human a girl. "Don't," Viola commands, eyeing the crestfallen boy whose gaze lingered on the flask of holy water. "Turn it off."

Rooted to the ground, Reito begins trembling.

Appearing in front of the boy, Viola caresses his warm, sweaty cheek as Reito grinds his teeth. "If you don't want it controlling you, you have to learn to control it. And that begins by learning how to turn it off and on," she says, as Reito clenches his fists. "Turn it off, darling," she whispers as Reito growls before vanishing.

"Happy hunting," Viola muses, hearing her front door open.

Feeling triumphant, Viola hums along as she walks over to her laptop. On one of her tabs was an image of General Tokiha with his two children."What-oh-what am I going to do about you?" she says, narrowing her gaze on the computer screen. "To be Hogwarts or Slytherin. That is the question," she muses, smile growing wider. "Well, time for this hot little sorting hat to sort shit out," Viola finishes, closing the laptop lid and grabbing her keys.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: All Through the Night**

**A month later . . .**

Darting through the forest, Nao catches an Ussori bear and pins him to the ground. Not long after, Duran catches up to them and finishes off the bear. Grinning, Nao pats the wolf's head as Duran howls and playfully pounces on the ground. Startled, Nao, honing in to her incredible hearing, senses a fuzzy sound. Green eyes widening, Nao playfully slaps Duran's behind, gesturing him to run along, while she remained in the area. Jumping over to the top of a tree, Nao notes the the sun's disappearance and the darkening sky washing over. Narrowing her gaze at an incoming fuzzy sound, she smirks when she sees the orange-haired witch flying across the forest, protected by a bubble-like shield, afloat with her.

Closing her blue eyes, the young witch claps her hands together, pulling them apart as a shiny yellow orb begins to form. And within the fraction of a second, the young witch releases the ball to the very spot Nao was hiding in.

Avoiding the orb, Nao lands on the ground, smirking before something shocks her from the back.

Apparently, Mai's mysterious yellowish ball-of-wonder tracked its target until striking it.

"You, okay?" Mai asks, rushing over to the groaning, almost naked vampire.

"Yea," Nao lies, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth.

"Liar," Mai mutters, pressing her hands against Nao's bare ribs, since most of her clothing was burnt from her attack. Chanting and feeling the vampire's cool, smooth skin, Mai begins to heal the vampire who sighs in relief. "Better?" she asks, blushing at seeing Nao's nearly naked form.

"Well, witch," Nao begins, sitting up. "You're officially Sabrina the Teenage Bitch."

"So, am I ready?" Mai asks, face hardening. "I feel ready."

"Yeah," Nao answers, avoiding Mai's gaze and looking up at the brightening sky. "Yes, you are."

Standing up, Nao smiles sheepishly at the witch who had been training extra hard with her to complete her ritual for ascendance. Caught in the middle, Nao had been playing both sides. She did not lose sight of her mission with Natsuki, but, at the same time, she was there when Mai needed her. Every day, Nao would go to the hospital and feed Takumi her blood. She had even grown a liking to him, for they both shared a love for comic-books and would often lose track of time discussing heroes, villains, sidekicks, and theories from each comic, while Mai would roll her eyes and flip through her magic books. Other times, Takumi would purposely urge Nao to play board games with him whenever Tate would join them. Whenever that happened, Nao would silently thank the younger Tokiha for distracting her from Mai and Tate's romance.

Parting from the witch, Nao turns to go back home before Mai stops her, appearing in front of her.

"GEEZ!" Nao exclaims, annoyed. "Stop doing that. It's creepy."

"I'll stop when you stop," Mai teases as Nao rolls her eyes.

"So what is it, witch? What is so important that you're preventing me from going home and putting on clothes?" Nao asks, looking into blue pools. "It's getting chilly, ya know."

"Nao?"

"What?!" Nao asks, shivering and hugging herself.

"I know you're keeping something from me," Mai begins, as Nao furrows her brows, looking away.

"What do you know?" Nao asks, still avoiding blue irises.

"I've done some reading," Mai starts, sighing. "And there's only one explanation that makes sense," Mai continues, as Nao exhales loudly. "It's Reito, isn't it?"

Coughing, Nao scrunches up her face. "What?!"

"The vampire disassembling people. It's him, isn't it? He's the only ripper in the area."

Sighing in relief, Nao nods her head. "Natsuki told me not to tell you," Nao plays off, relieved that Mai hadn't caught on to Natsuki's plan. "She's trying to handle it."

"Well, she's not trying hard enough!"

"Geez! I'll see to it myself, okay," Nao assures with an annoyed expression. "Besides, I've known pretty boy for a while now. And each time it happens, we fix it; it just takes time."

"Good. Because if you can't, I'll-"

"-I'll let you handle it; I won't get in your way."

"What's going on? You're not nice, Nao," Mai states, analyzing the semi-naked girl.

"I'm cold, and I want to go home."

"I'm missing something, aren't I?" Mai notes, looking hardly into green, luminous eyes. "We both know I can't 'kill' Reito. But that doesn't explain why you're not being your usually annoying, sarcastic self."

"Are you on your period?" Nao asks, making a disgruntled face. "Never mind. Just go home, Mai. Read your notes. Study. Practice. Natsuki and I will handle Reito. And when the full moon comes, you'll be the strongest witch in the universe."

"I don't care about that," Mai mutters in a soft voice.

"Care about what?"

"Power," Mai replies in a softer voice. "I just want to save my brother's life."

"I know," Nao replies, taking a step closer to the other girl. "But just keep in mind that it's a huge sacrifice."

"I don't care. I want him safe."

Nodding, Nao turns away and rushes back home. Natsuki was right: Mai would do anything to save her brother's life, even if it meant renouncing her humanity.

* * *

Sitting in the bleachers, Natsuki grunts in annoyance as the rowdy crowd continues to cheer. Mentally beating herself up, she perks up when she sees the home volleyball team enter the gymnasium. Heart caught in her pants, she spots her tawny-haired lover in tight, red shorts and sleeveless white top with "Fujino" imprinted on the back.

Stretching, Shizuru scopes the crowd, searching for her vampire girlfriend before posing seductively for her and jumping, adoringly, blowing a kiss to the vampire who quickly tenses. Looking down on the floor, Shizuru turns her gaze from her girlfriend over to her coach, who is yelling at her to join the huddle.

"She's so vanilla," Viola states, sitting next to Natsuki. "Caramel corn?" she offers, smirking at Natsuki's scowl.

"Viola," Natsuki starts, rolling her eyes. "What an unpleasant surprise."

"Don't tell me you're still moping about last week's incident."

"You ripped apart members of the council and assembled their corpses to look exactly like 'The Last Supper'."

"It's art; it was beautiful," Viola chides, giggling. "And besides, now you get to roam Fuka as you please. You're free."

"From the mess you got me in!" Natsuki exclaims as Viola tosses a popcorn to her face, hitting her below her left eye.

"Your reflexes have taken a down-turn, sweetheart," Viola notes, tossing another popcorn, striking Natsuki's chin.

Narrowing her haze, Natsuki flicks away Viola's bucket of popcorn.

"That was mean," Viola comments, looking down at her popcorn scattered on the floor.

"Mean is pinning the council's massacre on Reito!"

"It's not my fault you fell for it," Viola muses, smirking. "Turns out blood _isn't_ thicker than water."

"Speaking of blood. What are you still doing here?" Natsuki asks, gripping Viola's hand and crushing it.

"_Still_?" Viola counters, raising a brow. "Love, I was _here_ before you," she finishes, turning away from the vampire and onto the athletes in the middle of the gymnasium, smiling.

"Viola," Natsuki starts, catching on to Viola's word play. "What did you do?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"_Viola_."

"Well, I am not one to give too much away, but I guess it all depends on how you look at it," Viola answers, leaning coolly back in her seat, biting her lower lip.

"VIOLA!"

"Take a chill-pill, darling," Viola suggests full of mirth. "I'm gonna tell you; it's no fun if I don't," she continues, analyzing the gymnasium once more. "So we have two ways of looking at the situation: One, I am either a crazy, psychopathic enthusiast that revels in others' suffering, or two, I am a top-notch publicist that just set you up for the heroic act of the century."

Furrowing her brows, Natsuki jolts in her seat when the lights turn off.

"Aaaannd kablooey!" Viola exclaims as Natsuki takes off, rushing over to the tawny-haired girl. Spotting her in the darkness, Natsuki lifts up the panicked and confused girl.

"Natsuki, what's going on?" Shizuru asks as Natsuki rushes and stops in front of the exit doors, which are, not surprisingly, locked. Putting the girl down, Natsuki kicks the door open as the something explodes behind them. "We have to go," Natsuki says, getting ready to pick the girl up again.

"NO!" Shizuru exclaims, shoving Natsuki's hands and backing away. "You're going to help them, right?" Shizuru asks, cringing as another explosion sets off and as people begin to scream, pushing and shoving, running in hordes to the only available exit. Pulling Shizuru close to her, protecting her from the hordes of people, Natsuki grits her teeth and slings a reluctant Shizuru onto her shoulder and rushes them out of the gymnasium. Far enough away, Natsuki sets the tawny-haired girl down.

"NATSUKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Shizuru starts, pounding on the undeterred vampire. "WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING THEM?!"

"I'm not leaving you alone," Natsuki answers as Shizuru's expression and demeanor falls.

"Natsuki, I will never-" Shizuru starts before Natsuki crushes their lips together.

Shoving the vampire away and wiping her mouth, Shizuru, tear-stricken, sprints away for about seven feet before running into the vampire's cool body. "_Move_," she commands, trying to get past the vampire who keeps blocking her. "MOVE!"

"I'm not leaving your side," Natsuki repeats, face determined.

"I'm going back, Natsuki," Shizuru begins, trying to maneuver out of Natsuki's blocked path.

"No, you're not," Natsuki persists, gripping the taller girl by the shoulders. "It's not safe."

"I DON'T CARE!" Shizuru whines, stomping her feet. "My peers are there. My teachers. Parents. _Children_," Shizuru continues, voice cracking. "You can't let them die."

"I can, and I will," Natsuki states, as Shizuru scoffs, looking disdainfully at her.

"You don't have to," a voice says, startling them.

"Reito," Natsuki says, standing protectively in front of Shizuru.

"Reito!" Shizuru exclaims, wanting to run to the boy but being prevented from doing so by the raven-haired vampire.

"Natsuki, it's okay," Reito says, palms out in surrender. "I'd _never_ hurt her. You know that."

"She _knows_ that!" Shizuru exclaims, trying to run to the boy again, still confused by Natsuki's recent possessiveness and protectiveness of her around Reito. "Reito, there's people that need our help," Shizuru pleas as Reito's face falls.

"Shizuru, I can't help them," Reito explains, looking softly at the ruby-eyed girl. "It's not good for me to be around humans right now."

"_Exactly_," Natsuki agrees, scowling at the boy. "So get _away_ from her."

"NO!" Shizuru whines, trying to escape. "REITO!"

"I won't hurt her, Natsuki," Reito says, looking softly into crimson orbs. "I'll protect her."

Growling, Natsuki bares her fangs out, green eyes shining brightly. "GO."

"REITO!" Shizuru pleas, looking into golden irises. "Help me."

"Natsuki, I am not the enemy," Reito starts, looking between the two girls. "It's Viola. She's doing it again. Driving a wedge between us."

"I don't care how it happened," Natsuki starts, leaving the girl's side and appearing in front of her brother. "But the wedge is there, and I don't trust you," she finishes, snapping his neck. Turning back to look at a retreating, escape-bound Shizuru, Natsuki easily catches up to the girl and slings her onto her shoulders before taking off again.

Running in the forest, confused about where to go, Natsuki gets an idea. Halting, she turns back and starts heading towards a familiar, secluded area. Arriving at the cavern where she first brought Shizuru months ago, Natsuki enters the cave. Setting the dizzy, calmer girl down, Natsuki bites into the girl's index finger and uses her blood to gain access into the secret room once more. Allowed entrance, she lifts the calmer, ill-stricken tawny-haired girl up and sets her down on top of the pedestal. Running her fingers along tawny strands, Natsuki flinches when Shizuru's menacing glare meets her green pools. Backing away, Natsuki sighs.

Shizuru, on the other hand, brings her feet up, hugging her knees as tears stream down her face.

"I know you're mad-" Natsuki starts breaking the silence, stopping when the angered, crimson-eyed girl looks up.

"-Stop talking," Shizuru demands, sniffling and running the helm of her shirt along her face. Jumping down from the pedestal, Shizuru backs away into the corner, away from the vampire, facing the cavern wall.

Darting behind the girl, Natsuki envelops the tawny-haired girl from behind. Feeling the girl resisting her hold, Natsuki is determined not to let go. Finally, the tawny-haired girl gives up and slumps into Natsuki's embrace. Kissing the back of Shizuru's neck, Natsuki tightens her hold on her lover.

"I love you," Natsuki whispers, nuzzling into the girl's back.

"Is it safe for me to stay here?" Shizuru asks, balling up her fists.

"I suppose. Why?" Natsuki asks, inhaling Shizuru's lavender scent.

"I don't want you here," Shizuru answers, pulling away from Natsuki's embrace. "I want to be alone," she finishes, turning and facing a heartbroken vampire.

"I'm not leaving your side," Natsuki repeats, jaw clenched.

"I can't even look at you," Shizuru begins, tearing up again. "I don't want to smell your scent. I don't want to feel your touch. I don't want you here."

"Are you seriously choosing a bunch of nothings over me? A bunch of people you don't really care about. People you wouldn't care if you saw tomorrow, a month from now, or ten years from now . . . You're choosing them? You're choosing _yearbook_ space over me?"

"You're unbelievable," Shizuru starts, appalled. "My _life_ doesn't revolve around you!"

"So it revolves around high school?" Natsuki counters, glaring at the tall beauty.

"You're incredibly selfish," Shizuru comments, face hard. "How can you hold human life with such _little_ regard?" she presses, scoffing and crossing her arms across her chest.

"The dearest and most valuable life I hold and cherish is human: _Your_ life."

"Well, maybe, that's the problem," Shizuru remarks, looking away.

"It's not," Natsuki rebuts, cupping the taller girl's face. "Our relationship has many problems. Still, not one is enough to make me stop loving you. And I know you feel the same way."

"That doesn't justify what you did!" Shizuru argues, shoving Natsuki's hands away.

"Newsflash: I don't want justification! I couldn't give two fucks about it!" Natsuki exclaims, cornering and barricading the taller girl, pressing her palms along the cavern's cool surface. "The only thing I want is you."

"And the only thing I want is space," Shizuru counters, maneuvering out of Natsuki's barricade and walking towards the center of the room.

"If that's what you want," Natsuki starts, appearing at the entrance of the room, "Then, I'll give you your 'space'." Clicking her tongue, Natsuki leaves the room.

Breathing loudly, Shizuru, determined, walks out of the room before something cold grips her wrist.

"When I agreed to give you space, I meant it _literally_, not metaphorically," Natsuki states, staring hardly into crimson orbs.

Scoffing, Shizuru retracts her hand before storming back into the room.

Sighing, Natsuki leans against the cave's wall, slumping down to sit, all the while hearing the whimpers of the tawny-haired girl. Within hours, the girl finally stops. Realizing that the girl must've fallen asleep, Natsuki sneaks out and texts Nao before returning back to patrol and protect the love of her life.

* * *

"Natz," Nao says, spotting the raven-haired vampire sitting on the cavern floor.

"Where is she?!" Mai exclaims, breathing loudly, looking around the cavern.

"She's safe," Natsuki states, watching both Nao and Mai get repelled by the room's barrier. "Did you bring her food?" Natsuki asks, eyes narrowed on the orange-haired wiccan.

Nodding once, Mai tosses her backpack to Natsuki.

Catching it, Natsuki sets it down.

"I have to go," Natsuki says, walking towards the other girls. "Make sure she doesn't leave," she says to Nao who nods and Mai who wastes no time calling after Shizuru over and over again.

Leaving the cavern, Natsuki runs through the woods and pulls out her cell-phone when she's within cell signal. Cell-phone reading three bars, Natsuki goes through her contacts, halting when she find the one she was looking for. Dialing it, she eagerly hopes the recipient answers.

"Sakomizu," the vampire begins, sighing in relief.

_"Kuga?" the man says from the other line says._

"I need a favor."

"..."

"It's about Shizuru."

"..."

"She's in danger."

_"Viola."_

"Not just her . . . Listen, I _need_ to talk to Midori."

_"She doesn't want to see you."_

"And why do you think I'm calling you and not her?!" Natsuki snaps, rolling her eyes.

_"I'll get her to come down to 'The Grill' at four."_

"Thank you," Natsuki parts, ending the call.

* * *

"Hmm," Viola starts, biting into an apple. "Thirteen dead, and twenty-seven critically injured?" she continues, scrolling through the article. "So much for my big barbecue," she says, shrugging and closing the laptop lid.

"Lady V," a young girl starts, cringing as soon as Viola turns to meet her gaze.

"Yes, servant girl?" Viola asks, smiling much too sweetly.

"You have a call."

"From?"

"She wouldn't say," the girl answers, whimpering when Viola appears an inch away from her. "She said, it's important!" the girl quickly says, stumbling back and falling.

Rolling her eyes, Viola extends out a hand. "Phone."

"R-r-r-right," the girl stammers, getting up and pulling the phone from her uniform's pocket.

"Was it the last call here?" Viola asks, not recognizing the number.

"Y-y-yes, ma'am," the girl answers before Viola grips her by the hair and tosses her out the window.

"Two-faced, bitch . . . " Viola complains, calling back the number. "She knows I hate being called 'ma'am'."

"Viola here," Viola greets, fidgeting with a strand of tawny hair.

Doing a double-take, Viola's smile fades as she listens to the other recipient's words. Being cut off shortly after, Viola crumbles up her phone before tossing it out the shattered window, splashing in the pool of blood belonging to her servant. Gritting her teeth, Viola is startled by shuffling outside her mansion.

"VIOLA," Natsuki starts, glaring at the fuming tawny-haired vampire, ready to pounce her.

Face morphing from anger to relief, Viola rushes over to Natsuki, wanting to embrace the green-eyed vampire who stakes her in her stomach.

"You idiot!" Viola whines, pulling the stake out. "Call it lover's intuition, but I was just about to go and fetch you."

Eyebrow raised, Natsuki grips Viola by the neck and lifts her up.

"Nat-na-tsu-ki, th-this is get-getting old," Viola says in between struggling breaths.

Dropping the vampire who coughs, trying to catch her breath, Natsuki walks over to where the stake lay and bends down to pick it back up. "I warned you, Viola," she starts, stalking over to her prey.

"Don't be melodramatic, Natsuki; she's fine," Viola starts, coughing and then clearing her throat.

"But I am not," Natsuki starts, lifting Viola's chin up to meet her gaze. "You may have cost me, Shizuru."

"Oh please!" Viola chides, rolling her eyes. "As if you were _dying_ to see that stupid high school game. I saved your ass! Saved your beautiful emerald eyes from that ghastly performance. I mean: What's so great about watching a ball go left and right, and up and down?"

"I don't care about a stupid ball!"

"Yea, you've never been a fan of balls," Viola states, smirking and licking her lips.

"I love her! And you tried to kill her!"

"But did she die?!"

"You're pushing it, Viola. You keep pushing it. And I'm at my breaking point. I can't put up with your shit anymore!"

"She broke your heart," Viola states, mirth dissipating. "Didn't she?" Viola continues, reaching for Natsuki's hands, just as Natsuki moves them from her reach. "Well, I hate to say 'I told you so'," Viola adds, mirth appearing once more.

"Leave, Viola, or I will kill you," Natsuki warns, green eyes shimmering brightly, voice laced with hurt and exhaustion.

"I'm not leaving, Natsuki," Viola states, baring her fangs as Natsuki growls and presses the wooden stake above Viola's heart. "Natsuki, you're in danger," Viola warns, breathing carefully and slowly.

Narrowing her gaze on the calm, stern-faced vampire, Natsuki shakes her thoughts away, pricking Viola's chest as blood slowly begins to splurge out.

"If you will only listen to me-" Viola starts before Natsuki pushes the stake deeper into her chest. Wincing, breathing rapidly, Viola stares despairingly at Natsuki whose hands tremble as she slowly inches closer to Viola's heart. Stake seeping through her heart's outer layer, Viola begins to harden and rot, all luminosity from her angelic perfection disappearing and turning into a greenish, bluish, veiny corpse.

Upon seeing Viola's deterioration, Natsuki taking in Viola's hurt expression and whimpers, pulls the stake out, retreating to the corner as Viola gasps for air, breathing life and beauty into her body once more.

With shallow breaths, Viola looks around the area in search of her raven-haired princess, only to find no one; she was alone. Clutching her chest, the crimson-eyed beauty fumbles her way to her servant's corpse and drains the girl out of blood. Strength recuperating, she darts over to her mini-fridge and pulls out blood bag after blood bag, drinking her power back. Satisfied and with bloodied lips that drip blood down to the floor, Viola stretches and pops her back before taking off.

* * *

Entering the bar, Natsuki spots the brunette woman, gulping down a shot.

"Natsuki," the older woman says, as Natsuki sits across the bar from her.

"Midori," Natsuki starts before Midori scowls at her. "I know you hate me."

"Hate doesn't begin to describe my detestation for you."

"Right," Natsuki starts again, raising a brow. "Look, I know you're in a bind. You're compelled to let Shizuru live with us. You're compelled to keep your mouth shut. And you're compelled to stay away from our situation. But—"

"—I don't care how much research I have to do. How many books I have to read. Or how much pain I have to endure, but Shizuru will return to me. And I'll kill you in the process."

"I'm _protecting_ her."

"You're _confusing_ her."

"As long as she's with me, she's safe," Natsuki assures before sighing. "I love her."

"You're not good for her."

"I know but-"

"-but you're selfish. Can't say I'm surprised. Vampires have a tendency to be egotistical," Midori says, scoffing and signaling for another drink.

"You're no good to me or her drunk," Natsuki notes, inhaling the strong scent of alcohol emerging from the older woman.

"Who cares? Shizuru doesn't care. And you sure as hell don't care."

"Shizuru loves you."

"Then why hasn't she come home? She's not compelled from what she told me and from what Mai told me."

"Hmm," Natsuki starts, smiling. "Shizuru criticizes my over-protective nature, but she's _exactly_ like me. She's hurting you to protect you."

"Hurt is hurt. And besides, I can take care of her! I've been taking care of her for years!" Midori exclaims, gulping down another drink. "She's _my_ daughter! And I just want her to be safe."

"Then we're on the same page."

"We? Natsuki, you and me _nothing_," Midori states, getting up and walking away.

"Goddammit," Natsuki mutters, rushing over to the brunette and slinging her on her shoulder before darting out of the bar.

Screaming and hitting the vampire, Midori is tossed on the parking lot's gravel.

"Look, I don't care if you hate me," Natsuki starts, glaring down at the woman. "Employees tend not to like their bosses, so it's cool," Natsuki says, smoldering her irises.

"I'm not going to work for you," Midori challenges, jaw clenched.

"But you will," Natsuki counters, squatting to be at eye-level with the brunette. "Because I can _make_ you."

Fuming, Midori spits on Natsuki's face.

"Hmm," Natsuki starts, wiping off Midori's saliva. Clicking her tongue, she stands up, gripping Midori by the hair and drags her across the parking lot. Lifting the woman up, Natsuki tosses her to the hood of her Mercedes. "I'm done playing nice, Midori. It's hard pretending to feel sorry for a self-harming, self-pitying alcoholic, so I'm going to be frank: When it comes to Shizuru, I'll do just about anything," Natsuki explains, hands behind her back, eyes glimmering brightly. "Everything and anything is fair game, including her beloved guardian. So as you know by now, I'm not very likable. I have many enemies. One of them being Viola, whom you've had the displeasure of meeting. And another being my step-father, an original. And this sad-excuse-of-a-step-father wants to kill me. But before that, the bastard will want me to suffer. And nothing will cause me more suffrage than anything bad happening to Shizuru," Natsuki continues, cocking her head to the side. "Do you see where I'm getting at?"

"What I see is _you_ endangering my daughter over and over again!"

"Who cares how we got here!? You can't change it!" Natsuki exclaims, appearing an inch away from the disheveled woman who is laying on the hood of the car. "But if you want your _daughter_ to have a future, you're going to help me."

"How can I possibly contribute anything?" Midori beckons, face falling.

"Don't pity yourself," Natsuki scolds, looking hardly at the older woman. "You were actually an admirable human when I met you. And that boisterous, curious, adventure-seeking teacher is exactly who I need right now."

"What do you want?"

"Your brain. I need you to dig up some information. For you see, not too long ago, there was a hunter in Fuka. Erstin Ho. I know her ancestral history, but I know nothing of her personal history."

"A hunter? Here in Fuka?"

"And a real one, I might add. Not a fake one like some human beings pride themselves in being. An actual hunter."

"You're tricking me," Midori starts, shaking her head. "This girl is a threat to you, and you want to rid of her, don't you?"

"The girl is irrelevant. What I want to know is what weapon nature bestowed to her. And if that weapon is capable of killing an original."

"That doesn't make sense. You killed a race of hunters before. What makes you think I'll fall for your ploy?"

"It's not a trick! Erstin is different. I sensed it. But I was too egocentric to give it a further thought. But it makes sense now. She has to have had or still has some weapon strong enough to kill originals."

"If are you telling the truth-"

"-I am."

"Then why would I help you? Why not let this hunter end vampirism once and for all? It would solve all my problems and save the world."

"You humans are so hypocritical. Vampires aren't the only scary things out in the world. Have you ever thought about the fact that we come out at night, and we feed on the humans that join us in the darkness? You know: Humans seeking pleasure. Adventure. Lust. They're the ones who expose themselves to us, not the other way around. In fact, we can't even enter a home without being invited in. Not to mention, we don't wage wars, or _world wars_; you do."

"So vampires are good, and humans are bad?!" Midori spits out, scowling.

"It's not black and white, Midori; it's a spectrum. Where one falls is up to him or her."

"And where do you fall?"

"I can be as dark as they as come."

"And with Shizuru?"

"I'm the darkest there is. I can promise you that I won't let anything happen to her. Not as long as I'm alive."

"Which brings us back to your step-father."

"Who will hurt her to hurt me."

"Which is why you want to kill him."

"Precisely."

"And who is to say I won't use it on you _after_ you kill him?"

"Because Shizuru will never forgive you."

"Because, you're going to tell her, aren't you?" Midori asks, scoffing.

"Midori, I'm trying this whole honesty thing with her. And frankly, I don't always like it, but I can't deny her anything. Truth is: I don't want to worry her, which is why I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her about all this."

"You're trusting me more than should."

"I'm not trusting you. I'm trusting your love for Shizuru," Natsuki corrects, smirking at the older woman. "Here. Consider this a consolation prize," Natsuki says, tossing the keys to the Mercedes.

"You think you can buy me with a car?"

"This isn't a regular car. It's bulletproof. Has a GPS tracking signal. A built-in computer with satellite access. And a trunk full of weapons," Natsuki continues, lending a hand to help the reluctant woman. "Believe what you want, Midori. But I love Shizuru. And because she loves you very much, you're safe. For now. That can always change," Natsuki warns disappearing.

Scowling Midori massages her back.

"Don't take her threats idly," a man says, as Midori scopes the area.

Coming out from the shadows, the man wriggles his eyebrows at the taller woman.

"I should've known you'd be listening," she says to the plump man.

"You've been off your game, lately," the man discloses, taking off his lenses and cleaning them with the helm of this shirt. "Natsuki knew I was here."

"Of course, she did."

"You're right in not trusting her," Sakomizu states, leaning on the vehicle.

"So you don't trust her either?"

"I don't trust vampires at all," he replies, putting his lenses back on. "But I do believe in good and evil. But I also know it's not that simple. Natsuki was right: Morality is a spectrum."

"Am I sensing a fanboy crush?" Midori snaps, rolling her eyes.

"It's not a crush, Midori," Sakomizu admits, chuckling. "She reminds me of someone. Someone that once cleared up my vision. Good and evil are counterparts, but each passing day, that line that distinguishes them gets murkier and murkier and murkier. And then one day, you come across a love story of more woe than that of Juliet and her Romeo."

"A tragedy."

"Love is always tragic."

"So you really believe that Natsuki loves Shizuru?"

"I believe Natsuki's love for Shizuru will restore the balance between good and evil."

"How so?"

"That all depends . . . If we help Natsuki get that weapon, she will kill her step-father. Maybe, that will be enough for her to move on and let go of her anger. Maybe, Shizuru's love will be enough to tame mankind's most feared creature. And maybe, that creature will rise and set order in the much needed balance within the supernatural world . . . Midori, Shizuru is changing her. Natsuki is different from the feared, ruthless, mythic vampire I read about as a boy; however, if Natsuki does choose to follow through with her original plan, we'll have a powerful weapon at our side. A weapon strong enough to kill her. I just hope we don't fuck up the order of nature if we wipe out vampires from the equation of life."

"Interesting," Midori states, raising a brow as the man chuckles. "Continue this discussion over a few drinks?"

"First round is on me," the man says, walking with the brunette back to the bar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Between Us**

"AGAIN, Reito?!" Natsuki exclaims, twinkling her nose at the stench of blood everywhere.

Meeting green irises, Reito clasps the sides of his head, falling to the floor, drenched in sweat.

Sighing, Natsuki walks over to the kitchen in search of alcohol. Spotting various bottles of brandy, Natsuki walks back to the living area. Bottle at hand, she nears the couple sitting side-by-side on the living room couch, eyes unblinking. Pouring the alcohol over the disassembled and assembled corpses, Natsuki reaches into her back-pocket, pulling out a lighter. Flicking the lighter on, she raises a brow when Reito whimpers, banging his head.

"There's no point in beating yourself up. They're dead," Natsuki states, rolling her eyes. "You just have to learn to control it," she continues, scoffing. "REITO!" she scolds as the boy jerks on the floor. "REITO!"

"REITO!" another familiar, melodic voice interrupts, causing Natsuki to grit her teeth and Reito to stop and look up. Entering the now resident-less house, Viola struts past the raven-haired vampire.

"Why are _you _here!?" Natsuki starts, tossing the bottle of brandy across the room. "Why are you _always_ here!?"

"Calm your tits, Natsuki," Viola starts, rushing over to the obsidian-haired boy. "I'm here for him."

Narrowing her gaze on the tawny-haired vampire, Natsuki scoffs. "Why?"

"You're both in danger," Viola answers, helping Reito up and offering support to steady the distraught boy.

"What are you babbling about now, Viola?" Natsuki questions, swallowing loudly.

"What I was trying to tell you before you _rudely_ staked me and abandoned me," Viola snaps, smiling cruelly at the dark-haired vampire.

"_Viola_," Natsuki scolds, growling. "Talk or I'll _rudely_ stake you again."

Smiling icily at the raven-haired girl, the tawny-haired vampire begins to hum, fully aware that it'd piss off Natsuki.

_"Viola."_

Still humming, Viola escorts Reito to the bathroom to wash up before leaning on the wall, humming and analyzing a strand of tawny hair.

"_VIOLA_!"

"Oh! I'm _sorry_!' Viola starts in mocked surprise, hand over her chest. "Do you actually want to listen to me?"

"Don't. Push it."

"Au contraire, love," Viola retorts, smirking as Reito exits the bathroom, looking between the two female vampires. "Don't push _me,_" Viola warns, growling and staring hardly at Natsuki before gripping and pulling Reito to her, slinging him on her shoulders and taking off, vanishing.

Trembling before sighing, Natsuki grits her teeth and sets the corpses on fire. Cleaning up her brother's mess, Natsuki takes off after Viola and Reito, tracking their distinct scent. Now downtown, Natsuki rolls her eyes upon hearing passerby's conversations, as young adults rev-up talk on the night's events. Stopping in front of a luxurious building, Natsuki enters the communal, high-class complex.

"Can I help you?" a young man asks in a door-man uniform.

Turning to glare at the boy who blushes upon meeting emerald eyes, Natsuki walks past him. Now facing the elevator, Natsuki enters it, pressing the penthouse suite button. Upon arriving on the top floor, Natsuki steps out of elevator and to the front door of the suite before bursting in.

"VIOLA!" Natsuki exclaims, analyzing the black-and-white interior designed suite, too dull to belong to the flamboyant, red-eyed vampire.

"Can't you knock?" Viola says, leaning coolly on the wall, twirling a tawny strand of hair.

"Where is he?" Natsuki demands, inching the red-eyed vampire who rolls her eyes.

"Obviously here, Sherlock," Viola replies, smiling thinly, bringing a strand of tawny hair up to the light to analyze it.

"What are you doing?"

"Split ends," Viola explains, pulling at a strand of hair. "Aren't they the worst?"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh right," Viola starts, shrugging. "I already told you. I'm here for Reito."

"_Why_?"

Scoffing, Viola smirks before gripping Natsuki's collar and pulling the shorter vampire towards her. "Jealous, lover?"

"Don't start."

"Don't end it."

Scoffing, Natsuki grips Viola's neck.

Annoyed, Viola uses her legs to somersault off of Natsuki's abdomen, releasing her and pushing her further from the shorter vampire.

Sent flying across the room, Natsuki lands hardly on the floor and is then straddled by the red-eyed vampire who grips her neck and begins to crush it. Stretching her legs about as far as they could muster, Natsuki locks her legs around Viola's neck before slamming her down on the floor. Quickly, Natsuki straddles the tawny-haired vampire, bringing her fist up to punch her.

Dodging Natsuki's punch, Viola smiles as Natsuki traps her fist deep in the construct. Headbutting the original, causing Natsuki to fall back, Viola punches Natsuki's face repeatedly, each punch splurging streams of blood. Stopping with bruised and bloodied fists, Viola grips Natsuki's neck with both her hands. Crushing Natsuki's neck, Viola pushes and presses the original vampire down to the floor as she continues to choke her. Hands trembling, Viola sighs before releasing her grip on the motionless raven-haired vampire.

Emerald orbs meeting ruby orbs, Natsuki raises a bleeding brow at the tawny-haired vampire looming over her. "Why'd you stop?"

Rolling her eyes, Viola dismounts the dark-haired vampire. "You're not even trying."

"Last time I tried, I almost killed you," Natsuki replies, as Viola's usually calm demeanor cracks.

"Well, why didn't you?"

"You know why," Natsuki answers, sitting up, palms pressed against the floor as blood trickles down to it.

"Say it."

Remaining silent, Natsuki stands up running the helm of her shirt over her bloodied face as the taller vampire continues to glare at her.

"You're mad," Natsuki notes as Viola's glare intensifies.

"Way to state the obvious, darling. _Bravo_."

"You're overreacting."

"Overreacting!? Oh! I'm sorry!" the crimson-eyed vampire begins, fuming. "I'm _sorry_ for placing importance on the fact that _you almost killed me_," Viola snaps, baring her fangs, red eyes glowing luminously.

"Almost," Natsuki repeats, as Viola snarls.

"Well, what is it? What do you want, Natsuki!?" Viola asks, looking disdainfully at the shorter girl. "How much more do you plan on hurting me?"

Sighing, Natsuki contemplates what to say.

"Well?!" Viola interjects, face hard.

"Reito," Natsuki starts, serious again. "What's your deal with him?"

"Nothing, Natsuki. _Nothing_," Viola answers in an annoyed tone. "I'm just waiting for him to come out of the shower."

"Why?" Natsuki demands, jaw clenched.

"That's none of your business."

"But it is," Natsuki challenges, scowling. "What are you doing with my brother!?"

"Don't you mean: _If_ I'm doing it with your brother?"

"Stop it."

Smirking, Viola appears an inch from Natsuki, tugging Natsuki closer by the helm of her jeans. "You're really cruel, Natsuki. Why do you have to be jealous when I can't stand you?"

"I'm _not_ jealous."

"And you shouldn't be. I love you. Always have. Always will. But right now, you need to let me be."

"Impossible. I don't trust you."

"And you think I trust you?! The girl who nearly killed me?"

"Look, obviously, we're not getting anywhere," Natsuki states as Viola rolls her eyes and leans back against the wall.

"Maybe, that's true for you but not for me. I know _exactly_ what I'm doing."

"And that includes waiting for Reito to get out of the shower?" Natsuki snaps, as Viola narrows her gaze.

"Or just maybe I'm waiting to get _into_ the shower and join him," Viola counters, as Natsuki tenses. "You know how much I love the feeling of hot water trickling down my skin. The steam entering my pores. My wet, naked body pressed up against the shower wall."

"Stop it, Viola."

"Why? Am I getting you hot?!" Viola taunts in a cold tone. "This time is different, Natsuki. You can't kiss it goodbye and make it better."

"Quite honestly, Viola, I don't feel compelled to it this time," Natsuki discloses as Viola's cold demeanor cracks.

"Get. Out."

"Not before you explain what you meant when you said I was in danger."

Strutting over to the dark-haired vampire, Viola stops a foot away. "As always, my love, your ego-centrism gets the better of you," Viola starts, caressing Natsuki's jawline. "If you recalled _correctly_, I said: _Both_ of you were in danger," Viola corrects, thumb flicking Natsuki's lower lip. Stepping back, Viola walks away, lounging on the sofa and popping open a bottle of wine.

Darting over to the coffee table, Natsuki sits on the hard surface, facing the tawny-haired vampire who rolls her eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" Viola demands, gulping from the bottle. "Can't a girl enjoy a nice bottle of wine with some peace and quiet?"

"We're not finished talking."

"_I am."_

"I didn't kill you, Viola," Natsuki starts again, growing annoyed. "Let it go."

Scoffing, Viola shakes her head. "You're really that dense? You think that's why I'm mad at you?"

"Enlighten me."

"Fine!" Viola snaps, leaning closer to Natsuki. "I'm not just '_mad_' because you almost killed me. What hurts . . . what's killing me is that you're going about it _ashamed_. As if sparing me is so horrible you have to pretend it didn't happen, and you expect me to do the same."

"I'm not ashamed, Viola. If I was, you'd be dead."

"Then say it. Tell me that you love me."

"If I say it, you'll see right through it, and it will hurt you more than I already have. And I don't want to do that to you. Because I do care about you. How can I not? You were a big part of my life."

"I'm more than that."

"I don't love you."

"Why? Because you love that preppy bitch?"

"Her name is Shizuru."

"You're so naive, Natsuki. The heart wants what it wants. And sometimes, despite our wishes, you love more than one person. It may even surprise you when you find out it's someone you claim to hate."

"Enough, Viola. I'm not talking about this anymore," Natsuki states, as Viola licks her lips, glaring at the emerald-eyed girl.

Stepping out of the bathroom, startling both girls having a face-off, Reito runs a hand through his hair. "I'll let you two talk," he parts, walking away and shutting himself in the bedroom.

"And that's my cue to be anywhere but here," Viola starts, standing up.

"What do you want with him?" Natsuki demands, standing up as well.

"Nothing, Natsuki. I care about him, and he needs me. He's my sire, after all. We share a connection."

"If you care, why'd you tell him to turn it off?"

"Honey, I'm saving him. Reito _needs_ to be strong right now because I can't have _my_ sire, gallivanting around on squirrel and rodent blood! He's a _vampire_. Vampires feed on _human_ blood. And both you and I know the ripper in him has highs and lows. The high being that he's practically untouchable."

"And messy. And uncontrollable."

"Baby, I'm not the control-freak here," Viola counters, smirking. "I just want my boy strong and alive."

Narrowing her gaze, Natsuki analyzes the red-eyed girl. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I spoke to Mikael, love."

Emerald eyes broadening, Natsuki tenses, feeling blood boiling inside her. Her step-father was coming for her.

"Look," Viola begins, stroking raven strands. "Despite everything, you're still my one true love. But a girl has to look out for herself."

"You're running away," Natsuki states, scoffing.

"Well, I'm _not_ gonna sit around and risk dying for someone who doesn't want me."

"Funny. I can say the same thing about you."

Scoffing, Viola runs a hand through her hair. "You take _so much_, Natsuki. But you give too little."

"Just leave, Viola," Natsuki says in a calm but angry tone. "Run. It's what you're good at."

"I'm not leaving without him," Viola says, signaling towards the bedroom.

"Of course, you're taking him," Natsuki comments, scoffing and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Still want to rule out jealousy, darling?" Viola taunts, smiling cruelly.

Growling, Natsuki, green eyes shimmering, glares hardly at the amused, taller girl. "Mikael," Natsuki starts, trying to breathe calmly. "When did you speak to him?"

"Yesterday."

"And what did he tell you?" Natsuki demands, trying to ignore the smug look on Viola's face.

"Don't remember."

"You're lying," Natsuki remarks, body trembling from frustration.

"And so what if I am, lover?" Viola challenges, annoyed. "I've told you the most important part. Take it and do with it as you please. _I am."_

"But unlike you, I'm not running away . . . Not this time."

"Good. So I'll know exactly where to find you when this all dies down."

"No, Viola. This is it . . . Next time you come looking for me, I _will_ kill you," Natsuki promises before vanishing.

A single tear streaming down her face, Viola clenches her jaw, breathing calmly but failing to do so as her breaths become more shallow. Angry, she flips the coffee table over, tears off one of its legs and lunges it at one of cushions, landing perfectly at its center. Sighing, she turns away, looks out the window and pulls out her newest mobile phone. Scrolling through her messages, she texts back a long, anticipated text. Gulping, Viola flinches when the recipient texts back promptly. Calming herself, Viola breathes seductress back into her essence, ready to convince obsidian-haired boy to flee.

* * *

Darting past the forest, nearing the outskirts of town, Natsuki stops when her phone rings. Breathing deeply, Natsuki answers the call.

"Midori."

_"Yea. So . . . he's still sleeping."_

"Are you sure?" Natsuki questions, relieved but also more worried than ever, given what Viola just told her.

_"Well, one of my sources says there's been no sightings of another original in South America."_

"Mikael isn't the type to stir up drama . . . All he cares about is his mission to kill me."

_"Hey, I''m just sayin'. No man has matched your description."_

"Keep looking."

Ending the call, Natsuki ventures forward. Arriving outside the familiar cavern, Natsuki enters the cave. Spotting the red-haired vampire, Natsuki gestures Nao to meet outside the cave.

"Dude, wuts up with your face?" Nao beckons, eyeing a bruised and bloodied raven-haired girl.

"Nothing. I'm fine. What matters is Erstin. We need to find her."

"Yea, I know," Nao answers, looking curiously at her sire. "I'm keeping tabs on her."

"No, Nao. I need her exact location. Like _now_."

"Um, okay?" Nao says, nodding her head slowly.

"I'm serious, Nao."

"Geez. Fine. So when do you want to fly out?"

"I have to stay here," Natsuki explains, as Nao rolls her eyes.

"_Of course_," Nao starts in a mocking tone. "When do _I_ fly out?"

"As soon as you know _exactly_ where she is?"

"Why? What's the rush?" Nao asks, annoyed. "I mean: I get that she could pose a threat, but you _sired_ her. You can easily control her."

"Which is why I _need_ her here. I think she may have a weapon of much use to me."

"A weapon . . . You really think so?"

"I can't explain it," Natsuki starts, furrowing her brows. "I just have this feeling."

"Yea, I'm quite familiar with the feels," Nao jokes, as Natsuki grits her teeth. "GEEZ! Look, I'll take care of it!"

"Please do," Natsuki parts before Nao takes off.

After their exchange, Natsuki stands outside the cavern contemplating her decision. She trusted that Nao could handle Erstin, while Midori and Sakomizu could handle Mikael. But no matter the circumstance, Natsuki knew that it was time for Mikael to die. And she had a feeling that Erstin Ho was the key. Shaking her thoughts, Natsuki enters the cavern once more.

"SHIZURU!"

Hearing the vampire's voice, the tawny-haired girl perks up.

"SHIZURU!"

Jolting up and leaving the room, Shizuru's gaze meets worried, emerald orbs. Staring at each other in silence, Shizuru nibbles on her lower lip before speaking. "Your face," she starts, worry lines painting her features.

"I'm fine," Natsuki replies, small smile forming on her lips.

"What happened?" Shizuru asks, looking softly at the slightly bruised dark-haired girl.

"I'm fine," Natsuki reassures as Shizuru narrows her gaze.

"Natsu-"

"-I'm fine."

"Well, then . . . about yesterday-"

"-I'm sorry," Natsuki interrupts, looking apologetically at the tawny-haired girl.

"Me too," Shizuru confesses, looking softly into green orbs. "I was out of line. It's not your _job_ to save people. That's what policemen, firefighters, and paramedics are for. _Not_ vampires."

Smiling thinly, Natsuki stares curiously at the taller girl, processing the girl's bleak conclusion.

"What's wrong?" Shizuru asks, raising a brow.

Pressing up her palms along the invisible shield, Natsuki pouts at the taller girl.

Giggling, Shizuru walks over to the raven-haired girl before sprinting and jumping on her, wrapping her arms and legs around the stronger girl. Clinging tightly, she inhales Natsuki's funny scent consisting of a mixture of forest, mint, and rain. "I'm sorry," she repeats, kissing Natsuki's ear lobe.

"You know," Natsuki starts, adjusting her hold on the girl. "We're alone," Natsuki purrs, smirking as Shizuru gently strokes her bruises, oblivious to her insinuation. "Babe?"

"_Babe_?" Shziuru repeats, brows furrowed. "Don't call me that," Shizuru states, annoyed.

"Out of all the names I've called you, the one you have a problem with is '_babe_'?" Natsuki probes, looking curiously at the red-eyed girl. "You're such an odd girl."

"I'm not _odd_," Shizuru starts in a snobby tone. "It's just _such_ a generic term. I mean, talk about originality when it comes to someone you claim to care about. You would think one would give it more thought than a simple '_babe_'. Gosh, even dogs have more thoughtful nicknames."

Smiling, Natsuki grins at the flustered tawny-haired girl.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just such a snobby brat," Natsuki teases, as Shizuru rolls her eyes.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No. I'm not."

"You totally are, babe, with a capital: B-R-A-T."

"Put. Me. Down." Shizuru demands as Natsuki snickers. "NOW."

"Nope."

"_Natsuki_..."

"_Shizuru.._."

Huffing, Shizuru tries to wriggle out of Natsuki's hold as the vampire tightens her hold on her. "You think you're real cute, don't you, Natsuki?" Shizuru pants out, tired from trying to escape. "Well, you're not. You're annoying."

"And you're still such a brat," Natsuki repeats, amused, as Shizuru gives escaping one more go. Quickly pecking Shizuru's chin, Natsuki eases the girl to calm down. "Ssh. Ssh. Ssh. Ssh," Natsuki comforts as Shizuru stops wriggling. "We haven't fought like this in a while," Natsuki notes as Shizuru cracks a smile but still trying to put up a serious front. "I missed it."

Sighing, Shizuru caves. "Me too," she agrees, cracking a broader smile upon meeting Natsuki's signature dazzling smile. "You're such a jerk," she remarks, smiling widely.

"Yet you love me."

"Clearly, I'm stupid."

"You _are_ blonde."

"Hmm. How about you shut up and kiss this blonde," Shizuru suggests, smirking.

Obeying the girl's demand, Natsuki leans in to kiss the girl. Kisses growing more passionate, Natsuki grips the girl's buttocks as the girl pulls away. "What?"

"Natsuki, I know what I said earlier . . . And I _am_ sorry. But if I sleep with you right now, that'd be like I'm okay with what you did, which . . . I'm _not_."

"Shizuru, if you make _love_ to me, it's simply because you _love_ me," Natsuki counters, smoldering her emerald irises. "_Which_ I know you do."

Scoffing, Shizuru narrows her gaze on the vampire. "Your cockiness, Natsuki, can be a turn-off sometimes, you know," Shizuru scolds, eyeing Natsuki's kissable lips before licking her own lips.

"But I'm guessing that's not the case right now," Natsuki leaning in to kiss the tawny-haired girl.

Breaking away, Shizuru massages Natsuki's back of neck, still eyeing Natsuki's lip.

"What?" Natsuki asks again, looking curiously at the wine-eyed girl.

"I hate it when you're right," Shizuru mutters, as Natsuki smiles dashingly. Rolling her ruby orbs, Shizuru leans in to kiss her raven-haired vampire.

Girl wrapped around her, Natsuki carefully sets the girl down on the ground. Looming over her, Natsuki lightly presses against the human girl's body as the red-eyed girl tightens her legs' hold on her, pulling the vampire closer to her.

Hands digging and tugging on raven strands, Shizuru kisses her lover more ferociously. Biting the vampire's lips, Shizuru runs her hands down to Natsuki's torso, slipping them under the vampire's shirt, grazing and clawing cold skin. Smiling in between their kisses, Shizuru rips Natsuki's shirt and clings closer to the vampire's cool torso. Hands roaming lower, Shizuru unfastens Natsuki's jeans, revealing a dark-plum-colored-and-laced pantie. Quickly breaking away, Shizuru, mounted on the vampire, takes off her volleyball top and tosses it away.

Sitting up, tawny-haired girl on her thighs, Natsuki caresses Shziuru's bare torso. Not taking her hungry eyes off her lover, Natsuki unclasps and removes Shizuru's hot-pink bra. Smirking, Natsuki leans in to kiss the ruby-eyed girl's naked torso. Kissing her way back up, Natsuki stops at Shizuru's neck, lightly nibbling it.

Moaning, Shizuru shoves Natsuki down to the ground as the vampire lands on her elbows licking her lips, devouring the dominant tawny-haired girl. "Bra," Shizuru starts, smirking. "Take it off," she demands, as Natsuki unclasps and tosses away her bra. "Good girl," Shizuru teases, leaning back down to kiss the vampire.

Gripping her lover's buttocks, Natsuki rips away Shzuru's tight volleyball shorts. Pleased, Natsuki rolls them over, reasserting her dominance. Kicking off her jeans and boots, Natsuki flinches when Shizuru bites rather hardly into her neck. Feeling a trail of kisses and nibbles working down to her chest, Natsuki is taken by surprise when Shizuru flips the situation once more, rolling them over, pinning her to the ground. Wrists held hostage and tawny strands falling on her face, Natsuki pants as Shizuru begins kissing her lower and lower, moans escaping her mouth.

Stopping, Shizuru peeks up, smirking at Natsuki's bewildered and upset expression. Satisfied, she goes back to pleasing her lover.

* * *

"Find the bitch," Nao pressures, biting her nails as Mai attempts the spell once more.

"I'm _trying_," Mai assures, panting and chanting again, causing the lights to flicker on and off. Body trembling, Mai's body gives out as the room light up. Sweating, Mai runs a hand through her forehead. "I can do it," she reassures, frustrated. "I know I can."

Sighing, Nao nods and runs over to the freezer by the basement ans pulls out a blood bag, as well as one of Natsuki's Gatorade bottles.

Mai was an impressive witch, but with the vast amount of practice and effort put into perfecting her skills, she was being drained of her energy. A location spell was a simple spell if the target was near; however, given the fact that Erstin was _still_ somewhere near Peru or somewhere in South America that meant that locating Erstin's exact location was going to require a lot magic and, ergo, a lot of energy and skill. And following Natsuki's demand to know Erstin Ho's immediate location, Nao had no choice but to pressure Mai with the task.

_"Find who?" the witch asks, closing the hospital door to shut Tate and Takumi out of the conversation._

_"A girl named Erstin. She's a threat," Nao explains, as Mai scrutinizes her._

_"To who?" Mai challenges, face stern. "To you? Or to Natsuki?"_

_"Does it matter!?" _

_"Yes. It does," Mai answers, softening._

_Silent, analyzing blue pools, Nao sighs. "If Natsuki dies, I die."_

_"Well, yea, but it's nearly impossible to kill Natsuki," Mai counters, worried face betraying her definite tone. "Right?"_

_"Erstin may be an exception to that," Nao discloses as Mai flinches. "Please, Mai."_

_"Let me-let me say goodbye to them," Mai answers, caving._

_Nodding, Nao leans against the wall, awaiting the soon-to-be almighty wiccan._

Returning to the living area, Nao winches when Mai slams her fist along the coffee table, all the while causing several items near her to levitate before falling back down.

"Witch," Nao starts, appearing in front of the orange-haired girl. "You should take a break," she suggests, handing the witch the energizing, blue, sports liquid.

"I'm fine," Mai reassures, tone harsh whilst accepting the drink, snagging it from the vampire and gulping it all down.

"And you call me the liar," Nao mutters, scoffing. "Rest."

"NO!" Mai answers, trying to breathe more calmly. "I can do this."

"I know you can," Nao starts, staring hardly into blue pools. "You just need a break."

Scoffing, Mai shakes her head. "Location spells should be below me."

"The further the target, the harder it is."

"It's _still_ a simple location spell."

"Think about it in terms of Takumi," Nao begins, garnering the orange-haired girl's attention. "You can heal me because magic runs in my magically-infused vampire blood. Takumi's blood, however, is _human . . . _Introducing magic to a human without succumbing to any supernatural side-effects or catastrophic human side-effects is a masterful skill . . . just like locating someone thousands of miles away."

"We still have a clock to beat, Nao," Mai states, tone bitter.

"_Exactly_. Which means we have ample time," Nao comforts, kneeling down to sit across the witch. "If the bitch was close, you would've tracked her a _long_ time ago. You're good, Mai. You're a gifted witch."

Smiling, Mai relaxes as Nao lingers her stare. "What?"

Rolling her eyes, Nao grabs a magazine and flips through the pages, while sipping on her favorite snack: An A-positive blood-bag.

Face growing sour, Mai shakes her head before meditating in order to heighten her relaxation, focus, and energy.

* * *

Snuggling closer to her lover, Shizuru's fingers trace patterns on Natsuki's skin.

"What are you doing?" Natsuki asks, head cocked to the side.

"Branding you," Shizuru explains, smirking. "You're mine."

"Cute."

"Always."

"You are, you know," Natsuki remarks, as the tawny-haired girl mounts her. "Cute. Beautiful. Smart. Just the right amount of bratty. And quite the dominant little thing," Natsuki continues, as Shizuru intertwines their hands, bringing them up to kiss them. "You're perfect."

"You're not too bad yourself, Natsuki," Shizuru starts, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "A little _scruffy_ for my taste. But I like it," she continues, leaning down, biting on the vampire's lip. "Like Lady and the Tramp."

"Okay, um, never in all my centuries of existence have I been called '_scruffy'_," Natsuki discloses as Shizuru giggles. "And never, _EVER_ has anyone compared _ME _to a Disney movie!"

"Why? Because you're a big bad vampire?" Shizuru teases, rolling her eyes.

"Because I'm _THE_ vampire."

"You don't scare me."

"You shouldn't have said that," Natsuki warns, flipping them over, pinning the startled tawny-haired girl. Baring her fangs, green eyes illuminating brightly, Natsuki snarls at the red-eyed girl, who shockingly cups her face and runs her thumbs along her teeth.

"Am I supposed to be scared of your teeth?" Shizuru questions, analyzing the vampire's incisors. "Or your dazzling emerald eyes?"

"You're impossible," Natsuki remarks, grinning lopsidedly, face contorting back to normal.

"I'm in love," Shizuru replies, quickly pinching Natsuki's nose. "Natsuki?" Shizuru starts again, looking away.

"Hey," Natsuki comforts, tilting the girl's face to face her. "Talk to me. What's going on in that blonde head of yours?"

"Well . . . I'm thinking that once we leave this place," Shizuru begins, scoping the area. "We'll have to step back into reality. Back into the real world."

"Well, yea," Natsuki discloses, unpinning the girl laying beside her instead. "Things _will_ get worse out there. The world is full of surprises. With most of them being frightening," Natsuki replies, placing her arm under her head. "I'm just sorry I can't give you the world you deserve."

"You know," Shizuru starts, rolling over on top of the vampire. "My father always said that the world isn't ours for the making; it's ours to partake in. He would often add: Every road is an adventure. Every adventure is a journey. And every journey is a story. And that in the end, what matters isn't what we physically made; what _truly_ matters is the story we authored for ourselves."

Silent, Natsuki smiles at the nostalgic red-eyed girl. "You should see, Midori," Natsuki remarks, as Shizuru looks curiously at her. "She misses you."

"I miss her, too," Shizuru responds, brows furrowed. "Why'd you bring her up? Did you talk to her recently?"

"More like threatened her," Natsuki admits, smiling sheepishly. "I tried talking to her but-"

"-It's okay," Shizuru cuts in, sitting up on Natsuki's hard abdomen, analyzing apologetic emerald orbs. "Is she still upset about last week. The ordeal with the council?"

Nodding her head, Natsuki recalls the night when Nao called her, informing her of the council's decapitation and disembodiment. Natsuki remembered calling Shizuru to call Midori to prevent her from leaving her house, and how she had to explain to the angered and confused brunette why she couldn't step into her home without a proper invitation, unraveling the truth about everything. And how upon Shizuru's wishes, Natsuki did not compel Midori; she let her be.

Dismounting the vampire, Shizuru stands up and puts on the clothes that weren't shredded by Natsuki: Tank top, underwear, bra, and running shoes.

Following suit, Natsuki grabs and puts on her clothes, minus the shirt that Shizuru ripped. Spotting Nao's hoodie, Natsuki picks it up and zips it, raising a brow at an underwear-wearing Shizuru.

"Don't look at _me_," Shizuru flusters, crossing her arms across her chest. "You're the one that ripped my shorts."

"I'm not mocking you," Natsuki starts as the girl's blush reddens. "You're just. Well," Natsuki continues, checking out the taller girl, wanting to pounce on her and rip the rest of her clothes out.

"_Behave_," Shizuru scolds, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki grabs Shizuru's hands and leads them outside the cavern, walking along the dirtied, muddied ground, seeing as to how Shizuru refused being Natsuki's cargo, due to nausea, headaches, and dizziness.

Flinching, Natsuki halts. Within a fraction of a second, Natsuki is behind the tawny-haired girl, covering her mouth. "Shh."

Nodding, Shizuru stands still as Natsuki removes her hand from her mouth and as the dark-haired vampire remains rooted to ground, scoping the area. Snarling, Natsuki slings Shizuru onto her shoulder and climbs to the top of a tree. Shuffling growing louder, Natsuki sets the taller girl down on a thick, strong, and sturdy branch. "Don't move," Natsuki commands as Shizuru nods her head sporadically.

"Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down," Shizuru says to herself as Natsuki cracks a smile, quickly pecking the crimson-eyed beauty.

Jumping down, Natsuki lands on the back of one of the vampires. Quickly, she snaps his neck before pouncing on the wilier, more frenzied female who scratches Natsuki's face. Punching her unconscious, Natsuki retrieves twig thick enough to be a stake and rams it through the female. Standing up and dusting herself off, she grips the unconscious male, dragging him along the muddied ground before ramming him to a tree, staking him with one of the branches. Area cleared, she runs back up the tree to fetch the tawny-haired girl that refused to be cargo, only to be that very thing as Natsuki slings her on shoulder, jumps down, and rushes out of the woods.

* * *

"Santiago de Chile," Mai discloses as images of one of Chile's grandest cities flash in her mind. Opening her eyes, Mai sees the room full of levitating objects, dancing freely in the wind, as well as a smiling Nao who watches a trickle of Mai's blood run along the atlas, stopping at the very city the witch had said.

"Pack your bags, witch," Nao muses as the objects slowly descend back down.

Hands trembling, Mai tries to keep her focus and control, a trickle of sweat running down her face. Sighing in relief, objects back in place, Mai scowls at the red-haired vampire. "What do you mean,_ 'pack my bags'_?"

"Mai, I know you're tired, but isn't it obvious?" Nao starts as Mao huffs. "Pack your bags means: Grabbing your belongings and essentials and '_packing'_ them in a '_bag'_," Nao finishes as Mai's glare intensifies and as the living room's chandelier's bulbs burn out, popping.

"I have school," Mai states, trying to regain her cool and ignoring the slight smell of smoke from her mishap.

Twitching her nose, Nao looks up at the chandelier and back to the flustered, angry orange-haired girl. "Oh, come on, Mai!" Nao whines, as Mai begins to soften. "Show a little more enthusiasm! You're the only that can save the vampiric race!"

"Well, what about Takumi? Who'll look after him with me and you gone?"

"Natsuki will take care of him," Nao answers, quickly cringing at Mai's expression.

"NO," Mai starts, shaking her head. "NO."

"OH, COME ON!"

"-NO!" Mai presses, stomping her foot firmly to the ground. "No way IN HELL!"

"Do you trust me?" Nao starts again, as Mai exhales deeply, meeting solemn green orbs. "Do you trust Shizuru?"

"Dammit," Mai concedes as Nao smirks. "Fine. I'll _pack_ my bags," Mai continues, raising a brow upon seeing an amused Nao. "I trust Shizuru, _not_ you," Mai discloses as Nao's smirk falls. Walking past the green-eyed vampire, Mai smiles, quickly turning back to see Nao clench her fists and exhale deeply. Smile growing broader, she leaves the estate, ready to travel halfway across the world with the peculiar red-haired vampire.

* * *

Flipping through books, adjusting his glasses, the plump man laughs, maniacally as he comes across something that actually contained actual information regarding the curious, green-eyed, blonde-haired sixteen-year-old girl who went by the name of Erstin Ho.

"Sakomizu?" Midori asks, raising a brow at the sudden ecstatic man. "Whatcha find?"

"This Erstin girl is _far_ more interesting than we presumed."

"Which translates to?" Midori questions, setting her tray of papers down and analyzing the plump man.

"I don't know exactly how to phrase it."

"I have a Ph. D.," Midori counters, smirking. "Try me."

"Well, Erstin is not Erstin, _per say,_" Sakomizu starts, taking off his glasses, cleaning them with the helm of his shirt.

"You gotta give me more than that."

"Y-yes, you see," Sakomize starts, putting his glasses back on. "Erstin Ho is dead."

"What?"

"Deceased."

"I know what _dead_ is . . . I'm just. Are you saying that this girl stole her identity?"

"Not exactly."

"Okay. Well, now you've lost me."

"Midori, the real Erstin Ho and her family all died from multiple 'animal attacks' outside their home in September of 2013; Erstin was thirteen years old."

"I'm not . . . I'm not catching up."

"The Erstin Natsuki is talking about . . . the hunter turned vampire is, well, um, Erstin's _reincarnation_."

"That-that doesn't make _any_ sense. That was three years ago! And Erstin is a _sixteen_-year old!"

"What if her reincarnation was sped?"

"That _still_ doesn't make any sense!"

"She's another doppelganger. She has to be," Sakomizu explains as Midori's brows furrow deeper. "The real Erstin _died_. This Erstin. This _reincarnation_ was not birthed; she was recreated without being created, if that makes sense."

"It doesn't."

"Look," Sakomizu starts again, spreading out and pointing to the newspaper article that he was holding. "Here, it says that a teen was found roaming the woods with no recollection of why she was there or who she was. All she knew was her name: Erstin Ho. Obviously, investigators at the scene feared this girl was kidnapped and was severely traumatized by thinking she was someone else. And her striking resemblance to the deceased and real Erstin Ho, led to questions, which led to this," he adds, pointing at the paper. "The media ate it up. That is, until they lost the story when the girl fled and left many unanswered questions and speculation."

"So again," Midori starts, drifting her eyes from the newspaper clipping to the afro-haired man. "Could this just be a case of mistaken identity? Or _stealing_ another's identity?"

"It's . . . it's possible," Sakomizu agrees, taking off his lenses.

"But you doubt it"

"I do," Sakomizu admits, tapping his glasses along the table.

"So based on what you think . . . You're saying that Erstin died. And then nature, _possibly_, brought her back to life. Just like that."

"It's not _'just like that._' I think this girl may be a crucial piece to the puzzle, meaning Natsuki was right; Erstin is different."

"And we're back to Natsuki," Midori spits out, exhaling deeply.

"Everything seems to revolve around her," Sakomizu agrees, putting his lenses back on.

"So are we going to tell her?"

"Not yet," Sakomizu answers, handing Midori another stack of papers.

"What's this?" Midori asks, accepting the stack.

"Proof that Erstin's identity is fake."

Analyzing the file's contents, Midori scoffs. "Too clean. Too short. Too perfect. Too fake," she agrees, setting the file down.

"Obviously, we're dealing with something beyond our control," Sakomizu comments, sighing.

"Our world is vulnerable. It's lost its essence, its identity. We're at war."

"Unfortunately, it's every creature's primal instinct. This _need_ for superiority. For territory. For ownership. And now it's gone too far."

"Something big is coming, eh?" Midori remarks as Sakomizu slowly nods his head.

"Nature wouldn't be this desperate _and_ reckless if it wasn't."

"So what happens now? What do we do?" Midori asks, spotting the bottle of brandy and pouring herself a drink.

"We pick a side."

"Why? I don't trust _either_! Erstin is an unstable, mythical doppelganger, hunter _and_ vampire. And Natsuki is about as worst as demons can come. Neither is good. Neither is on _our_ side."

"So we choose our champion."

"_Who!?_" Midori asks, raising a dark brow as Sakomizu debates whether to speak. "Sakomizu?"

"Shizuru."

Light green eyes widening, Midori shakes her head. "NO! You-you _CAN'T _be serious. Shizuru has NOTHING to do with this!"

"She has the most wretched and feared creature eating out of the palm of her hand. She's the only one close enough to kill it."

"I'm not endangering _my_ daughter!"

"Midori, Natsuki _will_ kill Erstin. No doubt about that," Sakomizu starts as Midori continues scowling at him. "She has a _Tokiha_ witch. Another _original_. And a loyal and faithful vampire for a best friend who is quite old and powerful in this age and time."

"But Erstin has a weapon."

"Does she?" Sakomizu rebuts as Midori sighs. "Yes, the weapon _has _to exist, and odds are that it's connected to Erstin. But that doesn't mean that the girl has it or knows where it is. What I do know, however, is that Natsuki _will_ get that weapon, and we're going to help her. Natsuki will not suspect a thing from us. She will kill Erstin, like she planned, and we won't get in her way. Then, she will kill her step-father. Again, we will remain in the sidelines. After that . . . that's when things get interesting. That's when we play _our_ part. The part where we the stop ascension of the world's first _hybrid_-"

"-_Hybrid_?"

"Midori, this was _never _about Erstin. It's about Natsuki! Everything has been leading us to this. To nature warning us about a new, powerful species: A hybrid. And I think it's time I tell you the full story, and why Shizuru is the only one who stands a chance at preventing a demon from becoming a _God_."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: ****Silhouette**

Landing at the lively airport, the orange-haired girl and red-haired girl hurry past the crowd of people and toward baggage claim.

"How're you holding up?" Mai asks Nao as she stretches.

Yawning, Nao shrugs. Annoyed by the people, Nao darts off to where their baggage claim section was and jumps on the baggage carousel. Sprinting and hurdling past others' luggage, Nao is video-recorded by onlookers who stare at the peculiar red-haired girl. Spotting their bags, Nao easily grips the heavy luggage, slinging them on her back. Jumping off, Nao lands inches away from the orange-haired girl who looks as if she'll have a heart-attack. A triumphant smile plastered on her face, Nao is taken by surprise when Mai pinches and grips her arm.

"OUCH! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, WITCH!?"

"You not being able to act _NORMAL_ for once," Mai scolds, smiling nervously at their onlookers. "_First_, there was the compulsion of the stewardess in FRONT OF OTHER PASSENGERS," Mai begins as Nao retracts back her arm. "_Then,_ there was the whole getting up and waltzing over to the cockpit," Mai continues, walking faster and towards the exit. "_Then,_ your insistent need for a snack where you wound up stalking some poor girl into the restroom to appease your urges. AND ON TOP OF THAT, you didn't even clean up well after it! BOTH you and her walked out with BLOOD-SMEARS AND BLOODSTAINS!"

"WOAH. WOAH. WOAH," Nao begins, catching up and picking up on the witch's new pace, "First of all, the price for alcohol is _cray_ expensive. Second of all, flying _freaks _me out. And when I freak out, I tend to kill. So excuse me for wanting to prevent myself from slaughtering everyone on board. As for wanting to talk to the pilots, I just wanted to make sure they weren't stupid, _and_ I like to learn. And as for the girl, again, I was freaking out. Plus, it's not like I killed her. I compelled her to forget and gave her a hit of my blood. It's all good."

"Then what about your Olympic debut on the baggage claim carousel?" Mai challenges, glaring at Nao. "What colorful explanation do you have for _that_?"

"That was just for the gold, baby," Nao rebuts, as Mai rolls her eyes.

Outside the airport, Mai hails them a cab as they head out to the five-star hotel Nao had booked for them, courtesy of Natsuki's credit card. Arriving at the luxurious hotel, Nao easily carries their baggage up to the suite.

"So," Mai begins, entering the expensive room. "Shall we begin?"

"Begin what?" Nao flusters, as Mai looks curiously at her.

"Searching for Erstin."

"Oh. Yeah," Nao answers, shrugging. "That."

Pulling out her equipment from her bag, Mai sits down on the floor, encircling herself with candles.

Spreading the map down, Nao awaits Mai's incantation to reveal Erstin's location.

Chanting, Mai pulls out a dagger and slashes her hand, blood dripping on the map. Opening her eyes, both she and Nao watch the blood traveling through the paper, stopping at an area on the outskirts of the city.

"You can stay," Nao suggests, taking a picture of the map with her phone. "It was a long flight. I'll be fine," she finishes, standing up.

"_AS IF!_" Mai snaps, rolling her eyes. "I didn't come _all_ this way to miss out on everything!"

Scoffing, Nao lends a hand to help the witch up.

Accepting the vampire's aid, Mai shoots up, thanks to the red-haired girl's miraculous strength. Stumbling into Nao's chest, Mai meets the red-haired vampire's lingering gaze. Gulping, she backs away as Nao continues to stare at her. "What?"

Turning away, Nao shrugs, placing her hands behind her head. "Let's bags us a bitch," she muses, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, Mai nods, following the vampire and exiting the hotel suite.

* * *

Giggling, sword at hand, Shizuru climbs up the bar, looking down at her lover.

Smirking, Natsuki rushes over to appear behind the the tawny-haired girl, surprising her by pricking her in the ribs with her sword.

Startled and wincing, Shizuru turns and crashes her sword with Natsuki's. Feeling the blade's kick and after-shock, Shizuru loses her balance, stumbling, while both Natsuki and her sword remain undeterred, perfectly still and positioned exactly as they were before she struck. Face serious, Shizuru regains her balance before striking again, more hardly. This time, however, she stumbles completely back, falling. That is, before Natsuki rushes over, tossing her blade aside, and catches the ruby-eyed girl. Smirking, Shizuru aims her sword and presses it against Natsuki's neck. "Check-mate."

Narrowing her gaze, Natsuki clicks her tongue. "You tricked me."

"I strategized."

"You cheated."

"I won," Shizuru chides, dropping her sword, tugging and pulling on Natsuki's collar, kissing the bitter girl.

"Shizuru," Natsuki starts, pulling away. "We have company," she states, eyeing the door. Hearing the doorbell ring, Natsuki remains unperturbed. Brow raised, the tawny-haired girl answers it.

Smile broadened, surprised, Shizuru embraces the woman in front of her. "MIDORI!" she exclaims, as Kiyohime rushes over to the door, wagging her tail.

"Zuru," the woman begins, rubbing the girl's back.

"What brings you here?" Shizuru asks, pulling back.

"You didn't go to school today."

"Oh. Don't worry. I'll catch up," Shizuru explains, searching worried green eyes. "Midori, I'm still a top student."

"I know. You're Fuka High's 2016 valedictorian," Midori discloses, smiling proudly.

Scoffing, Shizuru looks curiously at her beaming guardian before enveloping her in another tight hug.

"I'm proud of you, kiddo," Midori praises, tightening her hold on the girl. Spotting Natsuki standing a couple of feet away, Midori's smile turns to a scowl. "Zuru, how about you and me spend some quality time together? _Alone_."

Breaking her hug, Shizuru meets her guardian's gaze. "Of course," Shizuru answers, smiling brightly.

"Uhh . . Shizuru," Natsuki starts, stepping forward.

"Natsuki, it's okay," Shizuru eases, grabbing her guardian's hand. "It'll just be for a bit. I'll be back later."

"It's not safe."

"Natsuki," Shizuru begins to explain, glowering at her lover. "Viola left two days ago. Erstin's not even in this country, and your step-father is still sleeping."

Face hard, Natsuki huffs loudly, turning away, arms crossed against her chest.

"I don't need your permission, you know," Shizuru states as Natsuki scoffs. "I'm going irregardless of what you think," she continues as Midori smirks.

"Have her home before it gets dark," Natsuki demands, looking hardly at Midori who scowls at the vampire.

"_Excuse_ _me_!?" Midori starts, fuming. "Shizuru is under _my_ guardianship!"

"Yet I'm the one doing the _guarding_ around here!"

"Because you _stole_ her!"

"I didn't _steal_ her! Shizuru is here because I'm the only who can keep her safe!"

"Actually, I'm here because I love you," Shizuru remarks as the two females, not surprisingly, ignore her, staring each other down.

"You're a _vampire_!" Midori continues, pointing a finger at the raven-haired girl. "How the hell is she safe with you?!"

"Riddle me this: How exactly is she safe with you, Midori!?" Natsuki challenges, smoldering her irises. "What can _you_ possibly do for her that I can't do better?"

"For starters, I'm _not_ a demon. And I love her, which is more than a corpse like you can say."

"_Corpse_?" Natsuki repeats, baring her fangs. "This _corpse_ has kept her alive and has been looking out for her longer than your human brain can possibly comprehend."

"So what? Am I supposed to grateful that you've been _stalking_ her, _endangering_ her, and _brainwashing_ her-" Midori rebuts, before Shizuru stomps her foot.

"-ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Shizuru exclaims, looking between the two angered females. "I'm _not_ either of yours' property!"

"Shizu-" Natsuki begins before meeting the crimson-eyed girls' glare.

"Listen," Shizuru starts, glaring at her lover. "I'm going to go with Midori, okay, Natsuki," Shizuru continues as Midori smugly smiles at the emerald-eyed vampire. "And just so you know," Shizuru continues, now looking hardly at her guardian. "I _love_ Natsuki. She's _my_ girlfriend, and that's _not_ going to change. So if you were planning to use this time to talk me out of my relationship, you're wasting your time. Understood?"

Looking curiously at the taller girl, Midori nods.

"How about you?" Shizuru asks, now acknowledging her girlfriend again.

"As long as you're back before dark," Natsuki answers, glaring at the older woman.

Scoffing, Midori turns away, heading to the Mercedes Natsuki had given her as Kiyohime trails behind her.

Rushing over to the tawny-haired girl's side, Natsuki sighs in front of the angered girl. "Before dark," she repeats, worried look plastered on her face.

"I promise."

"Fine. Then go. Leave me," Natsuki taunts, in mock hurt, earning a smile from the taller girl.

"I love you, Natsuki, but you need to learn to behave," Shizuru scolds, clasping Natsuki's head before pecking her. "And Natsuki," Shizuru continues, narrowing her gaze on the vampire.

"Yeah?"

"Don't follow us," Shizuru states, as Natsuki snarls. "I have a right to a personal life and private moments, okay? And if anything happens, any sign of danger, I promise I'll call you."

Jaw clenched, Natsuki nods.

Caressing the girl's hardened jaw, Shizuru pecks the raven-haired vampire once more before joining Midori.

* * *

"Now what?" Nao asks, arriving at the forestry area. "Do we ask the woodland critters for help?" she suggests, as Mai walks past her.

"No. I have a better idea," Mai answers, kneeling down, chanting. "_Diana_,_ Goddess of the hunt, the path is murky; the woods are dense; darkness pervades. I beseech thee: Bring forth thy light!" _And just like that, a tiny blue orb appears in front of the witch.

"Mai?" Nao starts, as the little fluorescent light, dances in the air. "Mai?"

"We have to follow it," Mai replies, standing up. "It will lead us to our prey."

"Oh I get it! The Goddess of hunt, eh," Nao comments as they follow the blue orb around the woods. "_Real_ clever."

"Oh shut up!"

"I didn't say anything," Nao remarks, snickering.

"But you were thinking it," Mai mutters, gripping Nao by the hand. "Come on, now!" Mai exclaims, as Nao looks bewilderingly at Mai holding her hand. "Nao!" Mai calls out again, earning Nao's attention. "Do the vampire thing!" Mai continues, sprinting, since the orb was travelling faster. "Your _speed_!"

"Oh! Right!" Nao answers, pulling the witch closer before lifting her up, carrying Mai and running full speed ahead, venturing deeper and deeper into the woods. Stopping, facing the orb that froze, Nao sets the girl down as the orb bursts into a hundred fireflies before scattering off.

"Nao," Mai hisses, sensing someone else and hearing shuffling. "Someone-"

On the same page, Nao shoves the witch away right before she is pounced by a cold figure. Fallen, Nao's back cracks as the figure stomps on it. Wincing, Nao breathes heavily and loudly, gripping the earth before spotting and gripping a foot. Crushing it, Nao's pulls the foot, causing the figure to tumble and then drags the blonde-haired girl across the dirt. Standing up, in pain, Nao reaches for a small branch, thick enough to pass as a stake.

Licking her lips, breathing rabidly, Erstin jolts up, looking hungrily at the red-haired girl. "You're dead," she sing-songs, grinning evilly.

Lunging at each other, clashing, both vampires snarl, growling, dodging the other's attack.

Still hurting, Nao, avoiding Erstin's pounce, missteps and stumbles.

Catching the vampire's mistake, Erstin lands behind Nao. Kicking backwards, Erstin sends Nao flying several feet. Turning to face her victim, Erstin picks up the branch from before, tossing it from hand to hand. Stalking Nao, Erstin smirks as she plunges the branch through the Nao's back, slowly making her way to Nao's heart. "How poetic?" Erstin starts, laughing hysterically. "I regretted not killing you before. And now, here you are. My _pathetic_ regret," Erstin continues, as Nao groans. "I'll send Natsuki your regards,"Erstin parts before Nao reaches back, gripping and shattering Erstin's hand.

Elbowing the maniacal vampire's face, Nao pulls out the stake from her back, using the blunt to beat against Erstin's face.

Blood splurging out of her nostrils and mouth, Eristin stumbles back before Nao strikes her again.

"Perhaps, you should keep your yapping to a minimum," Nao suggests, hardly hitting the side of Erstin's head, causing the vampire to fall to the ground. Stopping in front of the groaning blonde, Nao kicks her in the face, rolling the vampire over and causing the blonde to projectile dark blood. Kicking her once more, Nao then reaches inside her boot and pulls out a dagger. Kneeling down, Nao rams the dagger right into Erstin's heart. Sighing in relief, Nao watches the girl soften, heartbeat declining until maintaining a consistent speed. Shutting her eyes, Nao lets herself fall back on the ground, staring at the night sky. Breathing more calmly but growing more weaker, Nao is startled when Mai's bloodied face hovers above hers.

"YOU IDIOT!" Mai scolds, as Nao rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Why would you do that?!" Mai continues, kneeling down in front of the battered vampire. "I could've helped, you know! And now look at you! You're hurt!" Mai chides, pressing her hands on Nao's bloodied chest. "Serves you right. Being an idiot and all," Mai mutters before chanting.

Still glued to the ground, Nao lingers her blurring gaze on the blue-eyed girl who is scolding herself, trying to heal the vampire. "It's not," Nao begins, everything growing fainter. "It's not you. . . blood. I _need_ blood," she utters, shutting her eyes. Tasting blood, Nao spits it out, scurrying back. "NO!"

"You need blood," Mai begins, looking worriedly at the red-haired girl.

"I don't want yours!" Nao explains, running her shirt along her tongue, trying to rid of the blue-eyed girl's taste.

"You're being a moron," Mai counters, pressing her hand against her bleeding wrist. "Take my damn blood! I'm giving it to you!"

"NO!"

"WHY?!"

"Because!" Nao begins, sighing. "Do I have to say it? Like really?"

"Say what?"

"Great. You don't know," Nao begins, rolling her eyes as Mai narrows her gaze.

"What?"

"Mai, sometimes when vampires feed," Nao begins to explain, feeling the pain surfacing once more. "We pick up on things. Memories. Feelings and such from our blood supply."

"Yeah, I read about it . . . I thought it was just a myth."

"It can be," Nao replies, flustering. "It depends on the connection. If it's strong, there'll be reason to cause such an effect."

"And what's wrong with that?" Mai asks, not fully understanding. "I don't have anything to hide. Besides, you'll just be getting glimpses of my brain."

"It's an intimate affair," Nao replies, looking away. "At least for us."

"Oh . . . "

"Yeah."

"So what do I do? How can I help you?"

"Stay here and guard blondie there," Nao answers, standing up, groaning. "I'm going hunting."

"There's nothing but trees for miles!" Mai exclaims, eyeing her bleeding wrist again.

"Which means there's a lot of animals around," Nao says, scrunching up her face. "It should be enough to get us out of these woods," Nao remarks, scoping the area. "I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

Sitting on the picnic table, Shizuru and Midori laugh as Kiyohime chases and tries to pounce on butterflies, failing every time.

"Well, I like it," Midori comments, cleaning up after their small feast.

"I don't know," Shizuru starts, biting her lower lip, not too sure about the speech she was supposed to give at her graduation.

"It's good."

"It needs work."

"Kiddo, I just told you a couple of hours ago that you were valedictorian," Midori teases, smirking. "And what you just came up with, right now, was _really_ good. You're such a smart girl. Your parents would be proud."

"I hope so," Shizuru utters, pushing a strand of tawny hair behind her ear.

"I know so."

"Midori?"

"Yeah, hun?"

"Natsuki told me you two spoke recently."

Rolling her eyes, the older woman gets up to throw the trash before sitting back down.

"She's trying, you know," Shizuru starts, not able to circle around the subject anymore. "Natsuki is changing. She loves me and if we had your blessing-"

"-You'll never have my blessing," Midori confesses, scowling at the tawny-haired girl. "It's not right."

"To you, maybe!" Shizuru rebuts, angry. "What matters is that it feels right to _me_!"

"_How_ can it?" Midori beckons, sighing, looking disappointingly at the teenage girl. "Shizuru, she's a _vampire_. And you're a beautiful, bright young woman with her whole future ahead of her. A future that has no room for her."

"You don't know that," Shizuru mutters in a soft tone.

"What about graduation, huh? Are you still going to college? Or did she talk you out of it?" Midori presses, scoffing. "Because it wouldn't surprise me."

"No!" Shizuru exclaims, tensing. "She did _no_ such thing! Of course_, _I'm going to college!"

"And what about her? Natsuki? Is she going?"

"Maybe. I don't-I don't know."

"Well, what about after college? What then? A family?" Midori interrogates, pleased with the love-struck teenager's apparent doubt.

"I don't-I don't-"

"-Because a family with her . . . how would that work?" Midori presses, growing more and more infuriated. "Does she even want kids?"

"I don't-"

"-She can't bear them. Will you?"

"There's always adoption."

"And just _how_ are they going to fit kids into the picture? How are you going to explain it to them, huh? Why you one mommy is aging and the other isn't. Why one mommy drinks red goo. What about that? Enlighten me, kiddo."

"I-I-"

"Kids age, Zuru. How are you keep them in the loop, huh? Is Natsuki going to compel them? Jack up their brain? Make them forget?" Midori presses, watching the girl's demeanor break more and more. "It's bad enough knowing she took your innocence but involving innocent children into this is unforgivable. You're _both_ out of depth."

"Innocence? I lost my innocence the day my parents _died_," Shizuru counters, hardening.

"So that makes it okay to be reckless? And I'm not just talking about you, kid. I'm talking about other innocent lives."

"You mean the children you just made up to prove a point," Shizuru scoffs, glaring at her guardian.

"No, kiddo. I mean the children I know you _always_ wanted," Midori counters, matching her glare. "At least that's what the old Shizuru wanted."

"People change their minds."

"Yes, they do. And sometimes, it's due to false pretenses."

"I didn't come to argue, Midori," Shizuru states, jaw clenched.

"Me neither. I just wanted to see you, kiddo," Midori, replies softening. "But the longer I look, the more my heart breaks."

"I'm _happy_! I haven't felt like this in a long time! Or ever! I'm _happy_. "

"Right now, perhaps," Midori concedes, looking worriedly at the teenager. "You can't run from your past. But you can run towards your future. And all I want is the best for you. The best path. Tell me, Zuru: Have you recently given thought to your future?"

"Of course."

"And how does Natsuki fit in it? Does she even know your plans? Have you two discussed this?"

"Well, no but-"

"-You're graduating, Zuru! Your life is about to start. You're growing up. And it's time that I let go, and let you live. But I can't do that with a _parasitic_ _VAMPIRE_ lulling you into the darkness, destroying your best chance at life!"

"I. Love. Her."

Scoffing, Midori grinds her teeth. "There's no talking to you, Shizuru! You're so much like your father. Just as stubborn and lovesick."

"And what's so wrong about being in love?" Shizuru rebuts, as Midori sighs.

"Love is a necessary evil, kiddo."

"It doesn't have to be."

"But it is. When you're in love, you're vulnerable. That is why it is so frightening: Love exposes you to the greatest hurt, and when it happens, you're heart breaks, and the pain is unbearable," Midori discloses, reaching for the girl's hand. "It also blinds you from the truth."

"Midori-" Shizuru starts, retracting her hand as woman tightens her grip.

"-No, kid. Listen to me," Midori pleads, looking softly into crimson orbs. "I have a point. That unbearable pain I told you about . . . it's coming sooner than you think. You're blind, Zuru. Natsuki isn't telling you the whole truth."

"What are talking about?" Shizuru asks, feeling in the pit of her stomach that her guardian was right.

"Ask her about about the hybrid."

"Hybrid?"

"Ask her," Midori pressures, letting of the tawny-haired girl's hands. "It's important that you do," Midori says eyeing her watch. "Zuru, my door and my heart is _always_ open to you," the woman starts, standing up. "No matter what," she continues, looking up at the darkening sky. "And it's time to say goodbye. The curfew _your_ _vampire_ has you under is almost up. And you wouldn't want to upset her eminence, right?" Midori finishes, insulting the teenage girl.

* * *

Tracking the witch's scent, Nao, after feeding on Chile's Kodkod cat and a fox, walks back. Catching a critter on her way back, she feeds on it, feeling empathy for Reito who survived on that horrid diet. Running faster, Nao, not fully recuperated but strong enough to carry the cursed, sleeping vampire back to the hotel, stops a couple of feet away from the meditating witch and sleeping vampire. Smirking, Nao stalks the girls, ready to pounce on the witch.

"I can hear you," Mai remarks, eyes closes.

Halting, Nao rolls her eyes, making herself known.

"Feeling better?" Mai asks, opening her blue irises.

"Yeah. Totally," Nao lies, as Mai narrows her gaze.

"Liar."

"GEEZ! Okay, so not 'totally.' But I'm good. I promise."

Narrowing her gaze on the vampire, Mai stands up.

"How's our battered blonde doing?" Nao asks, appearing in front of Erstin.

"Good. I guess," Mai begins, furrowing her brows. "I mean, as far as unconscious girls go, she's good."

Kneeling down, Nao picks up the sleeping vampire.

"You got this?" Mai asks, raising a brow at the vampire.

"Yeah," Nao gloats, smirking. "She weighs like 90 pounds."

"And what about this rut? Do you know how to get out of here?" Mai asks as Nao adjusts her grip on the sleeping vampire.

"Umm," Nao begins, scoping out the forest, picking up their scent from before. "Yeah. This way," she begins, leading them out of the forest.

* * *

Dropped off at the infamous vampire siblings' estate, Shizuru waves goodbye as Midori drives away with Kiyohime. After their heated discussion, Shizuru, despite being mad, felt bad for her guardian and suggested Midori look after Kiyohime.

Hearing the car on her driveway, Natsuki rushes to the front door, opening it. "Hey," she greets, meeting cold ruby irises.

Walking past the vampire, Shizuru, arms crossed, stops when she hears Natsuki's voice.

"Goody," Natsuki starts, rolling her eyes. "What lies did Midori say about me?"

"That depends," Shizuru begins, meeting green pools. "What does a _hybrid_ mean to you?"

Snarling, Natsuki slams the door shut. "Tell me everything she said. Word by word," Natsuki demands, face hard, stalking the tawny-haired girl.

Scoffing, Shizuru plops down on the armchair, arms and legs crossed.

"_Shizuru_," Natsuki snarls, fists clenched. "Talk."

"You. First."

"This isn't a game or one of our stupid fights!" Natsuki starts, angering the red-eyed girl more.

"Stupid?" Shizuru repeats, looking disdainfully at the vampire. "You think my reasons for arguing with you are stupid?"

"That's not what I said."

"It's what you implied."

"You're being a girl," Natsuki starts through gritted teeth.

"I _am_ a girl!" Shizuru exclaims, glaring at the vampire.

Sighing, Natsuki rushes over to the tawny-haired girl, kneeling down. "I love you."

"Only when it's convenient!" Shizuru spits out to the girl in front of her. "You always say it to talk your way out of something! You're manipulative."

"And calculative. And scheming. And impulsive. And selfish. And _completely_ in love with you."

"And there you go again," Shizuru rebuts, turning away. "I'm not falling for it this time."

"I wanted to tell you," Natsuki starts, as the girl turns to meet her gaze. "I just didn't know how."

"Why?" Shizuru asks, still stern-faced. "What's so bad about it? A hybrid. What is it?"

"It's more like who I'll be," Natsuki begins, standing back and pacing the floor. "Remember when I lied to you about wanting to be human? Well, what I want to be is a hybrid."

"Which is?"

"Shizuru," Natsuki starts again, smiling nervously. "Have I told you that I'm part wolf?"

* * *

"How'd it go?" the plump man asks the woman entering their research quarters with a cocker spaniel.

"How did what go?" Midori retorts, face hard.

"Your talk with Shizuru," the man says as the woman scowls at him.

"That's none of your goddamn business!"

Removing his lenses, the plump man sighs. "I'm aware of that. But this is a delicate situation, and Shi-"

"-She's a kid! A lovesick, foolish girl, locking lips with the first vampire she meets!" Midori fumes, shoving away a stack of papers. "I'm _supposed_ to look after her! I _want_ to look after her! But she won't let me! And then there's this stupid oath that I took! An oath I want to take back but cant! Because I know too much! Because I can't play stupid and welcome the person my daughter loves. Because I can't enforce a stupid curfew to keep my daughter from sneaking out to see her lover. Because I can't be an ignorant mother, sending her daughter away to college with her mysterious girlfriend. Because we can't spend the holidays together like one happy, normal family. Because the person my daughter loves dearly is a monster. A monster wanting to play God. A monster that is almost impossible to kill. And the only one that stands a chance! The only close enough to kill it is _my_ daughter! My Zuru."

Putting his lenses back on, the man pours them a drink. "Yes, um. It's, uh, not a favorable situation to be, um, wrapped up in."

"You're not comforting," Midori states, grabbing the drink and chugging it down. "But this is," she says, pouring herself a refill.

"Did you tell her about the hybrid?"

"Yeah."

"Was she interested in learning more?"

"Of course, she was."

"Good. So now, we wait," Sakomizu says, sitting back down.

"We wait," Midori repeats, eyeing the curious, intellectual man who opens up a book.

* * *

After hailing a cab and compelling the cab driver, Mai and Nao pull up back at the hotel. Popping the trunk open, Nao grips and lifts the blonde-haired vampire out of the trunk.

Wide-eyed, Mai elbows the red-haired vampire. "JESUS!" Mai scolds, looking nervously around. "You can't just pull a body out of a trunk in front of people!"

"What people?" Nao counters, rolling her eyes, using her foot to close the trunk. "It's like four in the morning," Nao continues, tapping the cab, signaling the driver to leave.

"That's _not_ the point!" Mai exclaims, holding the door open for the vampire.

Earning curious looks from the hotel's employees, Mai smiles nervously as Nao winks at the staff. "White-girl wasted, am I right?" she jokes as the Chilean people looking confusedly at each other. "_Borracha muchaha_," Nao jokes in Spanish as the employees catch on, shaking their head disappointingly at the unconscious blonde-haired girl.

"_The dagger_!" Mai hisses, quickly tossing her hoodie on the area to cover it. "Si. Boracha-cha-cha?" Mai tries to repeat as Nao snickers. "Oh shut up!"

"Gusta ayuda, senorita?" an employee asks, blocking the two girls but smiling warmly at them.

"No gracias," Nao replies as the young man, looks worriedly between her and the unconscious body. "No me gusta que otros toquen a mi novia."

"Ah," the young employee says, smiling awkward before backing away. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches," Nao parts, continuing towards the elevator.

"What did you tell him?" Mai asks, huddling close to the vampire that presses the elevator key.

"That I want an enchilada," Nao lies, entering the elevator as Mai rolls her eyes.

Elevator doors closing, both the red-haired girl and orange-haired girl stand in silence as funky elevator music plays in the background.

Moving her head from side to side and swaying her hips in a peculiar way to the funky tune, Nao looks over at Mai as she continues to move in a silly fashion.

"You're so stupid!" Mai remarks, trying not to crack up. "And a horrible dancer!"

"Leave it to a witch to be a bitch," Nao replies as Mai elbows her. "Dude! You started it!"

Hearing the bing, both the girls and the blonde vampire exit the elevator. Pulling out the key-card, Mai opens up the door for them as Nao rests the vampire on the sofa.

"What do you think Carrie is dreaming of? Killing kitties? Eating puppies? Making coats out of bunnies? Eating the last slice of pizza in the entire universe? Or robbing children of their innocence?" Nao contemplates as Mai stares at her, appalled.

"Nao!" Mai scolds with a sour look. "Who the hell thinks of such atrocities!?"

"Atrocities? Looks like someone opens up a dictionary once in a while," Nao starts, examining her nails. "Quite fitting for a bookworm."

Falling to the floor, clasping her head, Nao looks up to see a smirking orange-haired girl. "Can we not, blair witch?" she manages to utter, groaning. "It's been a long trip."

Burdened with guilt, Mai lends a hand to help the girl up, internally wincing at seeing the vampire's dried blood, cuts, and scratches up close and under the suite's light. "Sorry," she says, smiling awkwardly at the red-head who raises a brow.

"Ima go fetch a snack," Nao states, analyzing the now-solemn blue-eyed girl. "I'll be back." Vanishing, Nao walks around the hallways, spotting a maid. Smirking, she shoves the maid into the utility closet and begins to feed. Feeling the frenzy kick in, Nao backs away just in time to spare the young girl. "Sorry," she apologizes to the dizzy girl before feeding her vampire blood to heal her. After making sure that girl would be fine, Nao exits the utility closet, frowning. Normally, Nao wouldn't care for killing off a couple of people in her time of need, but, as of late, she was stopping herself from killing. Spotting a woman getting ice from the ice machine, Nao covers her mouth and drags her to a darkened corner, repeating the same process as before. Satisfied, she walks back to the suite.

Entering it, she walks past the witch and into her private bedroom.

"Nao?"

"Shower and crash," Nao explains, shutting her bedroom door.

Holding her gaze on the door, Mai sighs. Checking Erstin's vitals before going to sleep, Mai verifies that the vampire is stable. Given that she was tired and it was a long and tiring day, Mai walks into her private chambers, shutting the door.

* * *

Sitting on the window sill, Natsuki watches the tawny-haired girl sleep, listening to her rhythmic heartbeat. Following the reveal of her real plans, Shizuru walked into their bedroom, took a long bath, and went to sleep. Giving the girl time to process things, Natsuki contemplated what to do next. The next full moon was approaching in the span of a week. Her plan was in motion; everything was going according to plan. The witch was ready; Nao had got her the moonstone; she located the pedestal; she had the doppelganger; and now all that was missing was the spell, which would be cracked once Mai had awakened her true potential.

Then, on other side of things, there was Erstin. At this point, even if she didn't locate the weapon fast enough, she would be a hybrid. And if her her step-father was awake, there'd be no reason to fear him, for he would be no match against her newfound strength.

Lastly, she thought about school. Graduation was closing in. Of course, school was silly to her, but it wasn't to Shizuru. Hybrid or not, Natsuki had to think about her relationship with the tawny-haired girl and where it was heading. Never once had the odd couple sat down to talk about their future because they were far too busy focusing on the present.

Appearing next to the girl's sleeping silhouette, Natsuki adjusts the covers on the girl, running a hand through tawny tresses. There were no more secrets between them, at least, ones that could implicate their relationship.

"Come to bed," the sleepy girl mutters, kissing Natsuki's hand, eyes still shut.

Within a second, Natsuki strips and snuggles close to her lover before succumbing to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Should I Stay or Should I Go**

Pulling up on Natsuki's driveway after a long and awkward drive, Nao and Mai finally arrive. Exiting the vehicle, both girls head towards the back of the car as Reito's driver sprints over to catch up to them, popping the hatch open for the girls.

"Miss Nao? Any help?" he asks as Nao waves him away. Bowing, the driver steps aside, now looking at Mai. "Any help miss?"

Smiling sheepishly, Mai shakes her head as the driver bows again, returning to stand at the front of the vehicle. "He's nice," Mai comments as Nao picks up the coffin, slinging it to her shoulder and then using her other hand to pick up her luggage.

"Any help?" Mai asks the vampire carrying the heavy load.

Ignoring the witch, Nao rushes to the front door. Kicking it open, Nao is greeted by the tawny-haired girl, sipping tea, pacing the living room area. "Oh. Hi," Shizuru says to the vampire carrying a coffin.

"Where's Natsuki?" Nao asks, letting her baggage drop to the floor, coffin still on her shoulders.

"I don't know."

In awkward silence, Nao pops her lips before rushing down to the basement, setting the coffin down. Opening it, she carries out the vampire's body and lays it on the metal table, strapping the vampire in. Finishing, she locks the cage, just in case, before going back to the living area. Back, Nao picks up her luggage, ignoring the two chattering human girls and disappears into her room.

"How was it?" Shizuru asks, as Mai lingers her gaze at the stairway.

"What?"

"Your trip."

"Oh," Mai starts, sitting down on the sofa as Shizuru joins her. "Fine. I guess."

"Tea?" Shizuru asks as Mai shakes her head. "Mai, what's going on?" Shizuru asks, noting her friend's absentmindedness.

"Nothing," Mai lies, smiling broadly. "The trip had its ups and downs. But we made it. We brought her back."

"Yea. I saw."

"So what's new?" Mai asks, yawning. "What'd I miss?"

Face falling, Shizuru inadvertently rolls her eyes. "Another time, Mai."

"That bad?"

"That strange."

"Hey!" Mai starts, looking at her watch. "Why aren't you in school?"

"I'm going," Shizuru replies, smiling. "I just wanted to make sure you got in okay."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Shizuru answers, sipping from her tea.

"Why is it weird?" Mai notes, narrowing her gaze on her best friend. "We never used to get like this. We're best friends. But now, it feels weird. It's like we're keeping secrets from each other. And it's all awkward and stuff . . . I _blame_ our vampires," Mai finishes as Shizuru raises a brow.

"_Our_ vampires?" the tawny-haired girl probes, sipping tea.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Mai flusters as Shizuru smirks. "Oh shut up!"

"Have you called Tate?"

"Shit."

"He's a good guy, Mai. We've known him all our lives, and you guys have been going out since you were like four."

"_Five_," Mai corrects as Shizuru's smirk broadens. "And I've always, I don't know, loved him. It's like I've always known we're going to be together, so I've never really looked anywhere else. And he has never given me reason to either! I mean: It's safe. We're comfortable. And I know I love him."

"But?" Shizuru presses, intrigued.

"_But_ . . . I don't know," Mai confesses, sighing, head falling back to the cushion.

"I love Tate. You know I do," Shizuru begins, face serious. "But I know exactly what you mean. With Micci, I felt like he was the boy I was going to marry. And I loved him. I did. But in my heart, I knew it wasn't going to work out. And then with Reito, I fell in love rather quickly. He was charming. Generous. Caring. He was the perfect boy, and I felt _safe_ and _comfortable_ with him. But then there's Natsuki. She excites me. She surprises me. She frightens me. She challenges me. She is a mystery to me, and I like it. It's like everyday, I think I'm getting somewhere with her and I got her all figured out, only to be mistaken. She makes love fun and dangerous but also passionate and warm," Shizuru admits, smiling. "She also gives me the butterflies every time I see her," she admits as Mai chuckles.

"Hmm," Mai starts, exhaling deeply. "It's hard for me to see Natsuki in that light because I strongly dislike her and think she's a demon and all. But whatever floats your boat, I guess."

"Mai, you do know I'm not a Nao fan, right?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Mai rambles, gulping.

"The thing that's floating _your_ boat," Shizuru taunts, standing up, smirking and walking back to the kitchen for more tea, leaving behind a flustered orange-haired girl.

* * *

**The day before . . .**

_Waking up, Mai stretches as the streak of light, emerging from the window hits her face. Putting on the robe provided by the hotel, Mai exits her bedroom, spotting a red-haired vampire putting grocery bags down on the kitchen counter. "Nao?"_

_"I was going to order room service," Nao starts, picking out an odd, albino tray of strawberries. "But I know you like to cook and all," Nao adds, biting into the famous Chilean strawberries._

_"Thanks?" Mai replies, raising a brow, hearing the coffee-maker ring. "You drink coffee?"_

_"Ew. No," Nao states, biting into another strawberry. "I'm not a hipster like you."_

_"I'm NOT a hipster."_

_"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."_

_"Well, are you hungry?" Mai asks, examining the grocery contents._

_"Not really."_

_"I don't mind cooking up something for you," Mai presses, pulling out a carton of eggs._

_"I'll just have whatever you'll have," Nao answers, taking the tray of strawberries and plopping down on the sofa._

_Cooking them up a famous Mexican dish, granted that Mai wasn't familiar with Chilean recipes, Mai sets the bowl of chilaquiles down on the bar. Calling the vampire to eat, both girls share a nice meal as Mai rants about magic spells and Nao listens attentively. Picking up the dishes and taking them to the sink, Mai is startled when Nao appears beside her._

_"You cook; I wash," Nao reasons, picking up a dish as Mai's jaw nearly drops down to the floor._

_"OKAY! THAT'S IT! WHY ARE YOU BEING CIVILIZED?!" Mai finally asks, as Nao flusters."I highly doubt you took my words from yesterday to heart!"_

_"Shut-shut up!" Nao exclaims, furrowing her brows. "Why AM I being civilized?" the vampire asks herself out-loud, gripping tightly to the counter, denting it._

_"Maybe . . . maybe you need blood?" Mai inputs, searching confused green irises._

_"Yeah. That HAS to be it. I did have a lot of that Bambi blood like fruity Reito," Nao discloses, face betraying her certainty. "But maybe-" Nao starts, eyes widening._

_"What?" Mai picks up on, analyzing the vampire. "You can tell me."_

_"Uh. No."_

_"Oh! Quit being baby!" Mai exclaims, smirking at the girl. "Tell me."_

_"No thank you."_

_"I'm gonna find out."_

_"I'd rather die."_

_Scoffing, Mai, hands in the air, sighs. "What, Nao?! The anticipation is killing me! SPILL!"_

_"Quit your yapping, Mai!"_

_"OH MY GOD, NAO! HOW BAD CAN IT BE?!"_

_"Bad enough I want to kill myself," Nao mutters, as Mai raises a brow._

_"You're blushing," Mai notes, smirking. "You're the color those strawberries should be. A crush?" Mai teases, giggling._

_Provoking the vampire in good fun, Mai flinches when said-vampire crumbles the marbled counter-top. Aware that vampire was about to retreat, Mai puts up a barrier, deterring the vampire's escape. _

_Stumbling back, Nao groans. "Why'd you do that!?" Nao demands, standing up, glaring at the witch. _

_"I don't know," Mai mutters as it begins to hit her._

_"I want to go, so put this thing down," Nao demands, pressing her palm up against the barrier. "NOW."_

_"Where are you off to?"_

_"Uh," Nao begins, hardening again. "Wherever I please. It's really none of your business."_

_"What about-what about Erstin?" Mai rambles, hardening as well._

_"She's asleep. The only threat she poses is to those bunnies, or kitties, or puppies she's hunting in her dreams." _

_"Well, there's the flight. We have a flight to catch," Mai presses, as Nao scoffs._

_"Which is why I have to go and prepare the transportation for psychoblonde."_

_Putting the barrier down, Mai lingers her gaze on the red-haired vampire. _

_"What?" Nao finally asks, rolling her eyes. "Quit looking at me like that."_

_"Looking at you how?"_

_"Like-like," Nao starts before sighing. "Just stop. Please."_

_"I think you're the one that has to stop," Mai states as Nao's cool facade cracks._

_"Stop what?" Nao asks, face hard._

_"You know what, Nao."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"You're a horrible liar," Mai remarks, as Nao looks away._

_"Let me go."_

_"Not before you agree to stop."_

_"Stop. What."_

_"You can't like me!" Mai exclaims, as Nao balls up her fists._

_"I don't-What are you-Who said anything about-"_

_"-I'm not stupid."_

_"Well neither am I," Nao retorts, scowling. _

_"So you have to stop," Mai repeats, glaring at the vampire who lingers her stare before disappearing, leaving the window open. _

_It was going to be a long flight home._

* * *

Going through the ransack of papers, Natsuki sighs, sitting on the town's clock-tower. The researchers were keeping things from her. If Midori knew about Natsuki's intention to be a hybrid that meant Sakomizu exposed himself to danger. He knew about her threat. He was a smart man who wouldn't deliberately make a move like that unless he had good reason for it. And after speaking to them, Natsuki was fed the same story by the two adults: Sakomizu felt that Midori should be on the loop, since she was no longer compelled and could be of greater aid. Plus, she was Shizuru's guardian and deserved to know the truth, as well as Shizuru.

Natsuki knew she couldn't hurt Midori, not unless she had to. Hurting the older woman meant running the risk of losing Shizuru, which was out of the question. As for the plump man, he knew more than he was leading on. She could torture the truth out of him, but if this man caught on to her, then he could catch on to more things. He will remain alive for the time being, until she saw his death fit. Crumbling the plump man's background information, Natsuki learned nothing out of the ordinary about the man, other than the fact that he came from a long line of council members and hunters, the human kind, not the supernatural type.

Jumping down, Natsuki races back home. After receiving Nao's text that they were home, Natsuki anxiously awaits her next move. Arriving at her estate, Natsuki is greeted by Mai's annoyed face, who rolls her blue eyes at her.

"YO!" Nao exclaims, appearing at the little half-wall on the second floor. Climbing over the little wall, Nao jumps down, landing on the bar. Jumping down from the bar, Nao grins at her sire.

"Why are you so giddy?" Natsuki asks, raising a brow at her best friend.

"I miss Carrie," Nao discloses, smirking. "She put up a good fight . . . Can't wait to see what blondie will do next!"

Scoffing, Natsuki walks past the witch and towards her best friend who leads them to the basement. Stopping an inch from the basement door, Natsuki turns to meet the orange-haired witch. "Not so fast, Tokiha," Natsuki warns as Mai scowls. "Only Nao and I will talk to her."

"Get off your high horse, Natsuki," Mai states, glaring at the original. "I helped bring her here. From another country. _Halfway_ across the world. While you stayed here, _fondling_ my best friend!"

"Who is fondling?" Shizuru asks, appearing behind Mai.

"Great," Nao remarks, examining her nails. "This is what happens when you choose to live like the Brady's. Good job, Natsuki. Good job."

"Again," Natsuki begins, still blockading the door. "This is between-" she starts before Nao appears beside her, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"-You're losing your edge, Natz," she remarks, descending the stairway as Natsuki snarls, following Nao. Not surprisingly to Nao, the door swings open, bringing a familiar scent to Nao's nostrils. Not bothering to turn around to see the angered witch, Nao rushes to the cage, unlocking it as Natsuki and Shizuru argue. Brows furrowed and jaw clenched, Nao hears familiar stampedes nearing her.

"When I told you to-" Mai starts, stopping upon meeting Nao's bright, green-eyes, glowing in the dimly lit room.

Snarling lowly, the vampire swings the cage door open, entering it, quiet witch following behind.

Soon after, Natsuki and Shizuru enter it, with Natsuki standing protectively in front of the human girl.

"Shall I?" a fang-bearing Nao asks Natsuki who narrows her gaze on the red-head.

"Um. Yea," Natsuki says looking curiously at Nao who removes the dagger from Erstin's chest.

Gasping for air, the blonde struggles as she tries to move. Being strapped in, the blonde-haired vampire wriggles in her position, green-eyes moving rabidly. "Where-where-where," the girl starts, breathing rapidly.

"Erstin," Natsuki states, appearing in front of the startled and confused vampire.

"_You_."

"Where is the weapon?" Natsuki asks, as Erstin calms down, head falling back against the metal surface.

"What weapon?" the strapped girl chides, smirking and looking at the ceiling.

Gripping the girl's chin, Natsuki forces and holds the girl's gaze. "Where is-" Natsuki starts, stopping when Erstin shuts her eyes to prevent compulsion. Smiling thinly, Natsuki forcibly opens the vampire's eyes. "Where is it? Where is the weapon that can kill me?"

"I. Don't. Know." Following a haunting, quiet laughter, Erstin shivers, licking her lips.

"Drain her," Natsuki says to Nao who makes a sour face but nods either way. "It is possible that she's resisting me. So how about we weaken her some more?" Natsuki taunts, walking out of the cage, gripping Shizuru's hand.

"You should go," Nao suggests to the witch who perks up at hearing the vampire talk to her.

"Are you sure?"

"_Go_," Nao requests in a harsh tone. Walking over to one of the drawers, Nao opens it and examines the array of tools.

Aware of Nao's cold demeanor towards her, Mai opts to go, leaving Nao and a blonde-haired vampire alone.

"Is this how it always is?" Erstin starts, smirking at the red-head. "Natsuki says, 'jump,' and you say, 'how high'?"

Ignoring the vampire, Nao pricks the girl's wrist with a surgical scalpel.

"You don't want to kill me," Erstin starts, as a little red blot escapes from her skin.

"I'm not going to," Nao says, now running the scalpel up her arm, pressing it deeper and deeper.

Groaning and wriggling in the table, Erstin growls, green eyes shining brightly. "Just wait till I'm free, bitch. I'll kill you," Erstin warns, laughing hysterically.

"Yea. Sure," Nao muses, scoffing.

Flexing, body trembling, Erstin breaks through the straps, now gripping Nao's neck. "You were saying," Erstin starts, crushing the the red-head's neck. Lifting Nao, Erstin slams Nao's head against the metal table, blood splurging out. " I really, REALLY hate you. Ya know!?" Erstin finishes, smiling frighteningly. Whimpering, Erstin falls to the ground.

Chanting, hands held out, Mai weakens the green-eyed vampire, as Natsuki rushes in, appearing behind Erstin, about to snap her neck.

Wincing, Eristin manages to escape the basement, making it to the living room before being caught by Natsuki.

Snapping the blonde-haired vampire's neck, Natsuki pins the unconscious girl. "Sword," Natsuki says to Shizuru who pulls down the sword hanging above the fireplace. Running to hand it Natsuki, Shizuru cringes when Natsuki rams the blade down Erstin's stomach before pulling it out and ramming it down again. "There's some nylon rope in the basement," Natsuki says to Shizuru who nods. "Bring it."

Obeying, Shizuru runs down the basement, startled to see Mai comforting a red-haired vampire."I," Shizuru begins as both girls turn to stare at her. "I came for the rope," Shizuru says, opening drawers until finding. Grabbing it, she runs back to Natsuki who has Erstin sitting on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Shizuru," Natsuki calls, hand out, ready to catch the rope.

Tossing it, Shizuru stands idly by watching Natsuki quickly tighten the vampire down. "Will that hold her?"

"She's weak," Natsuki notes, picking up the sword again. "But just to be safe," Natsuki adds, stabbing the vampire's shoulder blade and then slashing her face.

Screaming, the blonde-haired vampire awakens. Laughing again, Ertin stares the two lovers down. "You humans are so naive," Erstin says, glaring at the tawny-haired girl. "You do realize your girlfriend is obsessed with her ex. And you're Viola 2.0. I wonder," Erstin starts, licking blood off of her lips. "What would happen to you when Viola 3.0 appears?" Erstin finishes, as Shizuru freezes.

Scoffing, Natsuki appears in front of the blonde-haired girl, looming over her.

"I'm not scared of you," Erstin discloses, savoring her blood.

"You're not going to move from this seat," Natsuki commands, looking into green orbs. "You're going to cooperate. You're going to tell me everything I need to know."

"Y-y-y-yes, m-m-m-ma-mam," Erstin stammers, mockingly. "Whatever you say, sir!" Erstin finishes, impersonating a soldier.

"What were you doing in South America?" Natsuki asks, looking curiously at the unstable vampire.

"Looking to make a friend. Except, I couldn't find him. Some are people are just hard to get a hold of . . . "

"Mikael? You mean him."

"The one and only original."

"Did you wake him?"

"I couldn't find him. So props to you. You sure do know how to hide your secrets."

"What about the weapon? Were you ever led to a weapon? When you were a hunter?"

"Not that I recall," Erstin discloses, smirking. "And even if I did-"

"-you'd have to tell me. Because I'll _make_ you."

"But that's beauty in all this," Erstin starts, baring her fangs. "I don't have to obey you."

Furrowing her brows, Natsuki intensifies her glare at the smug, blonde-haired vampire. "Tell me everything."

Laughing in her seat, Erstin causes the chair spring up and down as she makes a mockery of her captors.

Grabbing the sword above the fireplace, Natsuki stalks over to the hysterical vampire.

"What are you going to do, you dumb bitch?" Erstin snaps, face stern. "You don't scare me. But I think I scare your little girlfriend," Erstin muses, amused by the startled original.

"You shouldn't have said that," Natsuki says, smiling thinly before slashing off one of Erstin's hands.

"YOU BITCH!" Erstin screams, wriggling in her seat, breaking free. Lunging at Natsuki, Erstin is caught mid-air by the original vampire and tossed to the bar.

Picking up the blade and twirling it, Natsuki lunges the blade like a spear, landing in Erstin's stomach, gluing her to the bar. "_Talk_," Natsuki commands, kneeling to meet Erstin's gaze.

Gathering blood in her mouth, Erstin spits it out at Natsuki face. Satisfied, Erstin smiles at Natsuki's mouth drenched in her blood.

Emerald eyes widening, Natsuki quickly wipes away Erstin's blood with her shirt, still savoring a bit of the girl's blood. Brows furrowed, Natsuki punches Erstin hardly, leaving her unconscious. Now at the kitchen, Natsuki washes off her face. Water still running, Natsuki takes off her shirt, tossing it to the sink. Upon hearing a vehicle pull up on the driveway, Natsuki rushes to the living area, finding an open door.

"What do I with peeping Tom and Sally?" Nao says, appearing at the front door, holding up Midori and an afro-haired man.

"Put them down," Natsuki calmly says. Walking back towards the blonde, Natsuki kneels down to tear off Erstin's shirt and using the tee to stop the bleeding from where she sliced off the girl's hand.

"What happened?" Midori asks, nostrils flared at the stench of blood and appalled at seeing the blonde-haired vampire.

Tensing, Natsuki stands back up to face the adults. "The same thing that will happen to you if you don't cooperate," Natsuki warns, face hard.

"Nat-" Shizuru starts before being cut off.

"-Nao, take Shizuru to school and make sure she stays there," Natsuki commands, avoiding to look at the protesting tawny-haired girl. "And before you do anything, Mai," Natsuki states, locking eyes with the witch. "Need I remind you that your brother's life is at stake."

"Don't you DARE threaten him," Mai warns, sucking up the room's energy, levitating objects, causing lights to flicker on and off, and the ground to rumble.

"I'm not," Natsuki discloses, admiring a stray, floating ember. "They're researchers. The people with answers. Or the ability to find them."

"So?"

"Aren't you curious?" Natsuki probes, as Nao leaves with a reluctant Shizuru.

"Curious about what?" Mai asks, scowling.

"Your destiny," Natsuki answers, meeting sharp sapphire eyes.

"Destiny?"

"The difference between you and me," Natsuki adds as Mai scoffs.

"We have MANY differences."

"True. But while I may be a vampire. Or demon. Or whatever stigma you want to call me. I have a soul. That is why my heart beats. That is why I'm capable of love. Because vampires, as much as you try to depict us as soulless demons, we're full of emotions. We just know how to tell them apart better than humans."

"Your point being?" Mai asks, annoyed, as objects fall back down, the light stays on, and the ground quits rumbling.

"When you reach your full potential, you're renouncing your humanity."

"I know. Nao told me."

"Yet you don't understand. When it happens, you will lose all sight of emotions. Happy. Angry. Sad. Nervous. _Love_. It will go away. All that will be left will be a shell. A shell that determines what is right and wrong. Even worse, you will suffer for every choice you make. Because as you know, magic comes with a price. And your price will be pain. You're going to suffer until the day another powerful witch springs up to take your job."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mai starts, gulping.

Grabbing Midori and Sakomizu, Natsuki tosses the researchers to the sofa. "I'm telling you this," Natsuki begins, tossing a stack of papers at the adults. "Because nature is a bitch. We're both at the raw end of the deal here. Believe or not Mai, I don't think it's fair what awaits you and what is happening to your brother. Just like I don't think it's fair that nature determines what is right and wrong . . . It's kind of like holding Pandora's box and being told not to open it. Of course, you're gonna want to open it!"

"So what? You want to change the law of nature?"

"No," Natsuki confesses, sitting on the arm of the sofa, next to Midori. "Without nature, there'd be no life. What I'm trying to say is that there's going to be an opportunity here. Once you ascend, you will turn into an agent for nature. You will manipulate life to preserve life. And what I'm saying is that I can one of your weapons. We can make it happen. Nature will be vulnerable. And I can help take some of that burden off."

Furrowing her brows, Mai analyzes the original vampire.

"You come from a long line of witches, Mai," Natsuki continues, garnering the girl's attention. "Witches that understood that magic wasn't a hobby, a toy to play with; they understood that magic was a means of survival and should be used sparingly and diligently. That is how werewolves came to be. The hunts weren't great. Man was at the bottom of the food-chain. People were dying. Man was endangered. But those witches wanted the human race to live. To survive. To have a chance. So they created the werewolves. The shape-shifters. The warriors granted with speed, strength, and hunt. They dispersed in packs. Communicated through nature, and the human race survived. But the witches knew that if all humans were werewolves we would die out sooner than if there weren't, so they bound it with blood. They picked the best warriors and blessed their lineage with the gene."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"I want to be a hybrid," Natsuki finally says, as Mai looks curiously at her. "It's in my blood. I carry the werewolf gene. And if you help me, I can take some of your power away. Let you keep a shred of your soul, so that you don't lose sight of yourself. Your brother. Your loved ones."

"All that from a shred?"

"It's a gamble. But it's better than nothing."

Scoffing, Mai grits her teeth before talking. "This was your plan all along."

"Yes," Natsuki admits, clicking her tongue. "Although, I admit, it's not as easy as I thought it was going to be."

"You know what, Natsuki?" Mai begins, shaking her lead lightly. "I don't care enough to care if you're lying or not."

"I'm not, lying, Mai," Natsuki discloses, softening. "Look at me. I'm not the same vampire you met. I've changed."

Looking hardly at Natsuki, Mai sighs before storming out.

* * *

Back at school, Mai runs into Nao during lunch, as the red-head read a comic underneath a tree.

Peeking every so often peeking to make sure that Shizuru was in sight, Nao rolls her eyes when Mai's shadow looms over her.

"Can you believe Natsuki's plan!?" Mai starts, scoffing. "A _hybrid_?!"

Looking up, Nao shrugs.

"She's _out_ of her mind!" Mai starts, sitting down and joining the vampire.

"She's about as royal as they come," Nao adds, flipping to another page.

"I KNOW!"

Silently reading her comic, Nao feels Mai's lingering stare. "What?"

"Of course, you're giving me the cold shoulder!" Mai protests, angry. "This is bigger than our fight, Nao! So can you suck it up and talk to me!"

"It's not like you'll understand," Nao retorts, face serious.

"Try me."

"Well, for starters, I don't hate Natsuki like you do," Nao starts, closing her comic. "Natsuki may be cold, smug, and malevolent, but she has every reason to be."

Furrowing her brows, Mai looks, appallingly, at the red-haired girl. "You can't _possibly_ mean that."

"You don't understand. You can't. Natsuki and I come from different eras," Nao begins to explain, sighing. "Back then, life was simple but extreme at the same time . . . Magic came to be because of the bond humans shared with nature. It was nature's way of helping those who tilt its lands, planted its seeds, and watered its plants. It was a balanced relationship. And then vampires happened. They were added to the mix of life. And what began as a selfish monstrosity carried out by a supposed agent of nature became something else. Natsuki, Reito, and their sister didn't ask for it. It just happened. And they had to live with the horrible things they did. HEIGHTENED. That's why Reito is a ripper. He's not some boy who thinks being a vampire is cool, going around town decapitating and disassembling corpses for fun. He's a victim, robbed of his humanity. His sister, Mikoto, was just like him. And Natsuki had to cope. That's why she's cold . . . But I know, firsthand, that there's more to the ice princess. Because when we met, she saved me; she gave me a second chance. And I will always be grateful to her for that."

"She's a murderer!" Mai argues, scowling at the girl. "A murderer wanting to be invincible!"

"She's _scared_ and _lonely_," Nao counters, scowling back. "Reito is a ripper. Natsuki is a nut-case. At least she used to be. And guess what? It isn't her fault. It's this damn, cruel world's fault! Put yourself in her shoes. She was an innocent girl. Her father was murdered in front of her. Her mother married her father's murderer. Her mother turned her into a vampire, upon her father's murderer's request. She had no one but her step-siblings. Whom she grew to love. But then one was taken from her. And she was left with Reito. Whom, after Viola, was ripped out of her life. On top of that, there's her step-father who is set on tormenting her, punishing her, and threatening to take her life."

"It still-"

"-I know your opinion. And I disagree. I don't judge before knowing. And I've known Natsuki for a long time. I know how she thinks. How she moves. How she cares. And besides, Natsuki always cleans up her messes, even if they're not hers."

"She's still responsible."

"For something that's out of her control!" Nao snaps, frustrated. "We kill. It's what we to do. But we feel. And when you're older, like me and Natsuki, massacring loses its appeal. You grow tired. Tamer . . . And trust me, Natsuki isn't the one making a mess of things anymore. It's the _other_ vampires! The newborns. _They're_ the ones making a mess; _they're_ the ones that awaken hunters and turn other sorry, pathetic humans into vampires! And humans are just the same. We're not perfect species, humans or vampires . . . And about as much as there are worse humans, there are worse vampires," Nao justifies, as Mai softens. "Although sometimes, I'll admit, we change the order of things. Reito, for example, turns humans to save himself from committing murder, and other times, he genuinely helps people who deserve a second chance. I've done it. And Natsuki has as well. So that's why I don't care if Natsuki wants to be a hybrid. I say: Let her be. I know her. She's not going to take over the world, like some sort of villain. She's just a scared girl wanting to feel safe. Forever. Like any human. Like any creature."

"It's _wrong_," Mai persists, scowling at the red-haired vampire.

"It's _sad_," Nao inputs, softening. "Being immortal makes you weak. At least humans know they'll die, so they built up a life plan. Goals. Bucket-lists. But we don't have that luxury. We are granted this immortality but for what!? We can't have a stable life! Heck, most of us don't have this," Nao says, holding up her daylight ring. "We're cursed to be in the dark over everything for the rest of our sorry lives."

"Well, I guess, I never really thought about it that way," Mai confesses, hardening again. "But a vampire is still a vampire. A _predator_. And I am not helping Natsuki turn into something that can't be killed."

"_Predator_?" Nao repeats, brows furrowed. "I am far more civilized than you give me credit for. I feed to live. Sometimes that impales my victim to death, and sometimes it doesn't. But at least when I do kill, I don't use weapons. It's all me . . . Unlike your father, right? The _General_. I'm sure guns, bombs, and tactile operations to kill thousands of people, some being innocent, is far more civilized than me."

"You don't-"

"-I don't what?!" Nao snaps, bright green eyes staring hardly at the witch. "Admit it: Your kind paints a better, bleaker picture of death than vampires ever can. We're the primitive one's here: Killing to survive. You kill for selfish reasons. For vengeance. For tyranny. For property. For _religion_," Nao continues as Mai's demeanor cracks. "Your kings, queens, emperors, presidents, dictators and leaders have more blood on their hands than an entire _predatory_, vampiric race. Natsuki isn't the bad one here. Take a look around the world you live in. The majority of humans don't run from vampires; they don't even know we exist. Humans fear other humans. They run from each other. Kill each other. And I am not the reason mom's are afraid to send their kids off to college. Attend a party. Catch a flight. Or even go to a simple concert. That is humans' doing, not ours."

"Vampire's aren't good, Nao. I like you; I do. But you said it yourself: You're an instinctive species. Everything vampires do is for their own benefit. To survive. That is why I can't fully trust you, even though I desperately want to."

"Genocide isn't the answer," Nao counters, scoffing. "I will defend my species. I will stand by Natsuki. Because if Natsuki is a hybrid, at least her line of vampires stand a chance against the world you humans are destroying. We may be demons, but this is _your_ hell. The hell you crafted, since man first roamed the Earth."

Gritting her teeth, Mai walks away from the vampire. She needed to talk to Shizuru.

* * *

Sitting on the ripped booth, Viola looks disdainfully at the menu.

"Hostile 17," a man greets, looming over the vampire who snarls at him.

"It's _Viola_, darling," Viola corrects, smiling cruelly.

Unbuttoning his coat's buttons, the rugged, older man sits down across from the vampire who crosses her arms across her chest.

"Coffee?" a waitress asks as the man nods.

Pouring the odd pair coffee, the waitress smiles, trying to relieve the tension. "Are we ready to order or do we need more time?"

"How about this, darling," Viola starts, smiling sweetly. "I'll look for you when I'm craving something," Viola flirts, winking at the blushing waitress.

"I'm fine with coffee," the man interjects, staring down at the vampire who shrugs and analyzes a strand of tawny hair.

"Just let me know when you're ready," the waitress parts, penetrating her gaze at the indifferent tawny-haired beauty.

Watching the waitress leave, the man spreads his hands on the table before bringing them together. "Debrief."

Leaning back in her seat, Viola smirks at the older, rugged man with solemn blue eyes. "Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning."

"Let's see: I believe my mother and father met in-"

Gritting his teeth, the man glares at the cocky tawny-haired girl. "I am not one of your toys, hostile."

"No offence, _general_," Viola starts, checking out the older man. "But I like my toys pretty."

Smiling thinly, the older man flexes his shoulders. "Hostile 17, do I need to remind you who you're dealing with?"

"Au contraire, general, I think it's _you_ who needs a reminder," Viola counters, shoving the newspaper to the general, cover story being the school gymnasium incident.

Scoffing, the man leans back into his chair, smiling thinly. "This is incident was a hoax," he explains as Viola furrows her brows. "My men are well trained. They followed _my_ orders, diligently," he discloses as Viola flinches. "They cleared the area. Shut off the lights. And created a diversion to make you believe that your plan succeeded. Clean sweep."

"People _died_!" Viola challenges, pointing at the death toll.

"No one died. The point was to make you think you succeeded. So you could do whatever it is that you were doing to Kuga. It was just part of the plan," the general reaffirms, smiling arrogantly. "Notice how they don't name names? Well, that's because the media outlet was told that government officials wanted to 'protect' the identity of the victims to weaken this 'terrorist' threat."

"Well, what about the council? I'm _sure_ I killed them."

"You did. The council was infested with crooked, money-hungry traitors," the general discloses, smirking. "If anything, you cleaned up this cabinet for us, all the while taking the blame."

"You set me up."

"That was _your_ doing, hostile. I just enjoyed the show from afar."

"So you jugheads really have been keeping an eye on me, huh?" Viola guesses, narrowing her gaze. "You've been watching me this entire time."

"Don't act so surprised, hostile," the general starts right before he is radioed in. Answering the radio, he raises his hand.

Attempting to escape, Viola falls to her knees, clasping her head as two soldiers, disguised as civilians grip her and toss her back in her seat, opposite the general.

"Where was I?" the general starts, lifting his hand and magically taking Viola's daylight ring out of her finger.

Sizzling under the run's rays, Viola quickly brings down the blinds.

"What is Kuga up to?" the general probes as Viola sits back down, panting and examining sunburnt sores on her skin as the general slips back her ring.

"Why don't you ask her _yourself_ if you're so high and mighty!?" Viola snaps before the general harms her with another spell. Gritting her teeth, screaming and garnering looks from others, Viola trembles until, at last, the general stops.

"Debrief," the man states, black shadows circling his eyes.

"Figure it out _yourself_."

"What is Kuga up to?" the general repeats, eyes darkening more.

"Ask your daughter," Viola replies, smiling cruelly.

"This isn't about her!" the general snaps, eyes returning to normal. "Why is Natsuki interested in Fuka?"

"It's our hometown, genius."

"Hostile," the generals starts, gripping his cup of coffee. "This is the military force you're dealing with. If we want answers, we get them."

"So get them."

"You never fail to surprise, hostile seventeen," the general remarks, scoffing. "But I'm running out of patience."

"So use your high-tech toys and spy on Natsuki _yourself_!"

"Do you want our protection?" the general counters, as Viola bites her tongue, holding their gaze. "We could easily kill you or leave you out to die. Everyone knows the so-called angel of darkness has many enemies."

"My enemies would never touch me," Viola rebuts, as the general leans back in his seat, pleased.

"Kuga isn't protecting you anymore. You're no longer the love of her life. No longer of value to her. And guess what: Word has spread all around the globe that Viola Fujino's worth has gone to the dogs."

"Natsuki loves me."

"Perhaps," the general agrees, shrugging. "But we both know it's not strong enough to protect you from your enemies, the hunters, and us. Not anymore."

"Look, _SIR_," Viola mocks, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know what Natsuki is up to."

"So you're of no value to her or me."

"I _tried!" _Viola whines, showing fear for the first time. "But you're right," Viola concedes, gulping. "I'm _not_ the love of her life anymore. I couldn't get close enough to her. She didn't tell me a thing."

"Well, whatever Kuga is doing, it has awakened hunters. And as Japan's general, I will protect my country from whatever threat, supernatural or not. So I _need_ to know what Kuga is planning."

"Why now?" Viola probes, causing the general to flinch. "Why are you so interested in Natsuki?"

"That's military business."

"Could it have to do with what I saw when you locked me up?"

"You were a given a second chance, hostile," the general warns, eyes darkening again. "If you don't want us to lock you up again, you will give me what I need."

Breathing loudly, Viola glares at the expressionless general.

"Remember: This is a covert, military operation. Tell anyone, and I will turn back on my word," the general states, rising from his seat. "You're getting one more chance. Tell me what I need to know, so my men are ready to sweep in and contain the situation," the general adds, buttoning and straightening his jacket. "As of right now, hostile seventeen, you have seven days to give me an answer," the general parts, leaving the diner with the two soldiers disguised as civilians.

Fuming, Viola rises from her seat. "That COCKY, SON-OF-A-BITCH! I'LL SHOW HIM WHO VIOLA FUCKING FUJINO IS!" Viola exclaims, earning puzzled looks from fellow customers. Glaring them down, the tawny-haired vampire struts out the diner, stealing sunglasses from a gawking male and putting them on. Hopping to the front seat of her black, convertible Bentley, Viola revs the engine to life and races back to the hotel where she left Reito. It was time for her to pick a team for the upcoming battle. There was no other way; she had to return to her hometown, to Fuka.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The A Team**

Bursting into the classroom, Viola spots the shock-stricken tawny-haired girl, sitting at the back of the classroom. Smirking, Viola stalks over to the girl. Stopping her, a teacher, stands in her way. Running her fingernail along the teacher's chin, Viola stares hardly into dark brown eyes, baring her fangs. "_Move_," she commands as the lanky man with glasses steps out of her away.

Shizuru, meanwhile, tries to unlock her phone, inputting the wrong passcode, as Viola nears her. Scared, she looks over to where Nao sat, finding an empty seat.

Nao, hidden behind a bookshelf, targets and lunges at the tawny-haired vampire. Wrestling on the ground, Nao rips a steeled leg from one of the chairs and strikes it at Viola's head, blood immediately streaming out. Going for a second blow, Nao strikes again, but, this time, Viola dodges it.

Headbutting Nao, Viola takes the blunt weapon from Nao and rams it in Nao's stomach.

Gripping the weapon, Nao painstakingly pulls it out.

Smiling coldly, Viola grips Nao's hold on the weapon and rams it back in her stomach before snapping her neck.

Standing up, Viola snarls upon seeing an empty classroom. Following the retreating steps, Viola scoffs when she sees her doppelganger taking control and hiding her classmates, making sure that everyone was safe.

Comforting her peers, Shizuru shivers when she feels a cool breath on her neck.

Pulling out a blade, Viola caresses it along Shizuru's jawline. "If you're a good girl, I _may_ let you live," Viola taunts, now pressing the blade on Shizuru's neck as Nao reappears.

"Let. Her. Go," Nao warns, growling and leaving trails of blood.

"Meet me at Natsuki's," Viola says, face serious. "I'll explain there."

Growling louder, Nao inches closer as Viola lightly pricks the dagger into Shizuru's neck.

"Natsuki's in ten."

"If anything happens to her," Nao threatens, face hard.

"Nothing will happen to vanilla-face here if you do as I say."

"Natsuki will kill you."

"Shut. Up." Exhaling loudly, Viola calms herself down. "I'll see you in ten," she repeats as Nao glares at her.

Texting Natsuki, Nao rushes out to the parking lot, awaiting the tawny-haired vampire and her hostage.

"Nao?" Mai says, catching up to the vampire who snarls at her.

"Get in," Nao replies, unlocking her red sport car, a Porsche Baxter.

Getting inside the luxurious car, Mai follows Nao's gaze, landing on two tawny-haired girls. "Shizuru!"

"I won't let nothing happen to her," Nao comforts as Mai grits her teeth. "Don't do anything, Mai. We'll play along for now."

Scowling, Mai continues to watch the girls, ready to strike.

Gripping Shizuru's hand, Viola leads them to her 2016 convertible Bentley.

"Natsuki won't let you get away with this," Shizuru threatens, grunting when Viola tightens her grip on her.

"Shut up! You insolent, annoying catholic school-girl!" Viola yells, opening the trunk of her convertible. Smirking at the slightly shorter girl, Viola giggles melodically as Shizuru's eyes broaden.

"NO!" Shizuru remarks in disbelief, as Viola grips her and tosses her in the trunk, slamming the trunk shut.

"What an annoying preppy bitch," Viola comments, purposely knocking on the trunk. "Hold on tight, darling. It's gonna be a bumpy ride," she adds, laughing before jumping onto the front the seat and speeding off.

Biting into her cheeks, Nao follows them out.

As promised, Viola heads towards Natsuki's estate.

* * *

"GODDAMMIT!" Natsuki exclaims, tossing her phone across the room.

"Good news, I hope?" Erstin taunts, smiling through battered and bruised lips.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Natsuki warns, bearing her fangs. "YOU!" Natsuki calls out to Midori. "Watch her," Natsuki demands, pointing at Erstin.

"What's wrong?" Midori asks, horror clear in her features. "It's Shizuru, isn't it?"

Snarling, Natsuki balls up her fists. "Try to get her to talk. But if Erstin gives you any trouble, use this," she says, handing Midori the enchanted dagger. "it goes in the heart."

Accepting the dagger, Midori meets emerald eyes. "Save her."

Getting ready to depart, Natsuki tenses when she hears a car pull up. Green eyes glowing brightly, Natsuki snarls when the door bursts open.

"Say it!" Viola hisses at a scared but reluctant Shizuru. "NOW!"

Refusing to invite the vampire in, Shizuru keeps her mouth shut.

"It's okay, Shizuru," Natsuki comforts, eyeing her lover. "Let the crazy bitch in."

Sighing, Shizuru concedes. "Viola, would you like to come in?"

"How about with a little more enthusiasm, cupcake?" Viola demands, smirking.

"Fuck. Off."

"Woah. I didn't take vanilla here for a naughty girl," Viola remarks, stepping inside the mansion. Looking around, Viola shoves Shizuru as the tawny-haired human falls right into Natsuki's awaiting arms. "Honey," Viola starts, eyeing the decor. "We have to do something about this awfully depressing wallpaper. And UGH. Don't get me started on this tacky furniture."

Appearing in front of the red-eyed vampire, Natsuki grips Viola by the collar.

"I didn't hurt her, Natsuki," Viola states, staring hardly into emerald pools. "I actually came here to help you."

"Why? I thought you said you were leaving. And I told that if I saw you again-"

"-You would kill me," Viola finishes, resting her hands on top of Natsuki's. "And yet here I am."

"What do you want?" Natsuki asks, letting go of Viola's collar.

Looking around the room as Nao and Mai enter the house, Viola smiles beautifully at each individual: Natsuki, Shizuru, Nao, Erstin, Midori, and Sakomizu.

"Smile all you want, Viola. It will be your last appearance," Natsuki warns, annoyed.

"I don't think so," Viola starts, appearing in front of the plump man, pulling out her dagger. "I think," she continues, caressing her blade along the man's face. Smirking, she backs off before swooshing her knife, perfectly cutting through Sakomizu's aortic vein in his neck. "It's _his_ last appearance," Viola finishes as the plump man falls to his knees, rugged hands trying to stop the bleeding.

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Midori exclaims, rushing over to the dying man. "Sakomizu," Midori whispers, when the man falls to the floor, dead.

Gasping, Shizuru turns away, seeking comfort in Natsuki.

"Ugh. That's gonna leave a stain," Nao remarks, eyeing the blood streaming its way to the carpet.

"_Viola_," Natsuki states, trembling right before being distracted by Erstin's loud, boisterous laughter.

Head fallen back and stomping her feet, Eristin's laughter fills the room as the chair she was tied in jumps ever so slightly with each laugh. "Mmmm," Erstin starts, moaning, penetrating Viola with her gaze. "I _like_ you!"

Raising a brow, Viola scoffs. "Interesting little buttercup," Viola notes, now looking at Natsuki. "Erstin, I presume?"

"I _warned_ you," Natsuki starts, face menacing.

"And now, I'm warning you," Viola retorts, lounging on the sofa. "That sweet pea, over there," Viola continues, using her blade to point at Erstin. "She's lying to you. She's been lying to you this entire time. Why else do you think you can't get shit out of her? And that," Viola says, now pointing to a deceased botanist. "He wasn't on your side. He was a treacherous snake all along. Planning your murder," Viola says, moving her gaze over to Midori. "With that old hag over there," she finishes, smirking.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru starts, face hard. "She's _lying_," she continues, gesturing the vampire to do something. "Midori couldn't have-"

"-Explain," Natsuki interjects, ignoring Shizuru and looking hardly at the ruby-eyed, angelic demon.

"It's a long story."

"NOW, VIOLA!"

"As you wish, my darling," Viola starts, running a hand through her tawny hair. "It begins, unfortunately, in Bulgaria. Which is, side-note, not a pleasant place to visit, so don't book your trip just yet."

"VIOLA!"

"Don't disrupt me, love. You know how much I hate that," Viola warns as Natsuki snarls and grits her teeth. "Any way, I was on business when I was attacked by a hunter. And I mean a _real_ one."

Looking at the blonde-haired girl tied to the chair, Natsuki turns back to see an annoyed Viola.

"Not _her_," Viola discloses, rolling her eyes. "It was a boy. He put up a good fight, but, yours truly, of course, won. Afterwards, I wrapped things up in Bulgaria and went to Portugal. I wanted to make use of the sun to relax after that incident. But my Viola time was cut short, for I was attacked by old enemies who wouldn't have so much as dared to touch me before . . . You see: Word had spread that _my_ girlfriend was in love with another," Viola continues, looking hardly at Natsuki who rolls her eyes. "And the attacks kept coming, so I took that as a sign that I had to see you. Make things right again. Light up our spark," Viola continues, biting her lower lip. "For the longest time, I was an ungrateful brat. I had no idea how strong your love made me, until I wound up on the verge of death in the busy streets of Tokyo late at night. I was on my way back to you. Here, in Fuka . . . I had it all planned. I would make you see the light, _again_: Convince you, _again_, that we're perfect together, all the while having fun and killing off people, including the whore that stole you from me. I wanted to play a game. Because that is what we do. Because that is who we are."

"That's not her anymore!" Shizuru interrupts, clinging closer to her lover. "Right, Natsuki?"

"Right," Natsuki agrees, brows furrowed as Viola's smirk broadens.

"Any way, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Natsuki, when you loved me, I was untouchable. Invincible. I could get away with _anything_. No one would dare mess with Natsuki Kuga's prized possession," Viola starts again, running a hand through tawny hair. "So back to Tokyo, I was left for dead in an alley. The morons who thought they killed me, barely missed my heart. I remember pulling the stake out when a pack of men showed up. They picked me up, and I didn't have the strength to fight. I remembered thinking: This was it. The end of me. And then, next thing I know, I wake in this white, luminous room. I was strapped to a bed, alive but weak. And then a man entered. A dark-haired man with colorful blue eyes. He looked familiar, but I couldn't make out who he was. That is, until I read his badge: General Tokiha."

"No," Mai whispers in disbelief. "That can't be right."

"Mai is right," Shizuru agrees, looking at a shocked witch. "What could the general ever want with _you_?"

"Oh, Natsuki," Viola starts, smiling sweetly. "I suggest you shut that Pomeranian up or put a muzzle on her," Viola threatens, as Nao snickers, earning a glower from Natsuki.

"What!? It's not like I like her," Nao defends herself, looking disdainfully at the tawny-haired vampire. "I hate her, remember? I think she's awful. And quite possibly Satan himself . . . in drag."

"You're one to talk. You you incessant, pestering Chihuahua. And here I thought I couldn't possibly hate a ginger bitch more," Viola muses, glaring at Nao.

Joining in, Erstin laughs boisterously, garnering the attention back. "I CAN'T-I CAN'T!" she tries to muster out, breaking into fits of laughter. "HOW-HOW can you pick _her_ over _HER!_?" she questions, looking between the doppelgangers.

"She makes a good point," Viola agrees, smirking. "And by the way," Viola snarls at Nao. "I'm perfect. As in, I'm a vision of beauty. So keep your rude, envious comments to yourself."

"First of all Viola, you're awful," Nao counters, smirking. "A vision of what not to wear, with a mix of real housewives of Orange Country and the discovery channel."

Stroking her dagger, Viola lunges it at Nao, who dodges it.

"You missed," Nao gloats as Viola smirks.

"Did I?" Viola muses, narrowing her gaze on the red-haired girl who turns around, along with everybody, to scope the area where the dagger struck. Smirking, Viola retrieves the sword laying around and lunges it at Nao's back. "You should really watch your back, emo girl. Wouldn't want it to be stabbed," Viola taunts, running a hand through her perfect tresses.

"YOU-" Nao starts, pulling the blade before Natsuki interjects, standing between them.

"VIOLA!" Natsuki scolds, showcasing bloodthirsty fangs.

"NOW, you speak up!" Viola complains, scowling. "Where was Natsuki when I was getting verbally attacked by her Chihuahua?"

"_Viola_."

Sighing, Viola analyzes a strand of tawny hair before talking "It's not my fault I'm the smartest one in this room," Viola mutters, pouting.

"_VIOLA_!"

"Oh fine darling!" Viola starts, smirking again. "But seriously. You would be _nowhere_ without me."

"I wouldn't know. You haven't said much. We still don't know what you're lying about."

"Well, before I was rudely interrupted by your dogs," Viola starts again, smiling cruelly. "I was saying that the general found me. He's been watching you, and he told me that nature is perturbed by you. And that you're a military threat that had to be put down."

"Why would he tell you this?" Natsuki questions, as Viola rolls her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious, darling? I was sent to spy on you and uncover your plans."

"My dad-"

"-Your daddy is an asshole," Viola inputs before clasping her head, wincing.

"Mai," Natsuki starts, signaling her to stop. "MAI!"

Scoffing, Mai stops harassing Viola.

"Strong girl," Viola remarks, running a hand through tawny hair. "No wonder daddy didn't want to talk about you. You put him to shame."

Getting ready to attack the vampire again, Mai is halted by Nao resting her hand on her shoulder.

"What do you know?" Natsuki questions, face serious. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth," Viola answers, bored. "I didn't know anything because you didn't tell me anything. And I tried explaining it to that bastard, but he kept going on and on with his idle threats! As if, I need a futile warlock to protect me! I am VIOLA FUJINO!"

"Warlock?" Shizuru starts, brows furrowed. "General Tokiha practices magic? But Mai said-"

"-The daughter is just as clueless as all of you!" Viola interjects, scoffing. "The general offered me a deal: Protection. If I turned information on Natsuki in, he promised to leave Reito and me unscathed. I only went along with it just so that I could get out of that horrid, fucking room where I was strapped, caged, and treated like an animal! So I came back to Fuka. Original plan in motion: I'd win Natsuki over and then protect the love of my life by telling her what the general was up to. But Natsuki rejected me, and I needed leverage. So I kept it to myself, awaiting the perfect moment to disclose it. But then I get a call from _that_," Viola continues pointing at the blonde-haired girl, "My pen-pal here was asking me for information on you, Natsuki. She wanted to team up and awaken Mikael, but I, of course, hung up on her because _I love you._ And because I love you, I lied to you and told you that I spoke to Mikael, so that you would be on guard in case blondie succeeded. I wanted you safe. And I couldn't be with you because you didn't want me. So I was left with no choice but to run away with Reito. But then, the fucking general finds us. He gets a hold on me. And he warns me again. So I drove up here, set on evening the score. I reviewed the tapes from the cameras that I had planted in the council's meeting room to collect this so-called information that everyone wanted. And in those tapes, I just so happen to catch that man," she says, pointing at the corpse, "And that woman," she continues, now pointing at Midori, "_Scheming_ to convince _vanilla_ here," she says, now pointing as Shizuru. "To kill you."

Silent, everyone in the room looks between at each other as Viola laughs, amused.

"Imagine, if I hadn't come back," Viola muses, scoffing. "I bet you'd still be trusting disco-ball there and mommy-dearest over there. Not to mention, you'd be keeping blondie-bear alive when you could just put her out of her misery," Viola finishes as Erstin scoffs. "Trust me: She's better off dead."

"Hey!" Erstin chides, glaring at the angelic, ruby-eyed girl. "I _liked_ you!"

"And you're making me blush," Viola taunts, licking her lips. "But I have no use for you," Viola continues, picking up the enchanted dagger and ramming it on Erstin's chest. "I remember that dagger," Viola muses, standing up. "The last time I saw it was when you threatened me with it."

"Why did you do that?" Natsuki asks, eyeing an unconscious Erstin.

"You could've stopped me," Viola starts, raising a brow. "Anyways, I did it for you," Viola continues, looking softy at the original vampire. "In the tapes that I reviewed, I discovered something else. You're looking for a weapon, right? And you think that Erstin is somehow connected to it, right? Well, you're right: Natsuki, Erstin _is_ the weapon," Viola discloses as Natsuki tenses. "She's a doppelganger. Her creation wasn't natural or birthed. She was brought back from death and whoever or whatever crafted that girl, knew you were on the lookout for a doppelganger, so they hid the weapon in flesh. In her blood. Hoping you'd consume enough to turn mortal and, ergo, be vulnerable to death."

Brows furrowed, Natsuki processes Viola's words, as Shizuru looks longingly at her.

"She knows," Viola continues, pointing at Midori. "She can verify this."

"But I turned her," Natsuki starts, not understanding. "I fed on her blood."

"And you changed after it," Midori interjects, sighing as Nao narrows her gaze on her sire. "Erstin's blood is intended to turn you mortal. You fed on a small amount, which led to an imbalance of your nature: The demon and the human."

"So I'm more human now?" Natsuki asks, already knowing the answer. Ever since she turned Erstin, she felt a change. She thought it was Shizuru who caused such a shift, but, now, she was unsure because what Viola and Midori said made sense.

"Your soul at least," Midori corrects as Shizuru meets her gaze. "You're not fully mortal, obviously. You'd need a large amount of Erstin's blood to finish the transformation."

"Point is," Viola starts again, looking at Natsuki. "Erstin isn't important right now. Neither is Miakel. He's asleep. Reito is in Peru, and he called me to confirm it. What matters, my love, is the military. I wouldn't put it past the general to guess that I told you everything. In fact, I bet his men are outside and will sweep in any minute," Viola continues, walking over to retrieve the sword. "Luckily for me, I still enjoy killing."

"She's right," Nao remarks, picking up some buzzing.

"Yea," Natsuki agrees, stepping away from her girlfriend before clearing her throat. "Shizuru take Midori and go to the basement. There's weapons there. Take as many to protect yourselves. Then go to the back of the room. There's a filing cabinet. Move it. You'll find a hidden door. Open it and leave; it leads to the tunnels. Keep right and you'll come across a ladder. Climb it. You'll be in downtown Fuka. Go to the church. I'll find you once this is over."

"Nats-"

"-Go," Natsuki presses, taking another step back. "Nao, escort them to the basement, hide Erstin's body in the freezer, and put the filing cabinet back in place."

Nodding, Nao, slings Erstin on her shoulders and leads the humans down to the basement.

"Even if I tell you to leave, you won't go. Will you?" Natsuki says to Mai who scowls at her. "_Right_."

"Natsuki, if I may," Viola starts, face serious "I know these people . . . This is your home. Don't let them take it from you."

"And just what do you suggest we do, Viola?" Natsuki asks, face hard.

"We're faster. Stronger. Smarter. And we have the better Tokiha," Viola starts, as Mai glares at her. "I propose the witch conjure a barrier, and we walk out of here."

"Walk? Just like that?" Natsuki retorts, scoffing.

"Well, they're not going to hurt us with _her _around," Viola concludes, looking at the witch. "Or does your dad hate you?"

"My _dad_ isn't responsible for this!" Mai protests, inadvertently levitating objects. "If I talk to him-"

"-He'll what!?" Viola interjects, rolling her eyes. "Stop? Pack up and go? Do you really think the military commander of our country will listen to his teenage daughter?"

"She's right." Nao agrees, reappearing in the group.

Creating a protection veil surrounding them, Mai leads the odd group outside, where her father, drops down from a chopper, along with a squadron.

Fixing his coat, the rugged man walks towards the odd group, stopping a couple of feet away. Staying close to their general, a group of soldiers keep their guns aimed at the group. Looking past his daughter and onto the dreaded original vampire, the general raises his hand, signaling his men to lower their weapons. Obeying, the men stand tall, poised. Smiling thinly, the general brings his palms up, pressed against the barrier. "You've been going against my wishes," he states, looking at the young witch. "Magic is dangerous."

Softening and feeling guilt, Mai avoids her father's harsh gaze.

"You're strong," he continues, as Mai looks up. "But you've been seduced by the dark side."

"Is it me, or is this eerily like _Star Wars_?" Nao remarks, as Viola nods her head.

"Come, child," the general continues, extending out his hand. "Come and stand by your father."

"No," Mai utters, shaking her head. "You haven't seen Takumi," Mai starts, tearing up. "You haven't visited him! Not once!"

"I have a duty, daughter. I'm running the military for our country. A country I have sworn to protect, which includes you _and_ your brother."

"You're still a father. We _need_ a father, not a general."

"Mai," the general starts again, smiling thinly. "Put the veil down. Do the right thing."

"Are you going to kill them?" Ma asks, peeking to see a red-haired vampire.

"These are enemies of the world. Of mankind. So stand down and get over here."

"Natsuki will kill you," Mai warns, face hard. "If I put the veil down, she will attack and kill you."

"I know what I'm doing," the general affirms, raising his hand, as his men take aim with their weapons.

"General," Viola starts as the general looks in her direction, smiling thinly.

"Hostile 17."

"For the last frickin' time old man, it's _VIOLA!_"

"You know our power, _hostile 17_. Even if I do not kill you now, you will be under our control. Technology is a glamorous thing," the general chides, reaching for his radio. "_Now_."

Appearing before them, two shamans who were hidden by an invisibility cloak begin chanting, bringing down Mai's veil. Immediately, the men shoot darts, tinged with strong doses of tranquilizers, to the vampires, slowing them down.

Caught by a dart, Nao falls to the ground. But upon hearing a loud, clonking sound, Nao looks up to see military tanks come their way. Eyes widening, she is struck by its gunfire.

Rushing over to the vampire who was sent crashing into the house, Mai lifts Nao's head, closing her blue irises and teleporting the unconscious red-haired girl and her out of there.

Feeling warm hands on her chest, Nao barely manages to open one eye. Wincing, loudness ringing in her ears, Nao cringes.

Chanting more profoundly and louder, Mai presses her hands harder against Nao's chest.

Opening her eyes once more, the red-haired vampire recognizes the sea cavern where Mai would practice her magic, and she would watch.

"Stay here," Mai comforts, disappearing.

Appearing back in Natsuki's estate, Mai sees her father standing in the sidelines, next to a tank, as Viola and Natsuki are bagged by a group soldiers who use the blunt of their guns to hit their heads before dragging them towards a military vehicle.

Smiling at his daughter, the general gestures the shamans forward. "Get her," he commands, as the shamans meet Mai's gaze.

Groaning, Natsuki opens her eyes, feeling her body slam against rocks, pebbles, and dirt mounds. Meeting Viola's unconscious, porcelain face, Natsuki concentrates, regaining strength. Digging into the earth, Natsuki stops the men from dragging their bodies. Ripping out of the bag, Natsuki jumps on one of the solider's backs and snaps his neck. Stealing his gun, she aims it at his partner and shoots him in his leg. Turning, she sees another team aiming at her with their guns. Rushing over to where Viola laid, Natsuki slings the red-eyed vampire's body on her shoulder, ready to run. That is, until she sees Mai being caged in a cage that produced humming. It was enchanted, given that the shamans where chanting. Dodging a set of tranquilizing darts, Natsuki lands closer to Mai, meeting scared, blue irises. Nodding, Natsuki appears beside the shamans and clasps their heads together hardly, cracking their skulls, hearing a splatting sound and seeing a dark pool of blood begin to form under their corpses. Hearing guns reload, Natsuki jumps on top of the cage, ramming her fist down, gripping Mai by the arm and slinging her on her other shoulder before it turned black. Gaining vision again, Natsuki finds herself in an unfamiliar area.

"What? Where?" she begins, analyzing the cave-like area.

"-It's my secret spot," Mai answers, breathing slowly but hardly.

Putting the girls down, Natsuki looks around the cavern, spotting Nao; her best friend's heartbeat was descending rapidly. "She's dying."

"_No_," Mai mutters, brows furrowed. "She wasn't staked!"

"The blast," Natsuki explains, recalling the firepower that struck Nao. "Man's firepower has finally caught up to us."

"She needs blood," Mai says, shaking her head and looking around. "All of you need blood."

"You can't go out there," Natsuki starts, jaw clenched. "You're in danger."

"And so are you," Mai counters, already familiar with Natsuki's rogue habits.

"Shizuru-"

"-Is at the church. I know where it is. I'll get her," Mai eases before disappearing.

Teleportation only worked if a witch was familiar with the area. It was also easier to accomplish if the destination was close. Luckily for Mai, Fuka was a small town she was familiar with, and she had enough energy.

"Mai!" Shizuru calls out, spotting her friend. "Where's Natsuki?"

"She's safe," Mai answers, looking around. "There's store nearby," Mai continues, gripping Shizuru's wrist. "We're going to need some supplies."

"What's going on?" Midori asks, axe in her hand.

"I'll explain as we go," Mai starts, leading them. "Hide your weapons," she adds, eyeing the weapon bag.

Outside the church, the group of females enters a small shop. Eyeing a cooler, Mai places it on the check-out register, adding packs of water and ice bags.

Grabbing small snacks and anything that is wrapped, Shizuru nibbles on her lower lip, worried about her girlfriend. Loading up her basket of items, Shizuru flinches when Midori rests her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure she's okay," Midori comforts, basket loaded.

"Guys!" Mai calls out, frustrated. "We need to hurry!"

Stocking up on more food, Shizuru catches up to Mai, with Midori following suit.

"Grab that pan," Mai says to Shizuru as Midori rummages through her bag, pulling out her credit card.

After paying, Mai leads them outside to the alley before teleporting them to the sea cavern.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru calls out, running and jumping on her vampire girlfriend.

Clinging tightly to the tawny-haired girl, Natsuki kisses her neck, inhaling her scent, trying to forget about the incident in her house.

"Guys, um, I'll be back," Mai parts, vanishing again.

Now back at Natsuki's basement, Mai walks over to the freezer, making sure to teleport it with her. Back at the cavern, Mai sits down by the fire, chanting, placing an invisibility cloak around them in a mile radius so that her father nor any shamans could find them.

Opening up the freezer, ignoring Erstin's body, Natsuki pulls out blood-bags, hurrying to feed them to Nao. Kneeling down, she feeds Nao the blood as Nao slowly begins to regain strength.

Placing a hand on Natsuki's shoulder, Mai nods at the original. "I got it," Mai says to Natsuki. "Go take care of Viola."

Nodding, Natsuki grabs another blood-bag, devouring it herself, before grabbing one for Viola.

"What happened?" Shizuru asks as Natsuki begins feeding her doppelganger.

"Viola was right," Natsuki begins as Viola opens her lids.

* * *

After regaining their strength, the group sits down by the fire.

"We wait a week," Mai reinstates, scowling at the annoyed, angsty vampires. "When I'm stronger."

"I don't 'wait,' voodoo girl," Viola challenges, standing up. "And much less let others tell me what to do."

"Well, you're gonna have to, crazy," Nao challenges, standing up as well.

"Make me, _ginger-bitch_," Viola counters, baring her fangs.

Falling to the floor, clasping their heads, the vampires look up to meet the glare of an angry witch.

"If Viola wants to go, _let her_," Natsuki states, still seated with Shizuru on her lap.

"If I go, you're coming with me," Viola starts, as Shizuru scoffs. "And if you stay, I stay. I'll fight by your side. No more running. It's you and me, baby, forever."

"THAT'S IT!" Shizuru exclaims, leaving Natsuki's lap, clenching her jaw and glaring at the amused red-eyed vampire. "I've just about HAD it with you! She's _MY_ girlfriend! MINE!"

"So there's a territorial bark to the little Pomeranian."

"Back off, bitch!" Shizuru continues as Natsuki sighs and stands up, standing protectively in front of her.

"Of course, you're going to defend my downgrade," Viola remarks, running a hand through her tawny hair. "But look between us, love. She's the less, hot version of _me_."

"Quit your yapping, Viola! Everyone here knows you'll never leave, Natsuki. Not for good. So save your sad attempt at trying to manipulate her," Nao comments, examining her nails. "The truth of the matter is that we're Japan's public enemies number one right now. And judging from the near-death experience I just had, the military can kill us . . . well most of us anyway. And Mai has suggested we wait. Which I agree with. We _need_ a plan."

"We do. But not one that involves _her_," Natsuki retorts, glaring at the witch.

"And what?! You think we all trust _you_?!" Midori counters, speaking up for the first time.

"Okay. Whose brilliant idea was it to bring this hag along?" Viola asks, annoyed.

Wanting to strangle the cocky vampire, Shizuru is held captive by Natsuki's grip on her. "It'll only amuse her," she whispers into Shizuru ear. "Viola, just go."

"Don't tell me what to do, Natsuki! And don't flaunt your _whore_ in my face!"

"YOU _FUCKING_ BITCH!" Shizuru starts, trying to wriggle out of Natsuki's hold.

"Let the girl go, Natsuki," Viola suggests, smirking. "I'm curious to see what this vanilla bitch thinks she can do to me."

"Fuck. You," Shizuru snarls, as Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"I don't have time for this," Natsuki comments, jaw clenches as Midori scoffs.

"Jesus Christ, Zuru!" Midori starts again, rubbing her temples. "Look at the mess we're in! All because you had to fall in love with _her_."

"I will seriously kill this bitch if she doesn't shut the fuck up," Viola remarks, smirking at an angered Shizuru.

Hearing the protestations and insults across the cavern, Mai causes a force field to strike everyone, causing them to stumble. "EVERYONE, SHUT UP" Mai screams, trying to regain control of the situation.

"You're the one screaming, darling," Viola comments, earning a death glare from the powerful witch.

"We need a plan," Mai begins, trying to calm down.

"_I_ need a plan," Natsuki corrects, looking hardly at the witch. "And one that _you_ don't orchestrate because you are, after all, your father's daughter."

"And you're a vampire. Your _mother's_ daughter," Mai counters, glaring back. "I don't like you. I don't trust you. But we're in this together now."

"No," Natsuki answers, baring her fangs. "This is about _me_. I can handle it without _your_ help. Without any of you. This is on _me_."

"Not everything is about you, Natsuki," Nao inputs, earning puzzled expression from her sire. "Mai is right. We're all involved right now. Viola is a fugitive, on the run from the military. You're their target. Shizuru is your girlfriend, which is of interest to them. Midori is her guardian and a council member, which is, again, of interest to them. I am your best friend and fellow vampire, which is of interest to them. And Mai went against her father's wishes. Don't forget about that. . . This is about all of us."

"I don't trust her," Natsuki says through gritted teeth.

"Well, I do," Nao counters, causing Natsuki to snarl. "I know what Mai can do, what she is capable of, and what a powerful sorceress she'll become."

"Mai will not be Mai, Nao. _You_ know that," Natsuki counters as Nao's eyes glimmer. "She'll lose her soul."

"There's another way," Nao says through bared teeth as everyone, but Natsuki, raises a brow. "I read that a long time ago a warlock hid his soul for immortality. He saw humanity for what it was: Weak, not permanent, and meant to decay. And when it ceases to exist, it drags the soul with it. But if vampires can be immortal and still have a soul intact, he concluded that there had to be a way. So the warlock hid his soul on another vessel that was capable of sustaining life: A river. And as long as the river flowed, he was immortal."

"It's a myth," Mai rebuts, recognizing the folklore.

"No, it isn't," Nao reveals, face serious. "I knew him. I helped the warlock drain the river."

"Who cares?" Natsuki spits out, glaring at Nao. "I already offered Mai another more likely and possible solution. She won't budge."

"To you!" Mai snaps, returning the glare. "But she's right, Nao: What you're proposing is that I rid of my soul altogether! What's difference between giving it to nature or hiding it in a river!?"

"The difference is," Nao begins, furrowing her brows, "The essence of nature can't sustain a soul. It has rules to follow. Natural order. It will bend your soul into its laws. But a river is intact with life. The water we drink. The water fish need. The fish we eat. The water that pours onto plants. The plants that we eat. It's basic. It follows natural order, but it's more in sync with humanity than Nature itself."

"I don't know," Mai answers, avoiding Nao's gaze.

"Mai, I would _never_ force you to do anything you don't want to do," Nao explains, softening. "It's just a suggestion. A backup plan that doesn't have to go through."

"Lovely. So we attack," Viola cuts in, bored. "Right?"

"Yes," Natsuki agrees, as Viola winks at her, infuriating Shizuru. "But first-"

"-We work together," Nao interjects as Natsuki scoffs. "Mai, we'll need a location spell," Nao says to Mai who meets her gaze. "Find their headquarters. We need to strategize. And we have some time. Not much. But we have time to come up with a heck of a plan."

"What makes you so sure we have time?" Natsuki challenges as Nao turns her gaze to Viola.

"Viola said they have no solid lead on you. So they don't have much to work with. They're blind, like us."

"Yea, I didn't _quite_ say that," Viola corrects, earning everyone's attention. "They may not know what you're up to, but they have big plans for you, pet."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Let It Go**

"What plans?" both Natsuki and Mai ask.

"They want to control _you_. The _strongest_ vampire in the world. Put a chip in you. Use you as a weapon. Hell, you've already seen what they do," Viola discloses, face full of disdain. "Those shamans weren't there willingly. They've been chipped. And they've already got vampires fighting in the military . . . The only reason they didn't touch me was because I promised to bring you to them. Which I know is a lie. They'll turn on me as soon as they have you."

"But why now?" Mai asks, brows furrowed. "Why is my dad going after Natsuki _now_?"

"World dominion, maybe," Viola reasons, remembering her days in their headquarters. "I saw them capture a vampire and put a mind-control chip on him. It worked; they controlled it. Next, they got soldiers. Willing, patriotic soldiers to turn into vampires. It was your basic military system of command, really, only with a supernatural element. I saw them test it from one of the labs where they ran tests on me. I saw the mind-controlled sire commanding the newborn vampires, setting order. And within a day, the military had the perfect squadron. Well, right up until they get Natsuki, their perfect weapon."

"And the shamans?" Nao asks, intrigued. "What about them? Are they being captured too?"

"Any supernatural being is of interest to them. But shamans are special. They're harder to find. So they're pissed that Natsuki killed them. But there's more. I've seen them. They a have group of witches that are specializing in daylight rings, ready to give to the new soldiers. And there's another group that locates enemies of the military. And another group of strategists that manipulate nature in favor of the general's wishes."

"My father," Mai starts in disbelief. "He can't-"

"-Your father has fallen victim to dark magic," Nao interjects, glancing at the fallen witch. "When witches crave power, that's when the darkness seeps in. It's like a virus. It spreads, until it consumes you."

"You sure know a lot about witches, ginger-biscuit," Viola remarks, analyzing a strand of hair.

"My little brother was a warlock," Nao discloses before clearing her throat.

"I think we should rest for a while," Natsuki starts, eyeing Nao. "We could all use some time to clear our head."

"I agree with the hottie," Viola flirts, biting her lower lip. "And Natsuki I know _exactly_ how to relieve your stress."

"If anyone will relieve Natsuki's stress, it's me. Her _girlfriend_," Shizuru snaps, at an amused Viola.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki slings Shizuru on her shoulder, taking them to top of the cavern. Setting the infuriated girl down, Natsuki observes the human girl who breathes loudly, fists balled. "You're mad," Natsuki notes, as Shizuru glares at her.

"I don't know what the _fuck_ you saw in her!" Shizuru begins, angry. "She's the worst. Nao was right: She's awful. An awful, awful psychotic bitch who can't get over the fact that you're _mine_!"

"Woah! Tone down the possessiveness, Shizuru," Natsuki scolds, slightly amused.

"Or what?!" Shizuru challenges before crushing their lips together and undressing her girlfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile, trying to ignore the moans and the panting, Viola, Nao, Mai, and Midori play tick-tack-toe with a stick on the sand.

"This is stupid. And sad. And embarrassing. And we will _never_ speak of this," Viola threatens, running her hand over the sand, ruining the game she was about to lose.

"HEY!" Nao complains, as Mai snickers. "What a bitch . . ." Nao mutters, crossing her arms across her chest, upset she didn't get to claim victory.

In awkward silence, Viola stretches before analyzing a strand of tawny hair. Mai and Nao, on the other hand, ignore their close proximity, while Midori taps her foot along the ground.

"So do you girls watch _Game of Thrones_?" Midori asks, trying to spark a conversation.

"DO I?!" Viola exclaims, beaming. "But I'm warning you: If you say you're House Stark, I'm killing you right now. Like seriously."

"Let me guess, you're a Lannister," Midori replies, rolling her eyes. "Fitting."

"Uh," Nao starts, raising up her hand. "There's nothing wrong with money, power, _and_ good-looks."

"Amen," Viola agrees, nodding. "But I'm more of a Targeryan girl myself."

"ME TOO!" Mai chips in as they all look at each other in bewilderment. "Midori?" Mai asks, awaiting the woman who had yet to answer.

"House Mormont."

"Little Bear?" Nao asks, grinning.

"Duh," Midori replies, as everyone nods in agreement.

"So, um, this is weird," Mai remarks as everyone nods again.

"This never happened," Viola warns again, standing up and stretching. "I'm gonna go for swim. Anyone wanna come?" Viola asks before shaking her head. "Yeah, I take that back. I hate you all, soooo toodles!" Viola says before vanishing.

"So your brother was a warlock?" Mai begins as Nao tenses.

"Um. Yea . . . " Nao answers, picking up the twig and tracing circles on the sand.

Clearing her throat, Midori excuses herself, telling the girls she was going to venture deeper into the cavern to explore.

Looking at a retreating Midori, Mai goes back to observing the vampire. "You don't have to talk about it," Mai comforts, smiling. "And thanks for standing up for me."

"Whatever," Nao answers, shrugging.

"I'm sorry," Mai finally says, causing Nao to halt her doodling. "About what I said to you in Chile. It was inconsiderate."

"Whatever," Nao repeats, going back to tracing doodles on the sand.

Snagging the twig from the vampire, Mai meet's Nao hesitant gaze. "If it means anything to you, I wish things were different."

"Wishing is what people say for not wanting something enough. It's giving up."

"Wishing is what people say for wanting something they can't have. It's longing," Mai corrects, watching a flicker of hope emerge in the vampire's green pools. But before she could do anything to talk sense into both of them, Mai gasps right before Nao's lips meet hers.

* * *

Stargazing, Shizuru snuggles closer to Natsuki as they sit atop the cavern. Following Natsuki's gaze, Shizuru spots Viola sitting on the shore.

"You can tell me about her, you know," Shizuru starts, as Natsuki raises a brow, still looking at Viola's silhouette.

"Tell you about who?" Natsuki asks, maintaining her lingering gaze.

"Viola," Shizuru answers, reaching for Natsuki's hand. "We both know how I feel about her, but help me see what you see . . . All I know about your past with her is what I read about from Reito's journal where he said Viola was cruel and manipulative."

"She was."

"But he also wrote about her effect on you," Shizuru adds, as Natsuki tenses. "Viola changed you. Reito mentioned that she brought out the best in you, while it brought out the worst in him. But also about how as much good as she brought, she brought darkness as well."

"Viola is complicated, Shizuru."

"I know," Shizuru agrees, now stroking raven strands. "You still love her," Shizuru discloses, as Natsuki flinches. "I see the way you look at her. You pretend to hate her because you want to hate her, but I know that's code for you liking her. And it pisses me off to the point of acting like a possessive, neanderthal. "

"Neanderthal?" Natsuki repeats, snickering.

"It's not funny," Shizuru presses, serious.

"I love _you_, Shizuru," Natsuki comforts, meeting crimson orbs. "Don't let Viola get inside your head."

"It's not my head she's inside of. It's yours."

Looking back up at the night-sky, Natsuki exhales loudly. "Our relationship was toxic," Natsuki begins, remembering her past. "There were no boundaries we wouldn't cross. It was trap after trap. Lie after lie. Betrayal after betrayal. It was never healthy."

"Yet you loved her. Both of you did."

"We did."

"Natsuki . . . How long were you two together?"

"Well, I met her when she was fourteen. She was sixteen when she turned-"

"-Viola is _sixteen!_?" Shizuru interjects, shocked. To Shizuru, there was no way that the cocky, seductress from hell was sixteen.

"Yeah. And Nao is fifteen," Natsuki discloses, chuckling at Shizuru's bewilderment.

"Fifteen _and_ sixteen?"

"Yup."

"So . . . who is older?" Shizuru asks, brow raised. "I know that Viola is technically older, human-wise, but, in vampire terms, who is it?"

"Nao."

"So she was around when Viola happened?"

"No. They didn't know each other until _after_ Viola turned."

"Why is that?"

"I wasn't big on befriending new sires," Natsuki explains, remembering the red-haired girl she saved and parted ways with. "After Viola turned, things got bad between Reito and me. That's when I ran into Nao, and we just clicked. She's been my best friend ever since."

"Well, what about when Nao met Viola? I mean: Nao _hates_ her."

"Nao hates Viola because_ I_ can't hate Viola," Natsuki admits, smiling lopsidedly. "It's a friend thing. Like when a girl asks if she looks fat, it's her friend's duty to say she's skinny. Same with exes. Same with Viola. I say I hate her. Nao knows I don't. But because she's my friend, she agrees. Plus, it's not like Viola is likable. She is borderline crazy, so there's that."

"Well, she stalks you _and_ has an obsession with you."

"Well, yea, but, Shizuru, it's not all Viola's fault," Natsuki confesses, feeling guilt.

"Then tell me about her," Shizuru starts, smiling encouragingly.

"Shizuru," Natsuki starts, sighing. "The thing is: I made Viola into what she is."

Surprised, Shizuru furrows her brows as Natsuki smiles apologetically. "It's okay. I want to know."

"When I met Viola," Natsuki starts, intertwining their hands. "She was a naive fourteen-year-old girl. She was a privileged high-born, oblivious to the dangers of the world. One of them being me. That is why she was so fascinated by me, and why I was so fascinated by her. Her innocence became this obsession of mine. At first, it was mere curiosity. It was like seeing this perfect, porcelain doll breathing human life. And it ate away at me. I wanted to know more about this creature whom I knew, right from the very day I met her, that she was going to be mine, and I think she knew it, too. So I courted her, and she responded. Every day, she would sneak out to the garden and meet me. I would take her to the forest and show her my favorite spots and tell her stories. At first, she thought I read too much or had a big imagination. Still, she would beg me to tell her of my adventures, or-so she called them. One evening, however, I slipped. We were out enjoying a horse-ride in the outskirts of town when a group of bandits tried to assault us. I, of course, slaughtered them, ripped their limbs and sucked them dry. And Viola saw; she was terrified. She looked at me with such horror. And I could have compelled her to forget, but I was cruel. Instead, I compelled her not to tell anyone. That it would be our little secret. And that's how it began . . . I made her see things. Did things to her. Pushed her. Toyed with her. I remember watching her innocence shatter more and more. And it was amusing to me, but Reito, of course, hated me for it because, as it was obvious to anyone, he was in love with Viola. And I wasn't."

"You didn't love her?"

"Not at first," Natsuki reveals, furrowing her brows. "Love was a foreign concept to me. And it wasn't until _after_ she gave herself to me that I knew love. For me, it was a carnal desire but not to her. She loved me, despite everything. I thought her behavior was strange, but before I knew it, I started putting her needs before mine. It was then that I realized I was in love with her. I had been in love with her for a long time; I just didn't know it . . . In all that time, I thought it was a fascination. A fascination towards my carefully crafted creation. But after that first night together, the signs made sense. I was in love. But like I said, love was foreign to me. I had never felt that before, so I didn't know what to expect or how it felt. But as I lay with her, my vision cleared: She wasn't a perfect, porcelain doll; she was a fragile human girl. And I felt compelled to protect her and to love her. I opened up to her, and she grew stronger. Physically and emotionally. We were in love, fascinated with discovering each other. But then it changed. One day, after taking down a pack of vampires and saving some townsfolk, Viola and I helped found the council. I thought it good fun, and I thought Viola saw it that way, too. But I was wrong. Viola started changing."

"Changing?"

"She liked it too much. The rush of being on the verge of death. It enthralled her. And although I knew it wasn't normal for a human girl to behave and act that way, I took advantage of her. And then, it was too late. She had changed so much that I began to shut her out. And that's when Reito stepped in. To give her what she wanted, letting her use him."

"And he just let her?"

"He loved her. Despite everything, Reito loved Viola. And still, I let him comfort my girlfriend because I didn't know what to do. So that's when I began taking off. Avoiding her altogether, knowing she was safe under Reito's care. But then on one of my returns, I caught them kissing at our spot. The spot where I would often take Viola. And that's where our love triangle began . . . Viola, a soon-to be sixteen-year-old, had two original vampires under her control. And her hold on us was strong. So strong, it made me hate my brother, the only other person I loved. Viola turned everything into a competition, relishing on it. And I was more in love with her than ever. It heightened everything inside me: The human girl in me willing to do anything for love, and the demon in me so close to its prize. It was a roller-caster of emotions. Things I never felt before: Jealousy, passion, despair, and heartache. I was determined to get her back at all costs. And I was winning. I was pulling her back from Reito. So out of spite, Reito made one suggestion that changed everything: That she be a vampire. And if I loved her as much as I claimed I did, I would do it. But I couldn't, and he knew that. I was still me. Selfish. And her humanity, her fragility, and her mortality were precious to me, and I knew that vampirism would not only change her but change us as well."

"So she ran away with Reito, right?" Shizuru inputs, as Natsuki nods. "I read about it. About the fire. I know why he turned her. It wasn't entirely his fault."

"It still doesn't make it right. They betrayed me," Natsuki states, eyeing Viola again. "They both went behind my back. But if they had only waited. If only _she_ had waited . . . Shizuru, what Reito and Viola don't know is that I had changed my mind. If being a vampire was what she wanted, then I would have given it to her. I just wanted her, no matter the price. And there was the plus side of forever, which didn't seem much like a drawback. But at the same time, I understood, that vampirism would heighten things. And Viola had grown a liking to danger and recklessness, which worried me. But I also knew that some parts of her humanity would be carried on. So for her sake, I hoped that the fourteen-year old Viola would persevere over the sixteen-year old Viola when she'd turn. But when I went to go look for her, I was too late; Reito had turned her into a vampire."

"So what happened? Reito wasn't as detailed in his journal after that."

"She picked me. It broke him and my relationship with him."

"And?"

"And I was heartbroken . . . Not only did she leave me for my brother and turn into a vampire, she was different. I had no idea just how bad I had damaged her . . . All of those traumatic experiences I had made her undergo were heightened and clearly visible in the newly born Viola. All signs of the snooty girl who liked reading under the shade of trees, who liked practicing lady-etiquette, who liked horseback riding, who liked teasing boys and girls relentlessly, who would never miss Sunday's mass, who read to the blind, and who would never leave her estate without her umbrella were gone. All that was left was what I created. The doll in a shell. The doll that didn't breathe human life. So Viola, angry and hurt, became possessive and started playing the same tricks I played on her back to me."

"Is that how the whole game thing began?"

"No. I stayed with her for some years. I still loved her. But each day, she changed. She was adapting into being a vampire. She didn't listen to me anymore. She did what she wanted. She would disappear. Endanger herself. Make a mess. I would clean it up. We'd get into a fight. Make up. And then it'd start again. Until one day, I had enough. We got into this big argument over Viola killing one of my hostages, a doppelganger. She didn't think it was a big deal: Hostages die. People die. Vampires kill. I tried reasoning with her, but when she asked questions, I shrugged. She was reckless. I didn't want her knowing my plans, which pissed her off, claiming I didn't trust her, which was true. So to hurt me, Viola dragged Reito in the middle of our fighting. And I snapped. I attacked them and left them unconscious. And when they woke up, she threatened to leave, and I told her I didn't care. So she left and took Reito with her. And after that, that's when she began playing games to win back my attention."

"And do they work?" Shizuru asks, tugging a strand of tawny hair behind her ear. "Because she wouldn't keep playing if they didn't work."

"They work," Natsuki admits, sensing a change in the other girl. "It's hard to forget your first love. In fact, I think it's impossible. More-so for vampires, where everything is so heightened and primal. And you're right: I love her. I always will. But it's not the same love as before. Not the type of love I feel for you. It's more like the love of a distant memory."

Reaching for the vampire's hand, Shizuru brings it up to her lips, kissing it. "Then why are you a jerk to me?" Shizuru teases, smirking.

"Because I don't want to make the same mistakes with you as I did with Viola. That's why I'm careful and broody. I love you too much. You're my world."

Determined, Shizuru stands up. "You're my world, too, Natsuki. And I'm not losing you to the military. To hunters. To the council. To Erstin. Or to Viola."

Standing up, Natsuki tells Shizuru that she'd like to be alone for a while. Gripping Shizuru's hand, Natsuki walks the tawny-haired girl back to the cavern. Stopping at the entrance, Natsuki kisses the taller girl. "I love you," she parts, pushing a strand of tawny hair behind Shziuru's ear. "And this time, I'm saying it with no ulterior motive," she teases as Shizuru rolls her eyes.

"I could use some time alone, too," Shizuru confesses, looking at the sand. "I think'll explore the area a little."

Nodding, Natsuki tip-toes and kisses Shizuru's warm forehead. "I love you," she repeats, causing the taller girl to grin.

"I love you, too, scruffy," Shizuru parts, walking ahead, opposite the shore.

Watching Shizuru retreat, Natsuki walks along the shore before joining Viola.

"A distant memory, huh?" Viola states, hands clenching the sand. "At least you admitted that you love me and owned up to what you did to me."

"But you're still mad," Natsuki notes as Viola scoffs.

"Because you told your preppy girlfriend and not me," Viola answers, glowering at the raven-haired vampire.

"I love you, Viola," Natsuki finally admits, feeling relief wash over her. "I always have, and I always will."

Moving her hand, Viola rests it above Natsuki's. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just did. I thought you'd be cocky or smug or gloating," Natsuki answers, not in the mood for Viola to press on the matter and push her buttons.

"No, silly. I meant, what's happening to you. What _could_ happen to you," Viola elaborates, face serious. "This Erstin ordeal must be a bit nasty to you, isn't it, love?"

"I don't want to be mortal."

"I know," Viola comforts, cuddling closer to Natsuki, resting her head on her shoulders. "But you can vent to me. You know there's nothing you can say that will push me away, frighten me away, or make me love you any less."

"I know; I've learned the hard way," Natsuki remarks as Viola giggles.

"Speaking of hard," Viola starts, biting her lip. "Want to get metaphorically hard for me?" she teases as Natsuki scoffs. "Skinny-dipping?" Viola suggests as Natsuki bursts out laughing.

"I would _never_ skinny-dip."

"Such a waste. You have the body," Viola remarks, smirking. "So, my love, are you going to tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Inside this pretty little head, huh?" Natsuki scoffs, gripping sand.

"You can tell me anything."

"There's voices in my head," Natsuki admits, releasing the sand to the wind. "When I tasted Erstin, I felt it. A spark. I thought it was guilt. Reito and me were in the exact position that we were with you. So I ignored it. But then things got worse all around. I felt different. I felt like I needed to clear my head to drown out these things echoing in my head, so I ran away to work it out," Natsuki recalls, remembering the fight Reito and her had at Shizuru's friend's cabin and how she lay in bed with Duran, petting his head, trying to make sense of things. "But it grew worse, until it finally stopped. And when it did stop, I didn't get any better. I felt weaker, so I kept pushing towards my plan. I came back to Fuka, determined to be invincible," Natsuki continues, remembering her return. "But I couldn't help myself. I was so close to her. So I went to go see Shizuru that night. But things didn't go quite as planned, and those damn voices kept getting louder and louder. My anger was feeding them, so I found myself talking to a boy in the woods, taking everything out at him. But then Reito showed up. I had to control myself, and I did. But they're still there."

"My poor love," Viola starts, stroking raven strands. "Do they ever stop?"

"Sometimes . . . I realized find peace with _her_," Natsuki begins to explain, feeling Viola tense. "It's like when I'm with her, everything else is shut out. Nothing is more important. So I try to hold on to her, but there's always something that I can't explain. And I don't want to lose her, like I lost you. So there's fights, which push her away from me. And during those times that I was alone, I deciphered who the voices were."

"Who?"

"Me," Natsuki answers, scoffing. "Reminding myself of things I've done. It's like I'm being split in two."

"My sweet love," Viola starts, leaving the comfort of Natsuki's shoulder. "What a horrible time to be crazy."

Laughing lightly, Natsuki lets herself fall back into the sand. "I'm in deep shit, Viola."

"You always are, darling," Viola agrees, laying beside her.

"Yea. It's one of my many cute qualities," Natsuki jokes, feeling better.

"Darling, you're always cute," Viola answers, biting her lower lip. "So what do I have to do to undress that body and convince it to go skinny-dipping with me?"

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki sits up. "I think you should go."

"Psh. Talk about being a prude," Viola complains, rolling her eyes as well. "_Such_ a buzzkill."

"I mean, go as in go far away, Viola. They want you," Natsuki says, afraid for her ex-lover and despite the fact that she was practically invincible. Natsuki had "lost her edge" as Nao noted.

"I'm not leaving you."

"You should."

Sighing, Viola sits up and analyzes the brooding dark-haired girl. "I love you, my beautiful dark princess, but I don't quite dig you when you're melodramatic."

"Shizuru hates it, too," Natsuki discloses, chuckling lightly.

"Don't mention your whore's name in front of me," Viola warns, smirking.

Scoffing, Natsuki stands up. "You've always been a handful," Natsuki remarks, lending a hand to Viola. "If you're not going to leave, we should adjoin our scheming once more because if this general wants a war, we'll give him one."

"Oh, honey, he won't know what hit him," Viola adds, standing up. "After all, the craziest, baddest bitch is Team Natsuki."

* * *

Landing in Tokyo, Reito calls Viola, which goes straight to voicemail. Clutching his phone tightly, he accidentally cracks the phone's screen. Opting to text Viola, Reito awaits news from the tawny-haired vampire.

After Viola asked him to run away with her, Reito refused. She tried to seduce him, but, again, he refused. It wasn't until she reminded him that he was alone that he was able to hear her out. It was true. Natsuki, his only family, chose her girlfriend over him. Shizuru, his ex-girlfriend, chose Natsuki over him. Nao always disliked him. And he had no friends. What Viola offered was a friendly face that understood what he was going through. She was also a nice distraction. Budging, he agreed to escape Fuka with her.

Later that evening, however, when they arrived at Yokohama, Viola told him the truth. She explained how the game she was playing differed from her past ones. She told him about the general, Erstin's call, and the lie she told Natsuki about Mikael's supposed call. At first, he didn't believe her. But after pondering on it, it made sense. The dots clicked. Reito remembered hearing a buzzing sound around the estate when Natsuki came back. Tracing the origins of the buzzing, Reito uncovered bugs. He assumed it was Natsuki spying on him, so he got rid of them. He then remembered the notion of feeling like was being spied on, so he would take walks, scoping the area, which is why he often ran into Shizuru. Then there was the time his driver was taking him to work when he spotted Natsuki's motorcycle in a parking lot. Not too far from it was a man, presumably wearing an ear-piece, communicating with another man about a "Sub-T Cerberus." Then there was the incident at the gym. After Natsuki snapped his neck, Reito woke up, remembering Shizuru's distraught face. He hurried to the school and found two military vehicles, ambulances, and patrol cars. He saw the coroners move the bagged bodies but saw no signs of the injured. On top of that, he didn't smell blood, which meant that Viola was right; it was a government-orchestrated hoax. And finally, there were the scars and on Viola's body, which she refused to talk about.

Hearing the departure for his flight, Reito boards the next plane to Fuka under his alias: Rei Minagi. Just as he's entering the gates, Viola texts him, informing him to head straight towards the library where Mai would pick him up and explain everything.

Turning his phone off, Reito, hands in pocket, boards the plane back home from Peru.

* * *

Sucking her lips in, Shizuru looks between her best friend and the frozen, fifteen-year old vampire. Red eyes broadening, Shizuru shakes her thoughts away, trying to ignore the fact that Nao's shirt was torn from the collar and that there were bite marks around her neck. Shizuru tried not to think about it. She resisted the mere thought of her childhood best friend being responsible for the vampire's lovebites. Shutting her eyes and thoughts away, Shizuru opens a bottled water, drinking from it. Seeing the vampire move out of the corner of her eye, she spits the water out.

"Don't be quick to judge, princess," Nao starts, breaking the silence and standing up. "It's not like we haven't heard _you_ and Natsuki doing the nasty!" Nao accuses, disappearing out of the cavern.

"She's right about that," Mai agrees, still avoiding eye-contact with the tawny-haired girl.

"She was also right about leaving," Shizuru broadening her eyes once more. "This. Is awkward."

"Zuru, you've seen Tate and me make-out before," Mai reasons before widening her blue pools. "Tate . . . "

"Yes. Your boyfriend," Shizuru lightly scolds before realizing that she, too, cheated on Reito. "Look, Mai. I love Tate. You know that. He's one of my best friends," Shizuru begins, shifting in her seat. "But . . . If you want . . . We can _not_ tell him?"

"I'm not a skank!" Mai exclaims, scowling at her best friend. "Obviously, I fucked up. I'll talk to him and tell him everything as soon as whatever this thing with my dad is resolved."

"And Nao?"

"I'll stay away from her until then," Mai discloses, trying to put on a assuring smile that betrays her guilt-ridden face.

Smiling weakly, Shizuru is relieved when Natsuki walks back. Spotting Viola, all signs of happiness on her expression vanish.

"What has your panties in a twist?" Viola taunts, smirking at Shizuru. Smirking growing bigger, Viola wraps her arm around Natsuki's.

"Get. Off. My girlfriend," Shizuru warns, body slightly trembling.

Giving Viola a scolding look, Natsuki rolls her eyes when Viola ignores her. "_Viola_," Natsuki scolds, as Viola clings closer, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Yes, love?" Viola replies, smiling cruelly at an infuriated Shizuru.

"Whatever. Look, Viola and I came up with a plan," Natsuki starts, trying to ignore Shizuru's glare.

"DUDE!" Nao exclaims, reappearing. "You came up with plans _without_ me? With she-devil?"

"You were busy," Natsuki explains, clearing her throat as Mai and Nao fluster.

"The plan is this: The general wants Viola to turn on me, so she will. She will go to the general and tell him that despite the fact that she betrayed him and told me everything, I didn't believe her. She will tell him that I almost killed her and threatened to kill her if she ever came back. Hopefully, this will be reason enough for him to believe her and keep her alive. She will then tell the general of my plans of becoming a hybrid, which is true. So even if he doesn't believe her, we have the truth to back us up. More than that, it will intrigue the general and will secure my life, as well as Shizuru's, and Mai's," Natsuki continues, now addressing the busty witch. "Mai, you will confirm this to your father if he asks. You are the witch that will be casting the spell, after all. And if he asks about Chile, say you were getting the moonstone with Nao because I didn't trust you. If we proceed with this plan, then our lives, so far, are spared. The only hole in this plan is Viola. That is why I suggest Mai go with her. Viola is the excuse to garner his attention, and Mai is the excuse not to let things get out of hand. Hopefully, he will listen to Mai. Listen to reason and stop. But if the general doesn't choose to believe Viola, then we have plan B. This plan is as simple as most plans in battle go: We go full throttle."

"And me?" Shizuru asks as Natsuki sighs.

"You'll be in the A.V. room at school, getting video feed of the military's security cameras."

"How?"

"Nao will infiltrate it," Natsuki says as Nao nods.

"You can do that?" Mai asks, looking at Nao for the first time since their moment.

"Nao is a bigger a nerd than me," Natsuki answers, as Nao shrugs. "So Shizuru and Mai," Natsuki continues, looking between her girlfriend and the witch. "You two have the most important job. Mai we need for you to come up with a way to communicate telepathically, so we won't be infiltrated by the military. And Shizuru, you will be our eyes and ears," Natsuki says to her girlfriend who nods. "Mai, I know your powers take a big load on you, but would you please cast a protection spell on the A.V. room? It's small and-"

"-Of course," Mai states, smiling at Shizuru. "I'll keep you safe."

"So if we go with plan A, we have the general's trust," Natsuki continues, summing up the plans. "Which means that we can give Mai the chance to bring her father back from dark magic. We can convince him to back off and call off his plan in creating super-soldiers. But if we go with plan B. We have to get him alone. Fight our way to him and convince him by force."

"And if he won't come back?" Mai asks, jaw clenched. "If he won't listen to me?"

"You can abort," Natsuki answers, meeting the witch's blue pools. "Your father can only control Japan. In fact, all of you can flee. Change your name. The world is big, after all."

"And you?"

"I don't know, so I can't make any promises."

"Fair enough. But what if our lives are in danger?" Mai presses, looking hardly at everyone. "What happens then?"

"Mai, what do you think of the situation?" Nao asks, garnering the witch's attention. "How do you feel about what your father is doing?"

"I feel like he's a villain in those stupid comics you and Takumi are always reading and babbling about," Mai answers, face hard.

"So you think what he's doing is wrong?"

"Of course, it's wrong!" Mai exclaims, tearing up. "We're talking about a possible world dominion plan! And messing with the natural order of things! It's _wrong_! My father knows better!"

"So if it comes down to it, will you let him die?"

Slumping, Mai sighs. "I don't know."

"Will you stop someone who tries to stop your father?" Nao presses, observing the witch. "Or what about you? If it comes down to it, do you want to be the one to do it?" Nao asks, Mai freezes, blue eyes broadened. "Will you _kill_ your father?"

"NAO!" Shizuru scolds before Natsuki grips her hand and shakes her head at her.

"I don't know," Mai confesses as Nao nods her head at Natsuki.

"Come talk a walk with me," Nao suggests as Mai looks up at her.

Leaving the cavern, Mai and Nao stroll the shoreline, stopping when they've reached the barrier of Mai's spell.

"The warlock from earlier. The one who sought immortality," Nao begins, meeting Mai's blue eyes. "He was my brother."

Furrowing her brows, Mai searches glistening green eyes.

"After I turned," Nao continues, swallowing loudly. "I took my brother from my drunken father's care . . . It's not like he noticed; he was never father material, and I didn't want my brother growing up with that man. So I raised him. And he was a bright boy. By the time he was nine, he was questioning my appearance, aware that I wasn't changing. Every day, he'd grow older, and I'd stay the same. He even picked up on the fact that I stayed indoors all day, windows shut, dozing off, and that I would only go out at night. We also lived quite comfortably, and he would ask where I got the money. I would lie and say mom left us a small fortune, but I knew he didn't believe me. So one night, he followed me. He saw me vanish. So when I came home, close to dawn, he was awake, waiting for me, and he saw my bloodied shirt. I tried compelling him, but he was a bright boy. He had figured it out and got vervain. Still, he loved me. In fact, he loved me so much that he wound up picking up magic, which is harder to do if you aren't born into it. At first, I didn't think much of it, but he was so passionate about it. He would tell me stories of powerful witches and warlocks and told me that someday he'd be one of the greats. And he was. He grew up to be powerful. Despite being younger, he always worried about me. He was the one that made me my daylight ring. When the hunters were active, he healed me. And he never married or had kids. He said all he needed was me. But he grew older, and I didn't. Then, on what would have been my sixtieth birthday, he told he got me the best present in the history of the world. The gift of time. It was his spell. The spell that would grant him immortality, so he could be with me. For nearly a century, my brother and I lived in adventure. I was happy, but he secretly wasn't. One day, we were sitting on the porch of our cabin when he told me he wanted peace. He asked me to help him the drain the river. So I did. I watched him die. I helped."

"Nao . . . "

"It's okay," Nao starts, clearing her throat. "He's at peace."

"So what do you-what do you think happened? Why did he want to end his life?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that magic comes with a price. But the price my brother paid was never made known to me."

"So is that why you've pushed me to pursue this ascension?" Mai asks, watching Nao tense up. "And is it also why you _don't_ want me to do it?"

"I want answers, Mai. But I don't want you to suffer. And more importantly, I want you to be conscious of the choice you're making."

"No matter the choice, you won't hate me?"

"No. I would never force you into anything or get in your way. When I love someone, it's what I do."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The District Sleeps Alone Tonight**

Analyzing the array of books, the obsidian-haired boy pulls out and opens up a copy of Dicken's _A Tale of Two Cities._

"Reito?" Mai calls out, startling the original.

"Mai," Reito greets, putting the book and placing his hands in his pocket. "What's going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Mai answers, smiling shyly. Walking closer to the dark-haired boy, Mai grips his luggage before resting her hand on his shoulder. Closing her eyes and causing a small tremor, Mai teleports them back to the sea cavern.

A little dizzy, Reito looks around the unfamiliar area, until his gaze lands on his sister. "Natsuki."

Perking up, Natsuki stares at her step-brother. "Hey."

Brow raised, Reito stares curiously at the dark-haired vampire, who seemed happy to see him.

"Marshmallow?" Natsuki taunts, raising a brow.

"You're not mad," Reito states, expecting Natsuki to be furious about him taking off with Viola.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki nears her brother and playfully jabs his chin. "Don't be a fruit."

Massaging his somewhat sore chin, Reito smiles at the shorter girl.

"Are they gonna hug?" Mai whispers to Nao who makes a sour face.

"I hope not," Nao whispers back, as Natsuki scoffs.

"I don't hug," Natsuki states, face scrunched up. "Especially _him_."

"She's right," Reito agrees, smirking. "We don't hug. We win."

"Always have. Always will," Viola adds, joining the originals. "So lets win already because this girly-girl loves to win."

Filling the obsidian-haired boy in on the plan, the strange group reviews, rehashes, and prepares their attack.

* * *

Following their debriefing, Shizuru grips Natsuki's hand and leads them out for a stroll along the shoreline.

"Natsuki-"

"-I know," Natsuki interjects, knowing that this talk was long-overdue. "You want to know about the Erstin thing."

"Did you know?" Shizuru finally asks, heartbeat accelerating. "About what has happening to you. Did you know?"

"No."

Controlling her breathing, Shizuru tightens her hold on Natsuki. "You can talk to me, too, you know. Viola isn't the only who'll understand you."

"Viola-"

"-Isn't here. I am. Talk to _me_."

Conceding, Natsuki sighs."Well, I knew _something_ happened. I just didn't know. I couldn't. I mean: It _never_ crossed my mind. And it didn't hit me at first. I just felt something like a spark . . . And I guess it took a while for it to settle in before manifesting itself. But still, I _never_ thought-"

"-I thought it was me," Shizuru confesses in a softer tone. "How self-centered, huh?"

"You changed me. You're still changing me," Natsuki confesses, halting their walk. "You may not be the cause, but you're the motive."

"Look, I know what I said before, and I know how you feel," Shizuru starts, acknowledging the elephant in the room. "But I'll love you no matter what you are or who you are. Vampire. Human. Werewolf. Or anything in between."

"Shizuru," Natsuki starts, intertwining their hands. "Don't lie. We both know the reason you fell in love with me is because of this change. Remember how much you hated the old me? The one who tortured you. Used you. The selfish one."

"I loved you long before that."

"You were infatuated with me," Natsuki corrects, scoffing. "It's all part of the vampire charm."

"You're insufferable. Stubborn. Temperamental. Unattainable. A challenge," Shizuru discloses, smirking. "That's who I fell in love with, and who I'll love no matter what happens," Shizuru promises to a doubtful Natsuki. "You fell in love with me right from the very first time you saw me. Why can't you believe that the same happened to me?"

"Because I'm not good," Natsuki states, stern-faced. "I may have loved you, but I still treated you like shit. Remember how I threatened to kill you? How I bled you out? How I compelled you to keep your mouth shut? How I put a bounty on Midori? Can you honestly tell me you loved that?"

"No."

"Well, there ya go."

"But there was more to you," Shizuru counters, stroking raven strands. "You were a cold, callous bitch. I'll give you that. But underneath that cocky, arrogant exterior was a girl who swept me away. I remember how you carried the books for brittle, Mrs. Matsumoto. How you'd find a way to apologize to me after being a bitch. And how you felt insecure when I made fun of your fashion sense, contrasting that vain, narcissistic girl who referred to herself as an angel, the epitome of beauty and perfection. You were just like any other girl."

"I'm not a girl."

"You're not a monster either."

Scoffing, Natsuki sighs. "I need time to readjust."

"Meaning?" Shizuru probes, feeling her heartbeat stop.

"NATSUKI!" Viola calls out, coming between the couple. "I need to talk to you. _Privately_."

"We're busy," Shizuru snaps, glaring at her doppelganger. "So you can go away now."

"Shizuru, I do need to talk to her," Natsuki discloses, as Shizuru scoffs in disbelief.

"What's going on between you two?" Shizuru demands from the ex-lovers.

"Well, I'm not one to kiss and tell," Viola chides, running a hand through her hair and winking at Natsuki.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF VIOLA!"

"There's nothing going on between us," Natsuki inputs, annoyed.

"Not yet anyway," Viola admits, smirking at her double. "But your obvious desperation is speeding things up."

"_Desperation_? You're the one trying to seduce her, manipulate her, toy with her, and steal her from me, her_ girlfriend_!"

"Shizuru, she can't steal me," Natsuki snaps, frustrated. "You once told me that you weren't my property. Do I have to say the same to you?"

Scoffing, Shizuru storms back to the cavern, alone.

"You're welcome, lover," Viola gloats, smirking at the retreating tawny-haired girl.

"For what!?"

"The attack of the Pomeranian."

"That 'Pomeranian' is my girlfriend," Natsuki proclaims, brows furrowed. "She has a right to know. It's affecting her, too."

Rolling her eyes, Viola sighs. "Well, enough about the preppy cheerleader. Wanna talk?" Viola asks, familiar with Natsuki's habits.

"I'm confused," Natsuki discloses, facing Viola.

"Better to be confused than cocky," Viola comforts, smirking. "These guys aren't messing around."

"When they took you, did they hurt you?"

"Why?" Viola flirts, biting her lower lip. "Will Natsuki defend my honor?"

"I'm serious," Natsuki states, stern-faced. "Show me."

"I'd rather not."

"_Viola_."

"I can manage," Viola snaps, glaring at Natsuki before smiling. "You know me: I'm _Viola Fujino_, the predator with the face of an angel."

"Pride can be a bad thing, Viola."

"You would know."

"Exactly," Natsuki says, cracking a smile.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. This is on me."

"No. Ginger-bitch is right: This is on all of us."

"Maybe. But not when it comes to the matter of my soul."

"I know your soul better than anyone, love."

"So you must've known this wasn't me!"

"But it is, sweetheart," Viola discloses, as Natsuki scoffs. "I know that soul. Every inch of it. I've seen the best of you and the worst of you. There was a time you loved me. Purely and wholeheartedly. I saw your humanity. I loved it. Just as I loved the demon."

"Well which one did you love more? Because they're fighting for control."

"You have it all wrong, Natsuki," Viola starts, looking softly into emerald orbs. "Let it go."

"Let what go?"

"The tormenting," Viola starts, too familiar with the original siblings' past.

"I wish I could. I just can't. They won't shut up."

"You're punishing yourself," Viola states, clasping the sides of Natsuki's head. "You're even pushing vanilla-girl away. And you're clinging to me because you know I'll love you no matter what."

Snarling, Natsuki breathes hardly. "That's rich coming from you."

"Why? Because I'm upfront about things? Because I speak my mind? Because I've never once lost sight of myself? Because I'm _free_?"

"You don't understand."

"Yes, I do. This is like transitioning all over again, love," Viola starts as Natsuki looks bewilderingly at her. "You've just forgotten. Unlike Reito, Natsuki, you tend to shut off your humanity. You're not used to allowing it to be this big a burden on you. And your soul is just adjusting to the levels it will emote, hence the clashing. Your soul may want humanity, but it's still _your_ soul. _You're_ the one in control."

"So I let go," Natsuki mutters, understanding what Viola had said earlier. "I don't have to pick a side."

"Smart little dove."

"But how?" Natsuki starts again, scoffing. "It's like putting a puzzle together without having a clear picture to rely on."

"You don't need a picture, pet. Just be you."

"Coming from the unchanging, unwavering psychotic vampire."

"I know who I am, Natsuki . . . It can be a lot for people to take in, but that's me, and I won't change. Not for anyone."

"Believe me, I know."

Laughing, Viola strokes Natsuki's chin. "How about you be you, and I'll be me."

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki leads them back to the cavern. Come tomorrow, the strange group was going all in.

* * *

Creating a hologram of the city, Mai points to a secluded area where the military had built its headquarters. "Remember your positions," Mai says, looking at everyone. "Shizuru," Mai begins, addressing her best friend, "Last night, I blended two spells in the A.V. room: An invisibility spell and a protection spell. And Nao has already hacked the military's feed. Everything is ready for your part. I will teleport you first, and then I will come back and teleport everyone."

"Will you be okay?" Nao asks, worry on her face. "That's a lot of magic. It can drain you."

"I'll be fine," Mai assures, smiling at the red-head. "Besides, my dad won't hurt me. But if he does," Mai begins, changing her tone. "I'll handle it."

"What about our communication?" Viola interjects, staring at the witch. "You said you were going to work on something."

"We did," Nao answers, pulling a bag full odd crystals and handing them out.

"They're enchanted," Mai explains, as everyone takes one. "They function like walkies. You radio in by stating your name, and you radio out by saying over."

"And they can't be hacked?" Natsuki asks, analyzing the mystical quart-like crystal.

"No," Mai answers, clearing her throat. "They're bound by DNA."

"DNA?" Viola exclaims, raising a brow.

"I may have pulled a hair or two from you guys last night," Nao discloses, earning glares.

"And I think that pretty much covers everything," Mai says, walking over to Shizuru.

"Everyone know what to do?" Natsuki asks as everyone nods. "Ready when you are, Mai."

Resting her hand on Shizuru's shoulder, Mai teleports them to the A.V. room. Walking over to the computer monitor, Mai smiles at seeing Nao's sticky-note. Following Nao's simple instructions, the girls manage to successfully infiltrate the military's security cameras.

"Everything okay?" Shizuru asks as Mai lingers her gaze on the screen.

"I'm checking to see if this is a trick or a trap we're walking into," Mai explains, resting her palm on the screen.

"Oh." Shizuru says, confused as Mai begins to chant.

"I'm simply growing a lily in that spot over there," Mai says, tapping her pinky on the screen. Then, as Mai had hoped, a lily blossoms in the desired area. "We're good," Mai confirms, retracting back her hand. "How about you? You good?"

"I'm good," Shizuru replies, smiling reassuringly. "Go."

Nodding, Mai disappears and appears back at the sea cavern. "Natsuki. Reito. Ready?" Mai asks as the originals nods. Gripping Natsuki's and Reito's cold hands, Mai teleports them about a mile from the headquarters and into an abandoned shed, small enough to place an invisibility cloak on without requiring much magic. Teleporting back, Mai returns for Midori and Nao. Leaving them at the shed, Mai returns to Viola.

"Ready?" Mai asks Viola who shrugs.

"Are you?"

Rolling her eyes, Mai rests her hand on Viola's shoulder and teleports them to Natsuki's estate.

Scoping the driveway, Viola sighs in relief, darting over to her beloved black convertible. Pulling out the car keys from her back pocket, Viola unlocks her Bentley before jumping on the front seat and roaring the engine to life. "Ready girl?" she asks Mai who opens the car door before getting in. Reaching into the glove compartment, Viola pulls her shades and her lipstick. Putting the dark shades on and applying lipstick, Viola growls when Mai scoffs. "If I die, I'd like to look hot."

* * *

Arriving at the base, Viola is halted by a group of soldiers, asking for credentials to be cleared to enter. Sighing, Viola removes her watch and shows the soldier her identification number: 17.

Entering the booth, the soldier radios his chain of command and opens the gate, nodding at Viola to enter.

No longer invisible, Mai appears beside Viola as they enter the base.

Greeted by a squadron and men in coats, Viola and Mai exit the vehicle. Guns aimed at both girls, the general makes an appearance, gesturing the men to lower their arms.

"Daughter," the general greets, hand in pocket. "Hostile 17."

"Dad-" Mai starts before the general raises his hand.

"-In my office," he says, leading them to the elevator. Entering, the general, the girls, and four other soldiers go down to the last level, the seventh floor. Elevator doors opening, the general leads them to his office as he asks his men to stand guard outside.

"So," the general begins taking a seat, gesturing them to do the same. "Which one of you is going to explain why my daughter is trespassing into one of Japan's top military bases, accompanied by a hostile?"

Looking at each other, Viola is the first to speak as she begins explaining the situation, as planned, while Mai listened attentively.

* * *

Scoping the area, Shizuru notes that in one of the rooms, the shamans were preparing a spell. Grabbing her purple crystal, she notifies the team. "Shizuru here," she starts, still eyeing the shamans. "I think the shamans are casting a spell. Over."

Gripping her green crystal, Natsuki looks at Reito, following Shizuru's words echoing in their mind. "Natsuki here. Shizuru, where is Mai? Over."

"Shizuru here. Mai is with Viola talking to the general. Seventh floor. Over."

"Reito here. How are things looking up? Over."

"Shizuru here. Plan A is still in motion, but I have feeling that we'll be switching over to plan B. Over."

"Nao here. Elaborate. Mai may be busy, but I'm familiar with magics. Over."

"Shizuru here. The shamans are gathering in a circle. Eight of them. Surrounded by black candles. There's some kind of black powder encircling them. And at the center of the circle there is a symbol that looks like a clef. The shamans are now offering their blood. Over."

"Nao here. Can you hear them? If you can, recite a verse. Over."

"Shizuru here. They're repeating a chant. Something along the lines of:_ Dea . . . audit meus . . . socium . . . lucem_. Or something like that. I can't really be sure if I'm pronouncing it right. Over."

Back at the shed, all listening attentively to Shizuru, the four individuals look at each other, recognizing the language.

"That's in tongue. Latin," Midori states, looking at Nao.

"Yes. I recognize the incantation," Nao begins as Midori raises a brow.

"But?" Midori presses, when Nao stops talking.

"It's talking about light," Natsuki inputs, garnering the attention. "Sharing of light."

"Yes," Nao says, gripping her red crystal. "Nao here. It's a trap. That spell is powerful enough to kill a vampire. It mimics the attributes of the sun at the disposal of the witch. Like a fireball. So Mai, you best start talking sense into your father because Viola will soon be out of time. Over."

Tensing in her seat, Mai's fear is realized. From what she heard from Shizuru, Mai herself had reached the same conclusion as Nao. "Dad?" Mai begins, cutting in between Viola's speech where she was explaining the hybrid theory and Shizuru's part to the general.

Staring hardly at his daughter, the general leans back in his chair. "Yes, daughter?"

"Dad," Mai begins again, gripping the arm of the chair. "Everything that Viola has told you is true. This hybrid thing is scary. But what's more scary is what _you're_ doing," Mai continues, glaring at her expressionless father. "What you've been doing here. It's not right. And the disruption in nature isn't Natsuki or other vampires. It's _you_. It's what you're doing to these poor soldiers. I can feel it in every fiber of my being, and I know you feel it too."

"Magic comes with a price," her father states, indifferently. "It is my duty to protect this country. And with the horrors going on around the world, I need to make sure Japan is prepared. It's my job, both as a father and a general."

"Father, not only are you tapping into dark magic, you're becoming dark yourself!" Mai argues, eyes stinging. "What's worse! What's going to happen if your plan backfires! You'll have soldiers, trained men in the art of killing, becoming vampires. What happens if you can't control them anymore?!"

At the A.V. room, Shizuru spots the shaman creating a fireball the size of a beach ball. Standing up, the men chant louder and louder. "Shizuru here! Time for PLAN B! NOW! Over."

Upon hearing those words, Mai shoots up from her seat along with Viola.

Startled, the general pulls out his gun that he had hidden under the desk and aims it at Viola just as Mai tries to teleport them back.

"Teleportation was a neat trick the _first_ time you surprised me with it," the general explains, rising from his seat, still aiming it at the tawny-haired vampire. "I'm your father, Mai and the general of Japan. Do you really think I'll fall twice for the same trick?"

Ruby eyes widened, Shizuru grips tightly to her purple crystal. "Shizuru here. They're trapped with the general. He has a gun. Over."

Growling, the vampires take off from the shed, leaving behind a human Midori. Arriving, Reito and Nao take care of the men outside. Natsuki, on the other hand, fights her way inside the base from the center. Knocking out two soldiers, Natsuki strips the grunts' guns and ammo. Also taking a walkie, Natsuki hears other soldiers radio-in on the situation outside, requesting back-up. Gripping her green crystal, Natsuki lets the others know. "Natsuki here. They're sending backup. Be ready. Over."

Shooting Viola twice in her chest, the general awaits his guarding soldiers who storm in, guns aimed at the girls. "Take the hostile back to her old chambers and put the other girl in the fifth floor."

"Yes, general, sir," the men say, saluting, grabbing and injecting Mai with a serum that knocked her out.

"Tell the shamans to take precautions with the girl. She's familiar with magics," the general adds, turning away and admiring one of his paintings.

"Yes, general, sir," the men part, taking the girls and shutting the door.

Heart racing, Shizuru informs the others of the current situation. Checking on them, she gasps when she sees a rabid Reito, lunging and beheading all soldiers in his path, vampire or human. Nao, too, was an expert killer and was quite good with a gun.

Using the blunt of the gun, Nao knocks out a solider before shooting him in the head. Immediately after, two vampire soldiers lunge at her. Elbowing one off her back, Nao grips the other's arm and slams him hard on the ground. Stomping hardly on his neck, Nao decapitates the vampire, killing it. Stalking over to the fallen one, Nao clasps his head and rips it off before shooting some humans soldiers down.

Nearly finishing off the horde of soldiers outside, Reito and Nao are bombarded by the shamans hovering the ball of fire. Attracted to the light, Nao and Reito stop and walk over to it, staring at it, slowly bursting into flames before being knocked out by another squadron shooting them with tranquilizing darts. Knocked out, the obsidian-haired boy and the red-haired girl are chained and cuffed and taken inside the base.

"Shizuru here. Natsuki, we're the only ones left standing. Over." Heart shriveled and on the floor, Shizuru watches her girlfriend freeze on the computer screen.

Phone ringing, Shizuru looks at the caller: Midori. "Midori-" Shizuru begins before being cut off.

"-Don't worry too much, kid," Midori comforts into the speaker. "Sakomizu and I knew a couple of powerful people. I'm on my way with reinforcements." Hanging up, Midori peeks at the sky-blue haired teen with blood-colored eyes and then over to the lavender-haired girl with olive-colored eyes. While the girl that went by Miyu specialized in combat and was quite the capable hunter, the younger girl, Mashiro, with lavender hair was a witch prodigy.

Killing off another pack of soldiers, Natsuki finds the elevator, pressing the 7th button, the last floor. It was time for plan C.

* * *

Waking up in a white, puffy room, Mai tries to teleport back, failing every time.

"Magic doesn't work in there," the general says over the intercom.

"So this is what it came down to, father?" Mai scoffs, scowling. "I'm your daughter."

"I'm afraid this is how it has to be, until my plan follows through. After, I'll gladly release you. But as of right now, I don't want any interference."

"After I am released, I'm walking out of your life for good, and I'm taking Takumi with me," Mai warns, trying to do any magic spell but failing. Not hearing her father respond, Mai grabs, kicks, and throws everything in her room before cornering herself and breaking into crying.

Reito, waking up on a similar room, analyzes his prison. Hands in pocket, he calmly paces the room, touching and observing his surroundings. Spotting the camera, he smiles thinly.

Nao, like Reito, is calm. Unlike him, however, she sits on the cot, examining her nails.

Feeling lightheaded, Viola wakes up, not surprisingly in the same room she was held in before. This time, she is not restrained, which stirs her curiosity. Hand hovering over where she was shot, Viola sits up from the bed. Looking up at the camera, Viola runs a hand through her hair, smirking. Shortly, the general's voice is heard on the intercom.

"Hostile 17."

"It's _Vi-o-la_."

"Debrief, hostile," the general commands, as Viola shrugs.

"No. Be a man because I'm not talking to myself here, hun."

Hearing approaching footsteps, Viola smiles at the door as it opens.

Two soldiers followed by a man in a lab-coat enter her room.

"Strip," the doctor says to Viola, looking at a chart.

Reluctant to move, Viola smirks when the doctor sighs, meeting her cardinal orbs.

"You've been shot, hostile 17," the doctor states, indifferent. "I'm here to help."

Not moving an inch, Viola stands her ground.

Gesturing the men forward, the doctor steps back as the soldiers take aim and pull the trigger.

As predicted, an unharmed full-powered Viola dodges the bullets and appears behind the soldiers. Crushing their necks, Viola kills them and takes their guns. Aiming it at the shocked and trembling doctor, Viola pulls the trigger, killing him before waltzing out and taking out more incoming soldiers. Stopping at a familiar room, Viola opens the door, shooting and killing the two guards. Shutting the door and moving furniture to block it, Viola hacks into the military's military system and shuts down its infiltration system. Finishing up, Viola walks over to the electrical panel and pulls out the wiring for the security cameras. Hearing steps and shooting outside the door, Viola sighs, ready to take on more soldiers in order to work her way to free the others.

* * *

**The night before . . . **

_After hashing out the plan, the vampires, after the humans were deep in their slumber, sneak out of the cavern. Leading them, Natsuki looks sternly at her longtime companions. "They're out of their league," she notes, not hearing an objection. "Odds are that plan B will screw some of us over," Natsuki says, looking at Viola and Nao. "Reito and I are stronger, so I suggest we split."_

_"The general wants you," Nao cuts in. "If it goes to shit, you're the only one of us who can barge inside the base and not be killed."_

_"And I know the area," Viola says, smirking. "Trust me, underneath their poised, rigid exterior are scared children. I can take them out and navigate my way in the base."_

_"Good. So your first mission, once you escape, is to disable the camera feed," Natsuki says, fully aware of the impact it'd cause Shizuru. "It will blind us, but it will blind them, too."_

_"And after?" Viola questions as Natsuki sighs._

_"We play it by ear," Natsuki answers, as Reito frowns._

_"I have a better idea," Reito inputs, earning everyone's attention. "Yes, Natsuki is the safest one inside the base because they want her alive but what if we purposely walk into a trap and join her?"_

_"So instead of being split up and risking our lives with brute strength, we're taken exactly where we need to be," Nao finishes, staring bewilderingly at Reito._

_"Prisoners of war," Viola inputs, smirking. "Kinky. I love it."_

_"But it has to look real," the golden-eyed boy adds, face serious once more. "They need to believe that they have the upper hand."_

_"And the humans, too," Viola reasons, stern-faced. "If they knew the danger we're going to be exposing ourselves to-"_

_"-they'll interfere and play heroes," Natsuki finishes, exhaling loudly._

_"They'll fuck it up," Viola corrects, rolling her eyes._

_"Yea," Nao agrees, a bit uneasy about leaving Mai out of the loop._

_"I'll be coming after you, first, ginger," Viola says, looking hardly at Nao. "Reito is a strong boy. He could manage."_

_"I'll still hate you," Nao confesses, examining her nails._

_"Obvi," Viola agrees, smirking._

_"So here's how out it's going to play out," Natsuki starts, more comfortable with this new plan. "The general will believe Viola, but he won't listen to reason. He'll probably trap Viola and Mai. Which is good because we're going to need an angry Mai to make it out alive," Natsuki continues, as everyone nods in agreement. "Viola, I may be rusty, but I will cast a protection spell on you," Natsuki discloses, as Nao and Reito raise a brow._

_"Babe, you hate magic," Viola states, looking curiously at the raven-haired girl who loathed being part witch._

_"I know," Natsuki admits, flexing her hands, coming to terms with the fact that wiccan blood ran in her, thanks to her late mother. "But I'm not losing you."_

_"And you're not going to," Viola reassures, stepping closer to Natsuki. "I've loved you for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more," Viola comforts, gesturing Reito to talk sense into Natsuki. _

_"Natsuki," Reito starts, resting his hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "Viola is right. You don't have to do it."_

_"I do."_

_"That bad?" Reito finally asks, wondering how affected Natsuki was by Erstin's blood._

_"I'm good," Natsuki reassures, face hard. __"Now that I understand what's going on, I feel confident."_

_"Do you think it'll work?" Reito presses, aware that Natsuki and magic haven't gotten along, since she was human. "When you turned," Reito continues, remembering how he begged Natsuki to revert her mother's spell, but she couldn't even cast a simple spell._

_"I feel it," Natsuki discloses, kneeling. "Before, my hatred towards witches and magic was heightened. But now that I feel more in touch with my humanity, it just might work," Natsuki finishes, chanting. Shivering and trembling, Natsuki causes a strong gust of wind. Opening her eyes again, Natsuki pants, sweat pouring through. _

_"So?" Viola questions, still feeling a chill in the night air. _

_"I can do it," Natsuki discloses, standing up, feeling a new surge of power flowing through her. _

* * *

Pulling up on the military base, Midori and the strange girls realize they've arrived at a slaughterhouse, as corpses of soldiers stench and surround the area. "Girls," Midori begins, as the sky-haired girl loads up on weapons and as the shorter girl analyzes the area.

"You weren't kidding," the lavender-haired girl notes, flipping over a vampire super-solider.

"Unfortunately," Midori agrees with a sour face. "Miyu?" she asks as the taller of the girls walks around with clips of ammo, handguns, and a big auto-shotgun.

Shrugging, the sky-haired girl walks past the corpses, halting and signaling the younger girl over.

Following the girls, Midori watches the younger girl create a spherical-shield barrier that protected them as Miyu shot off incoming soldiers with a silent-handgun. Now inside, Midori figures that the others must have passed through, judging from the corpses. Reaching the elevator, Midori glances at the gifted, teen girls.

"Where to?" Miyu asks, entering the elevator.

"Mashiro?" Midori asks, analyzing a still-witch, aware that they could be walking into a trap.

"There's been a disruption," Mashiro states, looking at the older woman.

"She's right," Miyu agrees, standing coolly by with her guns. "It's too quiet. They should've sent reinforcements already."

"Midori here," Midori says, gripping her amber-colored crystal. "Anyone there? Over."

Ignoring her guardian, Shizuru, following losing the military feed and buying Natsuki's words to stay away, takes off to the military base.

"Fifth floor," Midori recalls, remembering the general said something about taking the girl to the fifth floor.

Pressing the button inscribed with a "5," Miyu leads the human group into the elevator and down to the fifth floor. Close to arrival, Miyu shields them, greeting the incoming soldiers with gunfire. Barrier trapping bullets like a spiderweb, the leading commander surrenders, ordering his men to drop their weapons. Holding the men to their word, Miyu aims her gun at the tall, muscular man, as his men release an orange-haired girl.

Confused, Mai meets the gaze of a frightened soldier, as he holds the door open for her.

"Go," he says, gesturing Mai to leave.

Getting up, Mai slowly works her way out of the room, meeting Midori and two new strangers. "Midori?"

"Hey kid," Midori greets, smiling behind the sky-haired girl. "Where are the others?"

Creating a barrier for herself, Mai picks up some assault weapons, slinging them on her shoulder. Searching for the crystal in her pocket, Mai isn't surprised when she fails to find it. Honing in on her senses, Mai picks up on Viola's aura. "Next floor up," she says, walking back to the elevator. Entering the elevator with the other females, Mai remembers Nao silly dance. Gritting her teeth, she eagerly awaits the elevator door to open.

Arriving, Miyu, as before, greets the soldiers with gunfire, spotting the commander and holding him hostage, making the others surrender.

Hearing a ruckus outside and a cease of fire, Viola exits the security room, meeting the new band of heroes. "What's going on?" she asks Mai who shrugs. "Bonjour chéries," Viola greets, running a hand through her tawny hair. "Let's get the ginger-bitch," Viola finishes, leading Mai to Nao, while Miyu held off the soldiers.

Bursting in room 509, Mai spots a pounce-ready Nao. "You're okay!"

"Lovely. Let's get Reito," Viola cuts-in, as Nao nods.

Waiting in his room, hearing unfamiliar voices as well as familiar voices, Reito analyzes the mark on his wrist, spotting a "2" inked on his wrist. Hearing approaching footsteps, he lingers his gaze on the door as Viola greets him with a wink.

"Let's go, love," the tawny-haired vampire urges, as Reito follows suit.

"What now?" Midori asks, as the newly assembled team huddles.

"Seventh floor," Viola suggests as Nao and Reito nod. "I know my love. She's taking on the general herself."

* * *

"Sub T-Cerberus," the general states, smiling thinly at the original vampire. "All this time investigating you, following you, and, now, you're here in front of me."

"I'm going to kill you," Natsuki states, baring her fangs and luminous eyes.

"I beg to differ," the general challenges, picking up his tablet and showing Natsuki a live feed of a squadron of soldiers holding a tawny-haired girl hostage. "She was on her way to you," the general mocks as Natsuki sinks. "How unfortunate. This girl has been in my life and family for so long . . . It's amazing what you vampires do to humans," the general says, putting the tablet down. "You've manipulated the young Fujino girl and my very own daughter," he continues, sitting on his desk. "But I'll put you to good use," he reveals, eyes darkening.

Snarling, Natsuki lunges at the general before being blasted across the room.

Adjusting his coat, the general stands up. Pulling out a handgun, he shoots Natsuki.

Shocked, Natsuki places her hand on her bleeding chest. Brows furrowed, Natsuki tries to understand where her protection spell went wrong.

"Surprised?" the general mocks, shooting Natsuki again. "I don't fall for the same tricks, Kuga. Whatever little spell that was protecting hostile 17 and you, won't work anymore. From now on, the only magic that works in this floor is _mine_," he discloses, as men enter the room. "Drug her. We're taking her to the mother-base," the general commands as his men salute and inject Natsuki with a tranquilizing serum.

* * *

Arriving on the seventh floor, Viola and the others find trails of blood but no sign of General Tokiha or Natsuki.

"He shot her," Mai concludes, barrier breaking down.

"A powerful enchantment has been placed here," the lavender-haired girl discloses, not being able to hold her barrier like Mai.

"We need to find Natsuki!" Viola exclaims, worried.

Picking up the tablet, Reito cracks the screen upon seeing a gagged and blind-folded tawny-haired girl, unconscious on the screen. "They moved," Reito discloses, gritting his teeth.

"Where?" Mai mutters, fallen.

"Wherever it is," the lavender-haired girl starts, looking around, "We can't figure it out here."

"Agreed," Nao says, balling up her fists. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Mai asks, raising a brow at the suddenly angry red-haired girl.

"We're trapped," Viola discloses, as a tense Reito nods.

"What do you mean _trapped_?" Midori asks as a loud ringing sets off, turning everything into a blinding, flashing white before succumbing to total darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Evaporate**

Sitting on the edge of the roof, Natsuki, smeared in blood, caresses blood-tinged tawny tresses. Natsuki had killed the general. She slaughtered the entire military base, even those soldiers who had given up arms. Alone, she looks up at the darkening sky. A storm was brewing. Rain pouring down, drowning out the fire, Natsuki flinches when the bloodied silhouette of the orange-haired girl appears. Watching the teenager walk through Natsuki's hell-fires, Natsuki hardens her gaze when Mai looks up at her.

Flying to the roof, next to the original, Mai gasps upon seeing a motionless tawny-haired girl covered in blood, gunshots plunged in her torso.

"I fed her my blood," Natsuki explains, as Mai tenses. "She's recuperating."

"Is she going to-"

"-No. She didn't die, so she won't turn," Natsuki answers, hearing Mai sigh in relief.

"What happened?" Mai asks, sitting at the edge, too.

"I killed everyone," Natsuki answers, blank expression. "I killed your father."

Crestfallen, Mai's body begins trembling. "Where is his body?"

"I wouldn't know," Natsuki answers meeting Mai's cold, icy-blue pools. "I ripped him to pieces."

"I'm going to kill you," Mai manages to say through grit teeth.

"I know," Natsuki admits, tilting Shizuru's face to see it one last time. "Tell her I'm sorry," Natsuki requests, carefully laying the tawny-haired girl down.

"What you guys did wasn't your decision to make. We agreed to be a team. And now," Mai starts, pausing, analyzing her best friend. "You're lucky she's alive, you know. . . A lot of people died. Including Midori and _Nao_."

Flinching and glaring at the witch, Natsuki balls up her fists. "Where is she!?"

"Dead," Mai answers, as Natsuki's demeanor cracks. "Go, Natsuki. Go before I kill you."

Disappearing, Natsuki goes back to the first base, spotting Reito carrying Viola's dismantled body and a lavender-haired girl as well. A sky-haired girl, arm ripped off, electricity sparking and running through her body meets Natsuki's face. Upon closer look, Natsuki realizes the girl was an android.

"Where is she?" Natsuki asks Reito who sighs. "Where's Nao?"

"Natsuki," Reito starts, looking solemnly at his sister, "There was an explosion, and when we woke, she was gone."

Eyes stinging, Natsuki turns her gaze to Viola. "Give me her," she demands, arms out. "Give me her."

Handing Viola over, Reito looks worryingly at his sister. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"I'm tired, Reito. I'm so tired," Natsuki discloses, tearing up. "I can't stay here. I don't want to stay here. I just can't."

"And Shizuru?"

"She's with Mai," Natsuki answers, voice hollow. "Tell her I'm sorry."

Taking Viola's body, Natsuki leaves Fuka.

* * *

**Five Years later . . .**

Waking up early on a Saturday morning, the tawny-haired girl hails a cab to the airport. "Can we hurry this up?" Shizuru asks the cab driver who shrugs. Of course, as she had come to know on her various business trips, New York's traffic was the worst. Hearing her phone ring, Shizuru smiles at seeing the caller's name. "Fujino here," she answers, chuckling. "London, huh?" she repeats, gripping and fidgeting with her necklace. "I suppose I can tell my pilot of the sudden change of plans," she concedes, beaming. "I'll see you soon." Ending the call, Shizuru leans back in her seat.

Reito, as usual, was a step ahead of her, scouting business prospects. The two old friends would usually wine-and-dine their targets, charm them, all while keeping up a friendly competition to see who landed the client and who didn't. So far, the score was pretty even.

Texting Mai, Shizuru awaits her mysterious best friend's response. Ever since the day her father died and Natsuki disappeared with Viola, Mai had taken herself out of the loop. After graduation, Mai moved to Boston, Massachusetts in the United States for med-school. She had made new friends and rarely visited. If anything, Mai would go to Tokyo where Takumi recently transferred for university. Following a successful surgery, Takumi had his health back and left Boston in pursuit of teaching English to Japanese students. Shizuru, knowing the pain of losing a parent, didn't press the orange-haired girl or question her sudden urge to leave Japan. Shizuru had done the same. She traveled the world with Midori before returning, and she, too, shut her friends out.

Receiving a text back, Shizuru isn't surprised that it is short and blunt. Mai was busy and couldn't escape to London to hang out with them. Sighing and quiet for the rest of the drive, Shizuru arrives at the airport, heading towards her private jet. Hearing thunder and seeing a streak of lightening, Shizuru, like every time it was about to rain, looks up at the sky, sighing. The rain always reminded her of her past. Gripping her luggage, Shizuru shakes her thoughts away, smiling flirtatiously at the young, handsome pilot before informing him of their new destination.

* * *

"Why the long face?" the girl teases, analyzing her orange-haired girlfriend.

"Shizuru," Mai answers, skimming through her thick, medical book, while lounging on the sofa.

"Ah yes," the girl starts, opening her own thick book. "How is the brat these days?"

"Brat?" Mai retorts, kicking the book off her girlfriend's hands. "You're one to talk," she teases, as the other girl rolls her eyes.

"Just because I'm rich, doesn't mean I'm a brat," the girl counters, examining her nails.

"Nao, you're a millionaire, and you've never worked a day in your life!"

"First of all, I worked _really_ hard stealing that money. Second of all, you have a pretty decent trust-fund yourself, witch!"

"So maybe I do. But the origin of your money comes from centuries of compelling people to write you checks."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

Narrowing her gaze on the red-haired girl, Mai remembers their strange past. "You don't miss it?" Mai asks the red-haired girl who closes her law-textbook. "Being a vampire?"

"Sometimes," Nao admits, remembering the day she renounced her vampirism and opted to run away with Mai.

_Following the explosion, a dying Nao, who shielded Mai with her body, was teleported back to the sea cavern by Mai, after leaving the base's seventh floor. Opening the freezer, Mai hurried back to Nao, feeding her bags of blood, while chanting healing spells to save her. Regaining strength, Nao was surprised when the relieved orange-haired girl kissed her repeatedly, stroking her red tresses. Gently pushing the witch off her, Nao meets worried sapphire eyes. "I love you," Nao confesses, smiling at the other girl's warm and loving expression. _

_"You're only saying that because I saved your life," Mai taunts, laughing through tears. _

_"I'm bewitched."_

_"You're an idiot," Mai counters, pushing strands of hair off of Nao's face. "My idiot."_

_"Mai," Nao starts, looking softly into blue pools. "Natsuki doesn't want to be human. But I do," she discloses, eyeing the freezer where the cure lay in Erstin's flesh._

_"What?" Mai asks, heart accelerating. "You-you want to be human?"_

_ "I want to grow old with you."_

_Smiling and tearing up again, Mai lunges on the red-haired girl who grunts in pain._

_"Um. I'm in pain here, Mai."_

_"I don't care! Suck it up!"_

_Embracing the calmer orange-haired witch, Nao kisses the top of Mai's head. "Let's run away together," Nao suggests, as Mai flinches._

_"Run away?"_

_"This can't be our world, Mai," Nao states, as Mai's fingertips graze her face. "I know I've been giving you shit about humanity . . . But isn't it funny how we hate the things we can't have. And that's what I want. Natsuki may have saved me, but I don't need saving anymore. I need living. And I want live with you. Away from this," Nao continues, scoping the area. "I want us to have a real chance in the world."_

_"So you're serious?" Mai probes, feeling butterflies swarming in her stomach, echoing what Shizuru had said about Natsuki._

_"I'm serious," Nao admits, smiling warmly. "No pressure on you or anything. But I want a shot. A real shot."_

_"Nao, I love you," Mai starts, smiling at the ginger. "But even as a vampire, we can figure it out," Mai discloses, smiling encouragingly. "Right or wrong. I don't give a fuck anymore."_

_"I want to figure it out as a human," Nao presses, clasping Mai's head. "This is the wake-up call I've been waiting for. Yes, I want to change for you. But most of all, I want to change for me."_

_"Are you sure? I don't want to be the reason-"_

_"-Mai, you know me well," Nao interjects, grinning. "You know I don't shy away from calling you out or saying things as they are. If you're being a bitch, I tell you you're being a bitch. Just as you tell me when I'm being a sarcastic, idiotic asshole."_

_"And this is what you want?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So we run away," Mai repeats, feeling immensely happy. "How do we go about it?"_

_"Harvard," Nao suggests, as Mai sighs. "I know you applied and that you got in," Nao discloses, as Mai raises a brow. "I have more than enough money for the five of us."_

_"Five of us?"_

_"You, me, Takumi, Miss Maria, and Duran," Nao answers, as Mai scoffs. "Natsuki and the brat can say what they want, but Duran is mine. And Miss Maria has been taking care of you and Takumi for so long. She's family."_

_"So the five of us?"_

_"The five of us."_

* * *

"You're kidding," Natsuki states, looking hardly at the taller girl.

"No, my love," Viola answers, leaving the comfort of Natsuki's body and sitting up on the bed. "This isn't us," she continues, facing the naked, dark-haired girl. Prowling over to her lover, Viola hovers over Natsuki's body. "Shizuru is your ever after. I see that now. But I'm your _forever after_," Viola discloses as Natsuki cracks a smile. Quickly pecking the green-eyed vampire, Viola nibbles on Natsuki's bottom lip before pulling away. "I know you watch her."

"I can't help it," Natsuki admits, aware that she used her wiccan powers to spy on Shizuru from time to time.

"Just as I can't help but remind you how _uncomfortable_ a _comfortable_ life makes me," Viola says, standing naked by the window. "Viola and Natsuki hold hands. Viola and Natsuki go on a date. Viola and Natsuki take trips. Viola and Natsuki-"

"-are more normal than ever," Natsuki interjects as Viola turns back around, smirking.

"The boring life doesn't suit me, darling. It never has."

"I love you."

"I know. But you're not _in_ love with me," Viola admits, strutting back to Natsuki. "At least not while the Pomeranian lives to bark."

"She hates me," Natsuki remarks, as Viola straddles her.

"No, she doesn't, love," Viola counters, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's neck. "If my doppelganger is anything like yours truly, she'll always love you."

"And if she doesn't anymore?" Natsuki presses, frowning. "What then?"

"You move on. And when you're done sulking, I'll be waiting for you. Ready to be extraordinary again."

"And for the time being . . . What will the great _Viola Fujino_ do?"

"Oh please, pet," Viola retorts, scoffing. "_Viola Fujino_ always finds ways to amuse herself."

"So you're dumping me?" Natsuki asks, marveling at the irony.

"I'm telling you goodbye," Viola replies, pressing up against Natsuki's body. "For now, anyway."

"Where are you going to go?" Natsuki probes, grazing her hand along Viola's bare body.

"My dearest lover," Viola starts, penetrating emerald orbs. "A big part of what makes me, _me i_s knowing how to leave them wanting more," she teases, grazing Natsuki's body as well. "I'm a mystery, Natsuki. And I plan to keep it that way."

"So I'm guessing you've already made plans to leave."

"I leave tonight," Viola discloses, retracting her hand. "We're meant to be together, Natsuki. But it just so happens that my doppelganger's chapter in our love story hasn't found its ending."

Dressing herself, Viola grabs her already-packed bags and hails a cab to the airport. Hong Kong had grown dull, and new adventures in Brazil awaited her.

* * *

Sprinting every so often, Shizuru and Reito roam the streets of London, rushing to a cafe as rain pours down on them. Oddly, the rain that begun to form in New York had followed Shizuru to London.

Opening the door for the tall beauty, Reito's attention is diverted towards the pretty hostess.

"Table for how many?" the brunette asks, smiling.

"Um. Two," Reito answers, holding up two fingers.

"Right this way," the girl continues, leading the friends to a table at the back. "My name is Arika. This our menu. Your server will come by shortly to take your order."

"Thank you," Shizuru says, smiling at the young, college-looking girl.

"You're very welcome," the young girl beams. "Would you care to start with some water?"

"Please," Shizuru answers, smirking at a gawking Reito. "Arika," Shizuru starts, hailing the girl's attention. "My friend is a bit shy," she continues as Reito's golden eyes broaden. "But he's a perfect gentleman."

"Um. Okay?" the girl replies, smiling awkwardly at Reito who looks away.

"What would you recommend for him?" Shizuru probes as the girl smiles nervously.

"It depends," the girl answers, as Shizuru leans closer to her.

"What's your favorite?"

"The Black Périgord Truffle."

"He'll have that," Shizuru flirts, winking at the girl and gesturing her to talk to Reito.

"Is that okay with you?"

"Um. Yes," Reito says, smiling nervously and tapping his fingers along the table. "Thank you."

"So hey, I get off at eight," Arika starts, looking the obsidian-haired boy. "There's a Day of the Dead festival going on here in London. It's a Mexican holiday where they honor the dead . . . it's a wonderful celebration. I'm going with some friends, if you're interested in coming along with."

Smiling boyishly, Reito stands up, knees hitting the table, causing Shizuru to giggle. "I'll be delighted," Reito says, extending his hand out for Arika to shake. "I'm Reito," he introduces himself, shaking Arika's hand sporadically.

"Pleasure," Arika parts, amused and retracting her hand before walking away.

"Smooth," Shizuru teases, as a flustered Reito sits back down.

"I'm getting you back for this, Fujino," Reito calmly states, folding out and placing the cloth napkin on his lap. "Just you wait."

"Ara, is that a threat?"

"It's a fact."

Following their short dinner, Reito hails Shizuru a cab, as he awaited Arika to get out of work.

* * *

Rummaging through her bag, Shizuru searches for the keys to her Victorian townhouse. Going through an array of keys from her different residences around the globe, Shizuru gives up. Remembering she hid a spare in her backyard, Shizuru circles around to the back. Opening the gate, she sprints to the patio table. Checking under the cushions in each chair, Shizuru finally finds the spare. Relieved, she was anxious to get inside and take a shower. Come tomorrow, Shizuru and Reito had their big showdown to see who would win a contract with Sears Enterprises.

Walking back and closing the gate to her backyard, Shizuru stops, feeling a lingering stare. Hearing shuffling in a shaded area, Shizuru nears it, hand in her handbag, ready to pull out her pepper-spray.

Close enough, Shizuru scoffs, recognizing the silhouette of a dog.

Emerging from the shadows, the large, dark-haired dog meets the gaze of the crimson-eyed girl.

Not familiar with the breed, Shizuru steps back, stopping when the dog whimpers. Narrowing her gaze, Shizuru meets oddly, familiar emerald pools. Shaking her head, Shizuru walks away from the animal and to her townhouse.

Familiarizing herself with her London home, Shizuru, still in wet and damp clothes, stops to gaze at the frame of Midori and herself on an architectural site in Scotland. Immediately, memories of her guardian's death start pouring in.

Five years ago, the destruction of Fuka's military bases were media fodder. According to reports, General Tokiha and the demise of his bases resulted from a failed military experiment, which was partially true. It was also heavily emphasized that it was not a terrorist threat but, rather, a result of science clashing with nature.

Midori's death was negotiated with government officials: It was officially ruled as an accident. Midori, supposedly, died on an expedition. Her research was published, and her name would long survive, as long as man walked the Earth.

The government complied and published Midori's research without censorship, as per Reito's request. After all, the government wanted to keep the secrets of General Tokiha's operation under wraps. On behalf of Shizuru, Reito negotiated with the government because Shizuru wanted nothing more to do with that situation.

Now inside her tub, Shizuru tenses when she hears howling outside. Remembering the large dog, she recalls its gaze which reminded her of Natsuki.

_"Mai. Mai! MAI!" Shizuru exclaims, tears pouring out. "Where is she?"_

_"Zuru . . . " Mai begins, pausing, hearing sirens coming to the disarray of the base's destruction. _

_"Is she dead?" Shizuru finally manages to say, as the rain picks up. "Natsuki . . . is she dead?"_

_"She said, she's sorry," Mai discloses, cringing at Shizuru's heartbroken and fallen expression._

_"Sorry?" Shizuru repeats, brows furrowed. "She's 'sorry'?"_

_"She's gone, Zuru," Mai says, as vehicles start appearing amidst the rain. "Look, we have to go," Mai states, grabbing the injured tawny-haired girl and teleporting them to the hospital where Shizuru was in dire need of attention. _

_In a hospital gown and still feeling the tingly sensation of droplets running down her skin, Shizuru looks away when Mai enters her hospital room. _

_"I'm sorry, Zuru," Mai starts, lingering by the door. "It'll go away. In time."_

_"Time?" Shizuru repeats, scoffing. "People keep saying that to me," Shizuru continues, recalling visits from Reito, Mai, and her high school friends, who shared their condolences over Midori's death. _

_"Yea. I know. They tell me the same, too," Mai confesses, sighing. Following her father's death, Mai had been fed the same lines from her friends and family._

_"Don't you hate it?"_

_"Hate what?" Mai asks, stepping closer to the tawny-haired girl. _

_"How they claim to know how I feel, and say that time will find a way to heal. But right not time is not enough," Shizuru states, meeting blue pools. "I'm not sure it'll ever be."_

_"You don't mean that," Mai inputs, sitting on her bedside. "I love you."_

_"Why? I'm just flesh and bone wrapped up in skin kept alive by oxygen. Punished to exist."_

_"You're Shizuru Fujino. An heiress. My best friend. Class valedictorian. And a wonderful human being."_

_"So wonderful, I've escaped death twice, huh?" Shizuru says, scoffing. "First with my parents and now this."_

_"Exactly," Mai counters, reaching and holding onto Shizuru's hand. "You're meant to fly, Shizuru. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and spread your wings. It's time to take-off and be the girl you were meant to be. Just you wait. Talk to me in five years, and you'll see I was right," Mai comforts, stroking Shizuru's hand. "You're going to be okay . . . We're going to be okay."_

* * *

Lurking in the shadows, Natsuki takes one last look at Shizuru's townhouse before taking off. Dashing through the alley, Natsuki stops a couple of houses over to the townhouse she just bought. Jumping to her backyard, Natsuki changes from wolf to vampire before entering her home.

Skin bare, Natsuki heads to the bathroom for a quick shower. Following it, she dresses in pair of black jeans and white v-neck, sitting on the window-sill, admiring the rain.

_"Darling?" Viola weakly says, breathing hardly and feeling pain coursing through her body. The last thing the tawny-haired vampire remembered was an explosion._

_"Hey," Natsuki comforts, smiling._

_"Why is the sky moving?"_

_"We're finally taking that long-anticipated Viola-Natsuki cruise."_

_Laughing, Viola closes her eyes, seeking comfort in Natsuki's body._

Five months after the General Tokiha debacle, Natsuki and Viola spent their time traveling in central America. Afterwards, they returned to Fuka, briefly. Viola got in touch with the young witch, Mashiro, who agreed to help Natsuki.

Mashiro was curious, and, if she wanted to, she believed she was powerful enough to kill Natsuki. So as a result, Mashiro and Natsuki performed the ritual that allowed Natsuki to turn into a hybrid with the help of another doppelganger that Viola and Natsuki tracked down in central America.

After turning, it took about another year for Natsuki to learn how to control her newfound powers. She roamed the world with Viola to get in tune with a pack, failing to connect with any werewolves. Sometimes, she lost her temper and slaughtered them. Other times, they shut her out, willing to die before succumbing to her leadership. More often than not, Natsuki would force them to obey before growing tired and moving on.

This continued for years, until, finally, Natsuki, thanks to Viola's bluntness, gave up.

_"Are you really that dense, sweetheart?" a sunbathing Viola asks, removing her sunglasses as she basked in the sun at Maya Bay in Thailand. _

_"What are you babbling about?" Natsuki asks, sitting beside the tawny-haired vampire. _

_Slurping from her frozen margarita, Viola chuckles. "It's been years, honey," Viola starts, setting down her drink. "You can't connect with a pack because you already have a pack."_

_"They're not in my life anymore," Natsuki answers, knowing she meant Reito, Nao, Mai, and Shizuru. _

_"Because you shut them out," Viola counters, spilling oil on her skin. "The only reason you didn't shut me out is because you don't like being alone. Not that I'm complaining . . . After all, I have you under me again," Viola flirts, rubbing oil on her skin. "But if I don't cause it, I don't like seeing you hurt."_

_"It's this fucking guilt, Viola!" Natsuki starts, feeling her temper rise._

_"Ssh, ssh, ssh," Viola comforts, reaching out for Natsuki's hand. "If you're going to be a bad puppy, don't do it here in the hotel. I happen to like it here."_

_"I'm serious."_

_"I know, love," Viola agrees, serious. "You should talk to them."_

_"They hate me."_

_"Reito loves you," Viola counters, sighing. "And Nao-"_

_"-Nao led me to believe she was dead. And now-"_

_"-Now she's a human living happily ever after with the witch."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Look baby, I love you, but your mopey mood is getting in the way of my relaxation. Of my Viola-time. And we both know how sacred it is to me," Viola states, putting her sunglasses back on and rolling over to her tummy. "Now be a doll and get these hard-to-reach areas."_

_Chuckling, Natsuki mounts and massages the sunbathing girl. "You're such a bitch," she muses, smiling._

_"Oh pudin' pop. I just say it how it is," Viola teases, smirking. "And feel encouraged to be recreational with that oil."_

_"I love you."_

_"So excite me," Viola flirts, biting her lower lip. "I'm craving sex on the beach."_

_"I'm not doing that," Natsuki refuses, fighting a smile. "I don't want to be on the internet."_

_"Oh love," Viola starts, smirking. "Sex on the beach is a drink . . . "_

_"I'm 'sure' that's what you meant," Natsuki rebuts, scoffing. _

_"I'm not a sex deviant, Natsuki," Viola starts before bursting out laughing. _

_Laughing as well, Natsuki grazes her fingers Viola's bikini-bottom."So where do you want to go next?"_

_"Mmm," Viola ponders, as Natsuki teases her body. "Barcelona. I'm in a spicy, Latin-lovin' mood mi amor."_

_"Barcelona it is."_

* * *

"Nao!" Mai calls out from the living room.

"Yo!" Nao calls back, emerging from the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking," Mai begins, not being able to shake off Shizuru's text. "Maybe, we should tell them about you. About us. It's been five years."

"Aren't you happy?" Nao asks, sitting on the arm of sofa.

"I am," Mai beams, smiling warmly. "But what's the point if I can't share it with the important people in my life?"

"You're going to ruin it," Nao mutters, rolling her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Mai scoffs, growing angry. "The nerve of you-"

"-Here," Nao says, pulling a blue-box hidden under the sofa. "I was going to give it to you after finals," Nao explains, as Mai gasps. "I already asked Takumi for permission, and he's ecstatic about it. And I know how much Shizuru means to you, and Natsuki is my best friend. And-"

"-YES!" Mai exclaims, pouncing and knocking a human and fragile Nao to the floor.

"I didn't even ask!" Nao muses, brow raised as Mai begins to kiss her repeatedly.

"But you will," Mai chirps, calming down and admiring her big diamond ring.

"What's the point?" Nao asks, looking curiously at the orange-haired girl. "You already know."

"It's supposed to be special, Nao!" Mai scolds, clinging tightly to her ring. "So we're doing this right. By the book."

"Geez, Mai! Can you be _more_ controlling?"

"Yup."

Rolling her eyes, Nao sits up as Mai positions herself on her lap.

"Ask me properly."

"Will you," Nao starts, as Mai's blue irises glimmer, "Stop being crazy for once."

"YES!" Mai exclaims before frowning. "Wait! You idiot!"

"Hey, you're the one marrying me," Nao counters as Mai gulps loudly. "What? What did I do now?"

Embracing the red-haired girl, Mai slides the ring on her finger. In less than a year, she would be starting her residency at one of Boston's hospitals and Nao would be finishing up her first year in law school. Things were looking up, and she couldn't wait to share the joy with her loved ones.

* * *

Arriving at Brazil, the tawny-haired vampire, as usual, made herself comfortable. Booking a penthouse quite, Viola takes a set of lovers to her room to feed on and share pleasures with. After using them, Viola steps out to the balcony, gazing at the moon that reminded her of her one true love.

Natsuki was probably in London by now. Presumably, the dark-haired princess had run off to the awaiting claws of the Pomeranian. But still, Viola clung to the belief that fate had kept them connected for centuries and would continue to do so for centuries to come. After all, Natsuki belonged to her. But like any good love story, there had to be an obstacle. And their obstacle came in the shape of a preppy, vanilla goody-two-shoes girl named Shizuru.

Sighing, Viola shrugs her emotions off, letting the demon in her come out to play. Brazil was going to be the first stop in her world tour.

* * *

Following her long bath, Shizuru steps out of the bathroom in her robe. After drying and brushing her hair, Shizuru checks her phone and sees missed texts and calls from Reito. Apparently, the obsidian-haired boy wanted Shizuru to come out and join him and Arika's friends in the festival. Curious, Shizuru changes into black jeans and a black, cashmere sweater, and black booties. Picking her hair up in a messy bun, Shizuru grabs her keys and steps out.

Arriving at the festival crowded with people in bright colorful costumes and face-paint, Shizuru searches for her friend. Gasping, Shizuru is startled by a smirking Reito, wrapping his arm around her neck.

"Fujino!" he exclaims, smelling of alcohol. "You made it!"

"Reito," Shizuru greets, smiling shyly at his date. "I may have left out that this boy likes his liquor."

"It's not his fault," Arika explains, giggling. "I'm the one that got him drunk."

Raising a brow, Shizuru smirks at the girl. "I like you."

"I like you, too," Arika answers, reaching for Reito's hand. "He _is_ a gentleman and quite peculiar, too. I really like that about him," she continues as Reito take his arm off Shizuru's neck and wraps it around Arika's neck. "Well, come on, girl! Time to get _you_ drunk!" Arika chirps, leading them to a stand where her friends waved at them.

Drinking in the night with the fun, youthful hostess and her friends, Shizuru dances under the moonlight. Sensing, once again, the feeling of being watched, Shizuru leaves the dance floor, spotting long, raven tresses from afar.

Stalking over to the raven-haired girl, Shizuru rests her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Turning around, the girl raises a brow. "Can I help you?" the stranger asks, looking curiously at the tawny-haired girl and then at her friends who shrug.

"Sorry," Shizuru explains, turning away before walking into a cold body.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice asks, head cocked to the side.

Brows furrowed, Shizuru stares at the girl smiling dashingly at her. Mouth slightly openly, Shizuru takes in the features of the ageless beauty.

Emerald holding on to ruby, Natsuki stares back, admiring the older, more refined taller girl.

And just like earlier in the day, a droplet falls on Shizuru's skin. It was going to rain. Inching closer to the shorter girl, Shizuru stops when the rain picks up, pouring down on the ex-lovers. Still in shock, Shizuru caresses the girl's cold, angelic face. Leaning in, she gently kisses familiar, cold lips before stepping back. "You're really here."

"But?" Natsuki probes, eyeing a reserved Shizuru.

"It's November. Did I ever tell you how much I used to love November?" Shizuru starts, recalling holidays with her family. "It's meant to be spent with family. But I have no family," Shizuru finishes, looking up at the rain.

"I'm _so_ sorry."

"Did you know this festival celebrates the dead?" Shizuru adds, admiring the festivities around them. "Isn't it fitting? I am, after all, facing one of my ghosts."

"Every day, every second, I thought about you."

"I haven't seen or heard from you in _five_ years."

"I know. I had to figure things out on my own."

"You could've told me," Shizuru snaps, scowling. "But you just left. I woke up scared with Mai telling me Midori and Nao died, and you ran away with Viola."

"I had to get away."

"So I forgive you? Is that what you're implying?" Shizuru probes as Natsuki tenses. "After everything? That I forgive you?"

Flexing her jaw, Natsuki avoids the taller girl altogether and, instead, looks at the rowdy people surrounding them.

"Why are you here? Why did you come back?" Shizuru interrogates, jaw clenched. "I was doing just fine without you."

"Well, I wasn't," Natsuki answers, meeting cold, ruby irises. "You're home, and home is where the heart is, and you still have my heart."

"I've grown up."

"I can see that," Natsuki notes, admiring the older and wiser tawny-haired girl. "But have you outgrown me?"

Scoffing, Shizuru grits her teeth.

Stepping closer, Natsuki stops an inch away from the cold-exterior, poised girl. "Do you still love me?"

"No," Shizuru answers, staring hardly into emerald pools.

"So I'll make you fall in love with me again," Natsuki reasons, smoldering her green orbs as Shizuru scoffs and tries to walk away. "Don't even try, princess," Natsuki warns, wrapping her arms around Shizuru's waist. "You're not getting away that easy."

"You arrogant, smug son-of-a-bitch," Shizuru starts, as Natsuki raises a brow, amused. "This might have worked when I was a kid," Shizuru continues, shoving Natsuki's hands away, "But I'm big a girl now," she finishes, walking away.

Lingering her gaze on the tawny-haired girl, Natsuki smiles, relieved that there was still a spark between them.

* * *

Come the following day, Shizuru wakes up late, due to a raging hangover. Taking a long bath, Shizuru spends most of the day laying on the sofa, prepping for her meeting later that evening.

When the meeting is an hour away, Shizuru dresses in an all-white, snug and tailored suit with high-heels. Applying velvet lipstick, Shizuru grabs her bag and heads out to Sears Enterprises' headquarters in London. Greeted by Reito who smirks at her, the pair of friends are led to the top floor by a young woman.

Arriving, both Reito and Shizuru are escorted to a conference room as they awaited Mr. Sears' associate.

Sitting on the chair, Shizuru bites the top of her pen.

"Everything okay?" Reito asks, brow raised.

"I'll tell you later," Shizuru answers, still chewing the pen-top.

Door opening, Shizuru and Reito await their mysterious, prospective client.

Scoffing and feeling anger brewing, Shizuru glares at the raven-haired beauty strolling past them and onto the head seat in the table. Turning to look at Reito, Shizuru scoffs once more when Reito winks at her, picking up his pad and leaving the room.

"You set me up," Shizuru accuses as Natsuki sends her assistant away.

"Believe it or not," Natsuki begins, as the door closes, "Sears Enterprises is mine. I founded it a while back to ensure a future for my bloodline. Mr. Sears is a relative and the current face of the company, but it's still _my_ company; he just helps me manage it."

"And Kanzaki Corporations?"

"That's Reito's. Aside from my strange, distant family, I started Sears Enterprises to bug the shit out of the marshmallow. To destroy him. But he's good competition, as well as your Fujino brand."

"All this time . . . You never mentioned it."

"We never had time discuss our future. Besides, you never asked me about my income."

"You're seventeen!" Shizuru argues, refusing to believe that a seventeen-year-old happened to run one of the leading companies in the world.

"I'm older than that, Shizuru. You know that."

"Wait a minute," Shizuru starts, rubbing her temples. "This is a joke, right? A rouse. A ploy you conjured to get me here."

"You're a smart girl," Natsuki remarks, pulling out her iPad. "So you know the cardinal rule in managing a business: A good business deal is a good business deal. Your proposal was interesting," Natsuki continues, going through Shizuru's proposal on her iPad. "It's promising; however, there's a problem with your subsidy graph."

"Impossible," Shizuru retorts, navigating to it on her own iPad. "What's wrong with it?"

"The world market," Natsuki says, noting a change in the formulaic sequence. "You changed the formula."

"I _adjusted_ the formula to meet the standards of the global economy."

"Why?"

"Because of the decrease in monetary value in some countries. Just this year-" Shizuru starts as Natsuki snickers. "You're fucking with me."

"I'm sorry," Natsuki apologizes, grinning. "This is a good proposal; it really is. And I'll book you for a follow-up, so you can present it to the other company shareholders. But I can't really focus right now. You're a huge distraction."

"So clearly, I've wasted my time," Shizuru starts, standing up.

"I want another chance with you," Natsuki confesses, standing up too.

"I'm here to discuss business," Shizuru states, brow raised at the girl in tight, white slacks and royal blue, v-cut blazer. "Not my personal life."

"You kissed me," Natsuki counters, recalling their kiss from last night.

"Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss."

"Not when it's us."

"Well, that lost its appeal. I've kissed a lot of people since you _literally_ ran out of my life."

"I had to get away, Shizuru. I had enough shit from the things I've done in my past. And then, I had to add what happened on that day to my conscience! I _HAD_ to go!"

"With Viola?" Shizuru interrogates, as Natsuki snarls. Scoffing, Shizuru gathers her things. "I think it's best I go."

"Give me another chance," Natsuki pleads, darting over to Shizuru's side. "Let me show you that I've changed."

"I don't care. I'm done. We're over."

"There's a pull, you know," Natsuki presses, halting the other girl. "You once told me that we're like protons and electrons, inevitably attracted to each other. No matter what we do. No matter what happens. We're going to be pulled back to one another."

"Protons and electrons aren't meant to be. They can't connect. Ever. There's an external force that prevents it," Shizuru rebuts, slinging her bag on her shoulders. "That external force is called life. Maybe, it's time you get one. I did."

Narrowing her gaze on the retreating girl, Natsuki pins the the taller girl against the wall, barricading her. "If you want me to walk away, I'll walk away. And if you want me to stay away, you have to _order_ me away."

"Here's an order: Grow up," Shizuru starts, inching the other girl's face. "Take responsibility for your actions."

"I have."

"Running away isn't taking responsibility. It's cowardice."

"Maybe. But I couldn't face you after what happened. I couldn't face anyone. So I went away to give you all,_ especially you_, a real chance at life because everyone was right. Midori was right. I was a monster. A demon. A parasite. A black hole just sucking everyone into my messes."

"You should've discussed this with me."

"I couldn't. Not after everything."

"So you chose for us?" Shizuru starts, scoffing. "Our relationship was between _us. _You had no right deciding for me."

"Like I said, if you want me to walk a-"

"-What I want is for you to walk away from that insecurity that makes you weak. The one that turns you into a scared little girl running away from her problems."

Brows furrowed, Natsuki looks bewilderingly at the mature girl before her.

"Can you do that?"

Analyzing the taller girl, Natsuki realizes that Shizuru had indeed grown up. "You've changed."

"I had to."

"I missed you," Natsuki confesses, putting her arms down, no longer barricading the taller girl.

"So you came back?" Shizuru probes, frustrated. "Just like that. Hoping I'd take you back."

"Pretty much," Natsuki concedes, smiling dashingly. "But with a lot more groveling if need be."

"You're still a child."

"No. I'm not," Natsuki counters, pinning the girl against the wall again, pressing their bodies together. "Give me the chance to prove that I've changed. _Please._ I love you, Shizuru."

"Well, I don't love you. Not anymore," Shizuru discloses again, remembering how surprisingly easy it was to fall out of love with Natsuki, considering how much Natsuki hurt her.

"I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want."

"Viola left me," Natsuki discloses as Shizuru tenses.

"Good to know I'm a rebound."

"She knew I couldn't forget you," Natsuki adds, unpinning Shizuru. "I love you, Shizuru, so much it hurts. It's been hurting for five years."

"You're the one that walked away."

"But I came running back."

"So what?" Shizuru starts, shaking her head. "You want a treat? Or what? I don't know what you're expecting from me."

"I want you."

Sighing, Shizuru rolls her eyes. "Get lost. Run away. You're good at that."

Furrowing her brows, Natsuki gulps. "Do you love someone else?" Natsuki probes, heartbeat accelerating.

"No."

"Then give me a chance."

"No."

"Just one more chance," Natsuki pleads, as Shizuru sighs in frustration. "Just one more. That's all I ask. After that, I'll be whatever you want me to be. A friend. A pen-pal. A business partner. A business adviser. An accountant. A bodyguard. Anything."

"I don't know," Shizuru ponders, too aware of Natsuki's false promises.

"One chance, Shizuru. If I fuck up again, you can fuck me over, and I'll leave you alone."

"You say that now but-"

"-I'm desperate here."

"How about you a date?" Shizuru concedes, sighing. "We'll see where it goes from there."

"A date?"

"Like I said, Kuga, I'm not a child anymore. So for your sake, I hope you can handle a grown woman," Shizuru parts, leaving a dumbfounded raven-haired girl behind.

"Kuga?" Natsuki repeats, watching the strutting silhouette of the taller girl.

Outside of Sears Enterprises, Shizuru pulls out her umbrella. Like the day before, it was raining. Changing her mind, Shizuru puts the umbrella back in her bag and slowly steps out into the rain.

"What are you doing?" Natsuki asks, catching up to the tawny-haired girl getting soaked in the English rain.

Smiling at the raven-haired girl, Shizuru laughs. Looking up at the sky, Shizuru flinches, feeling a small electric bolt coursing through her body. Natsuki had her arms wrapped around her waist.

"It's raining, and you're wearing white," Natsuki explains, cracking a smile.

Bursting out laughing, Shizuru wraps her arms around Natsuki's neck. "You're an asshole."

"I am."

"You're a jerk."

"I am."

"You're a callous bitch."

"I am."

"And an arrogant bastard."

"I am."

"I hate you."

"I hate me too."

"You're not funny."

"Love makes a fool of us. And I love you," Natsuki replies, smiling charmingly. "By God, you're perfect," she adds, leaning in for a kiss. Instinctively and effortlessly, Natsuki lifts the tawny-haired girl up, like she used to do years ago.

Arms and legs wrapped around the vampire, Shizuru breaks away to analyze the hauntingly beautiful face that caused her so much heartache. A long time ago, when she was fifteen, she met a strange, beautiful girl who would rather look at a wall than at her. That same girl turned out to be the reason she survived the car-crash that killed her parents, as well as the reason she didn't die from the general's gunshots. Now years later, the angelic demon's return was more prominent than ever. Shizuru had grown up, and Natsuki had changed. If this was fate granting them a second chance, what better timing than kissing under the rain, diluting all the blame.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asks, searching crimson orbs. "What's going on in that blonde head of yours?"

Rolling her eyes, Shizuru leans in to kiss the vampire once more. Tasting the rain, Shizuru smiles, realizing that time had finally set things right. For the longest time, she felt burdened, like a storm-cloud was hovering above her, waiting to rain down on her. And when it would rain, she would drown in her past, flooded with pain. Time, as people would tell her, always finds a way to heal. Breaking away from the eternal vampire, Shizuru presses their foreheads together. Time was precious. Like the rain that evaporated back to the sky, later to pour life back onto the earth, Shizuru wanted to pour life into her being with a raven-haired girl by her side, first beginning with a date.

**-The End-**

* * *

**A/N: DONE! **

**Thank you for reading and for your comments. I really appreciate them. Also, I feel like I should shout out that each chapter is titled after a song, most being songs from Gabrielle Aplin's "English Rain," which was my main inspiration to write.**

**THANKS AGAIN! :D**


End file.
